Jamais plus
by Kuro no Kage
Summary: C'est bête de se suicider pour se réincarner juste derrière, vous trouvez pas? Et bien, c'est exactement ce que se dit une gamine de trois ans, qui a conservé tous les souvenirs de sa vie précédente. Je peux pas résumer plus sans spoiler. Mais vous inquiétez pas, y aura de la magie, du Poudlard, et des trucs marrants /!\ Thèmes sensibles abordés (suicide, automutilation, viol), SI
1. Eveil

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous et bienvenue dans cette nouvelle fic.

J'y travaille depuis un an, et toute la première partie (l'enfance) est déjà écrite. J'aurai donc un rythme de publication régulier, du moins pour une douzaine de chapitres. Je posterai soit une fois par semaine, soit une fois toutes les deux semaines histoire de me laisser le temps d'écrire la suite. Les chapitres auront des tailles variables, faut pas s'étonner si ça passe d'une centaine de mots à plusieurs milliers!

Maintenant, la partie avertissements. Cette fic est une SI (Self-Insert), et surtout le rating M n'est pas là pour rien. Je vais aborder des thèmes pas joyeux joyeux comme le suicide, le viol ou l'automutilation (ça promet, hein?). Même si y aura aussi plein de passages marrants ou débiles, y aura aussi beaucoup de sériositude et des trucs qui peuvent faire bobo aux âmes sensibles, bla bla. Donc voilà, même si je suis pas capable d'écrire un avertissement sérieux, prudence.

Sinon, j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer plein de petits mots doux par reviews ou MP pour que j'ai une idée de ce que vous en pensez. Je suis ouverte à toute critique constructive.

Sur ce, j'en profite pour recommander les Elisabeth Bishop d'Ywëna (sur ce site), parce que c'est comme ça que j'ai accroché au début au concept de SI même si j'en ai lu d'autres de très bien depuis, c'est ça qui m'a donné envie d'écrire à la base (regardez dans mes favoris pour trouver d'autres SI de qualité, et merci d'être avec nous pour cette page de pub!).

Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas!

* * *

 _« But I am damned  
If life itself is condemnation  
I am immortal  
Thus my freedom is captivity »*_

 _Kamelot-Across the highlands_

J'ai un peu plus de trois ans quand je me réveille. Mes souvenirs, jusqu'ici morcelés, me laissant sans cesse replonger dans l'oubli, se sont enfin stabilisés. Je me souviens. Je sais. Une chose cependant reste un mystère à mes yeux: Comment se fait-il que je vive encore ? Ça, et toutes les questions qui en découlent. Les trois dernières années sont passées sans que j'en aie conscience, ou presque. Mon jeune cerveau, tout neuf, a assimilé l'anglais à une vitesse folle. Mon corps a appris, peu à peu, à marcher. Je suis un bébé sain, en bon état de fonctionnement. J'ai trois ans. J'habite à Londres. Mes parents sont plutôt aisés. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'ils font comme travail, mais ils sont rarement là. Le plus souvent, c'est une gouvernante qui s'occupe de moi. Elle entretient aussi la maison. Maison qui n'est pas gigantesque, mais définitivement pas du genre que mes parents -mes anciens parents- auraient pu s'offrir. Je n'ai qu'une vague idée de ce qu'ont été les trois dernières années. Ma conscience est restée endormie, mes phases d'éveil s'étirant de plus en plus, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Quand je me suis réveillée ce matin, je me souvenais de cette autre vie, où j'étais française et m'appelais Aurore. Celle où je suis morte quand j'avais dix sept ans. La dernière chose dont je me souviens précisément, à part d'aujourd'hui, est le moment où je me suis laissée tomber dans le vide, quand la douleur causée par le poison est devenue insoutenable, me donnant l'élan qu'il me manquait pour sauter de l'immeuble. Je me souviens. Je me souviens de tout.

Il est quinze heures. La gouvernante vient me chercher dans la chambre où j'étais censée faire la sieste. C'est l'heure d'aller au parc. Je la surprends en insistant pour marcher sans son aide, refusant de lui tenir la main. Je remarque que j'ai perdu ma myopie en me réincarnant. Première bonne nouvelle de la journée... L'équilibre encore hésitant de mon corps me perturbe un peu, mais je sais que je n'aurai pas à l'endurer longtemps. La gouvernante, Mrs Winston, comme je l'apprends à ses « Et alors, qui c'est qui va aller au parc avec Mrs Winston ? », est une femme blanche d'une cinquantaine d'années, aux formes généreuses et à la démarche trottinante.

Je la surprends à nouveau en l'empêchant de me suivre dans les toilettes, et elle ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que d'applaudir en constatant que j'ai réussi à me débrouiller toute seule, impressionnée par mon exploit incroyable. Enfin, nous sortons de la maison et traversons une première rue pour nous diriger le parc. Le quartier dans lequel nous sommes est clairement aisé. Les maisons particulières ne sont pas mitoyennes, et leurs jardinets bien entretenus mériteraient presque le nom de jardin. Tout est calme et le soleil luit dans le ciel d'hiver froid mais dégagé (et moi qui pensait qu'il ne faisait que pleuvoir en Angleterre). Encore une centaine de mètres, et nous arrivons à un boulevard assez large, avec beaucoup de voitures. L'occasion ou jamais.

Le feu est rouge. Mrs Winston s'arrête. Je dois avoir l'air naturel. Elle n'a pas pensé à me prendre la main à l'approche du boulevard. Je vois un camion qui roule vers nous, assez vite. Je ne prends pas le temps de réfléchir à la douleur, à ce que ressentiront mes nouveaux « parents ». De toute façon, je ne suis même pas sûre que tout ça soit réel. Je gazouille, parfaite imitation du bébé enthousiaste, et me précipite en direction du parc au moment où le camion s'apprête à passer devant nous en trombe.

 _*_ _Mais je suis damné si la vie elle-même est une condamnation. Je suis immortel, ma liberté est captivité._

* * *

J'avoue que ce chapitre est super court. Comme je suis gentille et généreuse je publierai le suivant demain, si j'oublie pas.

En espérant avoir au moins éveillé vôtre curiosité, à bientôt!

Signé: Un poulpe laineux des Antilles


	2. Ligne de conduite

Et voilà déjà le second chapitre, histoire que vous aillez quand même quelque chose à lire.

À la semaine prochaine pour la suite, bonne lecture!

* * *

Réagissant avec une vivacité que je n'aurais jamais attendue chez elle, Mrs Winston me saisit le bras et me tire violemment en arrière, juste au moment où le camion allait m'écraser. Je tombe sur le dos et le bébé en moi, par réflexe, se met à pleurer. Je laisse faire, trop choquée moi même pour faire quoi que ce soit. Quelque part dans ma tête, je bénis ce réflexe, naturel, qui contribuera à faire passer l'incident pour un accident. Qui pourrait imaginer qu'un enfant de trois ans essaye de se tuer, de toute façon? Mrs Winston, paniquée, me serre dans ses bras. Je déteste son contact, mais les battements affolés de son cœur me permettent de reprendre mes esprits. Je me mets en pilotage automatique, je n'ai pas le temps de faire le point pour le moment. Finalement, elle se détache enfin de moi et m'examine. Je me suis écorchée le bras en tombant. Elle me gronde un peu, puis essaye de me porter pour rentrer à la maison. Je ne me laisse pas faire et me tortille dans tous les sens jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par céder, me laissant trottiner sur mes jambes trop courtes. Je n'échappe cette fois pas à sa poigne, qui enserre ma menotte grassouillette avec douceur mais fermeté.

Une fois à la maison, elle désinfecte ma plaie et me met un pansement, sans que je proteste. Quel enfant de trois ans protesterait ? Elle me félicite d'avoir été courageuse et de ne pas avoir pleuré, avant de me dire une dernière fois d'être prudente, et de m'installer devant les dessins animés. Après dix minutes d'une série « pour petites filles bien sages » remplie de rose bonbon, de poupées et de vieux certainement pédophiles, j'en suis certaine : Mrs Winston est un être maléfique entièrement dédié à faire de cette... seconde vie un enfer pour moi. Apparemment m'empêcher de mourir ne lui suffisait pas. Au bout d'un quart d'heure elle me rapporte un goûter, un grand verre de lait et une banane. Je mange le tout sans broncher, et lui dis que je ne veux plus regarder la télé. Elle propose de me lire une histoire, mais je lui demande si je ne peux pas plutôt dessiner. Elle me ramène alors des feuilles et des crayons de couleur, et je passe deux bonnes heures à essayer de contrôler ma main droite, puis ma main gauche, et découvre que même si je suis plus à l'aise de la main droite, il n'y a pas de différence trop importante. Parfait ! En m'entraînant je serai ambidextre ! Je secoue la tête à cette pensée. Comme si j'allais vivre longtemps... Mais aussitôt, une autre pensée, glaçante, s'impose à moi : Si je ne suis pas morte la première fois, qu'est-ce qui me garantit que la deuxième fois sera la bonne ?

Mrs Winston n'est pas loin, et je repousse cette pensée avec les autres, dans un coin de ma tête. J'y penserai plus tard, quand je serai seule. Mes parents ne rentrent pas ce soir, et je finis par me retrouver enfin allongée dans mon lit, épuisée d'avoir dû lutter contre la gouvernante pour qu'elle me laisse me laver seule. Elle a tenu à vérifier, mais j'espère au moins que ça l'a convaincue que je pourrai me débrouiller toute seule à l'avenir. J'essaye très fort d'oublier ce que j'ai ressenti, nue devant elle pendant qu'elle m'examinait, et préfère me concentrer sur le plus important, à savoir ma résurrection impromptue.

Pour ce que j'en sais, et peu importe à quel point cette phrase est absurde, je suis née le jour où je me suis tuée. Je ne me souviens de rien après avoir sauté du toit. Je ne me suis jamais intéressée à toutes ces histoires de réincarnation, je n'ai jamais été fascinée par la vie éternelle. Je connais vaguement les histoires de karma, mais je doute que ça fasse sens dans mon cas. Je ne vois pas en quoi mes actes, dans ma vie précédente, m'auraient permis de me réincarner plus riche et ici par exemple. Je ne sais pas si ce qui m'est arrivé est une première, mais en tout cas à priori c'est au mieux très rare. Je ne me suis pas beaucoup intéressée au sujet, c'est vrai, mais ça se saurait si les morts se souvenaient avoir vécu une autre vie avant, dans ses moindres détails. Oh, il faudra que je vérifie, d'ailleurs, si la vie dont je me souviens a réellement existé. Je n'en doute pas vraiment, mais une simple recherche internet me permettra d'en être certaine. Quoi qu'il en soit, dans ma première vie je n'avais pas de souvenir semblable, et je n'avais jamais rencontré qui que ce soit dans mon cas. Du coup, j'ai quand même de bonnes chances de réussir à mon prochain essai, tant que je planifie un minimum au lieu de paniquer comme je l'ai fait plus tôt. À moins que je sois spéciale et que je ne puisse jamais mourir. Auquel cas je pourrais travailler à griller mon cerveau définitivement. Enfin, si je ressuscitais à nouveau, je disposerais peut-être à nouveau de trois ans de calme avant de devoir me souvenir, c'est toujours ça de pris.

Pour le moment, je ne veux pas tenter le diable au risque de résurectionner à nouveau et perdre des années avant de pouvoir faire des recherches. Pour autant, si après quelques temps je ne trouve rien, autant que je tente le coup. Je ne supporterais pas une vie durant les souvenirs, les cauchemars. Je n'ai pas la force de tout refaire, encore une fois. La première chose à faire, donc, est de vérifier la véracité de mes souvenirs. Ensuite, de faire des recherches sur les mythes de réincarnation et de résurrection et de chercher des témoignages, pour voir si quelqu'un a déjà vécu (et revécu) des choses similaires. Je ne compte parler de tout ça à personne : si dans ma première vie, nul n'était digne de confiance, comment pourrais-je me confier à quelqu'un à présent, surtout avec ce corps et cette histoire ?

 _« Mes parents m'ont appelée Aurore, ils auraient dû m'appeler Crépuscule. L'aurore, c'est le début de quelque chose de brillant, c'est l'éblouissant recommencement du jour. Alors que moi, je ne fais que m'éteindre, et je n'aspire à rien. Et même si dans la nuit les étoiles brillent, elles sont froides et figées, comme ce qu'il reste de moi. Elles finiront dans une explosion, elle disparaîtront. Comme moi. Oh, ces lueurs si lointaines qu'il me faudrait encore saisir, si ce sont les espoirs que les gens louent ! Mais l'espoir est toxique, l'espoir est l'Ennemi. Je suis Crépuscule. La lumière qui disparaît, le silence qui s'installe. La promesse d'une nuit sombre, et le repos, enfin »_

-Extrait d'un carnet d'Aurore Berger, trois mois avant sa mort.-

* * *

Voilà, en espérant que ça vous a plu, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience.

Un petit coucou en passant aux lecteurs que j'ai déjà croisés sur d'autres fics, ça fait plaisir de vous revoir. Aux autres, bienvenue^^

Bisous et beignets de poulets.

Signé: Une folle


	3. Progrès

Coucou!

Je poste ce chapitre un peu tôt, parce que je pars pour une dizaine de jours.

Vous aurez la suite à mon retour^^

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, mise en favoris, etc!

Enjoy!

* * *

Comme prévu, je commence mes recherches dès le lendemain. J'attends d'être seule (Mrs Winston est occupée à cuisiner) pour m'approcher de l'ordinateur posé sur une table dans le salon. J'escalade maladroitement la chaise de bureau qui lui fait face, et allume la machine. Je me heurte aussitôt à un problème : l'ouverture de la session requiert un mot de passe, que je n'ai pas. J'essaye mon prénom, ma date de naissance, le nom de mes parents, qwerty, mais rien n'y fait. Je devine que Mrs Winston aura probablement bientôt fini de cuisiner à l'odeur alléchante qui se répand dans les couloirs. Contenant mon impatience, j'éteins l'ordinateur juste à temps, car la gouvernante arrive dans la pièce et me dit de venir manger. Je la suis, réaffirmant à nouveau mon désir de marcher seule sans donner la main à qui que ce soit. Si elle compte me garder en vie, et conserver son intégrité physique, j'en connais une qui ferait mieux de me foutre la paix et d'éviter au maximum tout contact superflu avec moi. Inconsciente de mes pensées, Mrs Winston m'aide (à mon grand désespoir) à m'installer à table. Le repas, au moins, est savoureux, et je me fends d'un remerciement qui semble flatter ma geôlière. Je n'arrive plus à accéder à l'ordinateur de la journée, ce qui altère définitivement mon humeur, mais j'essaye au moins de fouiner un peu dans l'espoir de trouver le mot de passe.

Le soir, je « rencontre » enfin mes parents. Mon père rentre le premier. Costume cravate strict, encore jeune mais les traits déjà fatigués. Je crois qu'il a une trentaine d'années. Il travaille dans une entreprise de ressources humaines, mais je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il fait précisément. Ma mère arrive une demi-heure plus tard, vers 20h30. Elle aussi porte une tenue stricte, femme d'affaire moderne et respectable. Elle travaille comme responsable de communication entre son agence de voyage et ses partenaires. Elle me fait un bisou sur le front avant d'aller se changer, puis j'ai enfin l'honneur tout relatif d'assister à mon premier repas « en famille », servi par une Mrs Winston diligente. Mes parents sont plutôt calmes. Ils discutent de leur journée, vérifient auprès de la gouvernante que je n'ai manqué de rien, qu'il n'y a pas eu de problème. Je doute qu'elle leur ait dit pour le camion… Même si elle m'a sauvé la vie, ça doit faire mauvais genre d'admettre qu'il y a eu lieu de le faire. Enfin, je suis probablement trop cynique. À la réflexion, même si c'est le cas je m'en fous.

Mrs Winston confirme que nous avons passé une bonne journée toutes les deux, et en profite pour vanter à mes parents mes progrès incroyables, que dis-je, époustouflants : « Elle veut tout le temps marcher toute seule, et elle est même capable d'aller aux toilettes et de se laver sans aide ! ». Mes parents sourient, me demandent confirmation, et me disent qu'ils sont fiers de moi et que je suis une grande fille maintenant. Je dois me contenir pour ne pas me cogner la tête contre la table jusqu'à destruction de la table ou de ma tête. Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ? Je me contente de leur dire que je peux me débrouiller toute seule et je sens leur malaise, comme celui de Mrs Winston. Je suis trop calme, trop posée, pour l'âge qu'ils pensent que j'ai. Je suis trop mature.

 _« Mes parents… Des personnes avec qui je possède un lien que je n'ai ni choisi ni voulu, des étrangers. Des êtres dont je me demande parfois qui a eu l'idée folle de leur donner la possibilité de concevoir. Pour ce que ça a donné ! Si je pouvais ne jamais avoir existé, jamais. Il n'y a rien qui me relie à mes géniteurs. Une vague affection peut-être, mais jamais aussi forte que ma rancœur à l'idée de simplement exister. Est-ce qu'ils se sont posé la moindre question, avant de nous avoir, mon frère et moi ? Mon frère… Et maintenant il est mort, et ça n'a rien changé. Enfin, mes parents sont maintenant séparés. Je n'arrive même pas à les plaindre. C'est étrange, mais je ne me sens pas vraiment concernée. »_

-Extrait d'un carnet d'Aurore Berger, cinq mois avant sa mort.-

* * *

Voilà, encore un chapitre court.

Dans le prochain, on en apprend un peu plus sur le personnage principal.

Bonne journée/nuit/festin de zombies à toutes et à tous!

Signé: Un lombric des limbes


	4. Confirmation

Coucou tout le monde!

Bienvenue dans ce nouveau chapitre où l'on découvre enfin si mon perso a juste un gros problème d'hallucinations ou si elle avait raison depuis le début en pensant avoir déjà vécu.

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, ça me fait plaisir!

J'espère que vous allez continuer à apprécier l'histoire.

On se retrouve en bas, enjoy!

* * *

Ce n'est qu'une semaine après mon réveil que je peux enfin accéder à internet. Ma mère est au travail et Mrs Winston est partie faire les courses. Mon père travaille sur son ordinateur portable dans le salon pendant que je suis censée regarder des dessins animés. Il finit par s'étirer, et me demande d'être sage pendant qu'il prend une douche. Je ne suis pas « réveillée » depuis longtemps, mais déjà les adultes ont noté ma maturité et mon indépendance, et ne craignent pas trop que je fasse de bêtise en leur absence. Bon d'accord, Mrs Winston est peut-être un poil paranoïaque vis à vis de moi, mais ça fait moins d'une semaine que j'ai failli passer sous un camion, alors elle a des circonstances atténuantes. Dès que je suis sure que mon « père » ne va pas revenir je me précipite vers son ordinateur. La session est ouverte. J'ouvre un nouvel onglet sur internet, et je refuse d'hésiter, je n'en ai pas le temps.

Et j'écris, en français, cette langue qui hante mes souvenirs : « Aurore Berger suicide novembre 2006». Premier test concluant : au vu du nombre de résultats, je connais effectivement le français. Je clique sur un lien un peu au hasard et tombe sur un site probablement pas de la meilleure des qualités, mais qui me fournit la confirmation que je cherchais. Mes souvenirs sont réels.

Mes yeux lisent l'article, une fois, deux fois, trois fois.

 _«C'est le mercredi 15 Novembre au soir que le drame est survenu. Une adolescente de 17 ans, Aurore Berger, s'est donné la mort en sautant du toit d'un immeuble jouxtant l'hôpital de Charpennes, à Lyon. Ce sont des infirmiers qui l'ont trouvé pendant leur service, et elle a pu être identifiée grâce à ses papiers d'identité. Sa disparition n'avait pas été signalée._

 _La jeune fille venait de commencer, à la rentrée, une terminale scientifique. Elle avait des notes dans la moyenne, et son trépas brutal est un choc pour l'équipe enseignante comme pour ses camarades de classe, comme en témoignent ces mots : « Elle était toujours souriante, et adorait faire des blagues. Elle avait des facilités qu'elle n'exploitait pas vraiment, mais ne causait jamais de problèmes. »._

 _Alors, si l'échec scolaire n'est pas relié à la décision de la jeune fille, pourquoi commettre un acte si définitif ?_

 _La mère d'Aurore s'est refusée à tout commentaire, mais son père, très éprouvé, nous fournit une piste de réflexion « Elle a perdu son frère, il y a deux ans, dans un accident de la route. Ils étaient très proches. Pourtant, quand je la voyais, elle me paraissait résolue à prendre sa vie en main… Je ne comprends pas… ». Les parents d'Aurore, séparés depuis la mort de son frère se partageaient la garde de leur fille._

 _Aucun diagnostic concernant une possible maladie mentale n'avait été fait. Pourtant, l'autopsie a révélé de nombreuses marques de scarifications sur le corps de la victime. Qui était Aurore ? Une malade qui a dissimulé sa folie a ses proches ? Une adolescente dont la souffrance à la mort de son frère est passée inaperçue ? Aurore n'a laissé aucune lettre expliquant son geste qui demeurera sans doute un mystère. Ses amis se sont refusés à tout commentaire.»_

Et en dessous, des recommandations « Ces adolescents qui vont toujours plus loin pour attirer l'attention », « Mon enfant refuse de manger, que faire ? » et « Éducation: des alternatives pour les élèves en échec scolaire »

Moi, je me hâte de fermer cette page qui me confirme que je n'ai rien imaginé. Par réflexe, je fais ctrl+h et miracle, ça marche aussi sur les claviers anglais. J'efface de l'historique les pages que j'ai consultées. Je repousse au fond de moi toute émotion, la douleur, et retourne m'installer en face de la télévision. Plus tard. Plus tard. Ne pas craquer avant le soir.

 _« Parfois j'ai peur de ce que je deviens, j'ai honte. Je suis un monstre. J'arrive plus à m'attacher à personne, je ressens plus rien. Je ne peux faire confiance à personne après tout. Je comprends pas pourquoi Quentin s'acharne à essayer de me parler, il croit quoi ? Je vais juste lui faire du mal si je reste avec lui de toute façon. Ne rien dire à personne. Garder mes pensées pour moi. Et continuer à faire semblant. Jusqu'à quand ? »_

-Extrait d'un carnet d'Aurore Berger, deux mois avant sa mort.-

* * *

Voilà voilà^^

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos réactions et théories en review!

Que la Force soit avec vous et à la semaine prochaine (si j'ai internet)

Signé: Une bulle de savon mégalomane


	5. Sale nuit

Bonjour, bonsoir à tout le monde!

Merci pour les reviews que j'ai pu lire, et merci pour les mises en follow et fav.

Voici un nouveau chapitre, qui justifie pleinement le rating M sur la fic. Je préfère insister, parce que je sais que ce sera pas au goût de tout le monde. J'estime ce genre de chapitre nécessaire, et essentiel à la fic, et à la compréhension du personnage. Et c'est pas le pire qu'il y aura, déso pas déso.

Bref, en espérant vous retrouver entiers à la fin, bonne lecture.

* * *

Lorsque Mrs Winston me met enfin au lit, j'attends quelques minutes pour être sûre qu'elle ne reviendra pas avant de me laisser enfin me souvenir. Je revois d'abord mon enfance, je revois mes parents, mes vrais parents. Ils s'aimaient quand j'étais jeune. Ils m'aimaient, ils aimaient Jérémie. Mon frère. Connard. Connard. Penser à lui propulse mes pensées dans le temps, passant à tout allure mes souvenirs de vacances à la plage, de camping, de colo, d'école, de collège. Tout. Si vite. Et lui. Si faux. Il a même pu gâcher le passé. Chaque seconde en sa présence, même si elles avaient été joyeuses, salies par sa trahison. « Tu étais heureuse, oui, mais vois ce qui est venu après. Vois. ». Et je vois. Je me souviens. Je me recroqueville. L'impuissance. L'incompréhension. Être comme paralysée, incapable d'agir. Est-ce même réel ? Oui, c'est trop moche pour être un rêve. Même si c'est surréaliste. « Arrête. Arrête. Arrête. Arrête. ». Litanie enfermée dans ma tête qu'il n'a pas pu entendre et qui n'aurait rien changé. Les larmes enfin, quand il est parti, quand j'ai réalisé.

Dans mon lit à Londres, je suffoque. J'ai encore peur. J'essaye de me mordre, mes dents sont trop jeunes, ça ne me soulage pas. J'essaye de taper sur le mur à côté, mais je suis si faible. Je n'arrive pas à me calmer. Je me recroqueville encore plus, je m'enserre aussi fort que possible. Je mets la tête sous l'oreiller pour étouffer mes pleurs. Mais je sais toujours pleurer silencieusement. On oublie pas ses réflexes. Ce que mon corps n'a pas encore appris, mon esprit le sait.

Je me souviens. La solitude, au début. L'incompréhension. Je n'ai jamais parlé à Jérémie de ce qu'il s'était passé. On a fait comme si de rien n'était. Je l'ai haï. Le contact physique me révulsait. Je me suis isolée. Et surtout, je me suis haïe. J'ai commencé à me couper, ça m'aidait à m'apaiser. À me canaliser. J'étais de glace. J'agissais comme si rien ne m'atteignait, comme si je n'avais besoin de personne. Et de fait, rien ne m'atteignait, j'étais bien trop au fond, bien trop emprisonnée par ma douleur. Et puis, six mois plus tard, il est mort dans un accident de voiture. Mort banale. Et mon père à l'enterrement qui ne voulait pas savoir. Qui voulait pas m'écouter. Mes parents qui se sont déchirés. Mon père qui est parti vivre loin. Les marques toujours plus nombreuses, toujours plus profondes, sur mes bras, mes jambes, mon ventre. Ça m'allait. C'était ma façon de tenir, et d'expier. Et puis, j'ai rencontré Quentin. Penser à lui me fait oublier le reste pour ouvrir un vide énorme dans ma poitrine. Comme si il n'y avait rien. Tellement vide ! Je manque d'air. Il a tout fait pour m'aider. Il a pris le temps, il a tout appris de moi. Il m'a laissée marcher à mon rythme. Il a pris soin de moi. Et je suis morte ! Je l'ai perdu. Je l'ai perdu. Je l'aimais tellement. La douleur, la douleur est toujours là. Mais je l'avais déjà perdu avant. Trop lente à guérir, trop sombre, trop de coupures, trop de douleur. Pourquoi il aurait continué à se soucier de moi ? J'étais un poids. Il devait être joyeux. J'aurais dû mourir. Pourquoi je vis encore bordel ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi… J'avais eu besoin de lui, je l'ai appelé avant de le faire. De me tuer. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de moi. J'ai bien fait d'avaler le poison. J'ai bien fait de sauter du toit. J'ai bien fait de le débarrasser de moi. Il peut être heureux maintenant. Il peut être libre. Et moi, il faut que je m'assure de mourir pour de bon. Il faut que je me renseigne. Je trouverai les réponses.

J'arrive pas à me concentrer, j'ai trop mal. Il faut que je me coupe. Ça ira mieux après. Je me lève. J'essaye de me déplacer vers la salle de bain, mais je ne suis pas très discrète, enfant comme je suis. Pourtant, j'atteins mon but sans réveiller qui que ce soit. Je réfléchis, fais demi-tour. Je me faufile dans le bureau de mon père, et à l'aide de sa chaise escalade le bureau. Je trouve son cutter. Je cherche les lames de rechange. Prendre le cutter pourrait se voir. Enfin, je les trouve et essaye de laisser tout dans l'état où je l'ai trouvé. Je récupère des mouchoirs, et je retourne dans ma chambre. Je n'arrive plus à me contenir. Je prends la lame et trace vite des traits de feu sur mes bras de mes mains maladroites. Encore. Encore. Encore. La douleur me soulage. La douleur me brûle. Mais la douleur m'est vitale. Je me calme néanmoins assez vite, comme sortant du brouillard. Je suis un enfant de trois ans putain ! Comment je vais dissimuler ça ?

 _« Certains paradis sont des mirages_

 _Parfois tu te perds au détour d'un virage_

 _Tu ne reconnais plus ton propre visage_

 _Tu te retournes pour observer ton sillage_

 _Quand ai-je donc perdu ma voie ?_

 _Pourquoi fallait il que je me confie à toi ?_

 _J'aurais mieux fait de suivre ma loi_

 _Plutôt que d'écouter l'espoir auquel tu crois »_

-SMS envoyé par Aurore Berger à Quentin Lemage le 05/08/06-

* * *

Voilà voilà. Assez embrouillé, peut-être, mais plein d'informations et d'indices. Il me tarde de voir vos réactions, pour ceux qui me les écriront.

Sur ce je vous laisse, et vous dit à la prochaine (bonne nouvelle, encore un chapitre aussi court, puis ça va se rallonger un peu!)

Signé: un panda ninja


	6. Years going by

Salut les gens!

Bienvenue dans ce nouveau chapitre comportant une ellipse temporelle! Ma SI grandit enfin (un peu). En espérant que ce chapitre, bien que court, vous plaise^^

Le prochain devrait être plus long.

Merci titietrominet27 et lolipop62150 pour vos reviews! J'ai pas répondu parce que je ne veux pas spoil, mais c'était sympa à lire.

ENJOIE!

* * *

À la lumière du matin, je me dis que j'ai eu tort de m'inquiéter. Mes coupures, qui me semblaient hier si nombreuses et assez profondes, sont déjà presque effacées. Je suis surprise, mais ça m'arrange. Je devais juste être fatiguée... Je me débrouille tout de même pour m'habiller avant l'arrivée de ma... génitrice, pour m'assurer qu'elle ne voie rien. La journée se passe sans encombre. Les semaines qui suivent aussi, même si je me coupe encore à de nombreuses reprises. Mais grâce à ça, je tiens le coup.

En revanche, mes recherches visant à comprendre ma résurrection n'avancent pas vraiment. Même si les adultes autour de moi commencent à me considérer comme une enfant extrêmement mature et précoce, ma liberté de mouvement est quasi-inexistante. Personne ne s'attend à me voir utiliser l'ordinateur, ou plongée dans un livre sur le bouddhisme.

Vient le moment où il est question de m'envoyer à l'école. Je tiens une journée, puis refuse d'y remettre les pieds. C'est ainsi que je commence à prendre des leçons avec un précepteur, payé par mes parents. Je cache bien sûr l'étendue de mes connaissances, mais pas complètement. Je développe mon vocabulaire en anglais, je commence à apprendre l'espagnol, que je n'avais jamais appris mais toujours voulu apprendre. Mon précepteur a pour consigne d'aller vers les domaines qui m'intéressent. Mon corps apprend à écrire, et c'est un vrai soulagement pour moi de pouvoir recommencer à créer des poèmes, que je brûle inévitablement pour ne pas que quelqu'un ne les découvre, d'autant que j'écris beaucoup en français, langue que je ne suis pas supposée connaître.

Les cicatrices se multiplient sur mon corps comme les jours et les nuits de ma seconde de vie. La douleur, compagne fidèle, met la sourdine, étouffée par la routine mais ne s'affaiblit pas vraiment. Et me dire que mourir ne me tuera pas forcément ne fait que renforcer ma sensation d'étouffement. Je suis prisonnière dans ma tête, prisonnière de mes souvenirs.

Une douleur nouvelle s'ajoute d'ailleurs rapidement à celles des souvenirs mille fois ressassés. Quentin me manque. Alors que je grandis seule, je pense souvent à lui. Culpabilité, amour, regrets, douleur du rejet. Avec lui, j'avais déjà du mal à tenir. Et à présent, seul le silence m'habite. Je suis insensible à tout, sauf à la souffrance. J'ai perdu mes sentiments à nouveau, et à vrai dire c'est un soulagement. Pourtant, quand je pense à lui, alors le vide en moi prend presque sa forme, celle de nos souvenirs heureux. Des fois je préférerais presque penser à Jérémie. Une fois que j'ai trouvé le mot de passe de l'ordinateur je passe de nombreuses heures à rechercher son nom, et celui d'anciennes connaissances, affamée de la moindre bribe d'information. Je ne trouve pas grand-chose, à part le numéro de fixe de ses parents, car il est assez discret. Je ne me souviens pas de son numéro de portable, et cela m'épargne de longues heures à me torturer l'esprit pour savoir si je l'appelle ou pas, juste pour entendre sa voix. La tentation me prend, évidemment, d'appeler chez ses parents. Mais je n'y cède jamais et je sais qu'il vaut mieux pour nous deux que je n'essaye jamais de reprendre contact.

Malgré tout, je vis des moments que je dois bien accepter comme supportables, à défaut d'être joyeux. J'ai commencé très tôt l'escalade, j'en fais régulièrement dans un gymnase de l'autre coté de la ville. J'aime me concentrer sur le mur, et être en hauteur. Je me sens presque plus à l'aise dans les airs. C'est aussi le seul moment où je fréquente des humains autres que Mrs Winston, mon précepteur ou mes parents. Je ne me lie à personne, et je suis la plus jeune du cours, mais je crois que quelque part ça me fait quand même du bien. J'exploite mon âge apparent pour aller explorer des chantiers, maisons abandonnées ou juste escalader des bâtiments. Je me fais prendre une ou deux fois, parce que je prends plus de risques que je l'aurai fait avec mon apparence originelle, mais je peux me le permettre, parce qu'il me suffit de pleurer un peu et d'avoir l'air perdu pour m'en sortir. Je trouve assez jeune un moyen de sortir en douce par la fenêtre en utilisant une corde et une poignée autobloquante que j'ai volés à l'escalade. J'aurai préféré les acheter, mais je n'ai pas d'argent. Alors, je considère ça comme un emprunt en attendant d'avoir les moyens d'en acquérir. J'apprends aussi à skier, mes parents m'amènent avec eux en Autriche, quand ils ont compris que j'aime le sport. Le sport… D'une part j'aime la fatigue physique, ressentie d'autant plus dans mon corps d'enfant, et d'autre part je souhaite forger mon corps, peu importe le temps que je l'habite, pour pouvoir le maîtriser, grimper, voler… Rêve d'un contrôle parfait de mes mouvements, de souplesse et d'harmonie dans mes gestes, loin du chaos de mon esprit.

 _« Survivre n'est pas vivre, tu ne dois pas te contenter d'exister » Pourquoi il est pas content de ça déjà ? Je croyais qu'il voulait pas que je meure, tout ça. Je fais ce que je peux. Il me faut du temps… Ou bien peut-être qu'il a raison, et que ça sert à rien. Et si je ne peux pas vivre, je peux tout aussi bien mourir. « Je tiens à toi » Pourquoi ? Je ne lui apporte rien… Et je sais pourtant qu'il m'est cher. Pourquoi je dois encore m'attacher aux gens ? Pourquoi à chaque fois je me fais avoir ?_

-Extrait d'un carnet d'Aurore Berger, quatre mois avant sa mort.-

* * *

Voilààààà, c'est tout pour cette semaine. Grâce à mon timing de tarée je crois que le chapitre le plus important de cette première partie va tomber pour Noël... Pas sûre que ça soit un bien xD

Voilà, laissez moi des mots doux (aussi connus sous le mots de reviews), et à bientôt!

Signé: Une théière originale.


	7. Le phare

Bonjour mes petites méduses arc-en-ciel!

Un petit dernier chapitre court, avant l'apocalypse... MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHNIEHEHEHEHEHE

Faut que j'arrête de me marrer, mon perso va douiller mais bon...

Merci pour vos reviews, et vos mises en follow/favs.

Et bienvenue dans ce chapitre où mon perso va devoir se... sociabiliser...

Enjoie, bande de pastèques fourbes!

* * *

Août 2013. J'ai six ans. Ou vingt-trois, si on compte mon autre vie, mais je ne me sens pas adulte. Mon évolution est figée, bloquée dans mon obsession de trouver une réponse et d'en finir. Je suis une enfant taciturne, sombre, et redoutablement intelligente. Les adultes sont mal à l'aise en ma présence, même mes parents ont fini par être contaminés. Leur affection hésitante est gênante, même pour eux. Ils ont l'impression que je leur échappe, alors qu'ils ne m'ont jamais eue. Il me sentent différente, et ça les dépasse.

J'ai grandi seule. Mes théories folles, mes recherches compulsives, n'ont pas donné de résultat probant. Je commence à être à bout de patience. Chaque jour je crois me rapprocher de la folie. J'envisage de plus en plus de laisser tomber et d'essayer de me tuer, pour voir, vais-je me réincarner à nouveau? Pourtant, je ne le fais pas, pas encore. Par crainte. Et aussi parce que ma situation pourrait être pire.

Cette semaine, mes parents m'envoient en colonie, sur un petit îlot près d'une ville côtière. Une colo d'une semaine, pour les enfants "difficiles", ou "différents". Une façon comme une autre pour les parents aisés de se débarrasser de leur progéniture pour quelque temps tout en gardant bonne conscience. Apparemment, ils pensent que fréquenter des enfants de mon âge (et issus du même milieu que ma réincarnation) pourrait m'être bénéfique. Oh, ils ne me considèrent pas comme folle ou malade. Mais il y a ce je-ne-sais-quoi en moi (enfin, moi je sais quoi, eux non) qui les met mal à l'aise et les effraie.

Moi, je ne m'attends pas à grand chose, mais après tout j'ai toujours aimé voyager, alors pourquoi pas changer d'air... Au moins j'aurai plus Mrs Winston sur le dos. Elle est gentille, mais apparemment imperméable à mon aura qui lui hurle à chaque instant "dégage et essaye même plus de me toucher connasse!" (oui, mon aura est vulgaire). Arrivée à la colo, je suis la plus jeune (mais certainement pas la plus immature). Nous sommes une quinzaine de colons, entre six et quinze ans. Deux adultes et un cuisinier sont chargés de nous encadrer. Ils nous expliquent à notre arrivée que nous allons être très libres. Des activités sont proposées auxquelles nous pouvons nous inscrire, mais sinon nous pouvons faire un peu ce qu'on veut, tant qu'on reste dans les limites du camp.

Je m'inscris à l'escalade, au jet ski (un de ces trucs que je n'aurais jamais eu l'occasion de faire dans ma première vie), mais je délaisse les activités manuelles. J'aime en faire, mais pas encadrée. Nous sommes logés dans des dortoirs de quatre, mais par chance nous ne sommes que trois filles. Je m'attribue sans hésiter la couchette supérieure du seul lit superposé de la pièce et pose mon sac sur la couchette du bas, laissant les deux gamines (l'une de onze ans et l'autre de treize) s'installer sur les lits jumeaux à l'autre bout de la salle. Elles m'ignorent, me trouvant trop petite pour leurs discussions "de grandes" et trop peu causante. Ça m'arrange, parce que je n'aurais pas la patience de leur parler.

Une fois mes affaires installées je récupère mon cahier bleu avant de rejoindre le réfectoire où nous sommes censés assister à une réunion de bienvenue. J'ai ce cahier depuis six mois déjà, et il ne me quitte jamais. J'ai couvert les pages de poèmes, surtout écrits en français, dans mon écriture encore malhabile, et surtout codée afin que je puisse être la seule à comprendre. Je l'ai bricolé pour pouvoir accrocher un stylo, et je dissimule quelques lames de rasoir dans la couverture. Autant dire que je veille de très près sur ce carnet, qui est l'un de mes deux biens les plus précieux, le deuxième étant un petit poignard volé dans le manoir d'un grand oncle et que je garde toujours accroché à ma cheville.

À la réunion de bienvenue, je découvre les autres colons. Outre mes deux colocataires il y a des cousins, Arthur et James Clifford (dont la famille fait partie de l'aristocratie anglaise) respectivement âgés de douze et treize ans, une espèce d'épouvantail gothique de quinze ans et une poignée d'autres à qui je ne prête même pas attention âgés de huit à quatorze ans. Nous suivons docilement nos moniteurs qui nous font faire le tour du camping quatre étoiles, nous indiquant les limites. Outre ce territoire, nous sommes autorisés à descendre à la plage en contrebas si nous sommes en groupe, mais pas à nous baigner. Il y a une piscine dans le camping que nous sommes autorisés à utiliser librement si nous réussissons un test de natation concocté par les moniteurs. Je décide de passer le dit test de dès que possible, et d'ignorer les consignes en ce qui concerne « rester en groupe pour descendre à la plage ». Je vais pas me mêler à ces gamins.

Enfin, peut-être vaguement aux plus grands, si c'est absolument nécessaire.

Par chance, dès le début d'après-midi, on peut faire le test, que je réussis sans difficulté. En effet, j'ai appris à nager très tôt, et l'escalade a donné un peu d'endurance à mes muscles d'enfant. En me rhabillant, je me dis que ce corps n'est pas si mal. En bonne santé, musclé sans outrance (je tiens à ne pas détruire ce corps en faisant trop de sport), fin sans être maigre (ça aide d'être déjà consciente de l'importance d'un régime sain à trois ans), bronzé. Des yeux verts, des cheveux noirs et raides coupés court, qui ressemblent à ceux de mon ancien corps, sauf en ce qui concerne la couleur. Des cicatrices, aussi, mais plutôt discrètes. Mon corps en pleine croissance les efface vite. Heureusement d'ailleurs, je n'aurais pas pu toutes les dissimuler pour toujours et les excuses "C'était un chat" ou "Je suis tombée dans les ronces" ont des limites.

Les premiers jours de camp se déroulent tranquillement. On fait de l'escalade, et je me retrouve en trinôme avec les cousins Clifford, James étant le seul à part moi à savoir grimper. Comme je suis trop légère pour l'assurer, par contre, c'est à son cousin Arthur de s'en charger. Il est un peu étrange, d'ailleurs. Il paraît dérouté par ce qui l'entoure, et arrête pas d'échanger des chuchotements avec son cousin. À part ça, les deux garçons me sont plutôt sympathiques, surtout James, qui est assez casse-cou, et qui malgré une réticence due à mon âge apparent finit par se lancer dans des défis avec moi. Qui tiendra la tête sous l'eau le plus longtemps? Qui grimpera en haut du mur les yeux fermés le plus vite? Qui fera le plongeon le plus stylé à la piscine? Arthur ne lâche pas James d'une semelle, et s'essaye aussi à nos défis après que je lui aie fait remarquer que même une gamine de six ans pouvait les relever.

Le troisième jour, alors que je traîne sur la plage, ayant échappé à la vigilance toute relative de nos moniteurs, je vois un phare qui a l'air abandonné. Il n'y a personne autour, à part les cousins. J'hésite un instant avant de les interpeller. Bon gré, mal gré, je les convaincs de me suivre. Je ne fais pas ça parce que je les aime bien, même si ça joue un peu. C'est surtout pour éviter qu'ils racontent tout aux moniteurs. On marche pendant une bonne dizaines de minutes avant d'atteindre notre but. Le phare mesure une trentaine de mètres de hauteur, et avec ma taille d'enfant c'est d'autant plus impressionnant. Il est constitué de vieilles pierres, un peu descellées. On tourne autour du bâtiment, et je repère une fenêtre cassée, toute petite, à deux mètres du sol. Arthur me fait la courte échelle, et je me glisse dans l'ouverture, me coupant au passage au bras sur un éclat de verre.

J'atterris à l'intérieur sans trop de dommages, mais un peu déséquilibrée. Il fait assez sombre, mais j'arrive à distinguer quelques débris au sol, et à me diriger vers la porte. Une barre la bloque, que je retire, puis j'essaye d'ouvrir. La porte bouge un peu, mais tient bon. Je suis trop faible. Arthur et James me demandent ce qu'il se passe, et je leur dis d'enfoncer la porte. Je m'écarte un peu, et après une hésitation ils essaient, sans trop de conviction. La porte cède presque immédiatement et les garçons me rejoignent. Pendant qu'ils s'habituent à l'obscurité, je me dirige vers l'escalier à demi en ruines qui monte vers les étages. Je m'y engage sans trop hésiter, et les autres me rejoignent non sans avoir un peu protesté. « Dangereux »... Si ils savaient...

Il y a une salle à mi-chemin du sommet, dont le plancher de bois vermoulu ne paraît pas fiable. Heureusement, je suis légère. Je recommande aux autres de rester collés aux murs, et m'engage la première dans la salle. Arthur attrape mon bras, et demande

« On ne devrait pas s'arrêter là ? Ça n'a pas l'air solide…

-Fais ce que tu veux, fais-je en me dégageant. Moi, je continue, la vue doit être belle au sommet. »

Il n'insiste pas, se contentant de lever les yeux au ciel, et les deux cousins me suivent. Le sommet du phare est un peu effondré, et le haut de l'escalier est un tas de décombres. La lampe est cassée, tout comme les vitres qui devaient protéger du vent les personnes qui travaillaient ici par le passé. Je m'approche du bord, heureuse du vent qui siffle dans mes oreilles. Je ressens presque l'appel du vide, je me souviens de quand j'avais peur de sauter. Je n'ai rien senti en m'écrasant au sol, en mourant. Ou je ne me souviens plus. Je pense que ça m'a guérie de l'appréhension spontanée que je ressentais, avant, à l'idée de sauter dans le vide sans qu'il y aie de l'eau en dessous. La vue porte loin. Une exclamation catastrophée d'Arthur me tire de mes pensées.

« Vivian, tu saignes ! » Il montre mon bras et effectivement, il y a une belle entaille dessus. Je me souviens de quand je me suis coupée en entrant. Je hausse les épaules.

« C'est rien, je survivrai.

-Il faut te soigner !

-T'inquiète, tu verras quand j'aurai nettoyé à l'eau de mer, c'est pas grand chose ».

Arthur semble sceptique, mais ne dit rien. James hausse les épaules en me traitant d'entêtée, mais je crois les avoir involontairement un peu impressionnés. Nous restons encore quelques minutes en haut avant de redescendre prudemment. Nous ressortons en essayant de remettre la porte correctement pour ne pas qu'on voie que le phare est libre d'accès.

Je nettoie ma blessure à la va-vite tout en échangeant quelques plaisanteries avec les cousins. Ils ne sont pas super matures, mais je fais avec, et ils semblent oublier mon âge supposé, ce que j'apprécie. Je refuse le moindre bandage, préférant laisser la coupure à l'air libre. Elle a arrêté de saigner de toute façon. Je dis aux cousins de raconter que je suis tombée sur un rocher pointu si quelqu'un pose une question. Nous arrivons juste à temps pour le repas, que nous partageons, assis à la même table. Je décide qu'Arthur et James feront des passe temps décents pour le reste de la colo. Et puis, peut-être que je réussirai à découvrir ce qu'ils cherchent à cacher ? Des secrets d'ados, sans doute. Mais mon instinct me souffle que ces gamins sont intéressants.

 _Danser avec les nuages_

 _Aller gravir le ciel_

 _Enlacer ses mirages_

 _M'enivrer de son miel_

 _S'éveiller dans la nuit_

 _Quitter les lieux clos_

 _M'enfuir ou je puis_

 _Ne pas éclater en sanglots_

 _Étoiles froides et brillantes_

 _Vide intersidéral et béant_

 _Obscurité rassurante_

 _Me fondre avec le néant_

-Extrait d'un carnet d'Aurore Berger, 14/10/06-

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu^^

Que sont ces secrets cachés par les cousins? Vivian serait-elle humaine?

Vous trouverez des réponses, et bien plus encore, en attendant les chapitres suivants!

Revieeeeews?

à la prochaine,

Singé: Un poulet dévergondé


	8. La fin de l'innocence

Alors heu, joyeux Noël tout le monde?

Alors en fait, j'avais envie de publier, mais le hasard fait que the chapitre bascule de la première partie tombe aujourd'hui. Du coup bah enjoie.

Merci pour vos reviews^^

Bisous et mumusez vous bien.

* * *

Déjà l'avant-dernier jour de camp. Hier, j'ai testé le jet-ski pour la première fois. C'était à la fois grisant et frustrant. Grisant, à cause de la vitesse, et de la maniabilité de l'engin. Frustrant, parce qu'on ne pouvait faire qu'un tour de dix minutes et surtout qu'on avait pas le droit de conduire. Enfin. Aujourd'hui, une grande partie des enfants sont partis avec trois des quatre moniteurs à une sorte de grande fête extérieure. Il est hors de question que j'y mette les pieds, je suis sûre qu'il y a des centaines de gamins là bas. Je veux bien faire un effort et me sociabiliser un peu, mais y a des limites. Du coup, je suis retournée au phare.

Je suis là haut depuis une vingtaine de minutes déjà, à écrire, lorsque je vois un mioche s'approcher entre les dunes. Je le reconnais assez vite à ses cheveux bruns, c'est Arthur. Je ne m'inquiète donc pas en entendant quelqu'un gravir prudemment l'escalier pour me rejoindre. Il se rapproche de moi et s'assoit avec précautions. Je finis d'écrire mon vers avant de le regarder. Je me demande ce qu'il fait ici, sans son cousin à qui il reste collé d'habitude.

« Je me disais bien que tu serais là.

-Et tu as eu raison. Tu es venu sans James ?

-Il est allé à la fête, moi ça m'intéressait pas. Du coup je lui ai dit d'y aller sans moi, ça sert à rien qu'il se force à rester, et puis, t'es là.

-On dirait bien. »

Je sais pas trop si je suis contente d'avoir de la compagnie mais au moins Arthur est plutôt calme pour un gamin de douze ans. C'est la première fois que je le vois seul, et il paraît relativement confiant malgré tout. C'est peut-être une opportunité d'en apprendre davantage sur lui, de comprendre ce qui est étrange avec lui. Pas que ça m'intéresse des masses, mais ça peut être distrayant.

Finalement, il me demande ce que je fais. Je lui explique que j'écris des poèmes, et quand il demande à voir j'hésite. Je finis par trouver un poème ni codé ni compromettant, sur la nature, écrit en anglais, que je le laisse lire sans lâcher mon cahier pour autant.

 _Waves, oceans and stars_

 _Melted together as I fall apart_

 _Like a giant galaxy of luminescent scars_

 _An entire universe full of art_

 _Always moving_

 _Always changing_

 _Never the same as yesterday_

 _Moving water all day_

Il lit en silence, attentif. Je sais que c'est pas fameux mais je l'aime bien quand même, ce poème. Quand il a fini de lire je reprends mon cahier et le range dans mon sac bandoulière. Il me complimente sur ce que j'ai écrit, mais je ne lui montre rien de plus. Nous descendons sur la plage après quelques minutes de silence.

Une fois arrivés nous voyons Erwan, un des gamins les plus jeunes du camp qui joue un peu à l'écart de deux « grands » (quatorze ans quoi). Je m'attends à ce qu'Arthur les rejoigne spontanément, mais il reste près de moi, indécis. Pour une fois qu'il n'est pas accroché à son cousin c'est à moi hein ? Enfin bref, au final nous nous asseyons dans le sable et les deux grands, William et Jens (le grand frère d'Erwan) nous rejoignent. Ils nous proposent une partie de cartes, et nous finissons par entamer une partie de kems.

Au bout de quatre ou cinq rounds, je remarque qu'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années s'est assis pas très loin d'Erwan, et nous fixe. Je le surveille du coin de l'œil, son regard insistant sur moi m'est extrêmement désagréable. Je finis pourtant par me reconcentrer sur le jeu, après avoir fait perdre deux manches à mon équipe. Encore un peu et j'oublie l'homme. Ce n'est que quand Jens se rend compte que son frère a disparu que nous relevons la tête. L'homme étrange n'est lui aussi plus là. Nous nous dispersons un peu à la recherche d'Erwan, dans la direction qu'il a probablement prise, vu que nous l'aurions remarqué si il était passé devant nous.

Nous le retrouvons assez vite. Il donne la main à l'homme inquiétant, marchant à ses côtés. Il ignore nos appels alors nous courrons derrière pour les rattraper. Ils sont assez loin déjà sur la plage, mais au bout de deux minutes nous arrivons à leur niveau. Avec ses longues jambes d'adolescent, Jens arrive le premier, et interpelle l'homme :

« Où amenez vous mon frère ?

-Oh, c'est ton frère ? J'aurais dû le voir tout de suite. » L'homme a une voix un peu rude, mais qui se veut amicale.

« Il m'accompagnait chez moi. Nous avons un peu parlé et il était intrigué par mes maquettes, je suis collectionneur. J'habite à côté et je lui ai proposé de venir les voir et d'en profiter pour prendre un goûter. Vous pouvez venir aussi si vous voulez, il y a assez à manger pour tout le monde. »

J'interviens sans laisser le temps à Jens de répondre : « Je pense que nous allons plutôt aller goûter à la colo. ».

Je ne suis pas du tout à l'aise. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que cet homme cherche, mais je suis prête à parier qu'il vaut mieux qu'on s'en éloigne au plus vite. Un pédophile peut-être ? Pourquoi chercherait il à entraîner Erwan avec lui sinon ? Un frisson de dégoût me parcourt à cette idée. Pourtant, une part de moi me dit que je ne peux pas toujours soupçonner le pire de chacun, que je ne peux pas passer ma vie dans la crainte à m'attendre à ce que tous les hommes que je croise cherchent à me violer ou à violer quelqu'un d'autre. De près, d'ailleurs, le pédophile potentiel n'a pas l'air menaçant. Il est plutôt maigre et pas particulièrement grand. Ses cheveux sont soignés, et ses vêtements de bonne coupe. Je me dis qu'en cas de combat je pourrais sans doute réussir à gagner grâce à l'effet de surprise que mon poignard ne manquerait pas de créer avant de secouer la tête. Je suis vraiment incorrigible.

Il se contente de hocher la tête à ma répartie, avec un sourire horripilant. Il demande à Erwan, dont il tient toujours la main : « Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Tu préfères manger à la colo ? ». Il s'incline vers l'oreille du gamin et lui chuchote quelque chose que je n'arrive pas entendre, puis Erwan affirme d'un ton décidé : « Je veux pas manger à la colo ! Je veux venir ! » Il attrape la main de son grand frère et lui dit : « Viens aussi ! ». L'homme hoche la tête avec un sourire qui se veut bienveillant et insiste « Venez avec nous si vous vous inquiétez pour votre ami, j'ai assez à manger pour tout le monde et vous serez ainsi assuré qu'il ne se passe rien. Si je vous voulais du mal pensez bien que je ne ferais pas le poids contre quatre jeunes gens dynamiques comme vous ».

Devant l'insistance de son petit frère, Jens finit par céder, et j'ai beau faire, je ne peux les convaincre de laisser tomber. Qui écouterait une gamine de six ans de toute façon… Je soupire à part moi, déçue par les capacités éducatives des parents des mômes qui m'entourent. Enfin, je les suis malgré tout, histoire de les protéger en cas de besoin. Mon poignard est à sa place, accroché à ma cheville. Et puis, je ne veux pas vivre toujours dans la peur. Alors, même si mon instinct me hurle de partir, je suis les autres en silence pour affronter ma peur. L'homme se présente sous le nom de Carsten et commence à parler avec enthousiasme de modélisme. Il est plutôt crédible, et sa passion finit par convaincre les autres de se détendre.

Arthur me colle, toujours avec son air un peu perdu. Pourtant, il n'a pas vraiment l'air de trouver la solution étrange. Nous marchons quelques minutes le long du littoral avant de nous diriger vers une maisonnette blottie entre deux dunes. La bâtisse a l'air plutôt ancienne et tient plus de la cabane de jardin que de la maison. L'homme entre le premier, lâchant la main d'Erwan au passage. Nous suivons tous le mouvement, et nous nous retrouvons dans une salle plongée dans la pénombre.

Le temps que mes yeux s'habituent, je distingue que notre hôte s'est immobilisé au centre de la pièce. Je le vois saisir un objet long dans la poche avant de se retourner vers moi. Il pointe l'objet, une baguette de bois, vers la porte, et prononce d'une voix nette « Collaporta ! ». La porte émet un bruit de succion et j'essaye de l'ouvrir, prise d'une panique soudaine, mais elle me résiste.

À côté de moi, Arthur s'écrie «Vous êtes un sorcier ! », alors que mon cerveau peine à réaliser ce qu'il se passe. L'homme se contente de pointer sa baguette tour à tour sur Jens et William puis moi, tout en prononçant une nouvelle formule. « Pétrificus Totalus ! ». Dès lors qu'il m'a désigné de sa baguette je me retrouve incapable de bouger. Je suis consciente de ce qui se passe, dans la limite de ce que mon cerveau choqué parvient à suivre. J'essaye de contenir la panique qui menace de s'emparer de moi, mes instincts éprouvant une révulsion viscérale contre cette immobilité forcée. Néanmoins, en faisant un effort conscient pour ne pas paniquer, je réussis à garder mon calme. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais quelque chose de semblable, il m'est déjà arrivé dans ma première vie de repousser la claustrophobie en spéléo au moment de passer dans un boyau étroit par exemple.

À présent que ma panique est repoussée pour l'instant, un deuxième choc s'impose à mon cerveau : Je suis immobilisée par un sort ! Comme dans Harry Potter ! Ce sont les mêmes mots, les mêmes effets que dans la saga que j'avais lue dans ma première vie. Je reprends conscience de mon environnement. La pièce est toujours plongée dans la pénombre. Je distingue Jens et William paralysés à mes côtés. Erwan n'a été touché par aucun sort mais observe la scène avec un calme complètement incompréhensible. Le sorcier a à présent sa baguette dirigée vers Arthur, qui reste immobile, paraissant choqué, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que moi.

« Vous êtes un sorcier ! Pourquoi vous attaquez des moldus ? Il ne faut jamais faire de magie en leur présence ! Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? »

L'homme a l'air amusé, et répond d'une voix désagréablement calme, tout en allumant une lanterne d'un sort :

« Effectivement je suis un sorcier. Tu sais, faire de la magie en présence de moldus, ce n'est un problème que si ça met en danger le secret magique… Mais ledit secret restera à l'abri puisque les morts ne parlent pas. Quant à ce que je veux, tu ne vas pas tarder à l'apprendre, petit. Tu tombes bien, j'ai rarement l'occasion de voir des sorciers ici, même si tu risques de me compliquer la vie… Que fais tu là ?

-Je suis en vacances avec un cousin. Laissez nous partir, on ne dira rien !

-Tu es mignon.. Je pensais commencer avec le petit là, et garder la plus jeune pour la fin, mais finalement je vais m'occuper de toi en premier. Viens me voir. Et ne pense même pas à t'enfuir, tu connais la magie, tu sais que tu n'as aucune chance de me résister. »

Pendant qu'une partie de moi écoute le dialogue, le reste de mon être observe mon environnement avec frénésie. Nous sommes dans une salle presque nue avec deux fenêtres aux volets fermés. La seule lumière provient de la lanterne que l'homme a pris le temps d'allumer après nous avoir pétrifiés. Dans un angle de la pièce je vois une trappe au plafond qui mène sans doute à un grenier. Une porte fermée sur la droite ne m'apporte pas d'indication supplémentaire. Derrière l'homme se trouvent encore un vieux lit en bois, une table de nuit et une chaise sur laquelle l'homme s'assoit d'ailleurs au moment d'enjoindre Arthur de le suivre.

Il ne résiste d'ailleurs pas vraiment, semblant avoir du mal à appréhender la situation. Il paraît effrayé et choqué par la menace que l'homme fait peser sur lui, matérialisée par sa baguette. Une part de moi tourne à plein régime, ayant déjà mis de côté l'existence de la magie pour se concentrer sur le plus urgent. Au calme de l'homme, à son attitude détendue et à sa façon de parler, je sens son habitude. Il sait ce qu'il fait, il l'a déjà fait. Il ne craint pas d'interruption et il est sûr de sa puissance. Il ordonne à Arthur de se déshabiller, et comme il ne réagit pas assez vite à son goût il pointe sa baguette sur Erwan et le pétrifie, avant de revenir vers Arthur qui n'a pas osé bouger. Il redemande d'une voix calme à mon ami de se déshabiller, mais devant son refus se contente de soupirer avant de dire, presque avec délicatesse : « Imperio ».

Il ordonne à nouveau à Arthur de se déshabiller et mon ami commence à s'exécuter, sans la moindre expression. Pendant ce temps, le pédophile se rapproche de nous, nous examinant l'un après l'autre comme de la marchandise. Il caresse le torse de Jens avant de passer devant moi, en profitant pour m'effleurer les fesses. Si je n'avais pas déjà été paralysée je me serais pétrifiée d'horreur. Ce contact répugnant fait effleurer tant de souvenirs, me rappelle des sensations qu'en dépit de mon changement de corps je n'ai jamais oubliées. Je me sens instantanément salie, et je me replie dans un coin de mon esprit, bloquant toute émotion, en état de choc, sans pour autant parvenir à m'éloigner suffisamment pour ne rien sentir. Je désire ardemment briser le sort qui m'entoure pour pouvoir m'enfuir, et je le visualise presque comme un nexus brillant de fils emmêles et serrés autour de moi. Dans le même temps une part de moi est paralysée, incapable de réagir même si on lui en donnait l'occasion. Je reconnais la sensation, et je la hais. Et je pleurerais de rage, si je pouvais, de la ressentir à nouveau. Rien n'a changé. Rien ne change jamais.

Mon attention se recentre péniblement sur la scène qui se joue devant moi, sans que je puisse y échapper, incapable comme je suis de ne serait ce que bouger les yeux. Le pédophile tourne autour d'Arthur et lui ordonne de se caresser. Prisonnier de l'imperio, mon ami s'exécute maladroitement et je ne peux pas détourner le regard. Je voudrais l'aider, et une fois de plus je visualise presque comme un embrouillamini de fils lumineux autour de moi qui m'entrave, sans parvenir à me défaire. Et j'ai peur, et je suis toujours tétanisée. Le connard finit par se lasser et commence à caresser Arthur lui-même. À cet instant, j'oublie mes blocages et mes traumatismes, ou plutôt il me servent de moteur, parce que je sais ce qu'Arthur ressent et ressentira si ça continue. Mon propre sort m'est relativement indifférent comme il l'était déjà avant même que je me tue. Mais celui de mes amis ne l'a jamais été, ne peut pas l'être. Je ne connais pas bien ce gamin, il est bien plus jeune que moi. Mais il m'a témoigné de l'affection, et il m'a tenu compagnie cette semaine. Je peux pas laisser faire ça. Je ne laisserait pas ce connard traumatiser un ami à vie ! Jamais.

Une rage protectrice m'emplit et à nouveau je vois le nexus de fils brillants autour de moi, mais cette fois ci il ne m'arrête pas. Je bondis en avant sans me demander comment je me suis libérée du sort, mais le pédophile me voit et me paralyse à nouveau. Je me suis à peine approchée. Pourtant, cela suffit à le détourner d'Arthur. Il se plante devant moi après avoir ordonné à mon ami de rester immobile et dit à mon adresse « Une petite sorcière, hein ? En vacances toi aussi ? Elle est de ta famille ? ». Lorsque Arthur répond par la négative l'homme semble réfléchir puis un sourire de prédateur étire ses lèvres. Il dirige sa baguette sur moi en déclarant « En tout cas, devant tant de motivation, je suppose que je peux lui accorder un peu d'attention ». Il prononce à nouveau la formule honnie alors que je cherche un échappatoire. « Imperio »

Aussitôt, je me sens comme léthargique, incapable d'imposer à mon corps le moindre mouvement. Je vois et comprends ce qu'il se passe, mais comme de très loin, mon corps déconnecté de l'horreur qui m'emplit toute entière. Le pédophile me dit de me rapprocher et de me déshabiller et mon corps commence à obéir sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Mais alors que je m'apprête à enlever mes chaussures tandis que le sorcier commence à se masturber devant moi je vois Arthur brandissant une chaise arrivant derrière lui. La chaise s'abat sur le bras du connard sans lui causer trop de dommages, je pense, mais c'est suffisant pour qu'il lâche sa baguette. Le sort se rompt et sans prendre le temps de réfléchir je dégaine mon poignard et saute à la gorge du pédophile. Je plante la lame dans son cou de toutes mes forces et je le sens s'enfoncer sans trop de peine. Je pense que j'ai touché la trachée. Il me repousse presque aussitôt, mais c'est trop tard.

Alors que je me retrouve à terre, à moitié nue, je le vois essayer de compresser sa gorge tout en cherchant sa baguette à tâtons. Je la vois en premier, et je la saisis tout en m'écartant le plus possible de lui. Il essaye de me poursuivre mais n'enchaîne que quelques pas avant de tomber. Il essaie de parler, mais sa voix se perd dans un gargouillement d'air et de sang. Arthur s'est éloigné, sur ma droite, et observe la scène les mains crispées sur sa chaise, mort de peur.

Finalement, après une minute qui me paraît une éternité, le pédophile arrête de bouger alors que la flaque de sang sur ses vêtements et le sol à ses côtés cesse de s'étendre. Jens, William et Erwan recommencent à bouger. Ils parlent et pleurent tous en même temps mais je ne leur accorde pas d'attention. Je vais voir Arthur qui tient toujours sa chaise, et je ramasse ses vêtements éparpillés sur le sol en même temps que les miens. Il les remet sans un mot tandis que les autres ouvrent la porte en grand. Avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de s'enfuir, pourtant, je leur crie d'attendre. Ils m'écoutent, probablement apeurés par le couteau ensanglanté toujours dans ma main. Ou bien ils sentent peut-être que je suis en contrôle et me font confiance, mon âge oublié.

Je leur dis qu'il vaut mieux qu'on reste ici tous ensemble, qu'il faut qu'ils nous laissent le temps de nous rhabiller et qu'il me faut un portable pour appeler les secours. Arthur me dit d'une voix tremblante qu'il en a un, et me le tend alors que les autres se réfugient dans la salle d'à côté, qui est apparemment une cuisine, pour ne pas voir le corps. Mon ami finit par lâcher sa chaise et s'assoit, en boule, dans le coin le plus éloigné du cadavre. Moi même, j'évite de poser les yeux dessus plus que nécessaire. Mon sang froid est complet, comme à chaque fois que je suis dans une situation de crise, et mes émotions sont en veille. Je me concentre sur les actions à faire. Si ce que j'ai lu dans les romans de Harry Potter ne recèle ne serait-ce qu'une part de vérité il me paraît évident qu'il faut prévenir des sorciers pour qu'ils gèrent ça, pour préserver le secret magique mentionné par Arthur plus tôt.

Je demande à mon ami le plus délicatement possible si il a un moyen de communiquer avec sa famille. Il me répond qu'il y a le numéro de portable de sa mère dans son téléphone, qu'on lui a donné pour ses vacances dans le monde moldu. Il ne paraît pas se rendre compte qu'il me donne trop de détails inutiles, et ne s'étonne pas de ma connaissance de son monde. Il appelle lui même sa mère et lui explique à grand peine ce qu'il s'est passé. Quelques larmes coulent sur ses joues mais il ne s'effondre pas. Finalement, il me donne le téléphone et je me borne à expliquer que des enfants moldus sont avec nous et risquent de répandre la nouvelle si on attend trop longtemps. J'indique ensuite où nous sommes précisément et la mère d'Arthur, assez déstabilisée, me garantit qu'elle se met en route, et qu'elle va appeler les Oubliators.

Une fois rhabillée et après qu'Arthur aie fait de même je remarque la baguette magique du pédophile au sol. Il faut que je me la procure, c'est sans doute ma seule chance d'en avoir une avant mes onze ans (si les bouquins Harry Potter disent juste, bien sûr) et ça pourrait m'être très utile. Je refrène néanmoins mon réflexe d'empocher la baguette tout simplement car les sorciers la chercheront sans doute, et je ne serai pas à l'abri d'un accio par exemple. Non, il me faut juste espérer trouver une occasion pour la prendre avant de partir, sans doute. Je vois qu'Arthur laisse ses yeux s'égarer trop souvent en direction du cadavre et je le recouvre à l'aide de la couverture du lit. Je fais en sorte que la baguette soit aussi recouverte, avec un peu de chance les oubliators ne la chercheront pas.

Nous restons ensuite côte à côte en silence plusieurs minutes avant que je ne me décide à aller ouvrir la porte de la cuisine et à dire aux autres enfants que les secours sont en route et ne vont plus tarder. Jens serre Erwan dans ses bras et je suis contente pour lui qu'il puisse supporter le contact physique. Je ressors de la pièce, j'ai envie d'être seule, et je me poste près de l'entrée. Arthur reste avec moi. Il ne dit rien, et je n'ai pas de mots à lui offrir. Finalement on entend du bruit au dehors, et Arthur ouvre la porte en grand. Un groupe d'adultes est là, ils sont quatre au total, tous habillés normalement. Une femme ouvre la marche, elle est la seule à ne pas avoir de baguette magique sortie. En la voyant, Arthur se précipite dans ses bras en l'appelant « Maman ! ».

Les Oubliators font rapidement le tour de la bâtisse, l'un d'eux examinant le cadavre avec soin sans toucher à la baguette pour autant tandis qu'un autre s'occupe des enfants (moi y comprise, à mon grand déplaisir). J'aperçois le dernier ouvrant la trappe au plafond, se faisant léviter jusqu'au grenier (LEVITER BORDEL, de un what the fuck et de deux moi aussi je veux savoir faire ça!). Il redescend assez vite d'ailleurs, et glisse à ses collègues quelques mots que je ne comprends pas d'un air dégoûté. Les oubliators finissent de nettoyer la scène, celui qui examinait le cadavre le recouvre à nouveau de la couverture. Je suppose qu'ils attendent qu'on soit partis pour le découvrir et en faire… Ce qu'ils comptent en faire.

Les enfants moldus sont amenés à la cuisine, et je peux voir par la porte entrouverte deux des oubliators les endormir puis utiliser des sorts pour nettoyer leur mémoire et leur donner de faux souvenirs. Arthur donne la main à sa mère, et le dernier oubliator discute avec elle. Je ne sais pas vraiment où aller et je me contente d'écouter ce qu'il se passe. Je ne sais pas ce que les adultes vont décider de faire de moi.

En tout cas, il est hors de question que je laisse qui que soit triturer mon cerveau ou me faire perdre la mémoire. L'existence de la magie… C'est une information cruciale pour moi ! Ça peut expliquer que je sois en vie, j'en suis sûre ! Mes recherches pourraient tellement avancer. Il y a tellement de choses que je vais pouvoir tester aussi, je vais pouvoir voler… Pas question qu'on m'enlève tout ça, même dans l'hypothèse où j'irais vraiment à Poudlard à mes onze ans. Ensuite, et c'est une question de personnalité, peu importe à quel point les souvenirs de la journée sont déplaisants et vont me faire du mal, je dois les affronter, et ils vont me construire que je m'en souvienne ou pas. Pour cette raison aussi, il n'est pas question que j'oublie quoi que ce soit. Ça m'appartient. Je ne suis moi que par mes souvenirs et mes pensées, je n'ai même plus mon corps, ma famille et les gens à qui je tenais avant de mourir pour me rappeler qui j'étais. Je n'ai que ça.

Finalement les oubliators se regroupent et se demandent ce qu'ils vont faire de moi. Je les entends dire « C'est une née moldue, elle devrait recevoir le même traitement que les moldus par sécurité ». Je m'y attendais, mais je reste sidérée par leur culot. Prendre une décision si capitale sans me consulter… D'accord, ils pensent que j'ai six ans, mais quand même ! Ils ne m'expliquent rien, et pensent décider à ma place ce qui est bon pour moi ? Je sens la colère monter en moi, et je me plante devant eux alors qu'ils discutent encore. La mère d'Arthur est avec son fils, un peu à l'écart, mais je sais qu'il me regarde. Sera il un allié ?

« Je refuse de perdre mes souvenirs. Vous n'avez pas le droit de me les voler. »

Les sorciers se retournent vers moi, surpris, et l'un d'eux me répond : « Désolé, petite, mais tu habites chez ceux que nous appelons moldus, et même si les aptitudes que tu as manifestées font de toi l'une des nôtres il faudra encore de longues années avant que tu rejoignes notre monde. Il serait trop dangereux de te laisser partir avec ce que tu sais.

-Je sais ce que sont les moldus, j'ai lu Harry Potter il y a des années !

-Il y a des années ? Quel âge as tu petite ?

-J'ai six ans, j'ai lu les livres quand j'avais quatre ans. Je suis ce que les moldus appellent une surdouée, je suis plus mature que mon âge. Ne me prenez pas pour une gamine imbécile qui parle à tort et à travers. Je sais me taire, je sais qu'il faut respecter le Secret magique. Si vous ne me faites pas confiance, utilisez un sort pour m'empêcher de mentionner l'existence du monde magique jusqu'à ce que j'y entre si vous voulez, mais ne me faites rien oublier ! »

Les oubliators se dévisagent en silence, et je les sais surpris de mes mots et de mon intelligence. J'ai peur d'en faire trop, mais c'est mon intégrité qui est en jeu. Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre ma mémoire, l'enjeu de cette discussion. Le concept de « surdoué » est flou pour moi, alors il devrait l'être d'autant plus pour des sorciers. Finalement l'oubliator reprend la parole, avec l'appui muet de ses camarades. J'en déduis qu'il est probablement leur chef.

« Tu t'exprimes comme une adulte, alors je vais te parler comme une adulte, commence il avec un sourire encourageant. Il faut que tu comprennes que nous ne puissions pas laisser un enfant né moldu dans son environnement moldu avec ces connaissances. C'est un risque. Tu es intelligente, comment ferons nous, par exemple, si tu t'essayes à la magie et blesse des moldus, ou révèle des secrets ? J'ai une contre proposition : nous verrouillons ta mémoire, mais seulement jusqu'à ce que tu entres à Poudlard. À ce moment là nous te rendrons tes souvenirs, et nous assurerons que tu reçoives un soutien psychologique pour t'aider à ranger ces souvenirs à leur place. »

Il a l'air raisonnable, sûr de lui, et je sais que je ne peux pas m'enfuir. Pourtant, c'est ce dont j'ai le plus envie en ce moment. Je sens dans sa voix qu'il est convaincu de ce qu'il dit et qu'il ne me fera pas confiance. Le désespoir commence à m'envahir, et la frustration. Une part de moi se demande si je ne devrais pas trancher ma gorge pour ne pas avoir à perdre mes souvenirs. Mais je sais que ça ne m'avancerait à rien, ils réussiraient sans doute à me « sauver ».

Je rétorque donc, d'une voix qui commence à vaciller : « Laissez moi mes souvenirs, je vous en prie. Que je m'en souvienne ou non, ils influenceront ma construction de moi-même, et si je ne m'en souviens pas je risque d'en souffrir d'autant plus. Ils m'appartiennent, vous ne comprenez pas ? Ce qu'il s'est passé est horrible, très bien. Mais je ne regrette pas d'avoir protégé mon ami, et je ne veux pas oublier tout ce que j'ai appris aujourd'hui, c'est important pour moi !

La mère d'Arthur, qui s'était rapprochée pendant notre débat, intervient à ce moment, Arthur toujours accroché à sa main.

« Excusez moi de vous interrompre, mais ce qui pose problème ici serait de laisser cette jeune fille livrée à elle même dans un environnement moldu, au risque qu'elle crée des problèmes ?

-Vous avez bien compris.

-Si ma famille se porte garante d'elle, accepteriez vous de lui laisser les souvenirs auxquels elle semble accorder une si grande importance ?

-Cela changerait les choses, effectivement. Mais êtes vous sûre que vous et vôtre famille voulez vraiment prendre cette responsabilité ? Cela implique que si le moindre problème d'ordre magique est causé par cette enfant vous en aurez la responsabilité. Vous pourriez avoir à payer des amendes, et si elle pose vraiment problème elle perdra ses souvenirs de toute façon.

-Cette enfant a sauvé la vie de tous les autres présents aujourd'hui, en particulier celle de mon fils. Et même davantage. Alors oui, je prends le risque et ma famille le prendra aussi. Enfin, si cela lui convient, bien sûr, fit la mère d'Arthur en se tournant vers moi.

-Cela me convient, merci. Merci beaucoup.

-Et bien dans ce cas, je suppose que nous pouvons en rester là. Je vous conseille néanmoins de consulter un psychomage pour votre fils, et la petite en a sans doute besoin aussi. Pour ce qui est du reste je vais juste vous faire signer une décharge qui attestera que vous êtes responsable de la petite, puis vous serez libre de partir. Venez avec moi. Vous autres, j'en veux un qui ramène les gamins moldus à un endroit où leurs responsables les trouveront, et l'autre qui me nettoie le grenier. Et pitié, de la discrétion ! »

Et c'est comme ça que je me retrouve seule devant la porte en compagnie d'Arthur tandis que sa mère se dirige dans la cuisine en compagnie du chef des oubliators. Je suis tellement soulagée. La tension ne me quitte pas, néanmoins, il me reste toujours à trouver un moyen d'emporter la baguette du pédophile avec moi.

Alors que j'y réfléchis, Arthur me dit, hésitant :

« Maman m'a dit que je ne retournerais pas à la colo, elle veut qu'on rentre à la maison dès qu'on aura fini ici. Est-ce que tu veux venir avec nous ? On pourra te ramener chez toi demain.

-Vous y allez comment ?

-On va transplaner je pense, tu sais ce que c'est ?

-Oui, j'ai lu Harry Potter je te rappelle. Enfin, tu sais peut-être pas ce que c'est… Bref, je veux bien, si ça dérange pas tes parents, j'ai pas trop envie de rester là non plus.

-T'inquiète pas, en vrai je suis sûr qu'elle avait déjà prévu de faire ça. Mais du coup c'est vrai que tu connais le monde magique que par ces livres ?

-Oui, ils disent vrai ?

-Je sais pas trop, je les ai jamais lus, mais ils sont connus pour être proches de la vérité sans être complètement exacts. Si j'ai bien compris, les informations vérifiables par les moldus vont être fausses, mais celles juste sur les sorciers sont à peu près vraies.

-Je vois. »

Arthur a l'air un peu plus détendu que tout à l'heure, mais ne regarde pas du tout dans la direction du cadavre. Moi, par contre, depuis que je sais que je risque de repartir en transplanage, je regarde beaucoup vers là bas, car la baguette se trouve toujours sous la couverture. Le problème, c'est que si les adultes remarquent que je l'ai avant que je n'aie pu la cacher dans un endroit sûr, ça risque de mettre en péril mon droit à la mémoire. Et maintenant que j'y pense, ça risque aussi d'embarrasser la famille d'Arthur. Mais cette baguette m'ouvre trop de possibles pour que j'y renonce. Et la mère d'Arthur a choisi de prendre un risque après tout. De toute façon, si ils comprennent que je l'ai, je jouerai l'enfant traumatisée qui veut un truc pour se défendre si ça tourne mal (ce qui de fait est une partie de mes raisons, si on ne garde que la fin). Alors, je fais signe à Arthur de ne rien dire, et je me dirige discrètement vers la couverture. Les adultes dans la cuisine ne peuvent pas nous voir, et l'oubliator dans le grenier a toujours l'air occupé. Je me demande ce qu'il y a là-haut d'ailleurs, mais je ne vais pas prendre le risque de perdre la baguette pour le savoir.

Je soulève la couverture, tâtonne un peu en évitant de toucher le cadavre qui refroidit, sans pouvoir m'empêcher d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Je saisis enfin la baguette et la glisse dans l'élastique de mon pantalon avant de rabattre mon tee shirt dessus. Il est assez large et dissimule assez efficacement l'objet. Je rejoins Arthur qui me chuchote frénétiquement (et j'apprécie le bon sens dont il fait preuve) : « Qu'est-ce tu fais ?

-J'ai besoin de cette baguette, je vis chez des moldus et je ne savais pas que j'étais une sorcière avant aujourd'hui, tu le sais. Je veux pouvoir me défendre, s'il-te-plaît, tu es mon ami et tu sais ce qu'il vient de se passer, c'est ma seule chance d'avoir une baguette magique avant d'aller à Poudlard. Juste l'avoir me rassurera. Je sais que c'est un gros service que je te demande, je suis désolée. Tu veux bien faire ça pour moi ? Si les adultes comprennent que je l'ai je dirai que tu ne savais pas. »

Arthur est un peu ébranlé, mais répond néanmoins sans hésitation : « D'accord, tu peux me faire confiance ». Il est mignon, pour un peu je le serrerais dans mes bras. Enfin, si j'étais une gamine normale et que je supportais le contact physique. Haha. Si j'étais une gamine normale, de toute façon, rien de tout ça ce serait passé, ou en tout cas pas de cette façon.

Peu de temps après, les adultes reviennent et la mère d'Arthur me propose effectivement de venir chez eux pour ne pas avoir à retourner à la colo. Je pense qu'elle se sent redevable vis à vis de moi, mais aussi qu'elle aimerait mieux me connaître pour savoir à qui elle a affaire. Elle a quand même pris des risques en proposant d'être ma « tutrice magique ». Quoi qu'il en soit j'accepte avec empressement, pressée de partir avant que quelqu'un ne se pose de question à propos de certaine baguette magique. Je ne sais pas trop quelle histoire va être utilisée pour justifier de notre départ précipité de la colo, mais je laisse les adultes se débrouiller avec ça. Après tout, je suis juste une gamine de six ans dépassée par les événements, non ?

Avec un sourire d'excuse, la mère d'Arthur prend la main de son fils en me promettant qu'elle reviendra tout de suite me chercher. Je lui dis que je l'attendrai dehors, et je la vois disparaître avec une espèce de « pop », et même si je savais intellectuellement que ça se passerait je bugue brièvement. Comme je me doute qu'elle va quand même prendre quelques minutes pour installer son fils chez eux, je sors de la cabane et m'assois dans le sol, le menton sur les genoux. Elle fait assez vite, et réapparaît bientôt. M'examinant rapidement elle lance un sort qui fait disparaître le sang de mes vêtements et les nettoie un peu. Ensuite, elle me demande si je suis prête et essaye de me rassurer, mais je lui donne la main sans trembler, dissimulant à la fois mon excitation à l'idée de transplaner et ma révulsion à son contact.

Le transplanage est une expérience à la fois rapide, déroutante et inconfortable, mais étrangement, je ne déteste pas ça. Je trouve que la description du tuyau de caoutchouc rend plutôt justice à la chose en elle même.

Nous arrivons dans une pièce qui semble être un vestibule. Je m'empresse de lâcher la main de mon accompagnatrice tout en regardant autour de moi. Une porte en bois majestueuse me fait face, et je suppose qu'il s'agit de l'entrée du manoir, car au vu des dimensions de la salle dans laquelle je me trouve ça ne peut pas s'appeler une maison. La salle possède un alignement de portemanteaux à gauche de la porte, et à droite une fenêtre apporte de la lumière. En face d'elle une autre porte, de dimensions plus modestes, est entrouverte et Arthur se tient devant elle en compagnie d'une dame qui semble très âgée.

Alors que je la dévisage, elle prend la parole d'une voix abîmée par l'âge mais ferme : « Soyez la bienvenue chez nous, jeune fille ».

 _Partir chercher le bout du monde_

 _Vagabonde_

 _Nulle part chez moi et partout à ma place_

 _Trouver des souvenirs que rien n'efface_

 _Partir pour m'enfuir loin d'ici_

 _En sursis_

 _Et peut-être de merveille en nouveauté_

 _Trouver une raison de toujours exister_

 _Partir pour ne pas avoir à me souvenir_

 _Ne pas souffrir_

 _Chercher une voie et disparaître_

 _Loin de ceux qui ont pu me connaître_

-SMS envoyé par Aurore Berger à Quentin Lemage le 18/09/07-

* * *

Voilà voilà, un chapitre un peu plus long en plus, j'attends vos réactions avec impatience!

Je vais faire une petite pause dans la publication, c'est à dire que je publierai le prochain chapitre soit la première, soit la deuxième semaine de Janvier, pour cause de sociabilisation intensive (et en vrai faut aussi que j'écrive un peu, même si j'ai encore pas mal de chapitres d'avance...

Bonne soirée les gens^^

Signé: Un pingouin SDF


	9. Les Clifford

Bonzour tout le monde!

Vous me voyez ravie de constater que vous avez tous survécu à la fin du monde (oui, parce que je suis sûre qu'au moins une fin du monde était planifiée ces derniers temps, DON'T TRY TO FOOL ME I KNOW HUMANS). Moi, comme vous le voyez, je me porte à merveille, surtout ma sans t mentale.

Bref, voici un nouveau chapitre qui vous permettra de (pas besoin de finir ma phrase, vous verrez bien en lisant ce que ce nouveau chapitre vous apporte). Sur ce, merci aux rares élus qui ont la générosité de me laisser des reviews, et bonne lecture!

* * *

La grand mère d'Arthur ouvre la marche et nous conduit dans un couloir éclairé par des globes probablement magiques qui répandent une étrange couleur dorée jusqu'à un salon de dimensions respectables. La pièce est éclairée par de hautes fenêtres, et est décorée dans des tons verts et or chaleureux. Je suis pas fan de jaune ou d'or, mais le vert m'apaise toujours, comme le bleu. Nous sommes au rez-de-chaussée et apparemment entourés d'un parc à la française, avec des buissons joliment taillés, une fontaine, et des allées de saules pleureurs dont les branches s'agitent doucement. J'aime bien, même si je préfère la nature sauvage.

La mère d'Arthur referme la porte derrière nous tandis que sa grand mère nous invite à nous asseoir dans l'un des larges canapés vert sombre regroupés autour de la cheminée. Elle montre l'exemple et bientôt nous sommes installés. Arthur est assis à côté de moi, et j'avoue que ça contribue largement à me mettre à l'aise. Sa mère claque des doigts, et un elfe de maison apparaît avec un « crac » sonore. Enfin, je suppose que c'est un elfe de maison. Rabougri, avec des longues oreilles pointues et pendantes, très similaire aux elfes de maison des films Harry Potter. Il possède néanmoins un tablier blanc très propre avec un blason tricolore sur la poitrine. Je ne m'attarde toutefois pas vraiment sur son aspect, plutôt sur son EXISTENCE. Je sais, les sorciers existent, blabla, j'en suis une, blabla, mais là je suis carrément confrontée à une créature magique, une autre espèce ! Je sens que je vais avoir BEAUCOUP de choses à débriefer avec mon esprit plus tard. Ces considérations mises à part, je trouve ça plutôt cool, sauf le fait de servir en soi, mais bon, au moins cet elfe a l'air bien traité. Et puis, si il voulait s'émanciper, il a des pouvoirs. Je le vois plutôt comme Mrs Winston, un domestique (et dieu sait comme je trouve encore l'idée d'avoir des domestiques cheloue malgré mon enfance numéro deux).

Bref, la mère d'Arthur lui demande de nous apporter une collation, ce qu'il fait avec empressement, et nous dégustons bientôt un bon verre de lait (en ce qui me concerne en tout cas) et un délicieux crumble aux pommes tandis que les adultes se contentent de scones et de thé. Les anglais… Je suis contente d'avoir gardé la plupart de mes préférences alimentaires dans cette vie, et surtout de ne pas être allergique à quelque chose que j'adorais autrefois, ça me permet d'avoir l'impression que je n'ai rien perdu de mon identité. Je suppose que mes goûts et dégoûts sont pas mal influencés par mon esprit de toute façon.

Enfin, j'oublie rapidement mes considérations métaphysiques lorsque la mère d'Arthur engage la conversation, me demandant de lui parler un peu de moi. Je lui dis que j'ai six ans, que mes parents sont moldus mais que j'ai déjà lu Harry Potter, ce qui me permet de ne pas être trop perdue. Je lui explique que je suis « surdouée », et elle a l'air d'être convaincue. J'en profite pour demander quelle part des romans est véridique, et comment ça se fait que ça aie été publié, dans le monde moldu en plus.

« On ne sait pas exactement qui a écrit ces romans. Le premier tome a été publié pendant l'année des ténèbres, alors que la communauté magique était très mal en point, dans le monde moldu. Il est passé plutôt inaperçu dans notre monde, mais à la fin de la guerre nous nous sommes aperçus que le ou la mystérieuse auteure avait déjà publié un deuxième volume. L'auteure connue par les moldus est protégée par des sorciers et le ministère n'a rien fait puisque les livres ne mettaient pas le secret magique en danger, toutes les informations sur les accès à notre monde étant inexactes. De plus, il y avait d'autres priorités, comme la reconstruction. L'œuvre s'est avérée un succès planétaire chez les moldus, et pour nous un bon moyen pour de faire découvrir nôtre monde aux nés-moldus. Ça nous apporte aussi un point de vue assez intéressant sur les événements qui se sont passés chez nous ces dernières années. D'après les déclarations des proches d'Harry Potter et de lui-même, tout est exact ou très proche de la vérité. Les spéculations sur l'identité de l'auteur vont toujours bon train. »

Après ça la conversation se poursuit un peu, et j'appelle chez mes parents pour les prévenir que les « parents d'un ami » me ramèneraient à la maison le lendemain. C'est Mrs Winston qui décroche, et elle manifeste un enthousiasme totalement démesuré à l'idée que je me sois fait un ami. Je raccroche avant qu'elle n'aie le temps de m'assaillir de questions. La grand-mère d'Arthur propose de nous amener au chemin de traverse le lendemain pour que je puisse découvrir un peu notre monde commun et j'accepte avec enthousiasme. Nous ne parlons pas du tout de la raison de ma présence chez eux. Je sens la mère d'Arthur un peu mal à l'aise vis à vis de moi, je crois qu'une fois de plus j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui a du mal avec mon intelligence en contradiction avec mon âge apparent.

Finalement, je suis Arthur dans sa chambre car les adultes ont envie de parler « sérieusement ». Pour atteindre sa chambre, nous marchons jusqu'au bout du couloir avant de monter un escalier de marbre blanc, toujours éclairé par les globes lumineux. Pour ce que je vois de leur manoir, les Clifford sont définitivement très aisés, mais ne font pas pour autant dans le clinquant. Tout ce que je vois est à la fois sobre, élégant et probablement très cher. La chambre de mon ami se trouve près des escaliers, dans un nouveau couloir. La pièce est grande, à vue de nez je dirais cinq mètres de long sur quatre de large. Un blason de Poufsouffle couvre fièrement le mur face à l'entrée, accroché au-dessus d'un bureau bien rangé, équipé de plumes de couleurs diverses et d'une cage à oiseau. Une baguette magique repose en évidence sur le meuble. Les murs sont lambrissés avec un bois de couleur claire, peut-être du bouleau. Le reste du mobilier est constitué d'un lit à baldaquin aux rideaux bleus, d'une longue bibliothèque sur le mur de droite avec autant d'objets divers que de livres, de deux fauteuils bleu nuit disposés autour d'une table basse et d'une armoire imposante en bois elle aussi sur le mur de gauche. La pièce me plaît.

Je demande à Arthur : « C'est ta baguette ? ». Il répond par l'affirmative et va la chercher, avant de me la tendre sans hésitation. Elle est plus petite que celle que j'ai prise au pédophile, et le bois qui la constitue est clair. Elle est assez rigide. Arthur me dit fièrement : « Elle est en cèdre avec un crin de licorne ! D'après le vendeur, c'est une bonne baguette pour les Sortilèges, et ça m'arrange bien vu que c'est ma matière préférée. Tu veux que je te montre quelques sorts ?

-Oh oui s'il-te-plaît ! » ma voix trahit mon enthousiasme, mais je trouve ça génial.

J'oublie pour quelque temps la journée et même qui je suis pour profiter de l'instant. Arthur me montre quelques sorts comme le Lumos et un sort pour léviter. Il me fait voler un peu, puis, comme pour porter mon euphorie à son paroxysme il me propose d'essayer. J'essaye d'abord avec sa baguette, mais j'ai du mal à m'en servir. J'essaye avec hésitations la baguette que j'ai volée et malgré ma répulsion elle semble mieux me répondre, et je réussis plus ou moins à faire apparaître de la lumière. Je n'ose pas m'en servir trop longtemps, au cas où quelqu'un entrerait dans la pièce. Arthur finit par me montrer accio, et je me demande à combien évaluer la portée du sort. Je me souviens que dans le tome quatre Harry appelle le balai de sa chambre à l'arène, et je m'effraie de ce qu'il se passera si un oubliator vient ici et utilise un accio pour vérifier si nous avons emporté la baguette. Il faut que j'aille la cacher quelque part, à plusieurs kilomètres d'ici de préférence, le plus vite possible. Et de préférence, que je n'y touche plus avant d'être sûre qu'il n'y a plus de danger.

Arthur a dû voir ma mine s'assombrir, car il interrompt ses démonstrations, et me demande « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ». Je mets de côté le fait qu'il faut que je cache davantage mes émotions pour lui exposer mon problème, il aura peut-être une solution. Il m'explique que même entraver les objets ne leur permet pas de résister au sort, et que pour un sorcier adulte un peu puissant il est sans doute possible d'attirer un objet même à un kilomètre de distance. Je lui dis qu'il faut que j'aille cacher la baguette au plus vite, et il propose d'aller dire à sa mère que nous allons nous promener dans le parc. Il revient bientôt et annonce avec un sourire que c'est bon, mais qu'il faudra faire attention parce que sa mère avait l'air inquiète et ne nous laissera sans doute pas longtemps seuls dehors. Quelle surprise après la journée qu'on vient de passer…

Nous sortons donc tous les deux dans le parc. Le soleil commence à être assez bas sur l'horizon, et je redoute déjà la nuit. Me retrouver allongée dans le noir à penser… Mais pour l'instant, le problème de la baguette est la priorité. Nous nous éloignons de la maison, et une fois hors de vue je dis à Arthur que j'aurai plus vite fait en allant seule chercher une cachette, mais il me fait remarquer fort justement qu'il connaît mieux que moi les environs. Il propose d'y aller seul, mais c'est impensable pour moi, ça impliquerait un niveau de confiance que je n'aurai plus jamais pour qui que ce soit. Et puis, les choses sont mieux faites quand je m'en occupe moi même, en général. Nous partons donc ensemble, car je n'arrive pas à le convaincre de rester, à mon grand déplaisir. S'il était resté, il aurait pu dire que nous jouions à cache-cache par exemple, pour justifier mon absence.

Nous partons en courant, mais ralentissons assez vite le pas pour nous économiser. Nous marchons une quinzaine de minutes, et j'espère vraiment que c'est assez loin, mais nous n'avons pas le temps de faire beaucoup mieux, de peur que l'on découvre notre absence. Arthur a pris la direction des opérations, et nous amène dans un petit parc. Je dissimule la baguette dans un creux entre les racines d'un arbre derrière un banc cassé qui me servira de repère, et je note soigneusement dans mon carnet l'adresse du parc. Nous rentrons au manoir des Clifford aussi vite que possible et la mère d'Arthur nous accueille, inquiète, à l'entrée.

« Où étiez vous passés ? Ça fait cinq minutes que je vous appelle, et on allait commencer les recherches !

-Désolé maman, on jouait à cache-cache et on s'est un peu éloignés… Vraiment désolé ! »

L'air piteux d'Arthur a l'air authentique et l'est sans doute. Il serre sa mère dans ses bras pour la deuxième fois de la journée, et elle nous fait rentrer dans le manoir. À part moi, je suis à la fois surprise et extrêmement reconnaissante de ce que le gamin fait pour moi. Je doute fort que mentir à sa mère soit dans ses habitudes, par exemple.

Nous mangeons le repas du soir presque en silence avec la mère et la grand-mère d'Arthur, apparemment son père est en visite dans l'une de leurs propriétés en Irlande. Après le repas l'elfe de maison me conduit à une chambre au même étage que celle d'Arthur, mais plus petite. Le lit est large mais sans baldaquins, et la décoration est rouge et argent. Les meubles sont un peu vieillots. Avant de me quitter, l'elfe me montre aussi la salle de bain et propose de nettoyer mes vêtements pendant que je me douche, et j'accepte avec bonheur. Même si la mère d'Arthur a nettoyé le plus gros des dégâts, il reste quelques tâches suspectes et de la saleté sur mes habits. Je prends donc une douche avant de rentrer dans la chambre qui m'a été attribuée, et ai la surprise de trouver ma valise à l'entrée. Je la fouille pour trouver des vêtements de rechange que j'enfile en hâte avant de m'asseoir sur le lit, épuisée. Je jouis un instant de son confort bienvenu, puis Arthur frappe à ma porte et entre sans attendre la réponse. Je me lève à son entrée, prête à lui faire remarquer qu'il pourrait respecter ma vie privée, mais sa mine un peu embarrassée m'arrête.

« Je voulais te dire bonne nuit, et aussi te remercier pour aujourd'hui. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, merci.

-Tu as sauvée la mienne, tu ne me dois rien.

-Tu avais dis qu'on ne devait pas y aller, et on t'a pas écoutés. Tu as tué quelqu'un pour nous ! »

Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir cette conversation maintenant et je ne veux pas de sa reconnaissance. Je réponds quand même, priant pour qu'il me foute la paix et me laisse gérer mon cerveau, ce qui est déjà bien assez : « Je l'ai fait aussi pour moi. Tu devrais aller dormir Arthur, faut que tu sois en forme pour me montrer ton monde demain ! »

Il hésite un instant avant d'acquiescer, l'air de vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais finalement il se rapproche de moi et me prend dans ses bras sans prévenir. Je me raidis, mais ne m'écarte pas, choquée. Heureusement, il me relâche vite, et répète : « Merci.. ». Il se rapproche enfin de la porte et ajoute « Ma mère m'a donné une potion de sommeil sans rêves pour cette nuit, si tu veux je peux t'en donner un peu ?

-Non merci, je n'en ai pas besoin ». Je l'accompagne à la porte et je referme derrière lui, à clé ce coup-ci. Je pourrais prendre cette potion et dormir, bien sûr, mais je ne veux prendre d'aucune drogue, et cette potion serait juste une fuite. De toute façon, il faudra que j'affronte mes pensées, et je n'ai pas besoin de ça. Je suis plus forte que ça.

Il faudra que je réfléchisse à quelles potions je considère comme des drogues et lesquelles je pourrais accepter d'ingérer. M'enfin, ça attendra… Pour l'instant, je retire mon pantalon, glisse mon carnet et mon poignard sous mon oreiller et m'allonge enfin pour dormir.

Je reste les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir pendant ce qui me paraît une éternité. Je sens que mon corps est épuisé, mais je ne peux pas dormir. Une part de moi pensait que si je me retrouvais à nouveau dans une situation où quelqu'un essaierait d'aller trop loin avec mon corps, ce coup ci je saurais l'empêcher… Dans cette nouvelle vie que j'ai jamais désiré, en étant armée, en étant enfant, je croyais que ça pourrait être différent. Mais maintenant, je connais la vérité. Je reste la chose traumatisée que je suis devenue dans mon autre vie. Si Arthur n'avait pas été en danger je n'aurais pas pu bouger, sort de paralysie ou pas. Le sort de paralysie… La sorcellerie. Je suis convaincue que c'est réel, puisque tout le reste ne peut pas avoir été un rêve. Si j'avais su ça plus tôt, j'aurais pu aimer cette nouvelle vie, je crois. À présent, je vois juste ça comme une bonne explication à ma réincarnation. Tellement plus de possibilités sont offertes pour l'expliquer… Grâce à la baguette du pédophile, je devrais réussir à accéder à des lieux magiques, et à me documenter.

Le pédophile… Je me revois lui planter ma lame dans le cou, je ne pensais pas que c'était si facile. J'ai tué quelqu'un. C'était justifié, c'était pour défendre un ami. Le sang m'a éclaboussée, j'ai tué quelqu'un. Mes muscles se souviennent, et la scène se rejoue dans ma tête, j'ai enregistré des détails inattendus. Son expression quand il est tombé à terre, la sensation de son sang chaud, l'odeur aussi. Je sais aussi cette sensation de puissance que j'ai ressenti. J'ai tué quelqu'un. Étrangement, je me dis que techniquement en me tuant j'ai déjà fait ça. Mais c'est très différent. Je m'en veux d'avoir tué, mais pas d'avoir tué cet homme. C'est bizarre à décrire. Je sais que ce que j'ai fait est juste de mon point de vue, et je le referai autant que nécessaire pour défendre mes amis, enfin, si j'en avais… Arthur ne compte pas vraiment, il n'est pas un vrai ami, mais quelqu'un qui a été bon pour moi et pour qui j'ai de l'affection. Je suis fière d'avoir agi comme je pensais que je le ferais en une telle situation, et en même temps j'ai tellement perdu… Et je reste néanmoins un bloc de pierre, mes émotions demeurent bloquées. J'ai l'impression que mon insensibilité s'était un peu atténuée ces dernières années, mais à présent je retrouve les sensations que j'avais dans ma première vie et à ma résurrection. Rien ressentir, sauf les choses les plus intenses, et la souffrance, atténuée.

Mon cerveau n'arrive pas à se décider entre se souvenir du pédophile me touchant et touchant Arthur, ou celui de mon poignard dans sa gorge. Je le sors de sous l'oreiller justement, et je l'observe longuement. Je l'ai bien nettoyé, et il n'y a déjà plus de sang. Je l'applique sur ma gorge, et je sens son fil acéré. J'appuie, et j'ai envie d'aller plus loin, de me tuer à nouveau, mais je ne peux pas me le permettre alors que je viens d'apprendre que la magie existait. Je me sens vide. Quentin me manque tellement ! Le vide à la place de mon cœur est douloureux. Je commence à pleurer en suffocant, j'étouffe le bruit dans l'oreiller. J'ai tant perdu. Qu'est-ce que Quentin penserait de moi à présent ? Faible, meurtrière, lamentable. Toujours incapable de se battre. Il me manque. Pourquoi Arthur m'a pris dans ses bras ? La sensation m'a fait me souvenir de quand Quentin le faisait, et que ça me faisait me sentir mieux. Le contact en lui même ne m'a fait ni chaud ni froid, et n'a fait que faire remonter un mélange de souvenirs heureux et de viol.

Il faut que je me coupe. Je sors une lame de rasoir de la couverture de mon carnet. Je n'ai pas complètement perdu le contrôle de moi, alors je coupe en haut des jambes, pour que personne ne voie rien. Comme ce n'est pas satisfaisant, j'attaque aussi un peu les bras, mais je n'arrive pas à me modérer, tant pis, je mettrais des manches longues. Je bois un peu de sang tout en pensant à ce que Quentin dirait. Ça lui ferait de la peine… Mais il n'est pas là, et il ne sera plus jamais là. Je l'ai laissé tombé, il m'a laissée tomber, peu importe. Il est temps que je renonce à lui. J'hésite un instant, et applique la lame juste au-dessus de ma clavicule, près du cou mais suffisamment bas pour qu'un tee shirt dissimule la plaie. J'appuie autant que j'ose, me défiant d'aller plus loin, et je trace lentement un trait assez profond. Ça fait mal. Lorsque je m'arrête, l'entaille est longue d'environ cinq centimètres et profonde de trois ou quatre millimètres. Elle saigne bien.

Je me sens vide, et je range enfin ma lame après l'avoir nettoyée sur un mouchoir. J'attends que mes plaies aient fini de saigner pour m'allonger. Celle à la clavicule saigne encore un peu mais c'est pas grave. Je fais en sorte que les draps n'entrent pas en contact avec elle. Je reste à nouveau les yeux ouverts pendant longtemps et je dors mal. Trop chaud, trop de tension, trop de pensées. Finalement, quelqu'un frappe à la porte et je me réveille instantanément.

C'est Arthur qui m'annonce que le petit-déjeuner est servi. Je lui crie que j'arrive et inspecte rapidement mon corps. Mes entailles sont une fois de plus moins nombreuses qu'elles devraient l'être, et mieux cicatrisées, à l'exception de celle au cou. Je me demande quel rôle joue ma magie là dedans. Est-ce possible que j'en aie fait accidentellement pour guérir plus vite ? Ou est-ce que les sorciers ont une plus grande vitalité que les moldus ? Un peu des deux sans doute. Le fait que la cicatrice symbolique que je me suis faite pour Quentin soit la moins cicatrisée me fait penser que la première hypothèse, en tout cas, est sans doute vraie. Et puis, mon corps est très jeune, ça doit aider aussi.

Bref, je change rapidement de vêtements, prenant soin de choisir un tee shirt à manches longues, et range soigneusement tout le reste dans ma valise, que je ferme. Mes plaies fraîchement cicatrisées me brûlent, mais j'accueille la douleur comme on accueille une vieille amie. C'est quelque chose de familier, et qui me soulage.

La grand-mère d'Arthur est seule à partager le petit-déjeuner avec nous, apparemment sa mère a déjà mangé et avait des affaires à régler au ministère de la magie. Elle porte une cape sorcière et une robe qui m'évoque un peu la renaissance, je porterais pas ça mais j'aime bien. Arthur porte un jean, un polo bien ajusté et une écharpe de Poufsouffle. Je suppose que ma tenue moldue ne détonnera pas trop, même si je repère une cape de sorcier posée près de la chaise de mon camarade.

Nous finissons tout juste de manger quand l'elfe de maison vient nous annoncer qu'un visiteur est à la porte. La grand-mère d'Arthur nous envoie nous préparer pendant qu'elle l'accueille, mais quand nous redescendons nous la voyons en compagnie d'un des oubliators de la veille. Il est en tenue de sorcier, cette fois ci, et nous adresse un regard qui se veut amical mais qui ne me met pas à l'aise du tout. Je regarde rapidement Arthur et ce que je vois ne me plaît pas, son stress est trop visible. J'espère avec ferveur que les adultes mettront ça sur le compte des souvenirs traumatisants de la veille. L'homme ne nous fait heureusement pas languir et prend la parole : « Je suis désolé de vous déranger si peu de temps après les événements, mais nous n'avons pas pu retrouver la baguette de votre agresseur dans sa cabane, et je voulais savoir si vous saviez où elle est »

Je m'y attendais, mais je n'ai pas vraiment d'histoire toute prête. J'espère juste que la baguette est vraiment hors de portée d'accio, et que l'oubliator ne va pas utiliser de légilimancie.

Je dis juste que je ne sais rien, et espère très fort qu'Arthur ne va pas me dénoncer et que je n'ai pas eu tort de lui faire plus ou moins confiance… En parlant de lui, je le vois hésiter puis prendre la parole avant que je ne puisse paniquer.

« À vrai dire, monsieur, pendant que Vivian calmait les moldus et les amenait dans la cuisine j'ai pris la baguette et je l'ai brisée et jetée dans la mer. Je ne savais pas si on viendrait nous aider et quand, et si les moldus n'allaient pas paniquer. J'ai pensé que c'était dangereux de laisser la baguette dans la cabane.»

Un court silence suit la déclaration d'Arthur, admiratif et choqué pour moi, songeur et fier pour sa grand-mère. L'oubliator reprend la parole, et il semble à la fois impressionné et embêté

« Et bien, ça explique des choses… J'aurais préféré que nous puissions détruire nous même cet objet, mais au moins il ne risque pas d'être trouvé par des moldus trop facilement. Nous essaieront quand même de la retrouver. Bien réfléchi, jeune homme. Tu es élève à Poudlard, c'est ça ?

-Oui monsieur, en deuxième année à Poufsouffle.

-Tes professeurs doivent être fiers de toi. Bien, je ne vous embêterait pas plus longtemps, je vous souhaite une bonne journée. »

Et aussi simplement que ça, l'homme repart, raccompagné par l'elfe de maison. J'arrive pas à croire qu'Arthur vient de mentir à l'oubliator comme ça. Et en plus, avec une excuse crédible ! J'ai sous-estimé ce gamin, on dirait. Pourquoi il fait ça pour moi.. ?

La grand-mère d'Arthur interrompt le flot de pensées qui tourbillonne dans ma tête en déclarant

« Si vous êtes prêts, voulez vous que nous y aillions? »

Nous acquiesçons tous les deux et la vieille dame nous amène dans une nouvelle pièce, un salon doté d'une grande cheminée.

« Nous allons voyager en cheminette, je trouve ça plus confortable que le transplanage. Alors, Arthur, tu sais faire, tu passeras en premier. Puis la petite, et je vous suivrais. »

Le processus est exactement celui décrit dans les livres, et Arthur disparaît tout de suite après avoir crié « Chemin de traverse ! » et être entré dans les flammes émeraude. À mon tour, j'effectue les mêmes gestes, redoutant un peu la morsure du feu tout en admirant sa couleur. Tout se déroule sans encombre, car je me sens aspirée. Je ferme mes yeux une seconde, et me retrouve ailleurs.

 _Je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontré. Tu as peut-être l'impression que tu ne sers à rien, que je vais toujours mal, mais c'est faux. Tu m'as rendu mes émotions, et tu m'as soutenu depuis qu'on se connaît. Tu ne laisses pas tomber, même si ce serait tellement plus simple. Tu as su m'écouter, et malgré moi j'ai fini par te faire confiance, même si je meurs de peur. J'ai besoin de temps pour changer, pour aller mieux, c'est vrai. Mais tant que tu es là je sais que je pourrai y arriver. Merci._

-SMS envoyé par Aurore Berger à Quentin Lemage, 03/10/06-

* * *

Et voilà^^

Encore un chapitre un peu plus conséquent qu'au début. Encore un peu de patience pour découvrir le monde magique...

Et moi je vous abandonne. Je voyage pendant les deux prochaines semaines donc je suis pas sûre de poster, mais vous aurez un nouveau chapitre ce mois ci, pas d'inquiétude.

À bientôt donc, en espérant avoir de vos reviews.

Signé: Une loutre germanophile (ouais bon, j'écoute une chanson en allemand, pas besoin de chercher loin pour l'inspi)


	10. Le monde magique

Coucou les jean!

Ce nouveau chapitre est sponsorisé par la bienveillante insistance de Tiph', soyez reconnaissants.

Pour ceux qui voulaient plus de magie, voilà, voilà, ça arrive.

Merci pour les reviews^^

Enjoie!

* * *

Quand j'arrive de l'autre côté, je perds un peu l'équilibre, désorientée, et découvre un bar un peu miteux, avec juste devant moi un Arthur souriant.

« Il faut dégager le passage, grand-mère va arriver ! »

Je m'écarte, docile, tout en observant le bar. Il y a deux portes, une de chaque côté de la salle, qui est presque déserte. Un vieil homme nettoie des verres derrière le comptoir, deux personnes vêtues de capes bavardent à une table dans le coin opposé de la pièce, et personne ne nous prête attention. Je profite de ce court instant de solitude avec Arthur pour lui chuchoter rapidement :

« Pour tout à l'heure, bien joué. Merci beaucoup.

-C'est normal, t'inquiète. On est amis, non ? »

Je passe sur son affirmation, et ajoute :

« Comment t'as réussi à trouver cette histoire si vite ?

-J'y ai réfléchi hier soir en fait. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait être nécessaire. »

Alors qu'il finit son explication, sa grand-mère apparaît à son tour, et s'époussette avec dignité. Elle prend ensuite la main d'Arthur, saluant le barman d'une inclinaison de tête, et nous amène vers la porte située au fond du bar. Contrairement à ce à quoi je m'attendais, la porte donne directement sur le chemin de traverse. Le contraste est immédiat avec l'environnement sombre et poussiéreux du bar. Ici il y a du bruit, des couleurs, et une foule de gens, sorciers et autres êtres qui rient, discutent ou négocient à grand cris. La magie est omniprésente. Je vois des mots lumineux flotter dans les airs, quand ce ne sont pas carrément des objets ou des gens !

Nous commençons la visite par les lieux incontournables que je dois absolument connaître selon la grand-mère d'Arthur. La boutique de baguettes, Gringotts (je fais de mon mieux pour observer les gobelins sans paraître offensante), Fleury&Bott… Elle m'indique une boutique de chaudrons dont elle estime le service « de meilleure qualité que dans les autres boutiques, de même que les produits ». Arthur et moi passons une bonne dizaine de minutes à observer les balais volants dans une vitrine, et même si je suis pas convaincue par le concept, je m'en fous un peu. Je volerais sur un mouchoir rose si c'était le prix à payer pour voler ! Au moins sur un balais on peut accrocher des objets et monter à plusieurs. Je me demande si je pourrais fixer une planche de skate sur le mien, et surfer dessus… Idée à creuser. Pour l'instant j'ai pas de balais, ni d'argent.

Quoi que ce dernier point ne tarde pas à changer car la grand-mère, lassée de notre enthousiasme enfantin pour les balais, nous confie trois piécettes chacun, à dépenser selon notre envie. Elle nous abandonne lâchement pour la pénombre apaisante d'un salon de thé où elle nous donne rendez-vous « Dans une demi-heure Arthur, pas une minute de plus ! » et nous sommes libres. Mon compagnon me montre de petites boutiques dans les rues de traverse qu'il aime bien, et nous nous arrêtons plusieurs minutes pour admirer une sorte d'artiste qui invoque du feu et danse avec lui avec une habileté impressionnante. Il lance ses sorts à l'aide d'une baguette, mais sans les prononcer, et il semble modeler le feu, à la fois dangereux et amical, qui tourne autour de lui.

J'aime bien l'architecture vaguement moyenâgeuse des ruelles, et le style ancien des gens. Ça me donne envie d'écrire des histoires de fantasy. Mais bon, j'en vis déjà une. Si on peut appeler ça une vie. Tout a beau être intéressant, je n'arrive pas à vraiment être « là », dans l'instant, j'ai toujours un blocage, une barrière qui m'empêche de ressentir à fond les choses. Mais je n'arrive pas à m'en soucier.

Finalement, dans une petite boutique, je trouve un tas de livres d'occasion et je m'arrête devant. J'ai toujours aimé lire, et peut-être que je peux trouver quelque chose d'utile. Chaque livre coûte deux mornilles, et c'est un empilement de romans à l'eau de rose (j'ai un rictus de dégoût en rejetant « La bestialité d'un métamorphe » le plus loin possible de moi), de livres divers et variés « Le dégnomage pour les nuls », « Vingt recettes en un coup de baguette » et je ne trouve malheureusement rien sur les sorts offensifs, ou la survie, pas plus que sur l'immortalité. Enfin, il y a bien un bouquin obscur qui parle de religion, mais qui a l'air tellement chiant que l'ennui m'empêcherait sans doute d'aller au bout de la première page. Au final, je fais l'acquisition d'un livre appelé « Le grand livre des sorts du quotidien », qui à défaut de pouvoir m'expliquer comment j'ai survécu à ma mort pourra peut-être m'enseigner quelques trucs utiles. Arthur m'entraîne ensuite dans une boutique de bonbons, et nous dépensons le reste de notre fortune en sucreries. C'est plutôt marrant, et les chocogrenouilles notamment me donnent des idées de trucs rigolos à faire, même si c'est quand même chelou de manger des bonbons qui bougent. Mais on s'y fait. Nous rejoignons ensuite la grand-mère de mon « ami », et ne nous attardons pas davantage dans la rue sorcière.

Avant de rentrer au manoir des Clifford la grand-mère me montre quand même l'accès moldu, au cas où ça me serait utile un jour. J'adule cette femme, franchement. On dirait que son but ultime est de me faciliter la vie. Le bar qui abrite l'entrée du chemin de traverse se trouve dans Camden Town, au bout d'une allée à moitié souterraine. J'aime beaucoup. Quand nous sortons et que je me retourne vers l'entrée, je ne vois plus le bar. La grand-mère d'Arthur m'explique qu'il faut se trouver à moins de dix centimètres d'une baguette et posséder de la magie pour voir à travers l'illusion. Néanmoins, en tâtonnant contre le mur je peux quand même sentir la poignée de la porte du bar. Nous retournons à l'intérieur, et la grand-mère nous explique encore que la rue en elle même est pleine de Repousse-moldus, ce qui garantit que personne ne peut trouver l'entrée du monde magique par accident. « Et quand bien même, il faudrait encore que cette personne passe la porte du chemin de traverse par hasard aussi, ça ferait quand même beaucoup. »

Après cet instructif intermède, nous rentrons par cheminette au manoir. Là, la mère d'Arthur nous attend en compagnie de James. Mon camarade se jette dans ses bras, et ils échangent une brève étreinte. James a l'air heureux de nous voir, et soulagé. Je me demande ce qu'on lui a dit sur ce qu'il s'est passé. Est-ce qu'il sait que je suis une tueuse ? En tout cas, il essaye de me prendre dans ses bras, mais je me dérobe, lui tendant plutôt la main pour qu'il la serre. Il le fait comme à regret, et j'ai l'intuition qu'il en sait trop à mon goût. On m'explique que les deux cousins me raccompagneront chez moi en voiture avec la mère d'Arthur. Apparemment, ils disposent de moyens de circulation moldus.

Nous ne nous attardons pas trop, car mes parents s'attendent à me voir rentrer bientôt et je ne cherche pas trop à discuter avec James, ni Arthur. J'espère juste qu'ils m'oublieront vite. C'était sympa de les connaître, mais ce sont des distractions inutiles. Enfin, je ne m'inquiète pas trop en ce qui concerne James, j'ai juste peur qu'Arthur se soit trop attaché à moi. Je prépare mon sac rapidement, dissimulant soigneusement mon nouveau livre et un reste de sucreries sorcières au fond, sous plusieurs couches de vêtements sales. Arthur me donne deux mornilles à ajouter « Au cas où tu retournerais dans le monde sorcier ». Ce môme… Je le remercie et empoche l'argent. Est-ce que je suis si prévisible que ça ?

Les adieux sont brefs, mais je remercie chaleureusement la grand-mère d'Arthur pour son accueil et pour m'avoir montré le monde magique. Puis nous montons dans une grosse berline noire et la mère d'Arthur prend place au volant. Je fais des blagues et des jeux de mots pendant tout le trajet, affectant une joie qui n'a plus jamais été mienne depuis trop longtemps pour que je m'en souvienne.

Mes « parents » sont heureux de me revoir, ils sont tous les deux à la maison pour une fois. J'ai l'impression que la mère d'Arthur a envie de leur raconter des choses, peut-être les avertir de faire attention à moi, mais je m'arrange pour ne pas la laisser seule avec eux. En tout cas, leur joie de voir que je me suis fait des amis me hérisse, et je suis contente que les Clifford ne s'attardent pas trop. Je les remercie poliment, esquive un câlin des cousins, et me hâte de m'isoler dans ma chambre dès qu'ils partent. Je dissimule instantanément tous les objets compromettants dans une boîte que je cache au fond d'un tiroir avec des vieux livres et mes affaires d'escalade, où je sais que Mrs Winston ne viendra pas fouiller.

Je mange le dîner avec mes parents et je réponds calmement à leurs questions enthousiastes sur la colo et mes amis. Pour une fois, même ma froideur ne parvient pas à les décourager. Il semblerait que le fait que j'aie officiellement des « amis » les aie convaincu que je suis véritablement humaine, et les aie grandement rassurés. Parfois je suis désolée pour eux d'être tombée sur moi. Ils auraient mérité un vrai enfant, pas un monstre comme moi. Quelqu'un qui aurait pu les aimer, qui aurait pu partager des choses avec eux… Ma vague affection n'est pas à la hauteur. Je finis par prétexter la fatigue pour sortir de table.

Enfin, seule dans ma chambre, la porte fermée à clef (que j'ai récupérée quand j'avais cinq ans, et bon gré mal gré les adultes ont bien dû apprendre à respecter mon intimité), je commence à feuilleter le livre de sorts. J'irai récupérer la baguette dans deux ou trois jours, le temps d'être à peu près sûre que les oubliators ne reviendront pas m'embêter. Il y a quelques trucs intéressants. Surtout, je découvre dans la partie « beauté » l'existence d'un sort appelé « Glamour », qui permet de dissimuler les imperfections de la peau. Elle donne une apparence propre et saine à celle-ci, même si au toucher l'illusion ne fonctionne pas. Il faudra que j'essaie, mais ça devrait me permettre de dissimuler mes cicatrices. Ce serait extrêmement pratique, et ça m'éviterait d'avoir à me retenir.

Je finis par essayer de dormir, assommée de fatigue et de nouveautés. Malgré ça, j'ai besoin de me couper pour me calmer avant de réussir à dormir. Cette connerie de pédophile, et le temps passé avec Arthur et James comme avec des amis a remué beaucoup trop de choses en moi. Souvenirs de douleur qui ne relâcheront jamais leur étreinte. Marquée à vie et au-delà. Tant pis, de toute façon peu importe ce que je peux me faire, Quentin n'est plus là pour s'en soucier. Au moins, je sais maintenant que le monde magique existe, et ça me sauve.

 _« Voler_

 _S'évader dans le vide_

 _Avaler l'univers, avide_

 _Rêver »_

-Extrait d'un carnet d'Aurore Berger, un an avant sa mort.-

* * *

Voili voilou.

J'avoue, c'est bêêêête qu'elle soit tombée sur le sort du glamour. Mais sinon, c'est très drôle pour moi de voir comment elle appelle Arthur "Ami", mais quand ils étaient devant le pédophile, c'était un ami sans guillemets.

Brefouille, laissez moi des reviiiews avant de vous enfuir lâchement, et à dans une semaine ou deux pour la suite!

Signé: une souris machiavélique


	11. Une lettre pour les recruter tous

Et me revoici, les gens!

Voici le dernier chapitre de la première partie de cette fic. J'espère que vous avez bien profité du monde moldu, d'ailleurs, profitez de cette dernière bouffée de molduisme, parce qu'on va le quitter pour un certain temps.

Merci aux rares personnes (toujours les mêmes) qui se donnent la peine de me laisser des reviews^^

Enjoy!

* * *

Juillet 2015. C'est la première fois que je revois Arthur depuis le fameux été où ma vie a basculé. Une nouvelle fois. Entre temps, j'ai pu récupérer la baguette du pédophile qui ne me quitte presque jamais. J'ai bricolé un étui de cheville semblable à celui de mon poignard pour la conserver en permanence à portée de main. C'est moi qui ouvre en entendant quelqu'un sonner à la porte, parce que Mrs Winston est sortie faire les courses. Je me retrouve face à lui, et ça me fait bizarre de le revoir. Il a pas mal grandi, et il porte des vêtements moldus, jean bleu assorti d'un tee shirt noir à manches courtes. Il est assez musclé, il doit faire du sport. Et surtout, il a l'air ravi de me voir. Il esquisse un mouvement, comme pour me serrer dans ses bras, et je recule instinctivement. Nous nous serrons la main et je le fais entrer.

Il regarde avec intérêt les pièces que je lui fais traverser sans un mot. Je l'amène dans ma chambre, à défaut de mieux. J'ai l'impression de lui montrer quelque chose d'intime, mais pourtant j'ai bien pris garde à ne pas laisser cette pièce en apprendre trop sur moi aux rares personnes qui y entrent. Je regarde ma chambre en même temps que lui, comme si je la découvrais. Plus petite que la sienne, la mienne est tout aussi rangée. Une tapisserie bleue pâle, sur laquelle j'ai peint des nuages, des étoiles fluorescentes au plafond. Dans le coin gauche ma fenêtre, qui donne sur le jardin, et mon bureau à côté. Un joli bureau, en bois, assez grand, sur lequel on retrouve des bougies, du papier, un pot à crayon avec de quoi écrire, dessiner et découper. Il comporte aussi plusieurs tiroirs, dans lesquels je sais avoir des carnets, du matériel de peinture et des machins récupérées de ci de là pour que je puisse bricoler avec. Sur le mur face à nous, quelques dessins que j'ai fait, ma commode et mon bâton de feu, et un katana accroché solidement. Pas aiguisé, à mon grand regret. Enfin, à droite, mon lit dans un angle, fait, couvertures bleu sombre, ma table de nuit et une petite table avec deux chaises.

J'en tire une pour Arthur, l'invitant à s'asseoir, puis je lui demande enfin: « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Tu es venu tout seul ?

-J'ai des vacances, du coup je suis venu te voir, tu m'as manqué. Et oui, tout seul. Je suis capable de me débrouiller dans les transports moldus hein ! Tu vas bien ?

-Je suis toujours en vie, comme tu peux le voir. (mon esquive classique) Quoi de neuf ? Tu t'es mis au sport ?

-J'ai commencé à jouer au Quiditch, je suis remplaçant pour mon équipe. Mais surtout, je me suis mis à l'escalade, ça m'avait bien plu quand on en avait fait !

-Y a un mur d'escalade à Poudlard ?

-Pas vraiment, mais il y a des arbres sympas, et avec Ewald on escalade des tours parfois. Un en bas qui est prêt à lancer un sort de lévitation si besoin, et l'autre qui grimpe. Je crois que te fréquenter à eu une mauvaise influence sur moi.

-Je n'en doute pas, fais-je, en réprimant un sourire. Qui est Ewald ?

-C'est mon meilleur ami, on s'est rencontrés dans le Poudlard express, il est à Serpentard, mais c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien »

Arthur est vaguement sur la défensive, comme si il s'attendait à ce que je le contredise. Comme je n'ai pas de préjugés à la con sur les maisons de Poudlard, et que je me fous un peu de ces histoires de gamins, mon Pouffsouffle de compagnie se détend assez vite. Il me dit qu'il a vu que la baguette du pédophile avait disparu, et je lui confirme que je l'ai récupérée, en en profitant pour lui montrer mes progrès en matière de magie. Je sais à présent utiliser accio, deux-trois sorts de rangement, et même faire léviter quelques trucs, même si ils doivent être légers. Et bien sûr, je maîtrise totalement le glamour dont je fais un usage abusif, mais je ne compte pas du tout en parler à Arthur.

Il est à la fois inquiété et impressionné par mes progrès. Il m'explique qu'à mon âge il peut être dangereux de faire trop de magie, qu'il faudrait qu'un adulte me surveille, mais il ne sait pas m'expliquer clairement pourquoi. Je lui fais remarquer que de toute façon il ne m'est rien arrivé de fâcheux lors de mes expériences magiques, et que je n'ai pas d'adulte sous la main. Je lui dis que je n'ai besoin de personne. Nous restons un instant silencieux, et je regrette déjà de lui avoir ouvert. Ça remue des choses en moi, et surtout je n'ai pas envie que quiconque se mêle de mes affaires.

Il finit par changer de sujet et désigne mon bâton de feu sur le mur, curieux de savoir ce que c'est. Alors je l'entraîne dans le garage de mes parents, assez vaste et surtout vide à cette heure, et je lui montre. J'ai commencé le bâton de feu il y a environ six mois, après avoir vu un homme en faire dans la rue et avoir négocié un peu avec mes parents. C'est un bâton en métal, avec du kevlar enroulé et fixé aux deux extrémités. On les trempe dans du pétrole, on les enflamme, et ensuite place au spectacle. Jongler avec le feu, c'est magnifique, surtout la nuit. J'adore aussi le bruit unique des flammes qui tournent dans le vent.

Je n'ai pas encore beaucoup de pratique, et le plafond du garage m'empêche de lancer le bâton en l'air, par exemple, mais je vois bien qu'Arthur apprécie le spectacle. Il ne fait même pas de remarque sur la dangerosité du truc. Non, à la fin il se contente de me sourire avant de me dire « C'est génial ce qu'on peut faire sans magie ! Tu m'apprendras ? ». Et devant son enthousiasme, je ne trouve rien de mieux à faire qu'acquiescer alors que tout ce que je veux, c'est me débarrasser de lui. Je lui montre un peu les bases que je connais mais il doit rentrer tôt (tellement dommaaaaage) et nous ne nous revoyons pas davantage cet été là, à mon soulagement certain. J'ai sans doute été un peu trop froide avec lui, mais c'est très bien comme ça. Revoir ce gamin, c'est me rappeler de quand j'avais des amis, et ça fait mal.

De fait, je ne revois Arthur qu'à une ou deux reprises au cours des années suivantes. Il n'a que peu de temps libre, et je crois que sa mère se méfie de moi. De plus, je fais tout mon possible pour le décourager. Passer du temps avec lui remue trop de choses en moi. Je passe mon temps à travailler ma magie avec application, et je fais quelques escapades au chemin de traverse, à la recherche d'informations que je ne trouve pas pouvant expliquer mon état. Certains soirs, je cherche sur internet « Quentin Lemage », ou d'autres noms du passé. Je trouve quelques photos, quelques informations. Par exemple, j'apprends que Quentin a passé son bac avec mention. Une fois ou deux, je tape son numéro de téléphone sur mon portable, mais je ne l'appelle jamais. De toute façon, rien ne me dit qu'il habite encore chez ses parents, vu que je ne connais que le numéro de leur téléphone fixe. Mais même si c'était le cas, ce serait de la folie pure. Je ne vais pas tarder à mourir à nouveau, et il ne voudrait sans doute pas de moi même sans ça. Je suis enfin sortie de sa vie, c'est pas pour recommencer à le harceler !

Je tombe malade une fois, assez gravement, et je découvre à cette occasion que mes glamours se dissipent lorsque je suis trop faible. Prise de suspicions, je vérifie si ils tiennent pendant mon sommeil, et ce n'est pas le cas, du moins au début. Avec le temps, je parviens à les stabiliser, tant que je suis en forme.

Le monde ne m'atteint toujours pas vraiment, je vis derrière mes murailles. Ma joie n'est pas pleine, ma gaîté non plus. Ma souffrance et ma solitude le sont. Parfois je crois devenir enfin folle, à force de revivre sans cesse le passé, surtout depuis l'épisode du pédophile. Ma lame dans son cou. Ses mains sur moi et sur Arthur. La sensation de l'impérium. Un lit aux draps verts. La fatigue de Quentin. Le rejet de mon père. J'aimerais juste ne plus être. Et quelques fois je mesure à quel point il est absurde de rester enfermée comme ça, d'être prisonnière du passé. Mais je ne peux pas m'en défaire, je suis même incapable de le vouloir. Mon apathie éteint tout. Je ne ressens rien, rien que la douleur, toujours, je me noie dans la monotonie des jours et si seulement je n'avais pas eu si peur de tout revivre encore, je me serais tuée à nouveau il y a longtemps déjà. Alors j'attends. J'attends de rentrer à Poudlard. Dans le monde magique, je trouverai peut-être enfin des réponses. Il faudra bien, parce que je suis à bout. Je ne vis que pour être sûre de mourir. Si on peut appeler ça vivre alors que je me contente d'exister, passivement.

10 Juillet 2017. Je suis à table avec mes parents quand quelqu'un sonne à la porte. Mrs Winston va ouvrir, et revient assez vite chercher ma mère, en disant « C'est à propos de Vivian... ». Je suis à la fois inquiète et curieuse, je me demande ce que quelqu'un de l'extérieur peut bien me vouloir. Peu de gens savent même que j'existe ! Puis je réfléchis, et l'espoir monte en moi. Après tout, si je dois aller à Poudlard, ce sera ce mois de Septembre. Alors, peut-être que ça à quelque chose à voir avec ça ?

Ma mère adoptive ne tarde pas à revenir, l'air assez perturbé, en compagnie d'une dame bien habillée. L'inconnue est assez grande, dotée de longs cheveux noirs ramenés en queue de cheval et doit être âgée d'une cinquantaine d'années. Ma mère congédie Mrs Winston tout en nous enjoignant de les rejoindre au salon. Je me lève et je suis mon père, qui a l'air vaguement mécontent d'interrompre son repas. Nous nous installons dans les fauteuils du salon, moi un peu à l'écart, et j'attends que quelque chose se passe. La femme prend la parole sans tarder, et se présente. Sa voix est calme et patiente.

« Bonjour, merci pour votre hospitalité. Comme je l'ai expliqué rapidement à madame, je m'appelle Alix Aster, et je suis professeur d'étude du monde moldu à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Je sais que ça peut sonner comme une blague, mais l'école et le monde sorcier existent réellement. Je suis chargée de visiter les élèves d'ascendance moldue afin de faciliter leur intégration dans notre école, et d'assurer un lien avec les familles. »

Mon père adoptif se contente de hausser un sourcil sceptique, et de demander : « Et bien sûr, vous avez les moyens de prouver vos dires ? ». Ma mère adoptive a un petit rire nerveux tandis que la professeur se contente de posément sortir une baguette de son sac à main, et de prononcer « Wingardium Leviosa ». Mon père a un petit hoquet de stupeur que je trouve hilarant en voyant son fauteuil préféré découvrir les joies du vol, se fendant même d'un looping enthousiaste en passant devant moi. Probablement prise de pitié, la professeur ne prolonge pas la démonstration, même si on la sent amusée. Elle se tourne vers moi, vu que mes parents semblent pour l'instant incapables d'exprimer une pensée cohérente.

« Tu n'as pas l'air surprise. Tu as déjà fait des choses comme ce que je viens de faire ? Ou juste des choses étranges que les autres ne savent pas faire ?

-Oui, j'ai déjà fait de la magie, et au passage je connaissais déjà l'existence du monde magique. Et non, je ne compte pas m'étendre sur la question. » La prof me regarde, interdite, et je me demande brièvement si je n'ai pas été trop sèche. Au pire je m'en fous.

Devant la surprise de la prof causée par ma façon de m'exprimer et mes révélations, mon père a à son tour un rictus amusé, et déclare : « D'accord, je vous crois. Ne faites pas attention à ma fille, elle aime bien remettre les adultes à leur place en leur montrant à quel point elle est intelligente. Je ne suis même pas surpris qu'elle sache déjà tout ça. Et donc, vous représentez Poudlard ? Comme dans les livres ?

-Effectivement. Je suis chargée de remettre sa lettre à votre fille, et je reviendrai dans un mois pour l'amener, en compagnie de d'autres nés moldus, pour faire les courses pour la rentrée, si ça vous convient. » Tout en parlant, elle fouille dans son sac et en ressort une enveloppe sur laquelle sont inscrits mon nom et mon adresse. Elle me la tend et je l'ouvre sans tarder.

 _« Chère Mrs Mackson,_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au Collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

 _Un professeur vous accompagnera dans le monde magique pour y faire vos achats, et vous pourrez vous référer à lui pour toute question._

 _Veuillez croire, chère Mrs Mackson, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

 _Minerva McGonagall  
Directrice »_

Je finis de lire et un sourire involontaire vient fleurir sur mes lèvres. J'ai réussi. Je vais aller à Poudlard. Je vais enfin pouvoir avoir accès à des informations utiles, et je vais aussi pouvoir voler, et tester tous les trucs que j'avais envie de faire. Je tends la lettre à ma mère, qui la lit avant de la transmettre à mon père. Ils ont encore des questions à poser à la prof, et elle passe un certain à les informer et à les rassurer. Elle finit par leur laisser une petite brochure explicative sur le monde sorcier, et les assure que la réalité de Poudlard est bien moins dangereuse que celle décrite dans les Harry Potter, et qu'il n'y a eu aucun problème de mage noir en Angleterre depuis les événements décrits dans les livres. Je ne suis pas sûre que ça rassure totalement mes parents adoptifs, mais ils se sont résignés, depuis longtemps, à n'avoir aucun contrôle sur ma vie. Alors, ils hochent la tête en souriant, encore perturbés, et j'assure la prof que je serai prête pour aller chercher mes fournitures un mois plus tard. Je ne la raccompagne pas à la porte, et esquive mon père qui voudrait bien me parler. Je n'ai pas envie de discuter, j'ai envie de réfléchir à la prochaine étape.

Le mois passe assez vite, et mes parents acceptent doucement l'existence de la magie et tout ce que ça implique pour eux. Mrs Winston est toute triste à l'idée que je quitte la maison pour aller étudier ailleurs, mais tient à me dire à de multiples reprises combien elle est fière et heureuse que j'aille étudier dans un collège d'élite, et que je me sociabilise. Moi, je prends mon mal en patience. Et je me promets que si je n'ai pas trouvé de réponse sur ma deuxième vie au terme de ma première année à Poudlard, alors je me tuerai et advienne que pourra.

Le jour dit, Alix Aster revient me chercher pour faire les courses, et ma mère, qui a pris un jour de congé, nous accompagne. La prof n'a pas d'objection, et nous prévient juste que ma mère ne pourra pas accéder seule au monde magique, et qu'elle ne doit sous aucun prétexte s'éloigner du groupe. Nous sommes en compagnie de trois autres nés moldus et du père de l'un d'eux, un garçon roux qui lui serre la main comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je ne parle à personne, et me contente de profiter du trajet tandis que ma mère adoptive bavarde tranquillement avec la prof, lui posant des questions sur son métier, racontant des anecdotes sur le sien. J'apprends que la prof est née moldue, elle aussi, et qu'avant d'accepter ce poste à Poudlard elle a beaucoup voyagé, et vécu dans le monde moldu. Au moins elle doit savoir de quoi elle parle dans ses cours.

Le premier arrêt se fait à Gringotts, où un compte est créé pour chaque élève. En tant que nés moldus, nous avons tous droit à une petite bourse, le montant exact étant déterminé selon nos besoins. Ma mère ajoute tout de suite de l'argent sur mon compte, et je me retrouve mieux lotie que mes camarades. Je retire un peu plus d'argent que nécessaire, histoire d'avoir des réserves à Poudlard, et ma mère me laisse faire. Elle a l'habitude de mon indépendance, et me fait confiance. Après la banque, nous nous rendons chez Ollivander. Après quelques essais infructueux une baguette finit par réagir positivement à ma présence. Comme me l'apprend le marchand, elle est faite en bois de cyprès avec cœur de dragon, mesure 12 pouces et demi (maudites mesures anglaises) et me voue à une mort héroïque (lol.). Elle est apparemment appropriée à quelqu'un au cœur noble, qui apprend vite, mais est aussi facile à tourner vers les arts sombres. Bon, si le type voulait me faire peur, c'est raté. Mais en tout cas, ma nouvelle baguette me plaît bien. Je sens déjà qu'elle me répondra encore mieux que celle du pédophile.

Nous enchaînons ensuite les boutiques sans incident notable, et, la prof mise à part, je dois être la seule à ne pas sembler captivée et impressionnée par tout ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. Je ne peux pas trouver d'opportunité pour partir seule faire quelques achats personnels, et c'est assez frustrant. Enfin, la visite se termine, et la prof nous fait ranger tout nôtre barda dans nos malles de voyage (qui possèdent une contenance si grande que l'on pourrait presque y ranger ma chambre si l'ouverture était assez grande). La prof miniaturise ensuite les dites malles pour une durée de trois heures, nous prévenant de les laisser à un endroit avec beaucoup d'espace pour quand elle reprendront leur taille normale, et chacun rentre chez soi. Ma mère adoptive gazouille pendant tout le trajet, encore émerveillée par tout ce qu'elle a vu, et je lui souris un peu, contente qu'elle aie apprécié, et consciente du peu de joie que je lui apporte.

En attendant la rentrée, je lis avec intérêt mes livres de cours, sautant juste les listes d'ingrédients interminables du livre de potions et les explications du livre d'étude du monde moldu, et m'abreuvant en priorité de tout ce qui est connaissances pratiques. Je décide que le livre d'histoire de la magie pourra aussi attendre quand je vois la masse de sortilèges intéressants que j'ai envie d'essayer. Je continue à m'entraîner à la magie, sans utiliser ma nouvelle baguette qui est bien entendu sous Trace, vu que je suis officiellement mineure. Il me tarde vraiment d'être dans le monde magique et de pouvoir l'essayer. Rien qu'à la tenir en main, je la sens canaliser mon pouvoir et j'ai l'impression de mieux le ressentir.

La veille de la rentrée arrive enfin, et je prépare mes affaires seule. Je conserve toujours la baguette du pédophile sur moi, et confie à l'un des tiroirs de ma malle mon matériel d'escalade, mon bâton de feu, mon livre de sorts ménagers et mon carnet fétiche. Un autre tiroir accueille le balai magique que je suis allée m'acheter sur le chemin de traverse quelques jours auparavant et dans lequel est passé presque toute ma fortune. Je dors très mal cette nuit là, fébrile et impatiente à l'idée d'enfin aller à Poudlard. J'espère de tout cœur que je saurai enfin pourquoi je vis encore. Et que je réussirai à n'assassiner personne d'ici là…

xx

 _« Et chercher, dans les textes des autres une forme de réconfort. Se chercher des frères, des jumeaux, entremêler son âme à leurs mots et se trouver une famille illusoire dans ce qu'on croit comprendre. Fratrie d'encre plutôt que de sang. Partage tout à la fois effrayant et nécessaire. Vital. Parlons nous la même langue ? Comprenons nous ou bien croyons nous simplement nous comprendre ? Confier absurdement nos secrets au papiers, codés par nos choix de mots, et aspirer à être lu, à être compris. Forts, forts sont ces mots qui nous lient, alors même qu'une goutte d'eau noierait l'encre tout comme un rien peut effacer nos vies. Pour certains, une quête d'immortalité absurde, pour d'autres juste ce besoin d'un jour être compris. Confier son âme à des étrangers, ou au contraire la conserver précieusement pour ne l'offrir qu'à ceux que l'on tient en plus haute confiance, tout en redoutant les repousser. Écrire, toujours. Se diluer dans les mots qui au fond ne pourront pas rendre justice à ce que l'on pense, ressent, et ignore penser et ressentir. Et parfois, par des mots, créer des émotions et des pensées qui transcendent le texte. Écrire, partager et lire. »_

-Extrait d'un carnet d'Aurore Berger, conservé par Quentin Lemage après sa mort-

* * *

Et voilà!

Prochain chapitre dans deux ou trois semaines (je perds mon avance, il faut que j'écrive!).

J'attends avec impatience vos reviews, et je vous laisse sans plus vous assommer de mots.

à la prochaine,

Singé: une larve sociopathe


	12. Le Poudlard Express

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous, ô mes petites allumettes mutantes!

Comment que vous allez? Moi bien, je remercie à nouveau mes fans les plus fidèles pour leurs reviews et vous laisse avec ce chapitre attendu par au moins l'une des personnes qui a reviewé, parce qu'on arrive enfin dans le monde magique!

Honnêtement, j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre et les persos qui y apparaissent (et qui à la base étaient pas censés DU TOUT avoir un rôle quelconque dans l'histoire xD). Mais ils font ce qu'ils veulent.

Bref, bonne lecture, j'attends vos retours avec impatience!

* * *

Mes parents adoptifs montent tous les deux avec moi dans la voiture. Mon père m'aide à charger ma malle dans le coffre, elle rentre tout juste. Ma mère conduit. Elle évoque encore sa visite au chemin de traverse, enthousiaste, et elle est très déçue, tout comme mon père, quand je leur dis qu'il sera plus simple qu'ils ne viennent pas sur le quai de la gare. Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux, et je ne sais pas comment ça se passe pour faire entrer et sortir les moldus du quai sept et demi. Oui, parce que neuf trois quart, ça fait partie des informations falsifiées contenues dans Harry Potter, parce que même si les moldus ne pourraient pas franchir la barrière ce serait vraiment casse pieds pour des sorciers essayant d'être discrets d'en avoir tout un troupeau à l'entrée. Non, la véritable entrée du monde magique se trouve entre les quais sept et huit, plus précisément à l'extrémité des deux. Je n'ai pas plus de précisions, mais Mme Aster m'a dit que je ne pourrais pas la manquer. Alors... Nous verrons bien. Je me débrouillerai de toute façon, dans le pire des cas j'ai le numéro d'Arthur quelque part sur mon portable, même si j'ai pas la moindre envie de l'utiliser et que je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il soit contactable dans le monde magique.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouve à tirer un chariot, sur lequel mes parents ont posé maladroitement ma malle, à travers la gare surpeuplée. Parce que bien sûr c'est LA rentrée de l'épilogue d'Harry Potter, et une masse assez incroyable de gens déguisés en sorciers essaye de gagner les quais neuf et dix. Au moins, j'imagine que ça aide les vrais sorciers à passer inaperçus... Comme moi avec cette stupide malle. Que je me ferais volontiers (haha, se faire la malle) loin de tous ces gens. Enfin... J'arrive enfin à mon but et j'ai un moment de bug. Oui, je comprends pourquoi Mme Aster m'a dit que je ne pourrais pas manquer l'entrée.

Les flèches (lumineuses, roses, avec des effets de lumière) commencent dès l'arrivée sur le ponton entre les quais sept et huit. Elles indiquent en gros "SORCIERS, PAR ICI!", et non, définitivement, c'est pas super discret. Quand je passe devant la première j'ai la surprise de la voir flasher en bleu, et le texte changer pour "BIENVENUE!". Une fois que je l'ai dépassée, elle reprend son apparence originale. Dix mètres plus loin, la flèche suivante se contente d'afficher sobrement (pour autant que des majuscules mauves sur fond jaune, ça soit sobre) "Merci d'avoir choisi le Poudlard express, n'oubliez pas vos bagages chez les moldus, les Oubliators ont d'autres choses à faire, comme boire un whisky pur feu au bar du coin!". La pancarte suivante dit ça: "On m'informe qu'il faut que j'arrête les blagues sur les Oubliators, c'est fou la censure de nos jours!". Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire, vaguement hallucinée. Une part de moi se demande si les moldus voient régulièrement des gens atteints de crises d'hilarité sur ce quai. Sans doute, deux fois par an. Enfin, j'arrive devant un mur sur lequel sont installées trois flèches (toujours roses, lumineuses et avec des effets lumineux) qui pointent toutes le mur, indiquant "Si aucun plaisantin n'a décalé ces flèches de deux mètres sur la gauche, c'est ici qu'il vous faut traverser le mur... Bon voyage!".

Putain, je sais pas qui a installé ça mais je vénère le ou les auteurs de ce chef d'œuvre à tout jamais. Encore morte de rire (mais j'intériorise), je pousse mon chariot sur le mur en priant très fort pour que l'entrée soit vraiment située à la convergence des flèches. Par chance c'est le cas et je me retrouve sur le quai du Poudlard Express. De ce côté, tout est conforme aux descriptions des livres. Je suis arrivée tôt, et il n'y a pas grand monde. Ça m'arrange. Si je suis dans le monde magique, ça veut aussi dire... Que je vais enfin pouvoir utiliser ma baguette! Je la sors de ma malle, et accueille avec bonheur la sensation de l'avoir en main, avant de lancer un sortilège de lévitation sur mon encombrant bagage. Ça fonctionne encore mieux qu'avec ma vieille baguette, et j'entre dans le train suivie par ma malle qui flotte derrière moi telle une baleine dotée de pouvoirs psychiques. Je grimace en la voyant heurter les murs du couloir, et je me dis qu'il faudra que j'apprenne le sortilège de miniaturisation rapidement. Je pense que je l'ai dans un livre de cours, donc ça m'occupera pour le voyage.

Je choisis un compartiment désert en queue de train, et verrouille la porte, espérant que personne ne viendra me casser les pieds jusque là. Je dépose ma malle sur la banquette face à moi, essayant de prendre un maximum de place, histoire de décourager les éventuels curieux de se sociabiliser avec moi. Ensuite, je m'étale de tout mon long sur ma banquette, toujours dans la même optique, et je fais semblant de dormir. La bonne vieille technique de la sans gêne envahissante « Allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis merci ». Ma stratégie fonctionne plutôt bien d'ailleurs, et j'entends le train se remplir peu à peu (à en juger par les cris des gamins quoi). Je me demande si Arthur me cherchera. J'espère pas, ma vie serait plus simple. Il doit être en dernière année maintenant… Ça va faire bizarre de le revoir.

Ma chance ne dure hélas pas, car au moment où je commence à me demander quand le train va enfin partir, un gamin blond essaye d'ouvrir la porte du compartiment. La trouvant fermée, il sort une baguette de sa poche, déverrouille, et entre en reverrouillant la porte derrière lui. Il est beaucoup trop bien fringué pour son âge, dans le genre formel. Sang pur ? Il me regarde en soupirant, et j'arrête de faire semblant de dormir pour adopter une stratégie plus directe.

« ça te dérangerait pas d'aller dans un autre compartiment ? J'aimerais bien avoir la paix en fait.

-J'avais remarqué, merci. On est deux dans ce cas, alors tu bouges ta malle et je m'assois, et on s'ignore mutuellement pour le reste du trajet, d'accord ? »

Bon, tentative d'intimidation ratée. Foutu pour foutu, je fais léviter ma malle dans le filet à bagages après avoir récupéré mon livre de sortilèges. L'autre gamin s'assoit avec soin, près de la fenêtre sans pour autant être face à moi, et met un gros casque sur les oreilles avant d'ouvrir un livre dont je ne distingue pas le titre. J'aurais pu tomber sur pire, je suppose. Le train démarre enfin et je soupire en mettant mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles. Malheureusement, mon téléphone semble ne pas avoir supporté le passage dans le monde magique et refuse de s'allumer. Vie de merde. Un trajet si long sans musique.

Du coup, je me concentre sur mon livre de sortilèges et trouve assez rapidement la formule pour réduire un objet. Ça n'a pas l'air trop compliqué. Je fais léviter ma malle jusqu'à la banquette à côté de moi, et j'essaye de reproduire les gestes et la formule du manuel. La première fois, il ne se passe rien, et à ma deuxième tentative la malle réduit de taille pour instantanément grossir à nouveau. Au bout de quelques essais supplémentaires, néanmoins, je réussis à réduire ma malle. J'essaye de la soulever, mais elle a conservé son poids. Du coup, je lui rend sa taille normale et récupère mon grand livre des sorts. Je suis à peu près sûre d'y avoir vu un sortilège d'allégement. Je miniaturise à nouveau la malle pour lire, parce qu'elle prend trop de place à mon goût.

J'enchaîne une nouvelle série de sorts pour tenter d'alléger ma malle cette fois-ci, quand le garçon pose son livre et enlève son casque avant de se lever. J'espère qu'il va pas me dire que je le dérange, si je peux plus faire ça je vais m'ennuyer ferme sans musique. Mais non, il se contente de corriger mon mouvement de baguette avant de dire : « T'es quand même bizarre toi. T'es en première année ?

-Effectivement, pourquoi ? »

Le gamin ne répond pas, mais il paraît intrigué. Je finis par craquer et lui demander : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien, je me demandais, tes parents sont sorciers ou moldus ?

-Moldus, mais va falloir que tu t'expliques là. »

Il soupire, mais finit par daigner me dire ce qui le perturbe. « Tu fais de la magie comme si tu en avais l'habitude et que tu t'étais déjà entraînée, sauf que tu viens de me dire que tu rentres en première année, mais pourtant tu n'as pas réagi en me voyant. Ce qui s'explique si tu es née moldue, mais du coup, t'es bizarre.

-Ah, parce que j'étais censée réagir de façon particulière en te voyant ? Je fais, en me retenant de rire devant sa prétention.

-Tu finiras par le savoir de toute façon. Disons que mes parents, surtout mon père, est pas très aimé dans le monde sorcier, et du coup moi non plus.

-Ah, d'accord, bah t'inquiètes, je m'en fous. Et c'est qui ton père du coup ?

-Si je te dis, tu m'explique pourquoi t'es aussi à l'aise avec la magie ?

-Deal. » J'ai l'impression de me faire avoir, mais bon

« Draco Malefoy, je m'appelle Scorpius, et toi ?

-Vivian Eris, enchantée et bienvenue au club des prénoms pourris. » je fais, sans trop réfléchir. Un Malefoy ! Je comprends qu'il n'aie pas eu envie de se mêler aux autres. Ça fait bizarre de voir un personnage de roman en vrai… OH MON DIEU. Est-ce qu'il sait, pour les fanfictions qui pullulent sur internet. Genre au hasard, les lemons hards entre son père et Harry Potter ? Une partie de moi est morte de rire, l'autre essaye d'imaginer l'impact que ça peut avoir sur la vie de tous ces gens, et même sur la société magique entière…

« Et donc, la magie ? » La voix de Scorpius, un poil agacée, me tire de mes pensées.

« La magie. Euh, en fait j'avais lu les Harry Potter quand j'étais petite, et depuis le premier jour où j'ai eu une baguette entre les mains j'ai essayé un maximum de trucs, je trouve ça génial !

-On est d'accord la dessus. Et t'as pas eu de problèmes avec les aurors ?

-De toute évidence, non. Il faut juste éviter d'utiliser sa baguette Tracée dans un lieu non magique pour être tranquille, c'était à la portée de mes compétences.

-Je vois ça. Tu pense aller dans quelle maison, du coup ?

-Gryffondor probablement, sinon Serpentard, et toi ? »

Scorpius hésite un instant, l'air surpris, puis répond : « Tu es VRAIMENT bizarre, d'habitude les gens se posent même pas la question. Mais du coup, je sais pas. Probablement Serpentard… Mais je suis pas sûr.

-Tu verras bien de toute façon. Chaque maison a son intérêt. »

Scorpius approuve avec un sourire un peu figé, et je me rends compte que de un, je viens d'avoir une conversation civilisée avec un gamin de onze ans, de deux, que j'ai apprécié, et de trois, pire. Que je viens d'essayer de le réconforter. Bordel. Fréquenter d'autres humains a une influence désastreuse sur moi. Pour oublier ce moment traumatisant, je lui demande : « Ton casque là, il permet d'écouter de la musique ? Ça coûte cher ?

-Pas trop, genre trois gallions.

-Tu l'as acheté où ? Et y a moins cher ?

-Sur le chemin de traverse, à Sounds of science. Mais non, je crois pas, désolé. »

Alors que je fais déjà des adieux énamourés au peu d'argent qu'il me restait, deux gamins frappent à la porte du compartiment. Scorpius soupire, mais il déverrouille et les fait entrer. Les nouveaux venus sont de vrais jumeaux. Ils ont des cheveux noirs, des yeux verts, et ils se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau. Ils ont l'air de connaître Scorpius, parce qu'ils lui sourient et lui demandent : « Bah alors, tu nous évites ? » (jumeau numéro un) « Si tu ne nous aime plus, t'avais qu'à nous le dire en face, plutôt que de te planquer au fin fond du train ! » (jumeau numéro deux). Scorpius se contente de soupirer profondément avant de répondre « J'avais juste envie d'avoir la paix. Les gens vont pas nous lâcher si on traîne ensemble et je voulais au moins attendre d'atteindre Poudlard avant de créer des scandales. J'ai promis à père de ne pas faire de vagues.

-Oh, c'est bon, les gens finiront bien par savoir de toute façon, pour ceux qui l'ignorent encore. On t'a gardé une place dans notre compartiment, tu viens avec nous ? On a une nouvelle avec nous, elle a l'air super sympa, en plus elle est jolie.

-Quoique tu es accompagné, on dirait, c'est qui ?

-Je m'appelle Vivian, et vous avez ma bénédiction pour emmener Scorpius et me laisser lire tranquille. Et vous êtes qui du coup ? »

Les gamins ont l'air un instant surpris, puis jumeau numéro deux répond : « Moi c'est Albus Potter.

-Et moi Severus. Tu viens Scorpius ?

-Ouais, j'arrive. » Le blond a l'air amusé et résigné. Il range son casque et son livre et suit les gamins avec un enthousiasme qui montre bien que toutes ses réticences ne sont que comédie. Je reverrouille la porte derrière eux. Au moins maintenant je vais avoir la paix. N'empêche, des jumeaux… On dirait bien que « L'enfant maudit » ne se produira pas. Et que l'épilogue de la saga n'a pas été écrit par quelqu'un qui pouvait lire l'avenir. Quoi que, apparemment l'amitié entre les enfants Potter et Malefoy semble d'actualité. Bref, j'ignore le sentiment de solitude qui se pointe, et je profite du paysage, abandonnant pour l'instant mes apprentissages magiques.

Le train traverse des collines escarpées, serpentant entre des lacs d'un bleu étincelant et parfois passant sur des ponts vertigineux. Je réfléchis un instant à essayer de monter sur le toit du train, mais je pense que j'attendrai le trajet retour. Je tiens à arriver à Poudlard aujourd'hui. Le reste du voyage est plutôt tranquille et je profite du calme pour me changer rapidement, revêtant mon uniforme de Poudlard pour la deuxième fois de ma vie. J'ai refusé de prendre une jupe, et je trouve le pantalon un peu trop fragile pour faire des acrobaties. Qu'ils comptent par sur moi pour le porter souvent.

Finalement, nous arrivons, et je sors vite pour éviter la foule. Comme dans les livres, Hagrid est là, et crie d'une voix forte : « Les première année ! Par ici ! ». Il ressemble beaucoup à la description faite dans la saga, et sa taille est vraiment impressionnante, surtout comparée à la mienne. En passant près des carrioles, j'aperçois les sombrals, et je dois faire un effort pour ne pas m'approcher. Ils sont beaux, je trouve. Beaux et inquiétants. J'aperçois aussi, en rejoignant Hagrid, Arthur qui sort du train, en uniforme de Poufsouffle. Il ne me voit pas, et je ne l'appelle pas. On se reverra bien assez tôt.

Une fois tous les première années rassemblés, nous nous mettons en route. L'attention de la majorité de mes camarades est focalisée sur le trio formé par les jumeaux Potter et Scorpius Malefoy, et tous les trois ignorent résolument cette attention. De fait, ils forment même un quatuor, une autre gamine les accompagne, mais les gens ne font pas trop attention à elle. Je suppose qu'elle n'a pas de parents célèbres, elle. Nous arrivons près du lac après une dizaine de minutes de marche que je passe en tête de file. Je m'assois en première dans l'une des barques, qui ont vraiment l'air en sale état. Pas plus mal qu'on aie dû laisser les malles dans le train… Les barques se remplissent peu à peu, et deux gamins, un garçon et une fille me rejoignent, puis un autre enfant avec des lunettes qui lui donnent l'air encore plus jeune qu'il doit être. Enfin, Hagrid fait démarrer les barques et nous glissons sur l'eau noire, dans le bruit discret des mots échangés à demi-voix par les enfants fatigués et curieux.

La vue de Poudlard, illuminé dans le noir, est magnifique. Les lumières se reflètent dans l'eau aux profondeurs obscures et je me dis qu'il faut absolument que je revienne par ici, la nuit, seule. Je laisse traîner ma main dans l'eau froide, et renonce à mon idée de bain de minuit tant que je ne maîtriserai pas le sortilège de réchauffement. Nous finissons par arriver, et je me prépare à la Répartition.

 _Silence des mots retenus par mes lèvres_

 _Silence des sanglots que j'étouffe en pleurant_

 _Silence de ma souffrance au gré de mes fièvres_

 _Que j'essaye d'exorciser en m'ouvrant_

 _Silence des mots devenus des barrières_

 _Silence des illusions réduites à néant_

 _Silence écrasant sur ma vie toute entière_

 _Qui régnera toujours, tout puissant_

-Poème écrit par Aurore Berger peu après la mort de son frère-

* * *

Voilàààà! En espérant que ça vous aie plu, laissez des review svp, c'est pour bébé (bébé étant ma motivation, qui a besoin de nourriture. Il en faut beaucoup pour que je me convainque d'écrire, et ce même si j'ai envie de le faire). J'ai plus trop trop de chapitres d'avance, mais je vais essayer de faire un effort pour ne pas tomber à court et continuer à publier régulièrement.

à dans deux semaines!

Signé: La mandarine Masquée des tréfonds des enfers


	13. La Répartition

Hey hey hey les jean!

Voilà enfin l'arrivée à Poudlard! Vous allez découvrir quelques profs, et ça va commencer à être marrant. Comme vous le verrez dans le chapitre, je suis une auteure indigne qui n'a pas eu la foi d'écrire une chanson pour le Choixpeau, mais j'espère que vous me pardonnerez.

Je viens de réaliser que j'ai pas vraiment fait de réponse aux reviews à cause de la perturbation induite dans ma vie parce qui s'appelle "avoir du boulot", donc je m'excuse et remercie ceux qui m'ont écrit des mots doux. Gimme more please!

Enjoie!

* * *

Nous arrivons aux portes de Poudlard, et le professeur qui nous accueille est aussi petit que moi. Sa voix flûtée porte néanmoins alors qu'il se présente : « Bonsoir à tous, et bienvenue à Poudlard ! Je suis le sous directeur de cette école, Filius Flitwick. Et maintenant, suivez moi, nous allons procéder à la Répartition ! ». Nous lui emboîtons donc le pas, et arrivons bientôt à la grande salle. C'est assez déroutant d'évoluer ici, après avoir lu les livres et vu les films, tout me semble à la fois familier et étrange. Instinctivement, mes congénères resserrent les rangs à l'entrée, impressionnés à la fois par les dimensions de la salle et par les centaines d'élèves plus âgés qui nous regardent, l'air plus ou moins intéressé.

Nous traversons la salle dans un silence très relatif, et nous répartissons de part et d'autre du Choixpeau sur son tabouret au pied de la table des professeurs. Il se met à chanter, et parle des différentes maisons, comme dans les livres. Je remarque que contrairement à ce que j'ai lu, le Choixpeau ne lance cette fois pas vraiment d'encouragements à l'unité, mais semble plutôt louer quelque chose qui existe déjà. Quand il a fini, Flitwick annonce le début de la Répartition, et sort une longue liste de sa poche. Nous sommes une soixantaine d'élèves, alors ça va durer… Je regarde néanmoins le début avec attention, tout se déroule comme dans les livres, c'est fascinant. La première élève appelée, Anna Arstrid, est une petite brune qui relève le menton comme pour prouver à tout le monde qu'elle n'a pas peur. J'approuve sa façon de faire, et applaudis lorsqu'elle est répartie à Serpentard. Je remarque qu'en plus de la table vert et argent, des élèves applaudissent un peu partout dans la salle. Après Anna, c'est au tour d'un garçon aux cheveux noirs, assez grand, qui s'appelle Jehen Beewater et atterrit à Serdaigle.

Au bout de deux-trois élèves supplémentaires, je perds un peu le fil, et laisse mon regard vagabonder sur les différentes tables. Je repère Arthur à Poufsouffle, mais je suis trop loin pour distinguer l'expression de son visage. Je pense qu'il ne m'a pas remarquée, vu que je me fonds un peu dans la masse. Il bavarde avec un gars à la table des Serpentard, derrière lui. Filius finit par appeler : « Mackson, Vivian Éris ! ». Mon nom complet. Grandiose. Maintenant, tout le monde va me prendre pour une sang-pur. Je m'avance sans hésitation vers le Choixpeau, même si en vérité j'appréhende le moment où je vais devoir le poser sur ma tête. J'essaye très fort de barricader mes secrets dans mon esprit. Je hais l'idée que quelqu'un puisse voir ce que je pense. Ça me rappelle que je vais devoir apprendre l'occlumencie au plus vite.

Le Choixpeau, que Flitwick m'aide à poser sur ma tête, est trop grand pour moi et retombe jusque sur mes yeux, me faisant me sentir vulnérable, au milieu de cette salle sans pouvoir y voir. Je m'y attendais, mais je sursaute presque en entendant le Choixpeau dans ma tête.

« Eh bien, eh bien, en voilà une intéressante jeune fille ! Nul besoin de t'inquiéter ainsi mon enfant, je ne me soucie pas de tes secrets, je cherche juste à te répartir au mieux. Voyons voir… C'est intéressant, je n'ai pas l'habitude de répartir des personnes à la personnalité déjà si développée. Tu aurais ta place dans chacune des maisons. Serdaigle pour ta créativité et ta curiosité du monde et des choses, Serpentard pour tes capacités de dissimulations, tes méthodes et ta façon de te battre en choisissant l'optimisation plutôt que l'élégance. Et même si tu n'y a jamais laissé libre cours, tu es capable d'ambition. Mais il y a Gryffondor. Tu es courageuse, oui, tu es même téméraire sans pour autant être complètement inconsciente. Tu est toujours prête à faire face à l'imprévu, et à foncer sans vraiment prendre en compte toutes les données. Et surtout, il y a Poufsouffle. Tu es loyale par dessus tout, et même si maintenant tu veux te le cacher, et tu ne veux plus faire confiance à qui que ce soit, ton moteur, ta motivation, te vient de tes amis. Ce que tu ne ferais pas pour toi, tu le ferais pour eux sans hésitation.

-Je n'ai pas d'amis.

-Je lis dans ton esprit que tu veux affronter les vérités en face, alors pourquoi te mens tu ? Enfin, ce n'est pas le sujet. Si je te répartissais à Serdaigle, je ne pense pas que tu y serais bien. Ta créativité n'a pas besoin de cette maison pour pouvoir s'exprimer, et tu ne te sentirais pas à ta place. Si je te répartissais à Serpentard, tu apprendrais encore plus à jouer un rôle, et probablement à réfléchir davantage avant d'agir. Ça pourrait être enrichissant pour toi. Je pourrais aussi te placer à Gryffondor. Là-bas, tu serais avec des compagnons avec qui te dépasser, et tu ne serais pas dépaysée. Pourtant, je pense que ce qui te correspondrait le plus serait Poufsouffle. Tu pourrais réapprendre à faire confiance aux gens, et tu serais entourée. Oui, c'est sans doute la meilleure maison pour toi.

-Hors de question ! Je refuse d'aller à Poufsouffle. Serpentard ou Gryffondor. Non, plutôt Gryffondor.

-Parce que tu as tellement peur que des Serpentard remarquent trop de choses sur toi, et que les Poufsouffles fassent trop attention à toi ? Mais soit, si je t'avais répartie quand tu avais vraiment onze ans, le choix que j'aurais fait aurait été… GRYFFONDOR ! »

J'ôte le Choixpeau précipitamment en gardant une expression neutre. Les gens applaudissent et je rejoins la table de ma maison. Je m'installe côté mur près d'un groupe de jeunes à l'air assez âgé. Ils seront moins susceptibles d'essayer de me parler. J'essaye de ne pas trop penser à tout ce que le Choixpeau a dit. Heureusement, la répartition continue et me distrait rapidement, car le prochain appelé n'est autre que « Malefoy, Scorpius ! » et tout le monde se fait soudain très attentif. Il reste aussi longtemps que moi sous le Choixpeau, puis celui-ci crie : « POUFSOUFFLE ! ». Il y a un moment de flottement, puis la table noir et jaune se met à applaudir, et je suis le mouvement. Scorpius garde une expression neutre, et beaucoup de murmures se font entendre. Les anciens à côté de moi y vont de leur commentaire, eux aussi. « Un Malefoy ? À Poufsouffle ? J'en connais un qui va se faire déshériter vite fait, moi je te le dis !

-C'est peut-être une stratégie de son père, comme ça tout le monde oublie que c'est un mangemort. »

Rien que les entendre, ça m'énerve, mais l'un d'eux, qui a l'air d'être un peu leur chef de bande à en juger par l'attention que lui portent ses camarades, calme un peu le jeu « Oui enfin les gars, vous savez quand même que son père a été acquitté, sa grand-mère a sauvé la vie de Harry Potter, c'est pas rien »

J'essaye de ne plus prêter attention aux imbécillités de mes « aînés », et j'essaye de voir comment Scorpius vit sa répartition. Il s'est assis à peu près au même niveau que moi, et malgré la table des Serdaigles qui nous sépare je remarque qu'il est installé à côté de la fille qui traînait avec lui et les Potter tout à l'heure. J'avais même pas remarquée qu'elle avait été répartie. Tant mieux pour lui en tout cas.

La répartition continue à se dérouler sans accroc jusqu'à ce que Flitwick appelle « Potter, Albus ! ». L'un des jumeaux s'avance et prend place sous le Choixpeau. Je rigole toute seule en me disant que si ils ont changé de place, personne ne le saura, à part le Choixpeau. Je me demande si il le dirait dans ce cas… Enfin, après un temps assez court, comparé à la répartition de Scorpius, le Choixpeau rend son verdict : « SERPENTARD ! ». Un silence tout aussi incrédule qu'à la répartition de Scorpius tombe sur la salle, que les serpents rompent assez vite en se mettant à applaudir à tout rompre. Je participe aussi, bien entendu, en dépit des remarques déçues qu'échangent certains de mes condisciples. Severus, appelé juste après, est aussi envoyé à Serpentard et beaucoup d'élèves rigolent en applaudissant, genre « Mais ils vont tous nous faire ça cette année ? ». Je vois même quelques pièces changer de mains, apparemment certains ont fait des paris « faciles à gagner », et ont perdu.

Enfin, la répartition s'achève, et même si elle a été distrayante je suis contente de pouvoir manger. Enfin… Façon de parler, parce qu'avant ça la directrice, Mc Gonagall, fait un discours de bienvenue, et nous présente rapidement les profs. J'en reconnais plusieurs comme des personnages de Harry Potter. En plus de Hagrid, Mc Gonagall et Flitwick, il y a aussi Neville Longdubat, directeur de Gryffondor et professeur de Botanique, Daphné Greengrass, la mère de Scorpius, directrice de Serpentard et professeur d'histoire de la magie, Firenze, qui n'assiste pas au repas mais qui assure les cours de divination, et enfin Ginny Potter, la mère des jumeaux, elle aussi absente mais qui sera apparemment professeur de vol. ça promet ! Je suis contente que Neville soit mon directeur de maison, ça a toujours été l'un de mes personnages préférés dans Harry Potter. Je me demande comment il sera en vrai.

Les plats arrivent enfin, et je me sers d'un peu de tout, j'ai toujours adoré goûté les nouveaux trucs. Je mange de la main gauche, je continue à m'entraîner à être ambidextre depuis que je suis gamine, et je ne m'en sors pas mal du tout. Personne ne m'adresse la parole, et j'en suis heureuse. Beaucoup de conversations tournent autour de la répartition des jumeaux Potter et de Scorpius. Les gens peuvent juste pas accepter que les gamins ne soient pas leurs parents, ou qu'ils « osent » briser les traditions familiales. Je découvre le goût du jus de citrouille, c'est bizarre mais pas mauvais, assez sucré et inattendu. Je ne touche pas à la Biéraubeurre, l'odeur ne m'attire pas du tout. Les plats finissent par disparaître, et je réalise que je n'ai pas mangé autant depuis ma vie précédente.

 _Obscurité totale qui effraie et qui noie_

 _Un havre de paix, mon chez-moi_

 _Alors que vous vous parez de lumières pour affronter la nuit_

 _Je me glisse dans le forêt sans peur et sans un bruit_

 _La lune est presque trop lumineuse_

 _Pour ma rigueur taiseuse_

 _Je ne suis pas heureuse_

 _Je suis creuse_

-Brouillon dans un cahier d'Aurore Berger, conservé par Quentin Lemage après sa mort-

* * *

Et voilààà!

J'aime bien ce chapitre, il pose quelques bases, il est tranquille...

J'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi.

On se dit à dans deux semaines pour un chapitre intitulé: "Comment se faire haïr, un tutoriel".

Laissez moi des reviews, bisous,

singé: A red right hand (déso pas déso, je suis en plein dans une série en ce moment, Pinky Blinders)


	14. Comment se faire haïr: un tutoriel

Salut tout le monde!

Bienvenue dans ce chapitre qui commencera à vous donner une idée de toute la puissance de la diplomatie de Vivian. Enfin, rien qu'en voyant le titre vous deviez vous en douter.

Je me demande qui va mépriser mon perso avec le temps... Mais bon, je cherche à être réaliste avant tout^^

Merci aux personnes qui se donnent la peine de m'écrire des reviews. Les autres, soyez pas timides, je prends toute critique constructive et même un "merci pour le chapitre" ça fait plaisir et ça vous coûte pas grand chose. M'enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, je continuerai à publier. Pour l'instant, je maintiens mon avance, et c'est cool.  
Bref, bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas!

* * *

Un préfet appelle tous les première années à notre table, et je le suis docilement. Il se présente sous le nom de Carris Johnson. Nous nous mettons en marche et une fille un peu plus jeune avec l'insigne de préfet sur la poitrine le rejoint. Nous les suivons à travers un labyrinthe de couloirs et d'escaliers, et j'adore vraiment la déco. Les tableaux qui parlent sont un peu étranges, mais je trouve ça cool. J'essaye de repérer le chemin que l'on prend, et y arrive à peu près je pense. Je saurai demain matin si j'ai réussi, je suppose. Si la réponse est non, on retrouvera peut-être mes ossements quelque part dans le château après que je sois morte de faim...

Nous arrivons enfin devant un grand portrait, comme dans les livres. Le portrait de la "Grosse dame". Le mot de passe est "Bravoure" et je me demande qui est l'abruti qui l'a choisi. Si ça avait été moi, j'aurai choisi un truc fun, comme "Pitié pas la rentrée" ou "Chemnashaovirodaintrachivu", ou alors "J'ai oublié le mot de passe" (risqué). Mais pas un truc thématique de la maison quoi! Bref, le portrait se dérobe pour nous laisser entrer, après nous avoir observés tous avec attention. On aurait dit un général, ou un prof, essayant de déceler qui est un gentil élève/soldat et qui il va falloir mater.

La salle commune est assez semblable à ce qui est décrit dans les livres. Décorée chaudement de rouge et d'or, avec plusieurs canapés, une cheminée, de hautes fenêtres et très peu de livres. Deux escaliers montent dans la tour, l'un vers le dortoir des garçon, et l'autre, que la préfète fait emprunter à moi et aux autres filles, vers notre dortoir. Nous sommes huit première année et on est censée toutes dormir au même endroit ! Je sais déjà que je vais haïr ça, mais bon, comme si j'avais le droit d'ouvrir ma gueule. Il y a de la place, c'est vrai, et chacune d'entre nous dispose d'un lit à baldaquin avec des sorts pour nous isoler dans une bulle de silence pour dormir. Nos affaires sont déjà montées, et je décide de prendre le lit le plus proche de la fenêtre, mais une sale gamine passe en courant devant moi pour se jeter dessus au moment où j'allais m'asseoir.

Elle ne saura jamais à quel point j'ai eu envie de lui foutre une baffe avant de la balancer par terre, car je me contiens. Je me détourne avec dignité pour voir que tous les autres lits sont déjà pris, à part un tout au bout, à côté de la porte. Bon, au moins j'aurai pas à être entourée de gens, ça aurait juste pas été possible. Je récupère ma malle que je pose à côté de mon lit, histoire de garder un œil dessus et d'avoir une pseudo table de nuit. Je trouve ensuite les toilettes, et je me change rapidement. Je vais pas tenir longtemps avec aussi peu d'intimité. Ils ont jamais entendu dire qu'il était sain d'avoir son espace personnel ? Oh, je hais ça. Je m'allonge sur mon lit pour lire. Au moins, c'est confortable. Je sors un bouquin que j'ai emporté, un roman de fantasy, et essaye de me plonger dans l'histoire, mais les gloussements des gamines autour de moi m'en empêchent.

Je tire les rideaux pour m'isoler, mais ils filtrent un peu trop la lumière pour bien lire. Je me dis qu'au moins ça me fera un entraînement magique, même si je suis pas trop d'humeur, et je retire les rideaux pour récupérer mon livre des sorts du quotidien. Je suis sûre d'avoir vu un truc pour faire des veilleuses, une petite lumière…

« Hé ! Hé ! Comment elle s'appelle l'autre ? Ah oui… Hé, Vivian Éris ! »

Je relève la tête pour voir qui m'interpelle, même si j'ai déjà pas envie. Je constate que c'est une petite rouquine assise sur un lit avec la moitié des filles du dortoir.

« C'est Vivian.

-Oh allez, sois pas comme ça. Tu veux pas venir bavarder avec nous plutôt que de passer ton temps à lire ? Les cours ont même pas commencé !

-Non merci. » Si je refuse poliment, elles vont me foutre la paix non ? Non. La rousse prend une voix encore plus aiguë, et insiste : « Allez Vivian, parle nous un peu de toi, t'aimes faire quoi à part lire ? Et question encore plus importante, tu penses quoi de Carris Johnson ? ».

Je pose mes livres que je ne peux de toute façon pas lire pour le moment, on dirait, et je m'assois sur mon lit tournée vers eux.

« Le préfet ? Bah pas grand-chose, j'ai pas franchement fait gaffe à lui. Pourquoi ?

-Il est super beau gosse ! Mais il est en sixième année… On se demandait comment faire pour qu'il fasse attention à moi. Toi qui lis plein de trucs, t'aurais pas des idées ?

-Non, c'est pas mon délire.

-Tu veux dire que t'es homo ?

-Non, je veux dire que vous êtes beaucoup trop jeunes pour vous soucier de trucs comme ça, et que ça ne m'intéresse absolument pas. Donc merci pour votre générosité de vouloir m'intégrer, mais chuis pas intéressée, désolée. Pour me présenter, je suis Vivian et j'aime lire tranquillement. »

xxx

 _« Haïr les gens est une perte de temps. Il ne méritent pas ça. Les haïr sur le moment, ne pas apprécier leur compagnie, oui. Mais haïr quelqu'un personnellement, c'est usant, et ça demande de l'implication. Ça donne de l'importance à cette personne pour rien. »_

-Extrait d'un SMS envoyé à Quentin Lemage par Aurore Berger deux mois avant sa mort-

* * *

Oui, alors, ça m'a toujours soûlée étant gamine ces histoires de "j'ai neuf/dix/onze/douze (etc) ans et j'ai trouvé l'amour de ma vie". C'est ma façon de voir les choses, bien sûr, et je suis certaine que tout le monde ne partage pas mon point de vue... Mais comme c'est ma SI, et qu'elle en a un peu rien à faire de se faire aimer ou haïr (un peu comme moi à l'époque quoi) bah elle dit ce qu'elle pense xD

Ah, la subtilité.

M'enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je retourne écrire la suite^^

Bisous,

Signé: Un poulpe zombie


	15. Ils savent déjà que je suis différente

Hey hey hey!

Bonjour/soir/nuit à tout le monde!

Je commence par vous remercier pour vos reviews (spécial dédicace aux deux gens qui ont reviewé pour la première fois, j'apprécie). Effectivement, une référence à Tara Duncan était présente dans le chapitre d'avant, ça fait plaisir que certains partagent ma culture^^

Sinon, que dire... Vivian va continuer à se faire haïr? xD

Elle est pas super patiente, en même temps...

Je vous laisse avec le chapitre et attends vos réactions avec impatience!

* * *

Je me fais réveiller à SIX heures du matin, alors que le petit déjeuner commence à sept heures, par la lumière du dortoir, allumée je ne sais pourquoi, et surtout l'imbécile qui bouscule mon lit en essayant de sortir du dortoir. Un sort de silence pour s'assurer qu'on puisse de dormir? Mais on se fout de nous ma parole! Je sais que je ne pourrai pas me rendormir de toute façon, alors je me lève. Je tire mes rideaux et constate que la quasi totalité des gamines du dortoir sont déjà debout, et la plupart sont à la salle de bain. C'est ce que je découvre en essayant désespérément de me frayer un chemin jusqu'aux toilettes à travers la masse gloussante amassée devant les miroirs...

Je me réfugie vite dans la chambre, et m'habille rapidement en profitant de l'intimité offerte par mes rideaux... Enfin, c'est ce que je crois parce qu'au moment où je finis d'enfiler mon tee shirt une gamine les tire. Elle n'a pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, parce que c'en est trop pour moi et je hurle: « MAIS PUTAIN FOUS MOI LA PAIX CONASSE ! BORDEL DE MERDE! JE PEUX M'HABILLER EN PAIX ? TU CONNAIS LA NOTION D'INTIMITE ? ». Wow. Quatre gros mots en aussi peu de phrases, ça doit être un record pour moi. Mais d'un autre côté, je suis ulcérée, et à bout. La fille reste interdite un instant devant ma fureur, puis gueule en retour « T'ES VRAIMENT UNE SALE PUTE ! ». Elle s'éloigne tout de suite après en pleurant, et heureusement. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je lui aurais fait sinon, avec toute cette colère en moi.

Je prends mon sac de classe, y fait entrer le roman que je lis, mon carnet et réalise que je ne sais pas de quels livres de cours j'aurai besoin. Dans le doute je prends tout, j'ai pas envie de revenir ici si je peux l'éviter. Je range ma baguette dans la poche de mon pantalon, enfile ma cape et mon écharpe fétiche (bleue et blanche). Je suis trop énervée pour réussir mon nœud de cravate alors je la fourre dans une autre poche, et je m'enfuis loin des bécasses qui parlent dans mon dos. Je suis heureuse d'avoir choisi une malle verrouillable, sinon j'aurai pas osé la laisser dans le dortoir. Je suis sûre que personne ne trouvera mon mot de passe, « Quentin », vu que c'est un prénom, français, et que personne ne me connaît…

Avant même d'arriver en bas des escaliers de la salle commune je sais à quoi je vais passer le temps qu'il me reste avant le petit déjeuner : finir d'apprendre le sortilège d'allégement. Mon sac pèse vraiment trop lourd. Ce serait cool aussi si je trouvais un sac comme celui d'Hermione, qui peut stocker des trucs à l'infini. Mais ça doit coûter cher… Je sors de la salle commune encore déserte, et je me dirige dans la direction de la grande salle. Il semblerait que j'aie bien mémorisé le trajet, parce que je reconnais plusieurs de mes points de repère en marchant. Comme il est encore super tôt je m'arrête avant, dans une salle qui a l'air déserte. Elle est assez petite, avec une fenêtre poussiéreuse située derrière un bureau qui me fait penser que cet endroit a peut-être été le bureau d'un prof dans le temps. Je pose mon sac dessus, et je retrouve la page consacrée au sortilège d'allégement.

Après quelque temps je m'aperçois que je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure qu'il est, et je décide de me rendre à la grande salle, au cas où. Grâce à mon entraînement, mon sac est bien plus simple à porter, et j'arrive sans encombre à mon but. La salle est déserte, et je comprends qu'il est sans doute toujours pas sept heures. Je m'assois tout de même à la table des Gryffondor, puisque je suis déjà là, et je cherche dans mes bouquins si je retrouve la formule pour connaître l'heure. D'après mes souvenirs, ça doit être « Tempus ». Je trouve assez vite, et comme c'est un sort simple je m'attelle à son apprentissage sans tarder. Mes premiers succès viennent rapidement, et je finis par interrompre ma pratique lorsque la nourriture apparaît.

Je mange rapidement, parce qu'avec la nourriture, hélas, apparaissent aussi les élèves. Heureusement, les filles de mon dortoir ne sont pas dans les premières arrivées, et je peux finir de manger tranquillement. Personne ne cherche à me parler. Quelques professeurs arrivent aussi, et l'un d'eux me dit de rester dans la grande salle jusqu'à ce qu'on me donne mon emploi du temps. C'est bien ma veine… En parlant de veine, vu que je n'ai rien à faire, je me dis que je pourrais me couper un peu pour passer le temps et la frustration que j'ai déjà accumulée. Mais tandis que j'essaye de récupérer ma lame dans mon carnet, j'entends quelqu'un m'appeler et j'ai à peine le temps de sortir ma main de mon sac et de me retourner qu'un Arthur sauvage apparaît et me prend maladroitement dans ses bras. Je me crispe tout de suite, mais il attend encore quelques secondes avant de me relâcher.

« Tu m'as manqué, Vivian ! Je t'ai vue hier soir, mais je pouvais pas venir te parler vu que t'es partie avec ton préfet. Ça va ? »

Il est super enthousiaste, et je soupire avant de sourire malgré moi.

« Bonjour à toi aussi. Ça irait mieux si les pouffiasses de mon dortoir n'avaient pas éprouvé le besoin irrépressible de me réveiller à six heures du mat mais ouais. Toujours en vie. Et toi ? »

Avant de répondre, Arthur s'assoit à côté de moi sur le banc, tandis qu'un autre gars, en uniforme impeccable de Serpentard s'assoit en face de lui. L'inconnu est un peu plus petit qu'Arthur, et il a des cheveux noirs qui lui arrivent presque jusqu'aux épaules, mais impeccablement coiffés. Il a des yeux gris attentifs, et son visage, bien que finement dessiné, dégage une expression de fermeté. Instinctivement, je sens que ce gars est dangereux pour moi. Il me donne l'impression de ne laisser passer aucun détail. Il me fait peur, mais en même temps il a l'air intéressant.

En comparant le Serpentard à Arthur, je réalise que ce dernier a pas mal changé depuis la dernière fois. Déjà, il a tellement grandi qu'il me rend bien trente centimètres (et ce malgré le fait que je mesure, aux dernières nouvelles, un mètre quarante huit (et demi!)). Il est élancé, son corps aillant perdu ses derniers contours enfantins, mais ses joues sont restées assez arrondies, généreuses. Ses cheveux bouclés, châtain foncé sont coupés courts, et son regard vert est toujours chaleureux. En cet instant, il me rappelle douloureusement Quentin. Il lui ressemble pas mal physiquement, à présent. J'ignore la douleur, pour écouter la réponse de mon… « ami ».

« Bah, je suis content d'être de retour à Poudlard. Pas pour les cours, hein, note bien, même si la plupart sont intéressants. Mais bon, j'ai beau aimer voir ma famille, mes amis sont ici. Et il me tardait de te revoir ! En parlant d'amis, je te présente Ewald. On s'est rencontrés dans le Poudlard Express et c'est mon meilleur ami ! »

Je serre la main au vert et argent qui me fait face et se fend d'un sourire que je sens sincère.

« Enchanté, Arthur m'a pas mal parlé de toi, et en bien, j'étais curieux de faire ta connaissance.

-Enchantée aussi, je fais, et à ma surprise je suis presque sincère, parce que ce gars a l'air intéressant et qu'il me traite pour l'instant pas comme une gamine. C'est pas que je veux me débarrasser de vous, mais on est pas censés s'asseoir par maison ?

-Seulement pendant les banquets officiels, bien essayé, me rétorque Arthur. Par contre je peux t'assurer que le port de la cravate, lui, est obligatoire en semaine. »

Je rechigne un peu, mais sors ma cravate froissée de ma poche, tandis qu'Ewald entame son petit déjeuner. Je range à contrecœur mon écharpe dans mon sac, et ajuste mon appareil de tortu- ma cravate autour de mon cou, ignorant la pulsion qui me pousse à la serrer à outrance juste pour voir jusqu'où j'irais, et quand mon corps me forcerait à arrêter de m'étouffer. Arthur lance ensuite un sort qui défroisse ma cravate instantanément tandis qu'un groupe de filles de mon dortoir entre dans la salle en gloussant. En passant derrière moi je les entends chuchoter agressivement (oui, c'est possible) et je sens leurs regards sur moi. Si Arthur n'y prête pas attention, j'ai l'impression qu'Ewald, lui, a remarqué. Ce mec me rend paranoïaque. Enfin, davantage que je ne le suis à la base.

Enfin, après une dizaines de minutes supplémentaires où je me sociabilise bien malgré moi avec mes camarades de septième année, sociabilisation largement limitée par le fait que lesdits camarades mangent, Neville Londubat fait son apparition et m'apporte mon emploi du temps.

Ça me fait bizarre de le voir de près. Je ne l'aurais pas reconnu si il n'avait pas été présenté hier soir. Il salue poliment mes deux camarades, et leur glisse un mot à propos d'un devoir. J'en déduis qu'ils font toujours de la Botanique. Mon directeur de maison est assez grand, il a un visage ouvert et sympathique. Il ressemble un peu à Arthur, les tâches de rousseur en moins. Bref, j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour m'habituer à son avatar, mais j'aimais bien son personnage dans Harry Potter, donc je pense que je vais continuer à l'apprécier. Je le remercie et il s'éloigne.

Quand il est parti je regarde mon emploi du temps. J'ai le mardi et le jeudi entiers de libres, c'est super. Du temps pour moi, loin des abrutis, et pour apprendre. J'aime bien cette idée. Bon, en contrepartie mon lundi et mon mercredi sont super chargés, mais ça va. Le vendredi je n'ai que quelques cours, dont vol. Il me tarde d'essayer. Comme il est déjà temps d'aller en cours, je n'ai pas le temps de vraiment en parler avec les septième année, mais apparemment c'est normal. Je commence avec histoire de la magie… C'est un de mes rares livres de cours que je n'ai pas encore lus, alors je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi m'attendre.

Je me demande si ils ont exorcisé Binns, depuis le temps, j'ai pas vraiment fait gaffe aux profs, hier soir, je crois que McGo n'a pas présenté de nouveau. Une part de moi espère que le fantôme n'est plus prof, parce que vu les descriptions des livres, ça donne pas envie, et une autre est curieuse. Peut-être qu'un fantôme aurait des informations qui pourraient m'aider à comprendre pourquoi je suis en vie. Enfin. Je salue Arthur et Ewald qui se dépêchent de finir de manger, et je lance un sort d'allègement à mon sac avant de me rendre à mon premier cours magique.

xx

« _Le don le plus précieux que j'ai reçu_

 _Une amitié inattendue_

 _Un cadeau inespéré_

 _Une malédiction pour m'empêcher de crever_

 _x_

 _Quelque chose de différent_

 _Quelque chose d'important_

 _Ta présence est un présent_

 _Mais je ne crois plus pourtant »_

x

-Poème envoyé par Aurore Berger à Quentin Lemage, deux semaines avant sa mort-

* * *

(désolée pour les x à des endroits random, ceux qui publient savent, mais c'est juste impossible de sauter des lignes sur l'éditeur de ffnet)

Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé, j'attends de vos nouvelles! Pour ma part je vais aller lire un chapitre d'Elisabeth Bishop, l'une de mes fics SI préférées que je vous recommande (et qui m'a donné envie de lire la mienne).

Dans le prochain chapitre, Vivian commencera enfin les cours!

Bisous,

Signé: un panda voyageur


	16. Premiers cours

Bonjour tout le monde!

Bienvenue dans ce nouveau chapitre, où les cours commencent enfin (mais bon, la fic va à son rythme). Merci aux quatre personnes qui ont réagi au dernier chapitre^^

Je compte écrire plusieurs OS bonus pour cette histoire, donc si vous avez des idées de moments que vous voulez voir, ou d'autres POV, maintenant ou plus tard, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, par review ou MP.

Et comme d'habitude je vous laisse apprécier le chapitre, on se retrouve en bas!

* * *

Je suis les indications d'un groupe de Gryffondor plus âgés pour trouver ma salle, et j'expérimente pour la première fois les escaliers… Indépendants de Poudlard. Hier, nous avons été épargnés, mais aujourd'hui je dois endurer trois détournements inattendus qui m'auraient fait m'égarer dans le château sans l'aide bienveillante d'une poignée de Serdaigles pressés. Même si c'est pas super pratique, je trouve ça génial. Je pense qu'explorer ce château va être intéressant… Rien qu'en me rendant à mon cours je passe devant plusieurs corridors a l'air abandonné. Je peux pas résister à un corridor abandonné !

J'arrive dans les premiers devant la porte de la salle d'histoire de la magie. Il y a déjà là deux élèves de Serpentard, et trois Serdaigle. Je me demande avec laquelle de ces maisons nous avons cours. Sur mon emploi du temps il y a juste marqué « Première année groupe deux ». Quelques minutes après mon arrivée, un groupe assez bruyant arrive, se faisant remarquer : Deux Poufsouffle, un Serpentard. Un des jumeaux Potter, Scorpius, et la fille que j'avais déjà vue traîner avec eux. Ils s'arrêtent à une quinzaine de pas de moi, et je les entends regretter l'absence d'Albus. Il semblerait qu'il soit dans un autre groupe. Comme il n'y a apparemment pas d'autres classes dans les environs, je comprends, intriguée, que notre groupe est constitué d'élèves des quatre maisons. Deux filles de Gryffondor arrive à leur tour, et j'attrape un livre dans mon sac histoire d'essayer de ne pas les écouter. Je réussis à me plonger dans la lecture, et ne relève la tête que quand la prof arrive.

La prof, parce que celle qui nous fait entrer dans la salle n'est autre que Daphné Greengrass (Malefoy maintenant, je suppose), la mère de Scorpius. Grande, blonde, l'air strict sans être trop sévère, et une robe de sorcière impeccable. Elle attend que nous soyons tous entrés pour refermer la porte derrière nous, nous laissant nous installer comme nous voulons. La salle est assez grande et comporte plus de chaises que nous ne sommes d'élèves. Les chaises et les tables forment quatre arcs de cercles formant un hémicycle autour du tableau. Je m'assieds à l'extrémité d'une rangée, au deuxième rang, le plus loin possible des filles de Gryffondor, qui ne semblent pas très motivées pour m'approcher de toute façon.

Considérant que nous avons assez pris de temps pour nous installer, la prof toussote et les derniers gamins trouvent leur place. Le groupe Malefoy-Potter (il va falloir que je leur trouve un surnom) est un rang derrière moi, et personne n'a pris la place à ma droite. D'un autre côté, le sac que j'ai posé dessus est là précisément pour décourager toute velléité de sociabilisation. La prof prend la parole.

« Bonjour à tous, et bienvenue à Poudlard. Comme vous avez dû le constater, vos cours se feront en classes mixtes, avec des élèves des quatre maisons. Pour certains, ça n'a rien de surprenant, mais c'est pourtant un changement très récent. Notre société est en pleine mutation, et ce sera d'ailleurs le sujet de nos premiers cours ensemble, car les changements que nous vivons ces dernières années sont très importants, et il est nécessaire que vous ayez une idée des tenants et aboutissants de ce qui se produit en ce moment même. De même, vous avez peut-être été surpris par l'organisation de vos emplois du temps. Les jours de trous sont voulus et dus à notre nouvelle organisation, mais n'allez pas penser qu'il s'agit de vacances. Ce sera du temps pour vous pour faire vos devoirs, et en particulier de travailler à des exposés pour ma matière, ainsi que pour vos cours de Connaissance du Monde Moldu, ou CD2M en abrégé. En effet, l'enseignement d'histoire de la magie a été réformé en profondeur, et mon cours comportera aussi des modules sur l'histoire moldue, car nos deux mondes ont fortement influé l'un sur l'autre, et qu'il est important de parler des liens entre les événements historiques les plus marquants de notre histoire et de l'histoire moldue. Des questions pour le moment ? »

Une Serdaigle brune assise au premier rang lève la main, et la prof lui donne la parole : « Est-ce que l'histoire moldue est obligatoire madame ? ». La prof a l'air de s'être attendue à la question, et répond patiemment : « Une partie de l'histoire moldue est au programme, car elle est nécessaire pour comprendre l'évolution du monde qui nous entoure. Alors oui, c'est obligatoire. Et je suis certaine que vous comprendrez facilement pourquoi, quand nous entrerons dans les détails. D'autres questions avant que je vous explique le programme ? »

Cette fois ci, personne ne lève la main, et la professeur agite sa baguette en direction du tableau, y inscrivant les mots : « Programme d'Histoire de la magie, première année ». S'en suit une liste de chapitres que je copie soigneusement sur mon cahier. Ça a l'air honnêtement intéressant, et vraiment différent de ce que j'ai pu lire dans le canon. Pendant que nous écrivons servilement les noms des chapitres, la prof vérifie que nous ayons tous nos livres.

J'ai fini assez rapidement, et je regarde le programme en réfléchissant :

I) De la montée au pouvoir de Lord Voldemort à nos jours, une histoire contemporaine de l'impact des années sombres et de la publication des aventures de Harry Potter sur la communauté magique en Grande Bretagne

II) L'Histoire Commune et les origines de la création du Secret Magique

III) Les grandes découvertes et le développement des communautés sorcières d'Outre Mer

IV) Les principales guerres gobelines et les revendications des créatures magiques

V) Les guerres mondiales et leurs parallèles moldus

Je suis particulièrement intéressée par le premier chapitre, parce que je me demande de plus en plus dans quoi j'ai mis les pieds, Poudlard n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec ce à quoi je m'attendais. Entente inter-maisons, cours en commun… Une fois que la prof a fini de faire le tour, elle reprend la parole « Cette année vise à vous donner une vision d'ensemble de l'Histoire, et nous entrerons davantage dans les détails au cours des prochaines années. Pour le prochain cours je veux que vous lisiez les pages huit à douze de votre manuel et que vous répondiez aux trois questions au bas de la page douze. Le cours de Vendredi sera exceptionnellement un cours magistral, tout comme celui de Lundi prochain, afin que vous ayez quelques bases pour vous lancer dans les exposés. Ceux qui souhaitent employer le temps gagné par l'absence d'exposé à préparer pour cette semaine sont encouragés à consulter les documents cités à la fin de votre livre sous la catégorie « Pour aller plus loin ». Voilà pour aujourd'hui, bonne journée ! ».

Et aussi simplement que ça mon premier cours est terminé. Pour un cours théorique de rentrée, j'ai trouvé ça plutôt intéressant… Et j'ai d'autant plus de questions à présent. Je pense que je vais prendre de l'avance dans la lecture de mon livre d'histoire demain. Je suis mon groupe pour aller en cours de CD2M (Apparemment une meilleure abréviation que CDMM ? Je comprends par leur logique), bref, autrement dit le cours de Connaissance Du Monde Moldu. Ça sonne déjà moins « dissection » que « étude des moldus »… Le groupe des enfants stars (oui, je trouverai mieux, plus tard) est devant et à l'air de connaître le chemin puisque nous arrivons sans encombre devant la salle au quatrième étage où Alix Aster nous attend déjà. En entrant je constate que la salle est organisée assez différemment de celle d'étude de la magie. En effet, des tables carrées forment des petits îlots avec assez de place pour quatre personnes par îlot. Je me retrouve au final avec les PoMa (MaPo ? Okay, ce surnom est pourri aussi).

Scorpius me salue en souriant, et je fais un effort pour lui sourire en lui renvoyant son bonjour, avant de saluer Severus et apprendre l'identité de la fille de Poufsouffle. Apparemment elle s'appelle Eva Carliff, et est en fait la raison pour laquelle les enfants Potter et Malefoy se sont rencontré et sont devenus amis. Une sombre histoire d'école primaire pour gosses de riches. Je n'en apprends pas beaucoup plus, parce que le cours commence. Alix Aster commence par nous demander de tous nous lever, et d'aller à droite de la salle si nous avons grandi dans le monde moldu, à gauche dans le monde magique. Quelques personnes restent au milieu, indécises, et la prof reprend la parole : « Je ne vous demande pas votre statut de sang, pour moi et comme n'importe quel professeur dans cette école tout les élèves sont égaux, peu importe leur famille, leurs ancêtres ou je ne sais quoi. Mon objectif en vous demandant de vous répartir de cette façon est de savoir au mieux qui pourra enseigner des choses à qui. Si je mets un groupe de personnes ayant grandi dans le monde moldu ensemble, et que j'essaye de leur expliquer comment prendre le métro, ça ne leur servira à rien. Si par contre j'essaye d'expliquer la même chose à quelqu'un qui n'a jamais mis les pieds hors du monde magique, j'aurai plein d'explications à fournir avant même d'expliquer comment prendre le dit métro. Personne n'est inférieur aux autres, vous avez simplement des connaissances différentes. D'ailleurs, bien que mon cours soit intitulé connaissance du monde moldu, il sera aussi un cours de connaissance du monde sorcier pour certains. Allons, finissez de vous répartir. Ceux qui ont vécu dans les deux mondes, allez du côté qui vous est le plus familier. Merci. Alors... »

Après son intervention, les derniers élèves trouvent leur place. De mon côté de la salle, nous sommes environ un tiers des élèves. La prof nous demande ensuite de nous mettre en groupe de quatre, avec au minimum une personne ayant vécu dans le monde moldu par groupe, et une venant du monde sorcier. Scorpius me fait de grands signes et je me rassois tout simplement avec lui et ses acolytes, ignorant le chaos provoqué par la recherche et la création de groupes des autres élèves. Quand tout le monde a trouvé sa place, Aster passe dans les rangs en distribuant un morceau de parchemin par table. Elle nous dit que nous avons encore quarante cinq minutes pour répondre à toutes les questions, en mettant en commun les connaissances du groupe. Scorpius lit la feuille pour la tablée.

« En discutant avec vos camarades, construisez un tableau montrant d'un côté les solutions sorcières pour répondre à la situation proposée (+1 points si le ou les sortilèges d'usages sont notés) et de l'autre les solutions moldues (+1 points pour la clarté des explications). ». S'en suit une liste de situations de la vie courante, et nous nous prenons rapidement au jeu. « Euh alors, reprend Scorpius, première situation : écrire. Bah, je suppose que tout le monde fait pareil non ?

-Techniquement oui, sauf que les moldus utilisent du papier et des stylos plutôt que des plumes, je fais, en sortant ma trousse de mon sac.

-Ah oui, j'en ai entendu parler !, s'exclame Severus

-Et moi, j'ai déjà adopté les stylos, c'est quand même vachement plus pratique, par contre j'ai pas de papier, vu que de toute façon on peut pas rendre de devoirs dessus, ajoute Eva

-Va savoir pourquoi... Mais en tout cas je compte bien prendre mes notes sur papier, je fais

-Est-ce que vous avez aussi des stylos qui écrivent tous seuls ? Demande Scorpius

-Non, c'est vrai. Tu peux marquer ça dans solutions sorcières je suppose. C'est des plumes à papote, c'est ça ?

-C'est ça. Bon, question suivante ? »

Nous approuvons de la tête, et Scorpius lit la suite. Et franchement, c'est un cours vachement intéressant. Le temps passe vite, nous discutons avec animation mais sans animosité, et les gamins ont l'air aussi intrigués par le monde d'où je viens que je le suis par le leur. Je note quelques sortilèges intéressants, comme par exemple celui dont ont se sert pour faire la vaisselle (que Severus était le seul du groupe à le connaître, apparemment il l'a appris en douce pour quand ses parents le punissent), ou un sort qui sert à faire des boules de neiges (me demandez pas comment c'est venu dans la conversation). Eva, et dans une moindre mesure Scorpius et Severus, connaissent un peu le monde moldu, mais restent surpris quand je leur explique ce qu'est le métro, par exemple, ou comment les avions font pour voler (j'avoue, ça reste un peu flou pour moi aussi, ces histoires de portance et de forme de l'aile, mais je fais de mon mieux.).

Quand l'heure de cours se termine, notre tableau est plein d'informations, et nous sommes toujours en plein débat sur les différents loisirs sorciers et moldus, parce qu'il y a juste trop à dire. La prof nous demande de travailler en groupe à préparer pour la prochaine séance un exposé sur une solution moldue particulièrement intéressante à l'une des situations de la liste, et nous décidons tout de suite de parler des sports d'hiver, parce qu'apparemment ça a beaucoup enthousiasmé mes camarades, surtout le ski. Nous nous rendons ensemble à la grande salle pour manger, et je me retrouve en chemin à leur parler de mon bâton de feu et à leur promettre une démonstration pour le week end… Je sais pas fermer ma gueule quand je suis enthousiaste… Nous nous séparons à l'entrée de la salle, et je vais m'asseoir dans un coin tranquille au bout de la table des Serdaigle, voyant le naturel avec lequel mes camarades de première année s'installent tous ensemble chez les Serpentard pour attendre Albus.

Arthur et Ewald me rejoignent, à mon grand désespoir, alors que les plats arrivent et que la grande salle commence à se remplir. La conversation porte sur mes cours, et j'admets que pour l'instant tout a l'air vraiment intéressant. Je leur demande si leur matinée s'est bien passée, et Arthur raconte à grand renforts de gestes une anecdote de potions, ou apparemment leur chaudron a failli exploser. Le sujet dévie sur le prof de potions, qui apparemment est vraiment passionné par ce qu'il fait, mais a parfois des méthodes d'enseignement peu orthodoxes. Ewald prend la parole pour raconter une anecdote de cinquième année, où le prof aurait apparemment fait ingérer à ses meilleurs élèves un poison avant de leur ordonner d'en préparer l'antidote avant d'être trop mal en point pour l'avaler.

« Sérieusement ?

-Il avait prévu un stock de béozards, il n'est pas totalement irresponsable, mais oui, sérieusement. »

Je hausse les épaules avant de répondre.

« Ça a l'air cool.

-Il faut savoir que Vivian adore le danger, fait Arthur. Il est possible qu'elle soit encore plus inconsciente que Harry Potter sur un balais.

-T'as pas trouvé de meilleure comparaison ? C'est offensant pour moi de voir à quel point tu me sous-estimes !

-Il paraît. En tout cas, je ne suis absolument pas surpris que tu aies atterri à Gryffondor.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, vraiment. Tu es une des personnes les plus courageuses que j'aie jamais rencontrées, même si je suis à peu près sûr qu'une partie de ton courage est de l'inconscience. Après, je t'aurais aussi bien vue à Poufsouffle, ou à Serdaigle…

-Pourquoi ?, je fais, intriguée.

-Serdaigle, parce que tu m'as toujours impressionnée par ta façon de parler, de réfléchir, ton intelligence. Je sais que l'intelligence ne fait pas la maison, mais tu as aussi pas mal de connaissances, et puis tu es créative, regarde tes poèmes. Tu en écris toujours d'ailleurs ?

-Évidemment, je réponds, surprise qu'il s'en souvienne. Et Poufsouffle ?

-J'ai vraiment besoin de le dire ?

-Bah oui, sinon je vois pas à quoi ça sert que je pose la question.

-Ta loyauté, évidemment. J'ai vu jusque où tu peux aller pour tes amis, même si c'est aussi pour ça que je pense que tu as complètement ta place à Gryffondor.

-Mouais. Tu sais, vraiment, tu devrais oublier tout ça. Je ne suis pas courageuse, j'ai juste aucun instinct de survie. Et puis, moi je m'attendais à aller à Serpentard.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je suis maléfique, bien sûr. Attention, je dis pas que tous les Serpentards le sont hein, je veux offenser personne. Mais ça m'aurait bien plu. Et puis le vert et argent c'est beaucoup plus joli que le rouge et or. »

Ewald hausse un sourcil sceptique, mais ne dit rien, et Arthur n'insiste pas, préférant plutôt me demander si j'ai un poème sous la main à lui montrer. Je réfléchis rapidement, mais je suis pas sûre d'avoir des trucs non compromettants sur moi, donc je lui propose de remettre ça à plus tard. Il accepte sans sourciller, et nous finissons de manger tranquillement. J'ai encore une heure de libre avant le prochain cours, potions, et les deux autres aussi, alors je leur demande de me faire visiter un peu le château, en particulier de me montrer où est la bibliothèque. Arthur lâche un « Serdaigle... » ironique, et nous nous mettons en route.

xxx

 _« Faire davantage confiance aux gens ? Davantage que rien ? Même si le niveau de difficulté paraît peu élevé, j'en suis incapable, et même si je pouvais je ne le voudrais pas. Faire confiance, ça n'amène qu'à s'exposer. Et oui, je suis consciente qu'en te disant ça je te fais confiance, quelque part. Mais bon, ça ne prête pas vraiment à conséquence. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu devrais vraiment laisser tomber avec moi, je te dis, je n'apporte rien de bon. »_

-SMS envoyé par Aurore Berger à Quentin Lemage, peu après qu'ils aient commencé à discuter-

* * *

Et voilàààà!

J'imagine que certains changements à Poudlard peuvent vous surprendre, mais ils sont normaux: Le monde réel et le monde d'Harry Potter ne font qu'un dans mes fics. Les fics existent. Des sorciers en ont lu. L'impact sur leur société est énorme.

En espérant lire un peu vos réactions, plus de cours dans le prochain chapitre!

à dans deux semaines,

signé: Un tapis de sol migrateur (mais que les jours pairs)


	17. Os court

Yoo!

Alors oui, le titre est un peu pourri. Je sais.  
Mais bon, au moins j'avais de l'inspi pour le chapitre :p 

Je remercie mes trois fidèles revieweuses (sans elles je me sentirais vraiment seule sur cette histoire).  
Je tiens aussi à vous informer que je n'ai pas écrit depuis presque un mois pour cause de voyages, et que par conséquent il se peut que je repousse d'une semaine la prochaine publication (voire plus si je n'emporte pas mon ordi avec moi, déso, je vais faire au mieux).

Voilà, je vous laisse aprécier le chapitre, on se retrouve en bas!

* * *

L'après midi j'ai cours de potions à quatorze heure trente, suivi de soins aux créatures magiques. Je laisse Arthur et Ewald à la bibliothèque après une visite express du château pour me diriger vers les cachots. Le prof a l'air marrant en tout cas, d'après ce qu'Ewald a raconté au repas. Oui, dangereux, mais c'est synonyme chez moi. Comme j'ai traîné un peu longtemps avec les septième année, j'arrive en même temps que le prof. Il est assez jeune, je lui donnerais une quarantaine d'années. Il a les cheveux blonds, attachés en cadogan, et des traits assez durs. Il nous fait rentrer dans la salle en nous ordonnant de nous mettre deux par paillasse, et je remarque à ce moment là que ses mains sont couvertes de cicatrices de brûlures.

Je m'installe à une table vers l'avant de la salle, et assez vite suis rejointe par Scorpius. Je lui souris spontanément, et j'observe que Severus et Eva s'installent derrière nous, tandis qu'à mon grand déplaisir deux filles de mon dortoir prennent la paillasse à ma droite quand la salle se remplit. Quand tout le monde à trouvé sa place, le prof fait l'appel puis commence le cours. Sa voix est un peu rauque, peut-être à cause des vapeurs de potions, et teintée d'un certain accent germanique.

« Bienvenue, jeunes apprentis. Je suis Simon von Saxen, et je serai votre professeur de potions pendant au moins cinq ans. L'art des potions est à la fois subtil et dangereux, innovant et très codifié. J'attends de vous de la rigueur et de l'application, de la prudence et de la curiosité. Vous pouvez vous contenter de suivre à la lettre les lignes d'instructions dans vos livres, et obtenir de bons résultats. Vous pouvez aussi paresser, et donner dans l'approximation. Dans ce cas, je n'aurai pas à vous sanctionner, car une potion mal préparée saura vous en faire payer le prix. Mais si vous voulez atteindre l'excellence, il vous faudra innover, et aller au-delà des livres. Néanmoins, prudence : l'excellence a elle aussi son coût. Si les connaissances vous manquent, si vous faites la moindre erreur, alors cela pourra vous coûter très cher. Ainsi, jeunes apprentis, il vous appartient de juger des risques que vous êtes prêts à prendre, et à quel point vous voulez vous investir. Si vous avez peur, alors suivez scrupuleusement les instructions, et tout ira bien. Ne craignez que vos échecs, car depuis deux ans déjà, chaque paillasse est équipée d'un sort de confinement. Vos erreurs ne vous coûteront qu'à vous, et de même, vous ne mettrez que vous et votre camarade de paillasse en danger en expérimentant. Bien entendu, je veillerai aussi à votre sécurité, mais vous serez toujours plus à même que moi de le faire. Bien, avez vous des questions ? »

Personne ne pipe mot, alors le prof agite sa baguette et inscrit au tableau « Potions : mesures de sécurité élémentaires » avant de reprendre la parole. « Je me doute que vous avez hâte de commencer la pratique, jeunes apprentis, mais avant cela je me dois de mettre les choses au point, et vous apprendre les règles les plus élémentaires de sécurité, que vous devrez toujours respecter dans ma classe sous peine de sanctions pouvant aller jusqu'à l'expulsion de l'école, si tant est que vous surviviez à leur non respect. Quelqu'un a des idées de ce que sont ces règles ? »

J'ai lu mon livre, et les Harry Potter, alors j'ai une idée de ce qu'il attend. Je lève la main, et il m'interroge. « Il ne faut pas utiliser d'ingrédients métamorphosés, ne pas faire de magie à côté d'un chaudron à moins que ça soit une part de la recette, sachant que le diamètre de sécurité dépend de la potion, il ne faut en aucun cas ajouter des ingrédients à une potion sans précautions, toujours vérifier que les ingrédients sont purs et les ustensiles propres... ». Je m'interromps brièvement pour reprendre mon souffle, et j'entends mes camarades murmurer. Von Saxen reprend la parole. « Tout juste, mademoiselle, vôtre nom ?

-Mackson

-Mademoiselle Mackson. Quarante points pour Gryffondor. Vous tous, notez : avant de commencer la préparation d'une potion, qu'elle quelle soit, les précautions à prendre sont les suivantes...»

Je copie avec les autres, même si je n'apprends pas grand-chose de nouveau. Le prof n'interroge plus la classe, et le cours se finit sans que nous touchions une seule fois à nos chaudrons. Von Saxen nous demande de lire la page de notre livre consacrée à la potion de récurage pour la prochaine fois, et nous sommes libres.

En marchant vers les serres, je réfléchis aux potions. Je refuse de prendre des drogues d'aucune sorte, parce que je ne veux pas que mon comportement ou mes capacités de réflexion soient influencés par l'ingestion de quoi que ce soit. Je ne veux pas que des substances influent sur mon état mental. Et il est certain que par conséquent il y a beaucoup de potions que je ne devrai absorber en aucun cas, par exemple la potion d'allégresse, la potions d'aiguise méninge, et le véritasérum évidemment. Il faudra que je me renseigne pour savoir si il y a un antidote à de telles potions, au cas où je devrais en absorber contre mon gré. Parce que ce que je souhaite, ce n'est pas d'éviter des impacts négatifs, pas uniquement je veux être moi même, avec mes capacités, véritablement. Enfin, en tout cas les potions ont l'air intéressantes, même si je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie de suivre des recettes sans improviser… Je suppose que ça veut dire qu'il va falloir que j'apprenne les propriétés des ingrédients et l'influence des mouvements de baguettes, de la direction du mélange, etc, histoire de pouvoir me le permettre. Fastidieux, sans doute, mais c'est du savoir utile, certainement.

La température extérieure est assez douce alors que je marche en direction des serres, légèrement à l'écart du groupe de Scorpius. Je me perds dans mes réflexions sans vraiment écouter ce qui se passe. Le cours se passe assez vite, Hagrid a ramené des petites créatures qui viennent apparemment d'Irlande, des espèces de mini salamandres de glace. Il essaye de nous apprendre à les faire monter sur nos épaules, mais je suis pas super à l'aise avec elles, et elles doivent le sentir parce qu'elles m'évitent. Quelques filles de mon dortoir se moquent de moi, mais je les ignore. Je me contente de soigneusement prendre des notes sur ce que dit Hagrid, même si je doute que ça me soit utile.

Quand nous sommes enfin libres, je ne remonte pas directement vers le château avec les autres, mais je profite plutôt d'être déjà dehors pour faire un petit tour vers la lisière de la forêt interdite, puis vers le lac noir. La forêt m'attire, mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'y aventurer aujourd'hui, et je n'ai pas envie de le faire avec tous mes livres de cours, sac allégé ou non. Quand j'arrive au bord du lac, je sens une soudaine faiblesse dans mes jambes, et mon sac reprend son poids normal. Je m'assois quelques minutes. C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais fait un effort magique aussi important sur une si longue durée. Je vérifie mes bras, mais au moins le glamour a tenu. Comme il n'y a personne autour, je le relâche, histoire de reposer un peu ma magie avant de repartir dans l'école. Instantanément, je sens comme un poids invisible qui me quitte. J'ai tendance à l'oublier, mais c'est vrai qu'en maintenant mes glamour quasiment en permanence, je pompe aussi dans mes réserves.

Je reste un petit quart d'heure au bord du lac, à observer les vaguelettes que le vent créé et les reflets du soleil et des nuages. J'apprécie le calme de l'endroit que j'ai trouvé, près d'un saule pleureur. Je me promets de revenir pour écrire un peu. En attendant, je réactive mes glamours et me remets sur pied. L'heure du repas ne devrait plus tarder, et j'ai décidé d'aller poser mon sac avant d'y aller, ce sera plus simple. Et puis, à cette heure là il n'y aura personne dans mon dortoir, j'espère. Je réactive donc mes glamours, mon sortilège d'allégement, et j'y vais.

Je retrouve mon chemin sans trop de problèmes, et je trouve le mot de passe du premier coup, malgré un instant de doute, parce que je me souviens juste que c'est le mot de passe le plus cliché possible. Il n'y a pas grand monde dans la salle commune, et mon dortoir est désert. Je range rapidement mes livres et mon emploi du temps dans ma malle avant de redescendre manger. Encore une fois, Arthur et Ewald se joignent à moi pour manger, cette fois à la table des Serpentard. Ils ont pas d'amis ou quoi ? Mais bon, je leur parle un peu de mon aprèm, Arthur me raconte une anecdote impliquant Hagrid et une demi douzaine de bébés Chimoïdes (apparemment des créatures ressemblant à des hérissons, mais qui en plus peuvent contrôler, de façon limitée, le feu, la glace et la terre). Et finalement, le repas en leur compagnie n'est pas si terrible que ça. Je ne traîne tout de même pas, parce que j'ai envie de commencer à lire mon livre d'histoire de la magie avant de dormir. J'ai toute la journée de libre le lendemain, je pourrai en profiter pour faire mes premiers devoirs et explorer le château, je suis sûre qu'il y a plein de choses à découvrir !

En attendant, je remonte tranquillement vers ma salle commune puis mon dortoir, que je trouve désert. J'ai le temps de me doucher rapidement et de me changer avant que les premières filles arrivent. Elle ne m'adressent pas la parole et la gamine qui a tiré mes rideaux ce matin me lance un regard mauvais en entrant dans la pièce. J'entends quelques murmures et quelques rires dont mon instinct me dit qu'ils me sont destinés, et j'essaye de rester calme. Finalement, entre ça et les allées et venues des gamines qui vont à la salle de bain, j'abandonne temporairement ma lecture et me remets à mes recherches de la veille sur comment produire une petite lumière, histoire de fermer les rideaux et de pouvoir lire en paix. Je récupère mon livre des sorts du quotidien, et le feuillette en ignorant les gamines qui murmurent (j'entends un « regarde, l'intello lit encore » notamment), et finit par trouver ce que je cherche. Un sort qui permet de créer une veilleuse, et qui ne nécessite pas de tenir sa baguette en permanence, contrairement au lumos (qu'il faudra que j'apprenne, d'ailleurs).

Je mémorise l'incantation « Lumens » et le mouvement de baguette, qui est plutôt simple et consiste à tracer une sorte d'ovale en l'air, et me réfugie rapidement derrière mes rideaux pour m'entraîner. Je réussis assez vite à obtenir des résultats, mais je suis assez fatiguée, alors je ne tarde pas à ranger mon livre et à aller dormir, sans omettre de glisser mon poignard et ma baguette sous mon oreiller.

xxx

 _« On a beau s'entourer, on est toujours seul. Et la solitude, je l'embrasse, cette vieille amie. Je ne pourrai jamais que compter sur moi. La communauté d'esprit n'est qu'une illusion confortable. J'y ai cru, vraiment, que l'amitié serait une réponse à cette douleur lancinante. Mais la vérité, c'est que s'ouvrir est se rendre encore plus vulnérable. Et que quand tu auras vraiment besoin d'aide, c'est à ce moment là que tu seras trahi. Mais c'est normal, ce n'est même pas de la cruauté. Alors, j'ai le courage de l'admettre. Je serai toujours seule. Et je l'accepte. »_

-Extrait d'un carnet d'Aurore Berger, conservé par Quentin Lemage après sa mort-

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre! J'attends vos retours avec impatience. Si vous avez de nouvelles idées de bonus que vous aimeriez lire je suis toujours à l'écoute.

Sur ce, à la prochaine, et bon courage à ceux et celles qui ont des exams, par exemple.

Signé: Un écureuil volant


	18. La salle du va et vient

Coucou les gens!

Un petit chapitre qui répondra à l'une des questions que se posait l'une de mes lectrices préférées (coucou Lolipop62150). Merci pour vos retours sur le dernier chapitre, comme toujours. Les reviews sont une drogue dont je suis heureuse de ne pas avoir à me passer^^  
Merci aussi pour les follows et mises en favoris.

J'ai pitié de vous, j'attends pas jusqu'à demain pour publier :p

Je vous laisse profiter à nouveau des incroyables compétences sociales de Vivian!

* * *

Je dors presque bien, et me réveille plus doucement que la veille, bien que toujours beaucoup trop tôt. Six heures vingt ce coup ci, comme me l'apprend un tempus que je lance à moitié endormie. Cette fois, pas de coups sur mon lit, mais des frôlements et trop de lumière. Je me lève rapidement, mais quand j'ouvre mes rideaux pour prendre mes vêtements je les trouve par terre alors que je les avais laissés sur ma malle la veille, bien pliés. Quand je les ramasse je m'aperçois qu'ils sont humides. J'essaye de ne pas m'énerver en me disant que c'est probablement un accident, et je récupère à nouveau mon livre de sorts pour vérifier la formule du sort de séchage (que j'ai déjà appris il y a longtemps, mais que je n'utilise pas souvent). J'entends pouffer, et je relève la tête pour voir la gamine qui a ouvert mon rideau la veille et une autre me regarder en ricanant. Comme elles remarquent que je les ai vues, celle dont la tête me dit rien dit bien fort à sa voisine : « T'as vu ? L'intello peut pas se débrouiller sans un livre !  
-À croire qu'elle est trop conne pour réfléchir »

Je n'écoute ni la suite, ni ma colère qui m'intime de leur défoncer la gueule. Déjà, je suis à peu près certaine que j'aurais plus d'ennuis qu'elles, vu que je doute que les autres filles du dortoir ne me soutiennent, de deux vu ce que je risquerais de leur faire on aurait du mal à me croire quand je plaindrais la légitime défense. Et surtout… C'est des gamines. Avec ou sans baguette je sais que je pourrais les écraser. Et même sans confrontation directe, je pourrais leur faire tellement de mal… Mais elles n'en valent pas la peine. La colère en moi s'est muée en sensation froide de puissance, et je sais que je pourrais les détruire. Mais j'ai trop de contrôle. Elles ne sont pas allées assez loin, et je ne compte pas m'éterniser ici de toute façon. Alors, je les ignore, et je sèche mes vêtements d'un coup de baguette. Et j'ai l'impression que même si elles continuent à se moquer de moi elles sont un peu moins sûres d'elles. Parfait, si ça marche… Je relance un tempus négligeant avant de ranger tout ce qui n'est pas drap ou oreiller dans ma malle, par mesure de précaution, avant d'aller me changer dans les WC. Je prends un soin tout particulier à ajuster l'étui de mon poignard sur ma cuisse.

Quand je ressors, je récupère tout de suite mon sac de cours où je range mon livre de sortilèges et celui d'histoire de la magie avant d'à nouveau fermer soigneusement ma malle. Je sors ensuite du dortoir sans daigner montrer aux grognasses alentour que je remarque leurs moqueries. J'ai beau faire, je suis quand même énervée. J'ai envie de me battre, de laisser exploser la pression. À la place, je prends quelques couloirs au hasard pour me trouver une salle de classe déserte, et je balance quelques sorts que je connais pour me détendre un peu. Au début, je suis plutôt frustrée, parce que les sorts que je ne connais ne sont pas assez destructeurs à mon goût, mais ce n'est de toute façon pas ma manière de me calmer, de détruire des choses. La violence, je la garde pour les autres humains ou pour moi-même. D'ailleurs, je me coupe un peu et ça participe grandement à me détendre. Et une fois que c'est fait, ma petite séance est efficace : ma baguette répond très bien à ma magie, et je peux presque sentir le flux de magie autour de moi et en moi grâce à elle. Je sens la façon dont la magie réagit à mes sorts, et ça m'apaise. Je me laisse absorber par les sensations quelques minutes, ignorant les pointes de colère en moi.

Au bout d'un moment je lance un nouveau tempus et m'aperçois que je devrais être en train de petit déjeuner. J'ai pas super faim, alors je choisis plutôt ce moment pour m'aventurer dans les couloirs. Je ne peux pas rester dans ce dortoir, il faut que je trouve une autre solution. Je décide de consacrer ma matinée à explorer le septième étage et les tours à la recherche d'un endroit abandonné qui pourrait me servir de chambre si besoin. Pourquoi le septième étage ? Parce que d'après les livres, la salle sur demande s'y trouve. Et aussi, je préfère la hauteur, d'où les tours. L'idéal serait sans doute de trouver quelque chose au fond d'un passage secret, voire une pièce murée accessible uniquement de l'extérieur. Mais bon, pour cette deuxième option il va falloir au moins que j'attende le cours de vol de demain. J'ai vraiment envie d'essayer mon balais, et je n'ai pas peur d'apprendre sans supervision, mais ça ira plus vite en cours et j'ai suffisamment à faire en attendant.

Je passe la matinée à explorer le septième étage, et finis par trouver la tapisserie des trolls peu avant midi. Je passe sept fois devant en pensant à un endroit où me réfugier, mais rien ne se passe. Je me dis que je ne me souviens peut-être pas bien du nombre d'allées et venues, et j'essaye avec d'autres chiffres, mais rien n'y fait. Je finis par abandonner, frustrée et descends manger. Peut-être que c'était une autre tapisserie ? Pourtant il y a des traces de griffures dans la pierre et quelques marques de brûlé en semblant indissociables tout autour de la zone, ce qui me fait penser que la salle sur demande se trouve ici. A elle été détruite par le Feudeymon qui a été lancé à l'intérieur dans le tome sept ? Il faudra que je trouve des réponses.

J'arrive dans la grande salle, et la plupart des élèves sont déjà attablés. J'hésite un instant à l'entrée et vois Arthur et Ewald installés vers le bout de la table des Poufsouffles, alors je me dirige vers eux. Ewald me voit en premier et incline la tête en direction d'une place libre à côté de lui. Je m'y assois, tout en observant que je suis assez contente de les voir. Arthur sourit en me voyant, et engage tout de suite la conversation :

« On t'a pas vue au petit déjeuner, tu as dû manger tôt ! Tu as choisi un club ?  
-Un club ? J'ai pas mangé en fait, j'avais pas faim.  
-Ah… Oui, comme pas mal de monde a des journées entières de libres grâce aux nouveaux emplois du temps, depuis quelques années, il y a pas mal de clubs, par exemple de bavboules, d'échecs ou de potions…  
-On a essayé le club d'échecs, d'ailleurs, mais on est mauvais tous les deux, et c'est un peu la honte pour un Serpentard, donc je me suis rabattu sur le vol et les potions, intervient Ewald.  
-Il y a un club de vol ?  
-Oui, pourquoi, ça t'intéresserait ? C'est surtout des exercices de Quidditch en fait, mais des fois on fait aussi des petites promenades ou des courses au-dessus du lac.  
-Carrément ! J'ai jamais volé, mais je suis sûre que je vais adorer. Tu joues au Quidditch, ou tu voles juste pour le plaisir ?  
-Je fais partie de l'équipe de Serpentard, je suis attrapeur.  
-Et il est bon en plus, même si il est toujours je-m'en-foutiste ! Enfin bref, moi je fais potions depuis l'an dernier, c'est les lundis et mercredi, et j'ai essayé de lancer un club d'escalade mais vu que personne n'était super motivé on fait ça tranquillement quand on a envie, Ewald et moi.  
-Faudra que vous me montriez comment vous faites d'ailleurs, c'est quand que vous y allez la prochaine fois ?  
-On peut faire ça cet après-midi peut-être ? Les profs seront occupés, il faut juste qu'on trouve un endroit un peu discret.  
-J'aurais bien aimé, mais j'ai déjà un truc prévu. Demain aprèm, vous avez du temps ?  
-Je crois ouais, on a cours que le matin.  
-Moi j'ai vol de treize à quatorze mais le reste du temps je suis libre !  
-On fait ça alors, ça te va Ewald ?  
-Pas de souci.  
-Et sinon, tu vas faire quoi cet aprèm ?  
-Mes devoirs… Et je veux relire l'histoire de Poudlard, je dois vérifier un truc.  
-Tu es drôlement sérieuse pour une gamine », fait remarquer Ewald. « C'est parce que je suis pas une gamine, crétin ! » j'ai envie de lui répondre, mais je m'abstiens parce que ce serait contre productif. Il doit sentir mon agacement, et un rictus lui échappe. Ah, il me taquinait en fait. Je lui donne spontanément un coup de coude et il fait semblant de se tordre de douleur avant de me relancer : « Arthur, surveille la petite, elle est violente ! »

Pas fou, mon Poufsouffle de compagnie préfère nous ignorer et changer de sujet :  
« C'est quoi ce truc mystérieux que tu dois vérifier ?  
-Je suis pas sûre que tu puisses m'aider, mais en fait je voulais voir la salle sur demande. Je pensais être au bon endroit, mais aucune porte ne s'est ouverte… Tu sais si elle a été détruite ? »  
Arthur échange un regard de connivence avec Ewald avant de répondre.  
« Non, elle n'a pas été détruite, elle a changé de place, parce qu'elle était trop connue… Ma théorie, c'est que c'est une grande timide ! Mais après la guerre, tout le monde y allait, au point qu'elle était toujours occupée. Alors, du jour au lendemain, elle a disparu, et plus personne ne sait où elle est, ou en tout cas ceux qui le savent se taisent… »  
Je fais la grimace, j'aurais vraiment bien aimé y aller. Mais Arthur reprend :  
« Si tu veux, rejoins nous dans le labo du club potions quand tu auras fini tes devoirs, il est au deuxième sous-sol, près du tableau du Trodd. Il est possible que nous aillons quelque chose d'intéressant à te montrer. »

Et là-dessus, il se replonge dans ce repas sans répondre à mes questions. Est-ce qu'il sait où est la salle sur demande ? Je hausse les épaules et finis de manger rapidement, si ça l'amuse de jouer au mystérieux… Je les laisse pour aller à la bibliothèque où je lis rapidement les pages du manuel d'histoire de la magie indiquées par la prof avant de répondre tout aussi vite aux questions. Pour l'instant, rien de nouveau pour moi. Ça commence avec une introduction qui présente Voldemort et parle des deux guerres civiles et les questions données en devoir sont d'une simplicité plus qu'enfantine. Je continue à lire le livre, de plus en plus captivée au fil de ma lecture. La suite parle de comment le monde sorcier à appris l'existence des romans Harry Potter. J'arrive à une partie intéressante, intitulé « L'impact des écrits dits « fanfictions » sur l'évolution de la société sorcière » quand quelqu'un s'assoit à ma table, me forçant à relever la tête. C'est Scorpius, accompagné de sa bande d'amis habituelle. Ils me saluent tous, et je souris poliment avant de mettre un marque page dans mon livre, réalisant au passage que j'en ai déjà dévoré plus de la moitié. Je lance un tempus rapide et me rends compte qu'il est déjà trois heures et demie. Ils sont venus faire leurs devoirs rapidement, et Scorpius propose de profiter de ma présence pour préparer l'exposé de CD2M. Je suis un peu surprise qu'ils soient si motivés pour leurs devoirs, mais j'imagine qu'ils ont une certaine pression sur les épaules vu les parents qu'ils ont. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous avançons assez rapidement, et en profitons pour faire des recherches ensemble sur un sort qui pourrait nous permettre de rendre nos pieds glissants pour faire comme du patin à glace ou du ski.

C'est Albus qui finit par dénicher un truc dans un vieux livre de farces et attrapes et nous sortons de la bibliothèque pour l'essayer dans un couloir désert. La gestuelle est un peu compliquée, mais après une dizaine de minutes je me retrouve par terre, surprise par un succès inattendu. Nous commençons à peine à nous amuser que Severus fait une rencontre assez… dynamique avec une armure, l'envoyant valser en morceaux dans tout le couloir avec un bruit d'enfer. Presque aussitôt, une porte s'ouvre à l'extrémité de celui ci, libérant un Filius Flitwick furibond sortant de sa salle de classe, et nous ne devons notre salut qu'à la fuite. Je profite de la distraction pour abandonner mes camarades et partir à la recherche du club de potions.

J'ai encore le sourire au souvenir du visage indigné de Flitwick et je me promets de retravailler le sort de patinage, voire même d'organiser une sorte de session de « ski ». ça pourrait être sympa. Une fois dans les cachots, je me perds un peu, mais je croise un Serdaigle de cinquième année qui me remet sur le bon chemin. Je frappe à la porte qu'il m'indique, mais finis par ouvrir comme je ne reçois pas de réponse. Je découvre une salle assez haute de plafond, aux murs tapissés d'étagères d'ingrédients et de chaudrons de différentes tailles et constitués de différents métaux. Au centre de la pièce une poignée d'élèves assez âgés dont Ewald et Arthur qui s'affairent autour de potions fumantes. Ewald est en train de mettre en fioles le sien, mais Arthur a l'air d'être toujours en pleine préparation. Le Serpentard me remarque en premier, et me fait signe qu'il me rejoint, alors je ressors pour ne pas gêner les potionistes qui s'affairent, pour la plupart, à ranger la salle.

Ewald ne tarde pas à sortir et s'adosse légèrement au mur à côté de moi, prenant soin de ne pas salir ses vêtements.  
« Arthur en a encore pour une dizaine de minutes, sa potion n'est pas tout à fait finie.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il prépare ?  
-Un onguent contre les brûlures.  
-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as préparé ?  
-De la potion d'aiguise-méninges, je me constitue un stock maintenant, j'en vends un peu avant les examens. Ça me permet de m'entraîner et de m'enrichir.  
-Tu veux travailler dans les potions ?  
-Peut-être, j'envisage de devenir potioniste. »

Je n'ai rien à répondre et le silence entre nous s'éternise. Au début, je suis assez tendue parce que je réalise que c'est la première fois que je me retrouve seule avec lui, et que j'ai toujours cette sensation qu'il est dangereux pour moi. Mais finalement, je me détends progressivement, dans la mesure où je suis capable de me détendre, bien sûr. Je suis toujours sur mes gardes. Il fait partie de ces personnes qui ne ressentent pas le besoin de meubler le silence à tout prix, et c'est confortable.

Cinq minutes ont bien dû s'écouler lorsque nous entendons des bruits de voix dans le couloir, et deux Gryffondor de sixième ou septième année finissent par arriver dans notre champ de vision, se disputant apparemment sur les qualités comparées de deux balais de course. En passant devant nous, l'un donne un coup de coude à l'autre et ils s'arrêtent. L'un deux me lance :

« Hey, petite, viens voir s'il te plaît ! »  
Je quitte l'appui du mur et fais un pas vers eux, méfiante. Ewald ne semble pas réagir.  
« Je m'appelle Vivian. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?  
-Relax, on va pas te faire de mal, viens. »  
Je hausse les épaules et je les suis, un peu curieuse. Nous nous éloignons de trois-quatre mètres d'Ewald, qui n'a toujours pas bougé, et le Gryffondor qui m'a interpellée reprend la parole :  
« Je veux pas que tu le prennes mal, hein, mais tu es en première année et tu es de ma maison alors je préfère te prévenir… Tu devrais faire gaffe à tes fréquentations.  
-C'est à dire.. ?, je fais, essayant de gommer le moindre agacement de ma voix  
-Ton pote le Serpentard là, il est pas recommandable. Son père était un mangemort, tu sais ce que c'est ? »  
Je hoche la tête, un peu surprise mais déjà en colère.  
« Voilà, alors méfie toi d'accord ? Je voudrais pas qu'une gamine de ma maison aie des problèmes. »  
Je reste sans voix un instant, puis j'ai un sourire fugace. J'ai trouvé la réaction parfaite. Je me mets à genoux devant les Gryffondor qui ne comprennent plus rien et réponds, assez fort :  
« Merci Ô sempai de m'avoir donné des conseils si précieux ! Merci ! Mille fois merci ! »  
Les grands échangent un regard un peu perdu et l'un marmonne : « Elle est tarée, non ? », puis ils se hâtent de repartir, l'air vaguement agacés. Je m'époussette les genoux en me relevant et retourne vers Ewald, essayant de juguler mon énervement. D'où ils se permettent de juger les fréquentations des gens ? Même si l'information m'a un peu surprise, peu importe qui est son père… Les gens sont cons. Mon Serpentard de compagnie me regarde m'adosser au mur et hausse un sourcil distingué, attendant sans doute une explication à la scène qu'il vient de voir.  
« Ils pensaient qu'ils pouvaient me dire qui fréquenter, et ils ont parlé de ton père. La prochaine fois que je les vois il est possible qu'il leur arrive un accident dramatique, tu m'en voudras pas ?  
-Un accident ? Qu'est-ce que tu... »

À ce moment là la porte s'ouvre, interrompant Ewald dans son élan, et Arthur sort en compagnie des autres laborantins. Il nous rejoint et nous nous mettons en route sans plus de commentaires, même si je vois le Serpentard m'observer d'un air pensif pendant encore plusieurs minutes. Nous commençons par prendre quelques couloirs bien éclairés, et nous passons devant l'entrée de la salle commune de Serpentard (Ewald me l'indique d'un ton neutre, et je m'interroge : est-ce que l'emplacement des autres salles communes que la sienne n'est pas censé être un secret?). Nous finissons par arriver dans un couloir moins fréquenté après cinq minutes de marche supplémentaire. Là, Ewald lance un Homnius Revelo, puis Arthur éteint la torche la plus proche de nous, avant de la retirer de son socle et de l'enfoncer dans un petit trou en bas du mur que je n'aurais jamais remarqué sans cet événement. Un pan entier du mur pivote, et Arthur remet la torche en place et prend le temps de la rallumer pendant qu'Ewald se glisse déjà dans le passage ainsi révélé. Je suis le mouvement, et dès qu'Arthur a à son tour franchit la porte, elle se referme dans un chuintement discret.

Nous sommes dans un couloir trop étroit pour marcher à deux de front, et il ne tarde pas à se transformer en un escalier montant en colimaçon très serré. Nous nous taisons à cause de la pénibilité du trajet, et pour une fois mon humeur varie plus profondément que d'habitude. En général, mes colères comme mes joies ne changent que la surface. Seule la peine est profonde chez moi. Et la haine de moi-même. Mais là, j'avoue que mon excitation chasse un peu du brouillard qui atténue sans cesse mes sentiments. Je suis dans un passage secret ! C'est génial ! J'observe autour de moi tout en montant. Les murs diffusent une lumière très tamisée, je ne sais pas comment, mais ça nous évite d'allumer nos baguettes. Le sol est assez propre, sans la poussière et les toiles d'araignées auxquelles j'aurais pu m'attendre.

Heureusement pour nous, l'escalier prend subitement fin après deux minutes d'ascension, et Arthur, qui mène la marche (ou les marches, dans un escalier… ), nous chuchote : « Je vais ouvrir la sortie, maintenant silence, nous sommes pas loin des chambres des profs ! ». Il déclenche l'ouverture grâce à un mécanisme incrusté à gauche de la porte après voir regardé dans une espèce de fissure, et nous sortons discrètement du passage à la queue leu leu. Nous nous retrouvons au milieu d'un couloir désert assez large qui doit faire une vingtaine de mètres de long. Nous nous dirigeons sous la direction d'Arthur vers l'extrémité à notre gauche. Je suis la plus silencieuse, mais les autres, ne s'en tirent pas trop mal. Nous faisons halte à l'angle du mur pour vérifier qu'il n'y a personne, puis marchons encore un peu pour nous retrouver entre deux armures portant deux immenses boucliers. Ewald s'avance et passe trois fois devant le mur. Au troisième passage, une petite porte s'ouvre. Il nous tient gracieusement la porte et je suis Arthur qui se dépêche d'entrer.

Je découvre une pièce de taille moyenne (une quinzaine de mètres carrés, je dirais) avec trois fauteuils à l'air très confortable groupés autour d'une cheminée allumée. Les murs sont couverts de lambris et comportent une bibliothèque de taille modeste et une étagère sur laquelle repose un plateau d'échecs. Nous nous asseyons tranquillement sur les fauteuils et je finis par demander, n'y tenant plus :  
« Merci beaucoup de m'avoir amenée ici ! Comment vous avez fait pour la trouver ?  
-On a passé nos trois premières années à la chercher, mais on avait jamais pensé à regarder dans le coin, vu que les appartements des profs sont ici. Mais un jour, Ewald a fini par tomber dessus par hasard.  
-En fait un gars de septième année sortait avec une prof stagiaire, et une fois je l'ai vu ouvrir le passage secret qu'on a emprunté. Comme je ne le connaissais pas encore, je l'ai exploré le lendemain, sauf que je ne savais pas qu'il menait à l'étage des profs. Je venais de passer dans le couloir devant les armures quand j'ai entendu du bruit, alors j'ai cherché un endroit où me cacher. J'ai voulu repartir vers le passage, mais il y avait quelqu'un là bas, et quand je suis parti dans la direction opposée il y avait un autre prof. J'ai heurté une armure, et j'ai entendu les profs venir vers moi, mais c'est à ce moment là que j'ai vu une porte apparaître dans le mur. Je suis entré sans trop y réfléchir, et c'est seulement une fois à l'intérieur que j'ai compris que j'avais trouvé la salle sur demande. »

Nous gardons le silence quelques temps, puis je relance la conversation en demandant à Arthur si il compte devenir potioniste, lui aussi. J'apprends ainsi qu'il se destine davantage à une carrière de médicomage ou de psychomage. Il dit avec un sourire un peu gêné que ça l'avait beaucoup aidé à l'époque. Ewald sait ce qu'il sait passé je suppose, mais j'ai l'impression qu'Arthur a un peu de mal à en parler à haute voix devant nous deux, et je préfère de toute façon. On en a jamais reparlé, et je ne sais pas vraiment quelles marques il garde de ça, et ce qu'il pense à présent. La mention, même indirecte de cet été là me fait replonger dans mes pensées, et je perds un peu le fil de la conversation alors que mes deux camarades discutent de leurs cours de la journée et des devoirs qu'ils ont à faire. Finalement, Ewald lance un tempus et fait remarquer qu'il va falloir que l'on y aille rapidement si on veut encore manger et ne pas se faire coincer par les profs qui ne vont pas tarder à remonter du festin. Je me fais la remarque alors qu'Arthur demande à la salle de faire apparaître un petit trou dans le mur pour nous montrer le couloir que l'emplacement de la salle n'est vraiment pas pratique. Les seuls moments où elle est « facile » d'accès sont pendant les heures de cours et au milieu de la nuit, et encore. En plus, comme l'une des entrées du passage secret est située près de la salle commune de Serpentard, il faudra aussi faire attention aux élèves si je veux l'emprunter…

Je mange rapidement à la table des Poufsouffle avec mes deux compagnons avant de remonter dans mon dortoir. Il va falloir que je trouve un autre endroit où dormir demain… En tout cas, cette journée n'a pas été perdue. La salle sur demande… C'est vraiment génial de savoir où elle se trouve. J'y retournerai certainement, même si du coup ça ne serait pas un bon emplacement pour ma future chambre, parce que l'emplacement est trop mauvais. Je me change rapidement, et j'ignore les gamines qui échangent des commentaires moqueurs à mon passage. Je prends soin de bien enfermer toutes mes affaires dans ma malle avant de m'allonger dans mon lit.

Je dors très mal, je suis nerveuse, quelque chose me remue sans que je sache quoi, et en prime je suis encore plus sur mes gardes que d'habitude, vu que je partage mon dortoir avec ces gamines. Qui sait ce qu'elles peuvent inventer contre moi… Je me coupe, mais je me sens vide. Est-ce que je vais seulement apprendre quelque chose qui me dira pourquoi je vis ? Est-ce que ça vaut vraiment le coup.. ?

xx

 _« Parfois, je me sens toute puissante. J'ai l'impression que je pourrais faire n'importe quoi, devenir n'importe qui, j'ai tellement de potentiel ! Mais bien vite, je me sens vide à nouveau, trop consciente de ce que j'ai perdu, de ce que j'ai raté et de ce que je ne suis pas. Je n'ai pas d'ambition, je n'ai pas de rêve, je n'ai pas d'avenir. Le travail, c'est une prison. À quoi bon vivre tous ces jours vides. Je ne sais même pas si un jour j'ai regardé l'avenir avec expectative. Mais à présent, tout ce que j'attends, c'est la mort, et le seul bienfait que m'apportent les jours écoulés, c'est de rapprocher de moi cette échéance. »_

-Extrait d'un carnet d'Aurore Berger, conservé par Quentin Lemage après sa mort-

* * *

Et voilàà!

Comme pour ma dernière publication, je vais vous imposer un délai plus long que la normale (trois semaines à nouveau) parce que je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'écrire en ce moment, à part si un miracle se produit, et j'ai plus beaucoup de chapitres d'avance...

Il me tarde de voir ce que vous aurez pensé de ce chapitre, les révélations sur le popa d'Ewald et sur le nouvel emplacement de la salle sur demande...

J'attends vos mots doux!

Kuro


	19. Zone dangereuse

Hey!

Comme je n'ai toujours pas réussi à écrire, et que je n'ai plus qu'un chapitre d'avance, en plus d'un emploi du temps très chargé, je ne publierai mon prochain chapitre que dans un mois. Par contre, pour me faire pardonner, je vais commencer à publier des bonus. Bon, un pour commencer, que je publierai la semaine prochaine, dans une autre fic que j'appellerai "Plus de jamais plus". Il y aura un peu de tout: Animagus, Patronus, rencontres (entre Ewald et Arthur, mais aussi entre Scorpius, Albus, Severus et Eva). Voilà voilà, ça sortira la semaine prochaine.

Pour le moment, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre et remercie encore les quatre personnes qui reviewent toujours, envers et contre tout^^

* * *

Je me réveille à cinq heures du matin, tempus à l'appui, et je renonce à retourner dormir, au lieu de ça je profite du fait que les gamines du dortoir soient encore endormies (pour combien de temps..?) pour me changer rapidement avant de sortir. Les couloirs sont déserts et silencieux, je ne sais pas exactement de quand à quand dure le couvre feu mais c'est peut-être toujours d'actualité. Je retourne au septième étage pour continuer mes recherches de chambre alternative. Je sais que la Salle sur Demande est ailleurs, du coup, mais j'ai commencé à explorer là-haut, donc autant continuer. Maintenant que je suis déjà entrée dans un passage secret, j'essaye d'être attentive à tout ce qui pourrait ressembler à un dispositif d'ouverture. J'essaye aussi de me diriger vers les endroits qui montrent le moins de signes de passage.

Vers huit heures, je finis par trouver un petit escalier à moitié dissimulé derrière une vieille armoire, et il me mène dans une tourelle de trois étages dont le sol est couvert d'une bonne couche de poussière. Je suppose que c'est plutôt bon signe. Je monte au dernier étage, et remarque une petite trappe dans le plafond. Une vieille échelle vermoulue y mène, et je décide d'y grimper. Elle ne se brise pas, par miracle, et j'arrive dans une espèce de mini grenier sous les combles, absolument vide. La masse de poussière me fait un peu tousser, et je peux à peine me tenir debout. Le plafond est en pente, et de grosses poutres en dépassent. Je suppose que ça pourrait faire une bonne chambre. C'est reculé, pas fréquenté, et si j'enlève l'échelle pas grand monde ne se donnera la peine de venir jusqu'ici. De toute façon, je laisserai mes affaires dans ma malle. Je ne sais pas encore si je l'amènerai ici, ou si je la laisserai dans le dortoir des Gryffondor. Dans un premier temps, je ne vais pas la bouger en tout cas. Bien. Je suppose que je n'ai plus qu'à réviser mes sorts de ménage histoire de nettoyer avant de ramener mon matelas. Et quand j'aurai appris à voler, je pourrai me préoccuper de détruire l'échelle.

Penser à voler me rappelle que j'ai leçon de vol cet aprèm, et il me tarde d'y être. Je lance un nouveau tempus, et constate qu'il est huit heures et quart. Le temps que j'arrive dans la grande salle, le petit déjeuner sera probablement fini. Tant pis. J'éprouve une certaine satisfaction à ne pas manger, à me faire du mal sciemment. J'aurais pu profiter du petit déj pour parler à Ewald et Arthur de nos projets d'escalade, mais tant pis, ça attendra midi. Au lieu de me diriger vers la grande salle, je reprends la direction de mon dortoir. Ça va beaucoup plus vite qu'à l'aller, car je m'évite pas mal de détours, mais le temps que j'arrive la plupart des filles ont eu le temps de rentrer à la salle commune, et j'ai encore droit à quelques commentaires désobligeants en y entrant. Je monte au dortoir, lui aussi trop peuplé à mon goût. Je tire les rideaux de mon lit pour miniaturiser mon matelas et mes couvertures, et ça me prend un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude parce que je suis énervée. Je finis néanmoins par les réduire suffisamment pour le glisser dans mon sac à côté de mon carnet fétiche, et je rouvre les rideaux. Par chance, on dirait que les autres gamines se sont désintéressées de moi et je récupère mon livre de sorts du quotidien que je garde à la main, faute de place dans mon sac.

Je m'apprête à sortir du dortoir quand une gamine me bouscule, faisant tomber mon livre par terre. Je me relève instantanément, mais la gamine rousse du premier soir, qui était près de l'entrée, a ramassé mon livre. La connasse qui m'a bousculée (que je reconnais un peu tardivement comme étant celle qui a ouvert mes rideaux l'autre matin) lui lance un « Bien joué Faith !, envoie ! ». J'ai un moment de bug. Elles sont sérieuses ? Je me jette sur la gamine qui m'a bousculée et qui vient de récupérer mon livre, mais elle a le temps de le refaire passer à sa copine. Qu'à cela ne tienne, je lui envoie un gros coup de coude dans le ventre, et elle se plie en deux sous l'effet de la douleur. Je passe derrière elle, et je lui bloque un bras d'une main tandis que je passe mon deuxième bras sous son cou. Elle se débat un peu, mais n'arrive pas à se dégager. Bah oui crétine, je sais me battre et l'escalade ça te forge un corps, l'air de rien. Il y a un instant de flottement pendant lequel j'ai le temps de remarquer que certaines des coupures que je me suis faites la veille se sont rouvertes à cause du mini combat, et surtout que les filles du dortoir nous regardent d'un air étonné, puis la rousse, Faith, hurle : « Mais lâche la sale conne ! Pour qui tu te prends ?

-Rends moi mon livre, je fais froidement. En bon état. Ce que tu fais à mon livre, je le fais à ta copine.

-Tu vas avoir des problèmes ! Tu ferais mieux de pas nous chercher !

-Vous allez aussi en avoir, et je vous ai pas cherchées. Je voulais juste sortir du dortoir. Tu me rends mon livre, je te rends ta copine, et c'est fini. »

En guise de réponse, Faith lance mon livre à mes pieds. Du coup je balance l'autre gamine par terre, me retenant de lui donner un coup de pied, et ramasse mon livre rapidement avant de partir sans me retourner. J'entends encore derrière moi la gamine éclater en sanglots, et Faith lui dire « ça ira, Yasmin. On va lui faire payer à cette pute ! ». J'attends d'être dans un couloir désert pour m'arrêter, et lance un sort de réparation sur mon livre, qui a été abîmé par la chute et les passes. Je suis pleine d'une rage froide. Elles ont franchi un pas. Elle s'en sont pris à moi physiquement. Elles se sont attaquée à mon livre aussi. Je sais que ça ne s'arrêtera pas là. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi elle me haïssent déjà, enfin, si. Je suis trop différente. Elles me prennent déjà pour une intello, mais je les ai humiliées, je ne me suis pas laissée faire. Elles ne pourront pas l'accepter. Elles n'auront même pas la sagesse de voir que je suis trop forte pour elles. De plus, je sais que ce monde est plus violent que le monde moldu au quotidien. J'ai lu les livres, j'ai lu beaucoup de fanfictions. Elles ne sont pas trop jeunes pour vouloir régler leurs comptes à coup de sorts. Et moi, je risque d'aller trop loin. Je vais les éviter autant que possible, mais pas sûr que ça suffise. J'ai envie de me défouler. Au lieu de ça, je bloque mes sentiments et monte jusque dans mon grenier.

Je nettoie de mon mieux, même si j'ai un peu de mal à lancer mes sorts parce que je suis trop énervée. Finalement, ça a l'air à peu près correct et je rend leur taille normale à mon matelas et à mes couvertures, que je place le plus loin possible de la trappe avant de m'en aller. Je vais ensuite à la bibliothèque pour chercher quelques livres de sortilège et défense contre les forces du mal de deuxième et troisième année, à la recherche de sorts d'attaque et de défense que je pourrais apprendre. Je veux être capable de me battre grâce à la magie, et honnêtement j'aurais dû m'y mettre plus tôt. J'ai commencé à apprendre quelques sorts utiles, comme les bases de sorts élémentaires (ça me plaît beaucoup), l'accio… Mais pour l'instant je ne connais ni de protego, ni de stupéfix, par exemple, qui sont quand même des classiques. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il peut y avoir d'intéressant dans les sorts de deuxième et troisième année, mais ça sera déjà un début. Puisque je suis à la bibliothèque, j'en profite pour chercher des livres sur l'occlumencie, parce qu'il est aussi urgent que j'apprenne ça. Je ne m'attends pas forcément à croiser beaucoup de legilimens, mais je hais l'idée qu'on puisse essayer de lire mon esprit. Et puis, je ne m'y connais pas trop mais peut-être que cette discipline pourrait aussi m'aider à protéger certains souvenirs, par exemple contre des « oubliette ». À voir.

J'ai du mal à trouver des livres sur l'occlumencie, et je finis par regagner la table un peu à l'écart que je me suis trouvée avec deux livres qui ont l'air de l'évoquer vaguement. Je les laisse de côté pour le moment, et préfère commencer la lecture du manuel de deuxième année de DCFM. Je m'apprête à lister quelques sorts, mais remarque quelqu'un qui se dirige vers ma table. En levant la tête je constate que c'est Ewald et me détends légèrement. Il s'assoit à côté de moi, repoussant un peu les livres d'occlumencie, avant de me chuchoter :

« Bonjour, comment tu vas ?  
-ça va, je réponds tout aussi discrètement. Tu es tout seul ?  
-Oui, Arthur fait des jeux de société dans sa salle commune avec des amis à lui, du coup je me suis dit que j'allais avancer mes devoirs, je ne pensais pas te trouver ici.  
-J'ai décidé de m'instruire un peu, autant que ça serve d'être dans une école.  
-L'occlumencie ? Si tu veux apprendre, tu n'as pas choisi les bons livres.  
-Y a que dalle dans les rayons… Tu t'y connais ? »

Ewald a une micro seconde d'hésitation, puis admet :  
« Je m'y connais davantage en légilimancie, mais oui, j'ai quelques bases. Tu ne trouveras pas de véritable manuel d'occlumencie par ici. Il y a deux trois livres dans la partie autorisée auxquels tu peux accéder, mais le reste est dans la réserve, je pense. Et ils ne laisseront pas une première année emprunter ce genre de livres.  
-Pourquoi pas ?  
-Les magies de l'esprit sont complexes et marginales, et je doute que les professeurs soient enclins à laisser des première années livrés à eux-mêmes avec ça.  
-Et si je glisse quelques bouquins dans mon sac ?  
-Tout est protégé magiquement, tu n'es pas la première à avoir cette idée. »

Nous nous taisons un instant, puis il propose :  
« Je pourrais te prêter quelques livres… Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée. Pourquoi tu t'intéresse à l'occlumencie ?  
-C'est un savoir intéressant. » Je me crispe, j'aurais pas dû en parler sans doute. Il n'est pas du genre à se satisfaire d'une dérobade, je pense.  
-Il vaudrait mieux que tu attendes d'être plus âgée pour chercher vraiment à l'apprendre. La théorie ne fait pas de mal, mais si on commence trop jeune ça peut être dangereux.  
-En quoi ?  
-Quand l'esprit est jeune, il est encore très influençable et évolue très vite. En plus, avec la puberté, l'esprit devient très instable. Du coup, presque tout le monde qui s'essaie à l'occlumencie très jeune échoue à obtenir le moindre résultat, et ceux qui en obtiennent en gardent des séquelles.  
-Quel genre de séquelles ?  
-Ils ont plus de mal à se développer, il y a même eu des cas où des gamins sont restés « bloqués » à l'âge où ils ont essayé de devenir occlumens, ils sont devenus incapables de communiquer avec le monde extérieur. »

Je hausse involontairement les épaules. Ça ne me concerne pas de toute façon, je suis adulte, je sais ce que je fais. Bon, Ewald l'ignore, évidemment. La question, c'est comment faire en sorte qu'il me prête quand même ses bouquins. Parce que je dois apprendre l'occlumencie. C'est trop dangereux, sans. « Tu voudras bien me prêter tes livres quand même ? Je serai prudente, mais je suis vraiment intéressée par le sujet. »  
Ewald soupire, mais répond tout de même. « Je peux accepter, si tu me donne la vraie raison pour laquelle tu veux apprendre l'occlumencie, et que tu me promettes de ne pas tenter d'expériences toute seule. ».

Oups, grillée. Bon, c'est pas surprenant, mais à quoi ça lui sert de savoir ça ? J'aurais dû me taire, j'en dis trop. Ça fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas été tant en contact rapproché avec d'autres gens, à parler un peu ouvertement. Je ne sais pas me taire. Je jugule ma panique naissante, la repoussant derrière les murailles qui brouillent mes émotions, et je lui réponds :  
« Parce que tu te soucies de moi ? »  
Je dis ça pour plaisanter, et surtout pour essayer de détourner un peu son attention, mais en vérité je sens en moi que ça me bouleverse un peu, de penser que ça pourrait être le cas. Juste que quelqu'un en aie quelque chose à foutre. Même si je vois pas pourquoi il en aurait quoi que ce soit à faire, vu qu'on se connaît depuis trois jours et que je suis juste une gamine.  
« Je me soucie de ce qu'Arthur va me faire subir si je te mets en danger, tu veux dire ! »  
Il dit ça comme une plaisanterie lui aussi, et je hais cette part de moi qui ressent une pointe de douleur. Bien sûr qu'il s'en fout, qu'il ne s'inquiète pas vraiment que ça puisse être dangereux. Il est juste responsable, et évidemment il se soucie de ce qu'Arthur pense. Puisque ma diversion ne sert à rien, je finis par répondre, de mauvaise grâce :  
« Si tu me prête tes livres, je te dirai vraiment pourquoi je veux apprendre l'occlumencie. » Bah quoi, j'ai pas précisé quand je lui dirai. Il hoche la tête avant de répondre :  
« Et tu ne feras pas d'expériences toute seule ?  
-Je ne tenterai pas d'expérience occlumens hors de ma portée toute seule, satisfait ?, Ewald me regarde avec un brin de surprise, et hoche la tête à nouveau.  
-On va dire. De toute façon, tu es libre. Tu aurais pu aller à Serpentard.  
-J'aurais pu, sans doute. »

Il me fait un petit sourire, puis sort quelques livres de son sac et se met au travail. Je me replonge dans mes livres de sortilèges en silence, et commence enfin à prendre des notes. Je suis assez tendue, à cause de la discussion, et mes émotions tourbillonnent en moi. Ça a l'air de rien, comme ça, mais je n'aime pas ce que j'ai appris de moi. Je n'aime pas avoir été touchée par l'idée qu'il aurait pu se soucier de moi, ni la réalisation que j'ai envie que quelqu'un le fasse. J'aurais dû être débarrassée de ce pathétique besoin d'attention depuis longtemps déjà. Mais bon, qu'importe de toute façon. Je ne vais tisser de liens avec personne, ici, et je vais mourir, enfin. Mais c'est utile en tout cas de fréquenter Arthur et Ewald, comme ils sont en septième année ils me donneront sans doute accès à des ressources utiles, comme pour cette histoire d'occlumencie.

Après une vingtaines de minutes j'ai fini de parcourir le livre de défense de deuxième année et le mets de côté pour récupérer celui de troisième année. Le mouvement doit attirer l'attention d'Ewald, car il relève la tête et regarde le livre que je viens de poser devant moi. Il me chuchote :  
« Défense contre les forces du mal, troisième année ? Tu as conscience que ta rentrée de première année était il y a trois jours ?  
-J'ai fini de lire celui de première année trois semaines avant la rentrée. Et je cherche des sorts intéressants.  
-Quel genre de sorts ? »

En guise de réponse, je fais glisser ma feuille vers lui. Il me la rend rapidement, et reprend la parole :  
« Pourquoi tu veux apprendre tout ça ? Tu t'intéresses au duel ?  
-On peut dire ça, oui. Tu connaîtrais d'autres sorts utiles ?  
-À vrai dire, je m'y connais pas mal, oui, je suis duelliste, même si je n'ai pas trop d'occasions de faire de tournoi à Poudlard. Je pourrais te montrer quelques trucs, éventuellement.  
-Ce serait vraiment cool !  
-Par contre, il y a un bon quart des sorts que tu as marqués que tu ne pourras définitivement pas lancer pour l'instant, il y a une bonne raison pour laquelle ils ne sont enseignés qu'en deuxième et troisième année.  
-À savoir ?  
-Il faut une certaine maturité magique. La magie, c'est un peu comme un muscle. Il possède une puissance que tu ne pourras jamais dépasser, mais aussi il te faudra de l'entraînement pour aller vers ta puissance maximale. Il y a aussi plusieurs façons de le travailler, pour aller vers l'endurance, la puissance ou la souplesse, et surtout un surentraînement peut aussi avoir des conséquences négatives. Il faut être prudent et se donner le temps de progresser. Honnêtement, je crains que tu ne veuilles aller trop vite, tu as eu ta baguette il n'y a même pas un mois. Je comprends ton enthousiasme, mais laisse toi du temps. »

Je soupire, puis j'hésite. Après tout, je ne sais pas tout ce qu'Arthur a pu lui dire exactement. Mais si il est vraiment duelliste, il pourrait m'apprendre des choses utiles, et me permettre de progresser plus vite. Et il est urgent que je puisse me défendre. D'ailleurs, c'est bien pratique qu'il m'aie donné de lui-même une excuse crédible pour expliquer ma volonté d'apprendre à me battre, sans que j'aie à réfléchir. Mes problèmes ne regardent que moi. Je finis par lui souffler :  
« Je vais te dire un secret, Ewald. La magie, ça fait depuis mes six ans que je la pratique. Je ne sais pas ce qu'Arthur t'a dit, mais j'ai une baguette depuis cet été là.  
-Je vois. »

Il chuchote, alors je ne sais pas interpréter son ton, mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il soit surpris. Quoi qu'il en soit, je lui demande :  
« Tu accepterais de m'apprendre un peu le duel ? Et les sorts, évidemment. Ça me ferait gagner du temps d'avoir quelqu'un d'expérimenté pour corriger mes erreurs, et puis, comme ça tu auras quelque chose à faire quand Arthur se sociabilisera et que tu auras fini tes devoirs. »  
Ewald a un petit sourire, et répond :  
« Très bien. Par contre, prépare toi à en baver, je suis assez exigeant.  
-Merci ! Quand est-ce qu'on commence ?  
-Mardi prochain ? J'ai cours d'histoire de la magie là, et comme les rendez-vous d'Arthur sont réguliers...  
-On a un deal ! »

Je continue à étudier mes bouquins jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure d'aller manger, et je me mets en route rapidement, pensant à la leçon de vol de l'aprem. Je mange à la table des Poufsouffle avec mes camarades de septième année, les écoutant bavarder à propos de leur matinées respectives et des devoirs qu'ils ont, et je ne tarde pas à me perdre dans mes pensées. Je réfléchis à tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis ce matin. Je réalise que j'ai été assez spontanée avec Ewald et j'essaye de me remémorer les informations que j'ai pu laisser échapper. Il est dangereux. Je ne sais pas ce que sont ses motivations. Il est sympathique, il est intéressant, j'en suis sûre, mais je joue un jeu dangereux. Je ne veux pas me lier à lui, et je ne veux pas qu'il se doute de quoi que ce soit. J'en suis à ce point de mes réflexions, quand je sens quelque chose me frapper la nuque. Je porte la main à mon cou, mais je ne trouve rien. C'est en me retournant et en regardant par terre que je vois un petit caillou qu'on a dû me lancer. Je regarde autour de moi, mais il y a trop de monde, toutes les maisons sont mélangées à toutes les tables, et je n'arrive pas à déterminer qui a pu faire le coup. Je finis par renoncer et me reconcentre sur la conversation. Arthur parle d'une partie de jungle speed qu'il aurait fait, et je pose des questions : je savais pas que les sorciers avaient adapté le jeu !

xxx

 _There is no one for ever  
_ _No one holding my bleeding hand  
_ _Nothing left for me to defend  
_ _No one left in this fever_

 _They have never seen my tears  
They will never know my fears  
_ _I'm standing on my own  
_ _And blood covers my crown_

 _I am already dead but I still pretend  
_ _I can't trust anyone anymore  
_ _I can't remember how it was before  
_ _I'm just waiting for the end_

 _Poème écrit dans l'un des carnets de Vivian Eris Mackson_

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre! Comment dire que non, elle va pas devenir amie avec les filles de son dortoir... xD  
Et je suis contente de son interaction avec Ewald. Que pensez vous de lui..?

Bon, je vous abandonne, à la semaine prochaine ou dans un mois, bisous, et laissez moi des reviews, ça motive à écrire!

Signé: Un origami chauve


	20. On top of the world

Hey!

Me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre, les reviews m'ont manquées alors je viens prendre ma dose :p  
(bon, aussi j'avais dit que je publierais)  
J'ai pas vraiment rattrapé mon retard, mais au moins j'en ai moins que je pensais, phew. Il n'empêche qu'il vous faudra à nouveau attendre un mois avant le prochain chapitre, sauf si je réussis à trouver le temps de mettre un bon coup de boost. Au moins, le prochain chapitre que j'écrirai après celui que j'ai presque fini est l'un des deux que j'attends avec impatience presque depuis le début de la fic... Alors il devrait être facile à écrire xD

Sinon, je bosse pas mal sur un bonus qui racontera l'histoire de Quentin, le meilleur ami d'Aurore avant sa mort après son suicide, et tenez vous bien, j'ai réussi à faire quelque chose de BEAUCOUP plus pesant à lire que cette fic... C'est dire... Bon, après c'est logique, vu que le mec perd sa meilleure amie, et que j'ai écrit pour l'instant que l'après coup immédiat.. Mais bref, voilà, je bosse la dessus et j'ai déjà écrit quatre pages. Bref, je le publierai un jour^^

Voilà pour mon blabla, comme d'habitude je remercie le clan de mes mousquetaires reviewers et encourage les autres à les imiter (j'écris pour moi, mais je publie pour ceux qui s'intéressent à mes histoires, mais aussi pour avoir des retours sur ce que j'écris).

Sur ce, bon chapitre!

* * *

Après le repas j'abandonne Ewald et Arthur pour me rendre à mon cours de vol, après que l'on se soit fixé rendez-vous à la fin de ma leçon à l'entrée du château. Je rejoins les première année de mon groupe sur le terrain de Quidditch. Je les trouve en train de regarder le ciel, et même les filles de mon dortoir (elles sont deux dans mon groupe) ne prêtent pas attention à mon arrivée. Suivant leur exemple, je lève aussi les yeux, pour découvrir une jeune femme rousse sur un balais. Elle enchaîne les figures compliquées, passant à toute vitesse au-dessus de nous pour partir en looping avant de frôler les poteaux de buts, puis les tribunes… Sauf qu'elle vole tête à l'envers. Elle joue, je réalise, et une bouffée d'envie m'envahit. Moi aussi, je veux faire ça. Et je compte bien le faire. Enfin, la jeune femme atterrit devant nous après une descente en piqué impressionnante.

Tout le monde applaudit de bon cœur, moi y compris, pour saluer la performance de celle qui n'est autre que Ginny Potter, notre professeur de vol. Un large sourire aux lèvres, elle fait une petite révérence ironique avant de prendre la parole : « Bonjour à tous ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous demanderai pas de faire la même chose que moi aujourd'hui ! Alors, pour commencer, que tous ceux qui ont déjà eu l'occasion de voler, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, se mettent à ma droite, ceux qui n'ont jamais volé sur ma gauche, et ceux qui ont volé en compagnie d'un adulte, restez où vous êtes. ». Un peu de chahut suffit pour que trois camps se forment. Le plus réduit est celui de ceux qui ont déjà volés tous seuls. Scorpius en fait partie bien sûr, ainsi que deux gars de gryffondor, une serdaigle et Eva. Une dizaine d'autres ont déjà volé, mais avec un adulte, et enfin six autres enfants m'entourent. La prof commence par demander à ceux qui ont déjà volé seuls comment ça s'est passé et dans quel contexte. L'un des garçon de Gryffondor explique fièrement qu'il a pris l'avion tout seul, et éclate de rire à sa blague, qu'il doit expliquer parce qu'une bonne moitié de la classe, prof comprise, ne sait pas ce qu'est un avion. Une fois la situation clarifiée, il rejoint mon groupe et la prof peut reprendre son cours. Elle demande si quelqu'un connaît la marche à suivre pour se servir d'un balais, et Scorpius répond sans hésiter.

Enfin, elle nous amène devant une série de balais qui ont l'air d'avoir vécu, intimant à ceux qui n'ont jamais volé de s'installer le plus près possible d'elle. Nous nous exécutons, et bien vite nous retrouvons bras tendu, main ouverte au-dessus du balais, à lui crier avec plus ou moins de conviction « debout ! ». Je ne vois pas trop pourquoi on ne peut pas tout simplement le placer directement entre nos jambes, mais je suppose que le décorum est important.. M'enfin, après deux tentatives infructueuses (le balais se contente de frémir), je pose quand même la question à la prof.

« Ce que je vous demande de faire, c'est pour activer les sortilèges de vos balais. Un sorcier expérimenté n'a pas besoin de ça, mais pour votre premier cours je pense qu'il serait prématuré de vouloir faire autrement. Ça répond à votre question, miss ?  
-Oui, professeur » je réponds, un peu frustrée. Néanmoins, je continue à suivre les consignes, et à présent que je comprends l'intérêt de ce qu'on fait (activer la magie), je tends ma magie en même temps que ma volonté (je me souviens que si on a peur de voler, ou qu'on ne croit pas que c'est possible, le balais ne réagit pas), et le balais saute dans ma main avec enthousiasme.

Il faut encore attendre une dizaine de minutes avant que tout le monde aie réussi à activer le sien et que nous soyons enfin autorisés à monter dessus. Ginny Potter nous fait d'abord nous répartir à deux mètres d'écart les uns des autres, sur tout le terrain de Quidditch, puis nous explique, à l'aide d'un sonorus, comment décoller. C'est assez instinctif, et je n'ai aucun problème à atteindre l'attitude de deux mètre qu'elle nous ordonne d'atteindre, puis à effectuer un tour sur moi même, dans chaque sens. Ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas de tout le monde, et alors que je voudrais voler vraiment, la prof doit s'occuper de chaque élève en difficulté. Je vois une Serdaigle rentrer dans un Serpentard, puis une des filles de mon dortoir se retrouver cramponnée à son balais après s'être trop penchée en avant… Et pendant ce temps là, je m'ennuie. C'est extrêmement frustrant d'avoir maîtrisé un exercice et de ne pas pouvoir passer à l'étape supérieure. Juste pour voir, j'incline le manche de mon balais vers le haut, et tout de suite je monte d'un mètre ou deux. Je n'aurais pas fait ça avant de mourir, j'avais tendance à toujours faire en sorte de respecter les consignes, ou à ne rien faire de trop visible si je ne les respectais pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai quelques secondes pour apprécier mon nouveau point de vue sur le terrain de Quidditch avant que Ginny Potter ne me dise de redescendre sur le champ. C'est en voyant mon aisance à obéir qu'elle comprend que j'ai fait exprès de monter, je pense, mais cette leçon est assez frustrante sans que j'ai besoin qu'elle pense que j'ai besoin d'aide pour voler en plus.

« Cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor, mademoiselle.. ?  
-Mackson », je fais, en dissimulant au mieux ma frustration. Elle doit la sentir, néanmoins, mais plutôt que de me réprimander, elle se fait un peu plus compréhensive.  
« Je comprends que vous vouliez voler, mais il est important que chacun maîtrise les bases, alors essayez de vous perfectionner en attendant. Si vous recommencez, je vous demanderai de vous poser et vous ne pourrez plus voler avant la prochaine leçon, alors prenez sur vous. »

Et sur ce, elle me demande de lui montrer si je suis capable de faire ce qu'elle a demandé avant de retourner à ceux qui ont des problèmes. Compréhensive peut-être, mais sévère, la prof ! Enfin bon. Après ce qui me paraît une éternité, elle nous fait tous atterrir et nous mettre en rang deux par deux, afin que l'on fasse le tour du stade de Quidditch par paire. Je passe dans les premiers, avec les plus impatients, et distancie rapidement le mec de Gryffondor, Logan, qui passe en même temps que moi. Voler, c'est instinctif en fait. J'arrive au bout de mon tour de vol avec une quinzaine de mètres d'avance sur Logan, et la prof me félicite, tout en me recommandant de m'allonger davantage sur le balais, avant de recommander à mon camarade de ne pas être effrayé de la vitesse. Nous laissons la place aux suivants, et allons nous asseoir dans les gradins.

Je regrette vite d'être passée aussitôt, parce que c'est chiant comme la mort de regarder les autres voler. À quoi bon nous montrer un truc aussi cool si on peut pas vraiment en profiter… En désespoir de cause, je finis par sortir mon livre de sortilèges de mon sac, que je feuillette distraitement, et ne relève la tête qu'en entendant les gamins autour de moi rire. L'un des gars les moins à l'aise vient de faire une rencontre imprévue avec l'un des poteaux de Quidditch. Apparemment, il n'a rien de cassé, et je me replonge dans mon livre de sortilèges jusqu'à ce que la prof nous libère enfin, après avoir annoncé que la semaine prochaine, nous serions répartis par niveaux, et qu'après ce cours là ceux qui auraient un niveau suffisant seraient autorisés à ne plus suivre le cours. Enfin une bonne nouvelle...

Enfin, je remarque Ewald et Arthur qui m'attendent près des vestiaires. J'avais presque oublié notre rendez-vous grimpe J'abandonne les première année de mon groupe avec plaisir pour les suivre. Il fait assez bon, et il y a peu de nuages dans le ciel. Il a dû pleuvoir dans la matinée, parce qu'une odeur de terre humide empreigne l'air, et je l'inspire à plein poumons. Ça fait du bien. Les septième année me guident autour du château jusqu'à un repli de la muraille qui dissimule une tour d'une cinquantaine de mètres de hauteur. Ils s'arrêtent là et posent leurs sacs à terre, non sans avoir, pour Ewald, préalablement séché le sol d'un sort. Je les imite avant de fixer mon regard sur la tour. Les pierres laissent de bonnes prises entre elles, même si je soupçonne certains passages d'être un peu délicats, en particulier vers la fin. En effet, quelques plaques de mousse font leur apparition à mi-hauteur, et la tour s'évase vers le haut pour former un dévers.

Pendant que je regarde la tour, Arthur s'échauffe un peu tandis qu'Ewald plie soigneusement sa robe de sorcier, révélant un jean et un tee shirt. Je reconnais avec un peu de surprise un de ces jeans souples qu'affectionnent certains grimpeurs. Il sort aussi de son sac quatre bracelets, avant de se tourner vers moi.

« Ces bracelets sont notre système d'assurage. Une fois activés, si tu tombes, il t'envelopperont dans un sort de lévitation qui te fera descendre doucement au sol.  
-C'est cool ! C'est toi qui a créé ça ?  
-Arthur m'a aidé, mais oui. Au début, on s'assurait en maintenant un léger sort de lévitation sur le grimpeur, mais Arthur trouvait qu'on avait pas les même sensations qu'en grimpant à la moldue, et aussi une fois il est tombé, et a failli mourir, et..  
-Je n'ai pas failli mourir, je me serais juste cassé un bras ou une jambe je pense, le coupe Arthur  
-Mouais, soupire Ewald avec un peu de lassitude. Toujours est-il que j'ai commencé à travailler là-dessus, et on s'en sert depuis l'année dernière. Le problème, c'est qu'ils doivent rester activés en permanence quand on grimpe, parce que je n'ai pas encore réussi à créer une rune qui lancerait le sort de lévitation en détectant une chute. Du coup, avant de commencer à grimper tu les actives en appuyant là pendant cinq secondes -Ewald me montre une rune arrondie gravée sur le bracelet- ça fait que le bracelet est prêt à réagir dès que tu chutes.  
-Je vois. C'est déjà pas mal !  
-Le problème, c'est qu'il consomme du coup beaucoup d'énergie, et qu'il faut le recharger entre chaque voie, une trentaine de minutes pour quinze minutes d'utilisation. Mais l'avantage c'est que comme on est trois aujourd'hui, quelqu'un pourra recharger les bracelets pendant que les deux autres grimpent, si on utilise notre ancien système d'assurage. Par contre, on ne monte en haut qu'avec les bracelets.  
-ça ferait tâche sur son dossier scolaire si on mourrait sous ses yeux, persifle Arthur  
-Et pourquoi tu ne ferais pas un système qui permettrait de déclencher soi-même le sort de lévitation ?, je réponds, ignorant Arthur. Il faudrait avoir le temps de l'activer, bien sûr, mais quelque chose d'instantané suffirait, tant que tu fais en sorte qu'on ne puisse pas l'activer trop facilement par accident, bien sûr… je fais, réfléchissant à haute voix. C'est vrai qu'en dessous de huit-dix mètres on aurait pas le temps de réagir, à moins de sentir qu'on va tomber, mais, tant qu'on ne se reçoit pas tête la première rien que la magie ne puisse soigner… Ou sinon, il suffit de laisser le bracelet activé jusqu'à être à bonne hauteur, ou que quelqu'un nous assure d'en bas avec un sort de lévitation. »

Arthur et Ewald réfléchissent un instant à ma suggestion, puis Ewald me sourit.

« C'est pas idiot, en attendant que je trouve la rune de déclenchement ça pourrait nous économiser du temps. Ça me paraît beaucoup plus facile à réaliser en tout cas.  
-Et souvent, on sent quand on risque de tomber, il suffit de l'activer à ce moment, les bracelets réagissent assez vite, non, Ewald ? Demande Arthur  
-Oui, ça pourrait marcher…  
-Il faudrait aussi un système pour voir si le bracelet est chargé en énergie quand même, je glisse. À moins qu'il y en aie déjà un ?  
-Non, mais c'est aussi en projet. Pour l'instant, je me sers d'un sort pour évaluer le niveau de magie restante, mais c'est approximatif, et sur le long terme ce sera nécessaire, effectivement, surtout si j'essaye de le commercialiser. D'ailleurs Vivian, j'aimerais que tu me promettes de ne parler à personne de ces bracelets, je n'ai pas envie que quelqu'un me pique l'idée.  
-Pas de problème. On s'y met ?  
-On s'y met ! » Lance Arthur avec enthousiasme.

Il retire à son tour sa robe de sorcier qu'il plie approximativement avant de la poser par terre, révélant un pantalon de survêtement noir et un tee shirt jaune. Les Poufsouffles.. Ewald me tend une paire de bracelets, et me dit simplement « À toi l'honneur. ». J'en enfile un à chaque poignet après avoir retiré à mon tour ma robe de sorcière, admirant au passage les runes gravées dans le cuir. Ça fait très médiéval, j'aime beaucoup. J'esquive le mouvement spontané d'Arthur qui veut vérifier que mes bracelets sont bien attachés. Déjà, j'ai du mal avec le contact physique mais surtout mon glamour ne protège mes cicatrices que de l'œil des gens. Si quelqu'un touchait mon poignet il pourrait les sentir… Heureusement, il n'insiste pas une fois que je lui aie montré comment je les ai attachés. Ewald prend la deuxième paire, et Arthur sort sa baguette « Comme sécurité si jamais vous tombez ». Encore un tour d'horizon pour vérifier que personne n'est dans les environs, et nous voilà partis.

Je trouve facilement des prises entre les pierres disjointes par le temps, et je m'élève assez rapidement. Mon corps apprécie de fonctionner, je ressens avec plaisir les tiraillements de mes muscles, j'apprécie la souplesse de mon corps. Je ne ressens rien de particulier à porter les bracelets, mais je me sens bien plus libre que reliée à une corde. Les sensations sont plus fortes, aussi : psychologiquement, j'ai l'impression de grimper sans assurage. Ça me plaît bien. À deux mètres de moi, Ewald progresse au même rythme que moi, plus en force qu'en souplesse, mais il possède une technique certaine. Arrivés à une quinzaine de mètres de haut, nous marquons une pause sans nous concerter, et je jette un coup d'œil vers Arthur, en bas. Il surveille notre progression et nous adresse un grand signe de la main. Je ne résiste pas à l'envie de lâcher une main pour lui renvoyer son salut. Ensuite, je souris à Ewald et nous nous remettons en route.

Nous devons être à une trentaine de mètres de haut lorsque mon corps commence à fatiguer : je n'ai pas l'habitude de grimper des murs plus hauts que vingt mètres, et la mousse qui est désormais partout autour de nous me force à une grande concentration pour ne pas glisser. Néanmoins, comme Ewald continue à monter je me contente de le suivre sans me plaindre. Finalement, nous arrivons en bas du dévers et nous faisons une nouvelle pause. Je me cale du mieux que je peux pour ne pas trop fatiguer mes bras, et j'observe la suite. Il y a un peu moins de mousse, heureusement, mais avec l'inclinaison de la paroi et mes bras douloureux ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir. Néanmoins, je remarque aussi quelques fissures prometteuses, certaines probablement assez larges pour que je puisse y placer mon bras en verrou.

« On s'arrête ici, ou tu veux tenter le toit ? » me demande Ewald, même pas essoufflé, même si on voit qu'il fatigue un poil aussi.

Pour toute réponse, je recommence à grimper, tendant les mains vers la première fissure que j'ai repérée. Il n'y a plus que cinq mètres à franchir, et seuls les deux derniers présentent une inclinaison réellement pénible. De toute façon, si je reste arrêtée trop longtemps mon corps sera trop fatigué pour finir je pense. La fissure accroche bien, et je m'élève de deux mètres sans trop de problèmes. Ewald a choisi une méthode similaire à la mienne mais a pris un peu de distance par rapport à moi, probablement une mesure de précaution en cas de chute. Il grimpe un peu plus vite que moi, même si il jette des coups d'œil réguliers dans ma direction pour s'assurer que je suive. Il commence à aborder les deux derniers mètres lorsqu'en montant ma main dans une fissure je la trouve pleine de mousse, et me retrouve dans une position inconfortable, à essayer de dégager une prise pas trop glissante alors que mes mains me donnent l'impression de ne plus pouvoir se fermer.

Je deviens un peu fébrile, et enfonce mon bras aussi loin que je peux dans la fissure. Je crois qu'une coupure se ré-ouvre, mais la douleur ne fais que m'aiguillonner, et j'enchaîne les mouvements. Je ne peux plus me permettre de faire de pause sinon je vais tomber. Je passe les deux derniers mètres un peu en panique, mes membres commencent à trembler. Ewald a réussi à atteindre le haut, et il attrape mon bras pour m'aider à me rétablir sur la muraille sans me demander mon avis. Je suis épuisée néanmoins, et je ne dis rien, même si j'aurais voulu me débrouiller. Je refuse son aide pour descendre du parapet.

Le haut de la tour est nu et plat, et des herbes folles poussent dans les fissures entres les pierres. Je suppose que cette tour n'est pas super fréquentée. Une trappe dans le sol doit mener à des escaliers, mais lorsque j'essaye de l'ouvrir elle reste comme scellée dans le sol. D'un autre côté, c'est pas comme si j'étais en état de forcer. Pendant ce temps, Ewald lance un sort sur ses bracelets qui fait apparaître une aura d'un blanc assez pâle autour d'eux.

« Ils sont presque déchargés. Fais voir tes bras ? »  
Je redoute un instant qu'il essaye de me toucher, mais quand je fais mine d'enlever les bracelets il me fait signe de les garder, et se contente de relancer son sort. L'aura autour de mes bracelets est un peu plus brillante, mais reste faible.  
« On aura pas le temps de désescalader, je pense. C'est dommage, c'est un bon entraînement. Enfin, c'est peut-être pas plus mal, je pense qu'il va falloir que tu te reposes un peu. Pour redescendre, il va falloir sauter, ça ira ?  
-Pas de souci ! » Je fais, dissimulant tant bien que mal le fait que je sois encore un peu essoufflée. Nous escaladons tous les deux le muret qui nous sépare du vide, et Ewald me dit :

« Tu préfères que je passe en premier pour te montrer, ou que j'attende plutôt que tu sautes, histoire de pouvoir t'aider si besoin ? Il n'y a pas grand-chose à savoir, il faut juste que tu t'éloignes du mur en sautant, au cas où.  
-ça m'est égal, saute quand tu veux », je fais, déjà fascinée par le vide sous moi.

Ça me donne une impression étrange de me tenir comme ça, à nouveau, au bord de l'abîme. Sauf que cette fois, je n'ai plus peur. Je n'ai plus cet instinct de ne pas sauter, ou du moins il est bien moins fort qu'avant. Intellectuellement, je sais que j'ai les bracelets d'assurage, même si je ne les ai pas encore vus à l'œuvre je doute qu'Ewald soit le genre de personne à prendre des risques avec sa vie ou avec celle d'Arthur. Néanmoins, je doute que ça influe sur ma peur du vide, parce que j'ai vraiment l'impression que sauter ne me fera que tomber et m'écraser au sol. Mais je m'en fiche. Je n'ai jamais eu peur du vide de toute façon, et me tuer une fois m'a débarrassée de mes inhibitions.

C'est pour ça que je me place tout au bord du vide, c'est pour ça que je plonge dans le ciel, effectuant un saut de l'ange, bras grands ouverts pour dévorer l'univers. Ce n'est pas de la confiance en Ewald, en la magie, ou même en Arthur en bas. Non, c'est de l'avidité, c'est pour l'adrénaline. C'est parce que j'ai toujours voulu voler.

Les premiers instants de ma chute sont de l'adrénaline pure alors que mon corps est précipité vers le sol, tête la première. Très vite, et paradoxalement avec une certaine délicatesse, le sort de lévitation m'enveloppe et ralentit ma chute, ramenant mes bras vers le haut, sans doute parce que c'est sur eux que le sort est initié. L'arrêt de ma chute n'a rien de la violence d'une corde qui se tend par exemple, comme j'ai pu l'expérimenter dans ma première vie. C'est une magie enveloppante qui tranche avec la chute. J'atterris avec la délicatesse d'un rêve, assez vite rejointe par Arthur, puis par Ewald qui n'a pas tardé à sauter à ma suite.

Les septième année ont l'air de me trouver assez tarée d'avoir sauté comme ça, même si Arthur n'a pas l'air réellement surpris. Il reconnaît même le côté artistique de mon saut. Et moi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire alors que l'adrénaline parcourt mes veines. Ça m'avait manqué.

Après ça, Ewald se charge de recharger les bracelets tandis qu'Arthur m'enseigne le sort dont ils se servent pour l'assurage. Ça me prend quelques temps à maîtriser, et je sens qu'Ewald aurait préféré que je m'entraîne davantage, mais Arthur me fait confiance alors je l'assure. Il ne monte pas aussi haut que nous, juste à une vingtaine de mètres du sol avant de désescalader, et nous n'avons pas besoin de tester la fiabilité de mon sort. Il fait de même avec moi une fois que j'ai pu me reposer un peu, et nous alternons jusqu'à ce qu'Ewald aie fini de charger les bracelets. Il me propose de grimper avec Arthur, mais j'avoue à contrecœur que je ne serai pas capable de grimper à nouveau en haut aujourd'hui, alors je les laisse aller et surveille les affaires.

J'admire l'endurance d'Ewald, et la précision des mouvements de mes camarades. Ils se débrouillent bien, pour des sorciers qui ne sont même pas censés connaître l'existence de ce sport. Je les observe grimper les dix premiers mètres, puis sors mon carnet bleu de mon sac pour écrire quelques vers.

 _Born to climb up to the sky  
_ _The path is stone, the way is wall  
_ _Always I wanted to fly  
_ _And every single time I fall_

 _But for an instant it doesn't matter  
_ _Because lightening strikes my shelter  
_ _Just for an instant I'm erased  
_ _Like all the pain faded_

 _Reach for the stars  
_ _Reach for the dreams  
_ _The steady stream  
_ _Watch it from afar_

Je finis mon poème, à moitié satisfaite. Je continue à être plus à l'aise pour écrire en français. Plus de diversité dans mes mots, plus d'habitude à les manier, et les rimes sont plus faciles aussi. Je relève la tête à temps pour voir Ewald en train de finir de grimper le dévers, et Arthur lui tendant une main secourable. Ils descendent en sautant dans un bel ensemble, plus sobrement que moi.

Une fois en bas, nous rangeons nos affaires, et lorsqu'Arthur me voit ranger mon carnet, il me demande si je pourrai lui montrer un poème, alors je lui montre celui que je viens d'écrire, vu qu'il n'est pas vraiment compromettant. Pour éviter qu'il aie le carnet en main, je le tiens pour lui, et autorise Ewald à lire aussi lorsqu'il demande. Arthur me complimente, le Serpentard ne dit rien, puis nous finissons de remballer nos affaires et de remettre nos robes de sorciers sur nos survêtements. Nous nous séparons à l'entrée du château, et je décide d'aller me doucher tout de suite, histoire de profiter du fait que toutes les filles ne seront sans doute pas au dortoir. C'était en tout cas une après-midi intéressante, et je me rends compte que grimper m'a fait du bien, me dépenser physiquement… Et le saut aussi. C'était génial. Voler… Il faut absolument que je teste mon balais au plus vite. Je sais que je suis faite pour ça.

xxx

 _«_ _Quand j'étais petite, je ne me demandais pas pourquoi je vivais. J'existais par défaut, parce que c'était comme ça. Mais une fois que j'ai commencé à me poser la question, elle ne m'a jamais quitté. Et maintenant que j'ai perdu tout ce à quoi je tenais, pourquoi devrais-je me forcer à continuer ainsi ? Rien ne me retient. Je ne vais pas mourir parce que je ne serais pas capable de vivre davantage. Je vais mourir par caprice, parce que je n'ai pas envie de vivre »_

-SMS envoyé par Aurore Berger à Quentin Lemage le 01/07/06-

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il ne vous aie pas donné le vertige! :p

Pour celui là, je me suis faite un petit jeu, et je me suis dit que j'allais attendre de voir si je me débrouillais aussi bien en saut en parachute que je le pensais (j'ai fait un baptême, et ça faisait longtemps que j'en rêvais) avant de dire comment Vivian se débrouillerait sur un balais. Et vu que j'avais raison sur mes capacités, bah Vivian gère aussi. D'un autre côté, quand on est à l'aise en hauteur, des fois davantage qu'au sol, on a un avantage pour voler.

Bref, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience, et je retourne à mon emploi du temps surchargé.

J'en profite pour vous dire que j'ai effectivement publié un bonus (cherchez "Plus de jamais plus" sur mon profil) pour la fic, celui ci portant sur Ewald.

Bisous,

Signé: une bulle de savon irisée


	21. Encore un coup des elfes de maison

Hey les gens!

Bon bah voilà, un mois écoulé, un nouveau chapitre! (faut VRAIMENT que j'écrive... Mais j'aurai pas le temps en août). Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, ça fait plaisir d'avoir de la lecture^^  
J'espère que vous vous amusez bien en tout cas, et que ce chapitre vous plaira.  
Il était pas très long à la base, pis il a poussé tout seul xD

Enjoie, on se retrouve en bas!

* * *

Conformément à ce que j'espérais, mon dortoir est désert lorsque j'y arrive, même si j'ai croisé deux filles de mon année dans la salle commune. Je récupère rapidement des vêtements propres dans ma malle avant de me rendre sous la douche. Je désactive mes glamours une fois sous l'eau et certaine que personne n'est dans le coin. Un coup d'œil à mon bras droit me confirme que la séance d'escalade a réouvert une plaie. Je ne m'y attarde cependant pas, préférant finir rapidement mes ablutions.

Une fois habillée, je réalise que je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je suis censée faire de mon linge sale. Comme je n'ai pas envie de m'attarder outre mesure dans le dortoir et que je ne compte pas demander à mes congénères ce qu'il faut faire, je range temporairement mes vêtements sales dans ma malle. Je demanderai à un préfet à l'occasion. En me relevant, quelque chose attire mon attention, un détail qui me chiffonne, mais je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir à quoi, parce que j'entends du monde monter l'escalier et je n'ai pas envie d'une nouvelle confrontation avec mes camarades de chambre.

Je croise dans les escaliers Faith, la rousse, et une de ses copines, elles ricanent en me voyant mais ça s'arrête là. Je sors avec soulagement de la salle commune et un tempus me confirme qu'il sera bientôt l'heure du repas, donc je descends déjà à la grande salle et m'installe au bout de la table de Serpentard avant d'ouvrir l'un des romans que j'ai amenés avec moi. Je préfère que les gens ne me voient pas lire des livres de sortilèges de troisième année. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, à ma surprise certaine, le groupe de Scorpius vient me rejoindre. Ils ont apparemment passé l'après midi à s'entraîner avec le sort de patinage et ont trouvé une pente près du château qu'ils veulent absolument me montrer. Severus exhibe fièrement un bleu qu'il s'est fait en rencontrant un arbre avec un peu trop d'élan, et Eva elle même, que je n'ai pas encore vu trop sourire, raconte comment elle a failli tomber dans le lac après avoir pris trop de vitesse sur la pente.

Je rigole un peu avec eux, même si j'aurais préféré lire tranquillement. Ils sont sympas, mais ils restent des enfants, avec des préoccupations et des réflexions d'enfants, et ça me distancie d'eux, quand il ne s'agit pas de s'amuser. De plus, j'aperçois au bout d'un moment Ewald et Arthur s'installer à la table des Serdaigles, et je me rends compte que j'aurais préféré être avec eux… Enfin bon, je mange rapidement et me glisse aussi vite possible hors de la grande salle, direction ma nouvelle chambre. Tout en gravissant les escaliers qui me conduisent vers le dernier étage, je prends le temps d'observer les différents chemins, réfléchissant à quels endroits ont l'air intéressants à explorer, tout en appréciant d'être enfin seule. En vrai, un peu de temps avec Ewald et Arthur, voire même avec Scorpius et ses amis, n'est pas désagréable. Mais passer plus de la moitié de la journée à avoir des interactions sociales m'a fatiguée. Et aussi, il ne serait pas bon qu'aucun de ceux que je viens de citer ne s'attachent trop à moi, même si pour Arthur c'est probablement trop tard.

Je finis enfin par arriver dans ma tourelle, et gravis la vieille échelle pour accéder à ma « chambre », mais lorsque j'arrive en haut je m'arrête. Mon matelas a disparu. Quelqu'un est venu, et il l'a volé. Pendant un moment, la colère et la panique montent en moi. Colère qu'on aie touché à mes affaires, panique parce que comment a on pu me suivre jusque là ? Je me croyais à l'abri ! Quelle naïveté… C'est à ce moment là que je réalise ce qui a attiré mon attention dans le dortoir tout à l'heure, que le lien se fait. Mon lit était fait, les rideaux ouverts. Mais qui aurait volé mon matelas juste pour le remettre en place ? J'ai dû halluciner. Néanmoins, comme je n'ai rien de mieux à faire, le voleur n'ayant laissé aucune trace de son passage si ce n'est pour mon absence de matelas, il faut que j'aille vérifier.

Me voici à nouveau dans les couloirs, courant vers ma salle commune, l'esprit toujours en ébullition. Je ne ralentis qu'en voyant des professeurs au détour d'un escalier, et reprends ma course dès qu'ils sont hors de vue. Je passe le tableau de la grosse dame en ne ralentissant qu'à contrecœur et trouve la salle commune bondée. Je serpente entre les lions (pun intended) pour accéder à l'escalier de mon dortoir, et arrive enfin devant mon lit. Il est fait soigneusement, rideaux ouverts sur mon matelas et mes draps impeccablement bordés. Je reste un instant interdite devant ce spectacle, inconsciente des gamines autours de moi, parce que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi quelqu'un m'aurait suivi jusqu'à ma tour pour voler mon matelas et le remettre en place comme ça ? Je reprends tout de même assez vite mes esprits, mes réflexes reprenant le relais. Je m'allonge sur mon lit et j'en tire les rideaux, comme si de rien n'était, comme si tout était normal. Depuis quand quoi que ce soit est normal dans ma vie?

J'ai beau tourner et retourner le problème dans mon esprit, je n'arrive pas à comprendre qui a pu faire ça. Je sens que quelque chose m'échappe, mais je ne trouve pas quoi. C'est extrêmement frustrant. En désespoir de cause je me change pour la nuit et essaye de me concentrer sur un roman, et je finis par me faire happer par la lecture. Pierre Botterot a un style d'écriture vraiment unique, ses mots, ce sont de la poésie. J'avais déjà lu ses œuvres lorsque je m'appelais encore Aurore, mais les relire à présent ne leur enlève rien. À nouveau, je regrette qu'il soit mort, sans avoir pu achever de relier ses histoires, et sans avoir eu le temps d'en forger davantage. Enfin… Je lis, suivant les aventures d'Ellana jusqu'à ce que mes yeux commencent à se fermer tout seuls, et seulement à ce moment là je range soigneusement mon roman dans ma malle, appréciant le silence du dortoir enfin endormi.

Je m'endors pour une fois sans trop de difficultés, mais lorsque j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux j'ai l'impression que moins d'une heure s'est écoulée. Je ne me sens pas bien ici. Pas à l'aise. Je suis trop entourée, trop mal entourée dans ce dortoir trop chauffé. Je transpire, j'essaye de me calmer, mais j'étouffe. Je reste les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir pendant deux bonnes heures avant de me résigner. Je me lève en silence pour récupérer mes affaires de cours dans ma malle, après avoir consulté mon emploi du temps. Aujourd'hui, j'ai botanique, sortilèges puis métamorphose. Un tempus que je lance me confirme que j'ai largement le temps de voir venir l'aurore. Il est à peine trois heures du matin. Perdu pour perdu, je miniaturise mon matelas à nouveau, mes couvertures, les glisse dans mon sac et quitte le dortoir sans réveiller personne.

L'escalier qui descend à la salle commune grince et craque sous mes pas, malgré les précautions que je prends, et j'espère que personne ne va m'entendre. Par chance, si c'est le cas, ils n'ont pas le temps de me surprendre, et je me glisse délicatement par l'ouverture du tableau de la grosse dame, qui proteste en me voyant mais pas trop bruyamment, heureusement… Elle a dû en voir d'autres, en gardant la porte de Gryffondor ! Je la remercie néanmoins, même si ça fait un peu étrange de s'adresser poliment à une peinture. Mais qui sait, ça la disposera peut-être bien à mon égard.. ?

Je marche le plus silencieusement possible dans les couloirs éclairés pour la plupart seulement par la lune. Le château, si vivant de jour, est plongé dans un silence seulement troublé par le bruit du vent et les chants des oiseaux nocturnes. Même les portraits se tiennent tranquilles. La pénombre habille de nouveaux reliefs les couloir et les salles obscures, les ténèbres se font presque matérielles. Je ne rencontre pas d'obstacle sur le chemin de la tour, et finit par arriver devant l'armoire qui dissimule le couloir. Là bas, tout est complètement obscur, et au fond de moi je commence à être un peu remuée. Je reste un instant à hésiter, à l'orée du passage, faisant refluer la peur instinctive qui veut monter en moi. Qu'est-ce qui peut m'arriver, de toute façon ? Me faire agresser ? Me faire violer ? La belle histoire ! Me faire tuer peut-être ? Je ne demande que ça. Et après tout, je ne devrais même pas exister. J'appartiens aux ténèbres. Je sais que de toute façon ce qui effraie n'est que l'inconnu, le fait de ne même pas savoir si on est menacé… Mais de toute façon, ces craintes n'ont aucun sens. Je me glisse dans le passage, repoussant mes inquiétudes pour me fondre dans le noir, là où est ma place. Et rapidement, je m'y sens bien, j'appartiens aux ténèbres.

Je monte à tâtons dans le grenier, où j'installe à nouveau mon lit, avant de m'y blottir. Et étrangement je m'endors tout de suite. Je me réveille reposée, et un tempus m'apprend que je suis sur le point de rater mon premier cours, ce qui détruit instantanément tout bien être que j'aurais pu ressentir. Je cours à travers tout le château, manquant de me fouler une cheville dans les escaliers, perdant dix points lorsque Mac Gonagall m'arrête dans ma course folle. J'arrive avec un quart d'heure de retard dans la serre, et Longdubat me réprimande, même si il laisse échapper une grimace compréhensive lorsque je lui dis que je me suis perdue.

Le cours se déroule sans plus d'incidents, de même que le suivant, Sortilèges. À la fin de la matinée, alors que je me dirige vers ma tour pour voir si mon lit est toujours en place, je sais que j'aime toujours les plantes et que je vais adorer le cours de Flitwick. Par contre, comme dans mon ancienne vie, j'aime les plantes… dans la nature. Mais m'en occuper, c'est toujours pas mon truc. J'ai toujours détesté couper des branches par exemple, faire du mal aux végétaux, mais là, dans le monde magique, il est possible qu'en plus ils protestent ! Pour ce qui est des sortilèges, c'est juste plaisant, créatif, et j'aime la façon dont ma magie pulse pour répondre à ce que je lui commande. C'est une sensation grisante que de réussir un sort, bien moins que de voler, bien sûr, mais j'aime ça.

Mon humeur s'alourdit dès que j'arrive dans mon grenier. Encore une fois, aucune trace de mon matelas. Je reste calme, pourtant, et je retourne dans mon dortoir. Il est désert, tout le monde doit être en train de manger. Mon lit, à nouveau, est juste parfaitement fait. Je ne comprends pas. Qui fait ça ? J'hésite un instant à réemporter mon matelas dans ma tour, mais je n'en ai pas la volonté. De toute façon, j'ai métamorphose cet aprèm, je ne pourrai pas surveiller mon lit (peu importe à quel point ce concept est ridicule). Alors, je descends plutôt manger dans la grande salle. Je vois Ewald et Arthur attablés à la table des vert et argent, et je les rejoins après une brève hésitation. J'en suis récompensée par un signe de tête d'Ewald et un sourire d'Arthur qui me demande pourquoi il ne m'a pas vu au petit déjeuner, et je lui dis juste que j'ai raté mon réveil. Il se moque gentiment de moi, mais doit remarquer que je ne suis pas d'humeur à faire la conversation parce qu'il se plonge dans une discussion sur un devoir de métamorphose avec Ewald et je ne fais aucun effort pour l'écouter. Je perds complètement le fil, et je suis confuse lorsque je vois Arthur se lever, à peine dix minutes après mon arrivée.

Remarquant mon regard un peu perdu, Ewald me glisse juste « Il a divination », et je hoche la tête tout en continuant de manger. C'est vrai que ça fait du bien. Au bout de quelques minutes, néanmoins, je remarque qu'Ewald est toujours là alors qu'il a fini de manger, et qu'il semble m'attendre. Du coup, pour dissiper mon embarras, je lui demande quelles options il a prises. Apparemment, runes et arithmancie. C'est vraiment un mec sérieux quoi. Ceci dit, j'avoue que les runes peuvent être intéressantes. Lorsque j'ai fini de manger, je me lève et Ewald suit le mouvement, et nous nous dirigeons vers la bibliothèque sans vraiment nous concerter. Sa présence est toujours source de tension pour moi, mais je suis quand même à l'aise avec lui. En fait, je pense que je l'apprécie. Ce serait juste mieux si je n'avais pas l'impression qu'aucun détail ne lui échappe et qu'il est un danger pour moi.

Nous nous installons à une table un peu à l'écart, près d'une fenêtre. Je commence à faire mes devoirs de sortilèges, mais j'ai pas trop la tête à ça, je n'arrive pas vraiment à me concentrer, alors je finis par sortir un roman de mon sac (je me retiens de justesse avant de prendre Ellana : le livre est en français, et je n'ai aucune raison de connaître cette langue). Ewald me lance un regard intrigué, et je lui montre la couverture : Artemis Fowl, de Eoin Colfer (Oui, je me trimbale en permanence avec deux ou trois romans sur moi). Il ne connaît pas, forcément. Je lui explique un peu l'histoire, et il me confie qu'il ne lit pas vraiment de romans. Apparemment, il ne connaît que quelques classiques, et encore ! Il a néanmoins lu quelques romans polars moldus, qu'il a trouvés intéressants, mais j'ai l'impression que ses lectures se limitent à l'apprentissage… C'est dommage pour lui.

Finalement l'heure arrive pour moi de partir en cours de métamorphose et j'abandonne Ewald qui n'a pas cours de l'après midi et qui travaille à un exposé pour l'histoire de la magie. J'arrive à l'heure devant la salle, le Serpentard m'ayant indiqué le chemin à suivre, et je patiente nerveusement, n'arrivant plus à lire. Scorpius et son groupe arrive quelques minutes après moi, mais nous ne sommes qu'une dizaine d'élèves lorsque la prof arrive. Les autres ont dû se perdre. Il faut dire que la salle de métamorphose est au fond d'un couloir biscornu qui donne l'illusion de se finir sur une impasse. Sans savoir où c'est, pas facile à trouver. Nous nous installons dans la salle sous la direction de Hestia Jones, la professeur de métamorphose. Apparemment, c'est aussi la directrice de Poufsouffle. Elle laisse la porte ouverte en attendant que tout le monde arrive, et je l'observe pendant que les retardataires entrent en s'excusant. Elle est assez petite, brune, et sa tenue est assez stricte. Malgré ça, elle dégage une impression de gentillesse. Le cours débute sans trop tarder, et mes premières impressions se confirment : Jones a beau avoir l'air sympathique, elle sait tenir une classe. Elle commence par nous demander de sortir de quoi écrire, et après une introduction sur sa matière nous demande quelles sont les règles de sécurité à respecter.

Comme pour les potions, je lève la main, et lorsque elle m'interroge fait la liste de tout ce à quoi je peux penser. J'entends quelques murmures agacés, et Scorpius, à ma gauche, roule des yeux en me chuchotant que je pourrais quand même en laisser pour les autres. Je me contente de hausser les épaules en réponse : je ne vais pas me limiter pour eux. Jones m'accorde vingt points avant de continuer son cours. Je me débrouille bien, vu l'avance que j'ai prise, mais je n'ai clairement pas beaucoup d'affinités avec la matière. Ce n'est pas inintéressant, mais c'est trop réglementé et étrange. Je n'ai pas la sensation de liberté que me donnent les sortilèges.

Lorsque je sors de la salle, j'ai la surprise de trouver Ewald et Arthur qui m'attendent, et ils me proposent de découvrir un de leur jeux de société préféré. Apparemment, il faut être au moins trois pour y jouer, et du coup ils ont pensé à moi. Les gens de mon groupe me jettent un regard étonné lorsque je pars avec eux, mais je les ignore. Ça me fait plaisir qu'ils soient venus, même si je rechigne à l'admettre. On se trouve une salle tranquille et ils commencent à m'expliquer leur jeu, une sorte de machin de stratégie asymétrique (deux contre un) qui se joue avec des cartes qui ont plein d'effets différents, et qui se cumulent. Le truc fun, c'est qu'on ne sait pas avec qui ont est pendant la majeure partie du jeu. Le principe est intéressant, mais je décroche après une heure d'explications, même si je fais de mon mieux pour suivre. Y a trop de règles, d'exceptions et de contre exemples. Finalement, nous n'avons pas le temps de jouer de vraie partie avant le repas du soir, mais les garçons m'arrachent la promesse de refaire une session apprentissage de règles/jeu ce week end. Gné.

C'est seulement après ma douche, le soir, que je réalise que je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire de mon linge sale. Je descends dans la salle commune pour demander au préfet qui me répond tout simplement « Tu le laisses par terre, et l'elfe de maison responsable de ton dortoir s'en occupera, tu le retrouveras lavé sur ton lit le lendemain. ». Je suis débile. Un elfe de maison ! Bien sûr ! J'en oublie presque de remercier le préfet, et remonte précipitamment dans mon dortoir, fermant les rideaux de mon lit. Demain, il va falloir que je trouve les cuisines… Il faut que je demande à l'elfe responsable de mon dortoir si il a quelque chose à voir dans les migrations indésirables de mon matelas.

xx

 _Le goût du sang dans ma bouche  
_ _Plus jamais rien ne me touche  
_ _Le goût de l'acier sur ma langue  
_ _Me renfermer dans ma gangue_

 _Le rouge du sang sur ma peau  
_ _Cicatrices de mes maux  
_ _Le froid de l'acier sur mon bras  
_ _La solitude mène mes pas_

 _La hantise du sang dans mes rêves  
_ _Pour dire que je me bats sans trêve  
_ _Le poids de l'acier dans ma main  
_ _Prête à tuer maintenant ou demain_

-Extrait du carnet bleu de Vivian Éris-

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre! Y a pas à dire, on le voit au dernier poème, elle est charmante cette petite. Chaaarmante!  
Bon, je sais qu'on pourra me reprocher de spoiler un peu avec le titre. Mais comme dirait Vivian: osef xD

J'ai pas grand chose à blablater aujourd'hui, chtite baisse de motivation. Du coup je vais aller regarder des films en espérant réussir à finir d'écrire le chapitre sur lequel je travaille en ce moment ce soir, et lire beaucoup de reviews qui me requinqueront (c'est pas du chantage, c'est un fait. Et de l'incitation, j'avoue).  
Bref, zetes libres tfaçon, reviews ou pas je continuerai à poster. Alors à dans un mois les enfants!

Zombis,

Kuro.


	22. Relations

Salut tout le monde!

Bienvenue dans ce nouveau chapitre au nom très inspiré (ou pas), où l'on voit Vivian se sociabiliser pacifiquement, incroyable mais vrai.  
Avant de lancer le chapitre, je voulais répondre à une question intéressante qu'on m'a posée en review: "Quel serait l'épouvantard de Vivian?". J'ai envisagé de vous poser la question et de voir si quelqu'un trouvait, mais bon, un mois de suspense ça fait long quand même. Oui, je sais, on peut dire la même chose pour mes chapitres xD

Bref, la réponse à la question est Quentin. Quentin, le meilleur ami de Vivian dans sa première vie. Pourquoi? Parce qu'il représente tout ce qui l'effraie: Il est son lien avec le passé, il est le symbole de tous les secrets qu'elle cache, et en plus de cela, il est sa faille, son ami. Et qu'à présent, elle ne veut pas s'attacher aux gens. Il est tout ce dont elle a peur, directement ou indirectement.

Pour répondre à l'autre review que j'ai reçue (c'est fou, seulement deux personnes en ont écrit, mais y des trucs à dire sur les deux xD), on m'a demandé comment ça se fait que Vivian n'aie pas tout de suite pensé aux elfes de maisons lorsque son matelas a disparu. C'est effectivement parce qu'ils se font discrets dans le monde magique, mais aussi et surtout parce que Vivian ne s'y est pas attachée énormément. Pour vous donner une idée (#storytime), j'ai joué à un trivial pursuit Harry Potter dernièrement, et bien j'ai séché sur deux questions sur l'intrigue... Et les réponses étaient dans les deux cas Dobby. Voilà.

Sur ce, je vous laisse au chapitre, et réciproquement.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Le vendredi matin, je n'ai qu'histoire de la magie et CD2M. Le cours d'histoire se déroule sans encombre, j'ai fait mes devoirs avec application et je réponds à toutes les questions que la prof pose, à l'agacement de mes camarades. En CD2M je présente avec Scorpius, Eva et Severus notre exposé sur les sports d'hiver moldus, et je pense qu'on s'en sort pas trop mal. Nous nous lançons même dans une démonstration du sort de patinage qui résulte en cinq minutes de chaos total dans la pièce, et du décès d'une table avant que la prof ne nous hurle d'arrêter. Nous faisons perdre chacun cinq points à notre maison (notre air innocent nous évite de perdre davantage) mais ça en valait carrément le coup.

Dès la fin du cours je file rapidement, évitant la bande de Scorpius qui aurait bien passé du temps avec moi. Je dois trouver un moyen de parler à un elfe de maison. Je me mets donc en quête des cuisines. Si je me souviens bien, elles sont au rez-de-chaussée, dissimulées derrière une nature morte dont il faut chatouiller la poire pour entrer, et c'est censé être proche de la salle commune des Poufsouffle (on dirait un rituel à la naheulbeuk : « Seul un nain unijambiste dansant nu à la pleine lune au milieu des douze statuettes enroulées dans du jambon... »). Sauf que je ne sais pas où elle est, et que c'est toujours possible que la salle aie elle aussi changé de place depuis le temps… Je perds une bonne heure à sillonner le rez-de-chaussée, m'attirant le regard soupçonneux de Lewis, le concierge, un sorcier d'une soixantaines d'années a l'œil toujours vif. Le bonhomme n'a pas l'air aussi teigneux que Rusard, dans les livres, mais je préfère tout de même arrêter temporairement mes recherches infructueuses pour plutôt aller vérifier dans l' _Histoire de Poudlard_ , à la bibliothèque, si je peux trouver des informations plus précises sur l'emplacement des cuisines.

Je ne trouve malheureusement aucune information, et me résous à demander des infos à Arthur à midi. En attendant qu'il soit l'heure, je fais rapidement mes devoirs d'histoire de la magie avant de me replonger dans l'ouvrage. Apparemment, lorsque les sorciers ont découvert internet grâce aux nés moldus, ils se sont entre autre intéressés aux fanfictions écrites sur leur monde. Ils ont même créé un département spécial au ministère de la magie pour les lire, s'assurer qu'aucune ne menace le secret magique (au cas où des sorciers en écriraient, par exemple), et aussi pour apprendre des moldus. En effet, même si certaines fanfictions étaient inintéressantes, ou parfois même quasi blasphématoires (là, le bouquin donnait pas vraiment d'exemples, mais je présume que tout ce qui est PWP, par exemple, n'a pas dû plaire des masses), certaines en revanche mettaient le doigt sur certains points gênants, et le faisaient très bien. L'image de Dumbledore, de Severus Rogue ou du ministère lui même ont été remises en perspective. Beaucoup de failles ont été pointées par ces auteurs moldus qui ont lu les Harry Potter et écrit sur cet univers, alors même qu'ils pensaient parler d'un monde imaginaire. Alors, le ministère a compris qu'il fallait changer les choses, sous peine de voir le peuple finir par se soulever et le faire lui même. Car même si la communauté sorcière avait jusqu'à présent toujours évolué assez lentement, ils ont fini par être rattrapés par l'ère moderne telle que les moldus la vivent, où tout va si vite. Suivant l'exemple de l'Angleterre, de nombreuses autres puissances magiques avaient elles aussi commencé à prêter beaucoup plus d'attention au monde moldu et à apprendre de lui, même si le changement était le plus rapide en Angleterre, pays qui se relevait d'une crise titanesque.

En descendant pour manger, je repense à tout ça. Le livre n'en parlait pas beaucoup, mais je me doute bien que le changement n'a pas dû être au goût de tout le monde, et que ça doit aller trop vite pour pas mal de gens. Certains doivent avoir du mal à s'adapter… Quoi qu'il en soit ça explique pas mal de ce qu'il se passe à Poudlard. Enfin… Ma curiosité étant satisfaite, je peux recommencer à m'occuper des priorités, à savoir pour le court terme trouver l'elfe de maison responsable de mon dortoir pour lui demander confirmation de sa culpabilité pour les migrations de mon lit. J'arrive à la grande salle qui est déjà bien remplie, et me glisse sur un banc chez les Serpentard à côté d'Arthur, qui m'accueille avec un enthousiasme un peu démesuré. Je sais que je suis géniale, mais quand même ! Ewald ne parle pas trop, il a arithmancie à treize heures et doit se dépêcher de finir de manger, parce qu'apparemment il doit aller à l'autre bout du château, et il faut monter au sixième étage pour accéder aux escaliers qui donnent accès à la salle au quatrième où est située sa salle de cours. Ça m'arrange, comme ça je pourrai parler de la cuisine à Arthur sans que le Serpentard ne soit là pour écouter.

Une fois le repas fini et Ewald parti, Arthur me propose d'aller marcher un peu dehors et je le suis. Une fois qu'on est tranquilles je lui demande si il sait où sont les cuisines, prétextant que ça pourrait être utile pour organiser un pique-nique par exemple. Malheureusement j'apprends que si les cuisines sont effectivement à côté de la salle commune des Poufsouffle, elles sont interdites d'accès aux élèves. Apparemment, après la popularisation des Harry Potter chez les sorciers trop d'élèves ont commencé à s'y rendre un peu tout le temps, au point de gêner les elfes de maison dans leur travail. Depuis, un sort a été placé sur le tableau pour empêcher les moins de dix-huit ans de l'ouvrir (ça me fait rire d'ailleurs, « interdit aux moins de dix-huit ans »). C'est bien ma veine… Devant mon air déçu, Arthur essaye de me réconforter en me faisant remarquer qu'on a qu'à récupérer des trucs au repas si on veut se faire un pique-nique, ou même commander certaines choses, et je cache ma frustration derrière un sourire. Commander n'est même pas une si mauvaise idée que ça techniquement. Si je trouve un moyen de me faire un peu d'argent je pourrais m'acheter un hamac par exemple, et dormir dedans. Il y a forcément moyen d'en fixer un dans ma tour.

La promenade est agréable, à vrai dire, ça fait du bien de se promener. Nous progressons vers la forêt interdite en silence, avant de bifurquer vers le lac. Arthur finit par lâcher :

« Je suis content de passer un peu de temps avec toi, on a pas vraiment pu discuter tranquillement depuis la rentrée. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses de Poudlard ?  
-C'est sympa…  
-C'est tout ?  
-J'ai bien aimé la session d'escalade, j'aime le vol sur balais et les filles de mon dortoir sont chiantes. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu penses de Poudlard ? »

Arthur a l'air un peu déçu de ma réponse, mais n'insiste pas. Il me répond plutôt, sérieusement, que Poudlard est devenu sa deuxième maison. Il dit qu'il est heureux d'y avoir trouvé de bons amis, en particulier Ewald, et qu'il compte essayer de profiter au maximum de cette année avant de devoir partir. Je ne rebondis pas la dessus et nous finissons notre promenade tranquillement.

Le soir, j'essaye en désespoir de cause mon dernier plan de secours, et demande au préfet comment je pourrais contacter l'elfe de maison responsable de mon dortoir, et quand il me demande pourquoi je lui raconte que je suis juste curieuse. Il me dit que ce n'est pas possible, mais que je peux trouver plein d'informations sur les elfes de maison à la bibliothèque, si ça m'intéresse, et qu'en cas de problème je dois voir avec mon directeur de maison. Je fais l'effort de le remercier avant d'à nouveau monter dans mon dortoir et de me préparer pour la nuit en ignorant les gamines avant de miniaturiser mon lit à nouveau pour aller dormir dans ma tour. Heureusement, je m'y suis prise assez tôt pour ne pas que le couvre feu aie encore commencé et j'arrive à mon but sans encombre.

Je commence à peine à me détendre lorsque je réalise que j'ai astronomie ce soir. Je reminiaturise mon matelas en catastrophe avec les draps, histoire de ne pas avoir à retourner les chercher dans la tour de Gryffondor, et je me rue dans le couloir. Heureusement que je suis déjà au septième étage. Autre coup de chance, je tombe sur Scorpius et compagnie alors que je cherche mon chemin (bon, de la chance, ou le bruit d'une armure qui heurte le sol suivi d'un « Merde ! » retentissant). Nous arrivons avec dix minutes de retard mais le professeur, plutôt que de nous enlever des points, nous fait faire une série de dix pompes chacun. Lorsque c'est chose faite, ils nous laisse enfin nous relever et je peux le dévisager alors qu'il se présente à la classe. Il a un physique impressionnant qu'on imaginerait plus chez un rugbyman que chez un enseignant. Il mesure près de deux mètres, est large d'épaules et chauve. Il porte des robes de sorciers très courtes et un jean noir en dessous, et sa baguette est rangée dans un étui à sa ceinture qui a l'air drôlement pratique. Il se présente sous le nom d'Odin Urgalt, et son anglais, bien que parfait, est marqué d'un certain accent slave. Il nous explique ensuite que pour ce premier soir, nous devrons nous familiariser avec la carte du ciel, et compléter les vides dans celles qu'il va nous distribuer, ainsi que retrouver certaines étoiles. Il nous désigne une série de téléscopes, tout autour de la tour, et nous demande de nous répartir par deux. Je me retrouve avec Eva, cette fois ci, et nous nous installons en silence.

Le cours se passe sans encombre, et mis à part la fatigue ne pose pas de difficulté particulière, du moins pas jusqu'à ce que le prof ne nous enjoigne de remballer nos affaires, et de nettoyer le télescope en partant. Il fournit pour cela à chaque binôme un chiffon et un flacon de potion qui sont censés nous servir à nettoyer la lentille magique puis les articulations de nos outils de travail. L'incident survient alors qu'il vient inspecter le travail de chaque binôme avant de nous laisser partir. Alors qu'il s'approche du premier groupe constitué par nos voisins, la tête du télescope s'incline brusquement vers lui, et ce n'est que grâce à un réflexe impressionnant qu'il évite le bout de la lunette qui frôle son crâne alors qu'il recule en trébuchant dans notre direction. Il a à peine le temps de balbutier « Qu'est-ce que.. ? » que je vois du coin de l'œil notre télescope faire un mouvement suspect, et j'ai à peine le temps de me laisser tomber au sol qu'à son tour la lunette opère un tour complet, droit sur le prof. Eva n'était heureusement pas sur la trajectoire, mais Urgalt, lui, se prend l'objectif dans la poitrine, ce qui l'envoie dire coucou au sol à côté de moi. Néanmoins, il doit être plutôt résistant car il parvient à s'asseoir prudemment, à peine essoufflé, baguette à la main. Le télescope suit le mouvement en pivotant, bien que trop loin pour toucher le prof, vu que son pied est fixé au sol. Urgalt lui lance un finite incantatem qui reste complètement inefficace. En désespoir de cause, il finit par se réfugier au centre de la tour, et nous voyons distinctement tous les télescopes dans un rayon de deux mètres autour de lui qui se tournent dans sa direction.

Urgalt a l'air un peu perdu jusqu'à ce qu'il avise le flocon de potion du groupe de Scorpius, encore ouvert dans la main du Poufsouffle, et il lui ordonne de lui apporter. Mon camarade s'exécute, l'air un peu incertain, mais dès qu'il arrive à deux mètres du prof la potion jaillit du flacon ouvert et se jette sur la robe d'Urgalt. Il passe alors sans transition de la confusion à la rage la plus absolue et se rue sur la trappe (heureusement hors de portée des télescopes qui suivent toujours le mouvement dans un magnifique synchronisme) avec un cri retentissant : « SIIIIIMOOOOONNN ! VIENS BOUFFER TA PUTAIN DE POTION DE MAGNETISME ! ». Nous échangeons un regard confus et restons en place quelques minutes, attendant… On ne sait quoi, mais vu que le prof n'a pas l'air décidé à revenir je finis par me diriger vers la sortie, suivie assez vite par mes camarades.

Je réussis à m'esquiver suffisamment vite pour que personne ne me voie prendre un couloir discret pour rejoindre ma tour où je réinstalle mon matelas. Allongée dessus, je rigole en me souvenant de la scène des télescopes qui se retournent vers le prof, telle une horde de zombies ayant aperçu un humain. C'était un coup du prof de potion.. ? Ça aurait du sens, vu que je crois qu'il s'appelle Simon et qu'il pourrait avoir fait les potions pour l'astronomie… Mais pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? En tout cas, excellente blague. Je réussis à m'endormir assez vite en réfléchissant à ça, et dors étonnamment bien. Y a pas à dire, ça me réussit de ne plus dormir avec les grognasses de mon dortoir.

Le week end est plutôt tranquille. Je passe un peu de temps avec Ewald et Arthur qui continuent à m'apprendre à jouer à leur jeu de cartes, et je réussis à retourner dans mon dortoir à des heures où il est à peu près désert lorsque je dois me doucher ou récupérer mon lit (je peux pas le trimbaler tout le temps sur moi, ça me pomperait trop d'énergie de maintenir la miniaturisation, et même miniaturisé c'est encombrant). Bon, je retrouve mon coffre sali, et je me fais insulter dans les couloirs, mais rien de trop grave, et je garde mon calme. L'une de mes règles, pas de réponse physique sans attaque physique. Et vu que pour mon coffre, je ne sais pas qui a fait le coup... Ces gamines ne méritent de toute façon pas que je leur accorde de l'importance. Le samedi soir, je tiens ma promesse et amène Eva, Scorpius, Albus et Severus (vu qu'en dehors des cours, les jumeaux se réunissent) dans un endroit discret près du lac et je leur fais une démonstration de bâton de feu. Je m'excuse avant de commencer de ne pas avoir de musique, parce que c'est mieux avec, et Scorpius dit que son casque peut faire haut parleur, alors il va le chercher. Pour ce qui est du choix de la bande-son, par contre, faut faire avec ce qu'il a. Néanmoins, la chanson que je choisis un peu au hasard passe plutôt bien, et mes camarades sont de toute façon fascinés. D'ailleurs, malgré le choix pourtant discret de notre emplacement, je remarque lorsque mon bâton s'éteint que nous avons été rejoints par deux Gryffondor de troisième ou quatrième année, et par une Serdaigle plus âgée.

Ils semblent impressionnés, surtout par le fait que je fasse ça sans magie, et me demandent si je vais le refaire. Du coup, ça me fait réfléchir et je leur dis de me donner leurs noms et que je les tiendrai au courant. En rentrant au château j'y réfléchis et je me dis que je pourrais faire des petits spectacles en faisant payer l'entrée deux ou trois mornilles. Par contre il faudrait que j'ai de la musique. Qu'à cela ne tienne, je négocie avec Scorpius et il accepte de mettre son casque à ma disposition en échange d'une autorisation spéciale pour lui et une personne de son choix d'assister gratuitement à mes shows. Une bonne chose de faite.

Le mardi, je me retrouve à nouveau à la bibliothèque avec Ewald, et je lui reparle des cours de combats/duel. Il n'a pas oublié, et ajoute une dernière ligne à son devoir avant de ranger rapidement ses affaires. Je suis le mouvement, et nous sortons ensemble de la bibliothèque. Je suis le Serpentard de couloir en couloir jusqu'à une salle de classe déserte que nous trouvons après deux essais infructueux (une fois nous tombons sur deux quatrième année en train de s'embrasser, la deuxième sur trois Serdaigle en train de fabriquer une espèce de sculpture tentaculaire). Une fois que nous nous sommes assurés d'être seuls, il fait se ranger les chaises et les tables dans le fond de la pièce d'un sort, avant de se tourner vers moi.

« Alors, déjà, quels sorts de combat tu connais ?  
-Pas grand-chose. Enfin, j'en connais pas mal de nom : Expeliarmus, Stupéfix, Reducto…  
-Hm. Reducto et Stupéfix seront trop compliqués pour toi, ne serait-ce que parce qu'à ton âge tu n'auras pas la puissance magique nécessaire pour les rendre efficaces, mais je peux commencer par t'apprendre Expeliarmus. »

Et assez naturellement, Ewald me montre le geste et la prononciation à avoir. Je n'ai jamais essayé ce sort auparavant, vu que j'ai jamais eu l'occasion de m'entraîner avec quelqu'un, mais c'est vrai que c'est la base. Un combattant sans baguette pourra toujours se battre, mais sera quand même beaucoup moins dangereux. Il me fait essayer en restant immobile face à moi, dans un premier temps, et au bout d'une dizaine d'essais je commence à mémoriser le mouvement. Ça aide bien d'avoir passé six ans à apprendre des sorts. On se familiarise avec ces suites de gestes et les intonations étranges (ce qui m'a d'ailleurs bien cassé les pieds quand j'essayais d'apprendre seule, depuis mon livre, sans personne pour me montrer l'exemple). Oui, ça me fait bien gagner du temps d'avoir quelqu'un me corrige au fur et à mesure. Lorsque j'arrive à lui arracher sa baguette, elle ne part pas suffisamment loin pour que je la rattrape. Néanmoins, Ewald me félicite quand même.

« Pas mal ! Tu apprends vite. Il faut encore que tu retravailles un peu ton mouvement de poignet, ça améliorera ta précision, et que tu mettes un peu plus de puissance dans le sort, mais c'est un bon début. Expeliarmus est un sort intéressant, car la puissance magique sert principalement à y ajouter des effets, mais il fait déjà le boulot en soi, à savoir désarmer l'adversaire. Même si avec l'influence du monde moldu le problème tend à être un peu moins flagrant, la plupart des sorciers civils ne peuvent pas faire grand-chose sans baguette.  
-Quand tu parles de civils, c'est en opposition aux aurors, ou c'est plus large que ça ?  
-C'est en opposition à ceux qui ont un entraînement militaire, ou au moins orienté combat. La grande majorité de ceux qui s'entraînent au duel sérieusement travaillent aussi leurs capacités physiques, mais pas de façon offensive. Ça reste très traditionaliste et dans un duel officiel seuls les sorts sont autorisés pour se battre.  
-C'est stupide, ça sert à quoi d'être super fort avec une baguette si c'est pour être inutile dès qu'on en est privé ? Je veux bien qu'on soit des sorciers, mais faut voir à pas être des assistés !  
-C'est une forme d'art. Considère ça comme un sport plutôt que comme une méthode de combat. Si tu veux apprendre à te battre, tu peux tirer des compétences très intéressantes du duel, mais il faudra que tu apprennes aussi du monde moldu pour tout ce qui est compétences non magiques, et pour ce qui combine les deux que tu fasses tes propres recherches pour mélanger différentes choses. Ou alors, tu peux suivre l'entraînement des aurors. Ça marche aussi.  
-Mouais. Et toi, tu fais que du duel du coup ?  
-Non. J'apprécie le duel pour son exigence et pour la discipline qu'il requiert, mais à côté de ça j'ai aussi appris ce que je pouvais pour savoir me défendre. C'est aussi important, même si l'Angleterre magique est en paix. Enfin bref, puisque tu as réussi à me désarmer une fois, on va corser un peu les choses. Je ne vais toujours pas me défendre, mais cette fois ci je vais bouger. C'est parti! »

J'essaye de prendre Ewald de vitesse, mais c'est peine perdue. Je n'ai pas encore l'habitude du sort et je n'arrive pas à le lancer assez vite pour réagir à ses mouvements. Si j'essaye de faire plus vite, je n'arrive plus à lancer le sort, parce qu'il n'est pas encore dans ma mémoire musculaire et que mon mouvement de baguette n'est plus assez précis. Du coup, je me concentre sur réussir le sort avant tout, mais je ne réussis plus à désarmer Ewald. Finalement, après un quart d'heure, il me fait signe d'arrêter.

« Ce sera déjà pas mal pour aujourd'hui. Tu as bien fait de te concentrer surtout sur le sort. Il faut que ça devienne un automatisme, et après tu pourras me toucher.  
-Je vois ça. Tu voudras bien qu'on se refasse des séances comme ça ?  
-Si tu veux. On n'aura qu'à en refaire une quand tu penseras connaître suffisamment le sort pour ne pas avoir à y réfléchir, comme ça on pourra rendre l'exercice un peu plus intéressant. Je t'apprendrai à esquiver, comme ça on pourra se faire un petit match d'esquive et de désarmement. Mais pour l'instant, je pense qu'il est temps de manger.  
-Ça marche », je réponds en souriant, et nous nous mettons en route pour la grande salle.

Sur le chemin, nous ne parlons pas, et j'ai le temps de remarquer que je suis assez fatiguée (pas seulement à cause du manque de sommeil). Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait que j'ai lancé tant de sorts en peu de temps ou juste la fin, mais c'est intéressant à observer. Arthur est déjà arrivé quand nous entrons, et il nous fait signe de le rejoindre à la table des Serdaigle. Nous mangeons tranquillement, et Arthur nous raconte sa matinée. Je ne parle pas beaucoup. Ewald mentionne rapidement qu'on a fait un peu de duel, et Arthur hoche la tête, pas vraiment surpris. Il se borne à nous dire de ne pas nous blesser, et je suppose que le duel n'est pas trop son truc.

Le reste de la semaine s'écoule sans trop de problèmes, même si j'ai le sentiment que de moins en moins de personnes m'apprécient dans la classe (je réponds à tout, mais d'un autre côté les gens sont tellement lents et je veux avancer…), et c'est vraiment un soulagement de ne plus dormir dans mon dortoir car à chaque fois que je croise les filles de ma maison et de mon année, ça dégénère assez vite (heureusement, les plus teigneuses ne sont pas dans mon groupe). Un premier sort est lancé, et je sais qu'il y en aura d'autres. Je ne fais rien de particulier pour calmer le jeu. Je ne les provoque pas, je ne les ai jamais cherchées, je veux juste la paix. Mais je ne vais pas me faire chier à ramper devant elles ou à essayer de négocier pour autant : ce serait une perte de temps. Elles ne me comprennent pas. Je ne vais pas non plus leur faire croire que je m'écrase, ou essayer de m'effacer. J'ai déjà donné, et je m'en fous. Je ne suis pas là pour longtemps de toute façon, mais tant que je suis là je resterai debout, et je ne baisserai pas les yeux.

Je commence à envisager de demander à mes parents de m'envoyer un hamac, même si j'aurais préféré le commander moi même (essentiellement parce que je préfère me débrouiller et pour pas qu'ils ne me posent de question), parce que ça commence à être lassant d'aller chercher mon matelas dans mon dortoir tous les jours pour le miniaturiser et le ramener dans ma tour.

À part ces tracasseries, je suis avec intérêt l'espèce de gueguerre que se livrent les profs de potions et d'astronomie. C'est très drôle de les voir se jouer des tours, souvent à la vue des élèves. Je garde en particulier avec amour le souvenir des missiles de purée envoyés en plein dîner par Urgalt à Von Saxen devant la grande salle ébahie. C'est d'ailleurs à cette occasion qu'Arthur m'a expliqué que les deux profs ont fait leur scolarité ensemble à Durmstrang et que leur rivalité vient probablement de cette époque. Je passe toujours pas mal de temps avec mes camarades de septième année, d'ailleurs, et même si j'ai du mal à l'admettre ça me fait beaucoup de bien : enfin des gens intelligents, qui ne me traitent pas comme une gamine et avec qui je peux me détendre un peu, même si bien sûr je reste sur mes gardes. On prend progressivement l'habitude de nous retrouver dans une petite salle du deuxième étage, pas très loin d'un escalier secret qui mène près de la salle commune des Poufsouffle. Ewald a sécurisé un peu notre QG avec des sorts, même si ils ne sont pas trop puissants il faut quand même que la personne soit motivée si elle veut entrer quand on est là. Nous refaisons aussi une séance d'escalade, et nous retrouvons aussi assez souvent à la bibliothèque (plus souvent Ewald et moi qu'avec Arthur, même si il est sérieux aussi). C'est d'ailleurs lors d'un de ces moments que le Serpentard me demande si je veux toujours apprendre l'occlumencie. Lorsque j'acquiesce, il propose de me retrouver le samedi soir après le repas pour me passer les livres au QG. J'accepte, tout en m'assurant qu'il n'en parlera pas à Arthur, sous prétexte qu'il pourrait s'inquiéter. Le Serpentard acquiesce d'un air vaguement songeur, et une pointe d'inquiétude me traverse. Que déduit il de ce que je lui dis ?

« _Si j_ _e pouvais choisir_ _un super pouvoir ? Voler. Enfin, contrôler les éléments serait super, devenir invisible ou me téléporter pourquoi pas, mais juste voler me suffirait. Ce serait génial. Peut-être parce que c'est l'idée que je me fais d'être libre, je ne sais pas. Mais j'imagine les sensations aussi, chuter pour m'arrêter au dernier moment, l'adrénaline, la beauté du ciel… J'aime le ciel tu sais ? J'aime qu'il soit toujours changeant, avec ses nuages. J'aime le vent aussi. Enfin voilà. Voler._ »

-SMS envoyé par Aurore Berger à Quentin Lemage, 30/06/06-

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre! Alors, vous en pensez quoi des profs d'astronomie et de potion? Et du cours donné par Ewald? Le prochain chapitre, c'est Le Chapitre. Un des deux que j'attends depuis que j'ai commencé à écrire la fic. Alors, j'espère qu'il vous plaira^^

Sur ce, j'ai fait mon taf et j'ai écrit, donc à votre tour! Laissez des reviews!

Bonne nuit et à dans un mois!

signé: un poulet frit


	23. Le concours de cran

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous et bienvenue dans ce chapitre.

Pas n'importe quel chapitre, non. The Chapitre que j'attendais presque depuis le début de l'histoire (vous me direz ce que vous en penserez, peut-être que ce sera un peu trop teasé pour vous mais moi c'est un de mes deux chapitres préférés (l'autre arrivera bien plus tard et sera pas aussi marrant (parenthèse))).  
Bref, on se retrouve en bas pour plus de blabla, je me contenterai de remercier à nouveau ceux qui me laissent des reviews, c'est ça fait vraiment plaisir après tout, des retours.

Bon chapitre!

* * *

Le samedi soir, comme prévu, je me rends au QG pour retrouver Ewald et les livres dont j'ai besoin pour apprendre l'occlumencie. J'ai réfléchi à ce que j'allais lui dire à propos de mes raisons de vouloir à apprendre cette discipline, au cas où il me redemanderait. Je pense que je lui dirai tout simplement que j'ai entendu dire que ça pouvait aider à compartimenter les pensées, et que ça pourrait m'aider pour gérer le traumatisme que j'ai subi en tuant le pédophile. Quoi de plus légitime pour une pauvre gamine traumatisée? Il ne pourra pas refuser de m'aider. C'est un bon mensonge.

Les éclats de voix m'alertent alors que je m'apprête à tourner à l'angle du couloir qui mène au QG. Il ne devrait y avoir personne ici, à part Ewald. Plutôt que de foncer, je préfère me faire discrète, et passe la tête discrètement à l'angle du couloir pour regarder ce qu'il se passe. Je vois un groupe de Gryffondor assez âgés, probablement de sixième ou septième année, encerclant Ewald. Les rouge et or sont cinq, et Ewald est désarmé. Je repère sa baguette dans la main d'un garçon blond qui lui fait face. Ewald est débraillé, chose exceptionnelle pour lui, et semble chercher son souffle. Je sens l'inquiétude monter en moi, mais je ne me montre pas encore, préférant écouter et observer.

C'est Ewald qui prend la parole en premier. Sa voix est toujours posée, mais je vois à sa posture qu'il est toujours prêt à en découdre.

« Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à de la violence gratuite de ta part, Bludfire. Je savais que t'étais impulsif, mais je croyais que tu avais quand même un minimum de jugement.  
-Je ne vois aucune erreur de jugement dans le fait de riposter quand un mangemort insulte mes amis.  
-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne vous ai pas provoqués, et que je n'ai fait que me défendre. Et je ne suis pas un mangemort. »

Avant que le blond, Bludfire, n'aie le temps de répondre, un petit brun qui se tenait jusque là un peu en retrait prend la parole d'un ton hargneux.

« Vous avez vu ? Il a même pas le courage d'assumer ce qu'il est, connard de mangemort. Tu te crois malin avec tes phrases toutes faites, à nous prendre de haut. Mais tu restes un connard ! »

L'insulte n'a pas fini de résonner qu'Ewald est passé à l'action, avec une vivacité impressionnante. Il a le temps d'arracher sa baguette des mains du blond qui lui fait toujours face et de lancer un maléfice cuisant au brun teigneux avant que Bludfire ne lui lance un coup de poing dans le ventre et que l'un de ses camarades ne lui lance un petrificus totalus.

Le blond lance ensuite un contre sort au brun, qui s'empresse de donner un coup de pied à Ewald, toujours pétrifié, en lui crachant un « voilà pour toi, sale lâche ! ». C'est le moment que je choisis pour intervenir, baguette en main. Je lance un expeliarmus sur le brun tout en criant « C'est plutôt vous, les lâches ! ». Mon cri résonne un peu dans le couloir, pas aussi sonore que la théâtralité l'exigerait, mais mon sort réussit, à ma grande satisfaction, même si la baguette du brun ne vole pas très loin. Tous les Gryffondor se retournent vers moi, et je reconnais deux d'entre eux comme étant les mecs qui avaient voulu me « mettre en garde » contre Ewald à la rentrée. Devant mon apparence juvénile, ils ne me lancent pas de sort, et le brun va chercher sa baguette tandis que le blond, Bludfire, s'avance vers moi, le visage fermé. C'est lui qui commande, je suppose.

« Tu nous traites de lâches ? T'es qui, gamine ?  
-Une amie du type que vous avez courageusement affronté à cinq contre un.  
-Je la reconnais, Al', c'est elle qui traîne tout le temps avec Slide et son copain Poufsouffle, intervient l'un des gars que j'ai déjà vu  
-Ouais, on lui a déjà dit que Slide était un mangemort mais elle nous a pas écoutés. De toute façon, c'est forcément une sang pure, et si ça se trouve sa famille est aussi mangemorte, rajoute l'autre gars que j'avais déjà croisé.  
-Peut-être, mais elle est de notre maison, et c'est une gamine, alors foutez lui la paix, rétorque le blond. Toi, fait il en se tournant vers moi, prenant un ton plus conciliant, on va te laisser partir pour cette fois, mais ne nous insulte plus. Tu ne sais rien de ce qu'il s'est passé, donc tu ferais mieux de te taire plutôt que de raconter des conneries.  
-Je sais suffisamment de ce qu'il s'est passé pour savoir que vous êtes des lâches.  
-Tu… » commence le blond d'un ton indigné, mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir car une idée me traverse l'esprit. Je prends pas le temps de vraiment réfléchir, je suis mon impulsion. Il aime pas qu'on le traite de lâche, alors ça peut marcher. J'observe tout en lui coupant la parole que ses amis on levé leur baguettes vers moi. Fini l'indulgence envers la pauuuvre première année on dirait.

« Écoute, si vous êtes pas des lâches, prouvez le moi, je fais, d'un ton posé et vaguement provocateur.  
-Comment tu vois ça ? Vient la réponse, au tac au tac.  
-Je vous défie. Si vous me prouvez que vous avez plus de cran que moi, vous pourrez lui pourrir la vie comme vous voulez, et la mienne avec si ça vous chante. Mais si je vous prouve que j'en ai plus que vous, alors vous lui foutrez la paix. »

Les Gryffondor restent silencieux un instant,surpris. Je ne sais pas exactement où je vais avec ça, mais de toute façon je n'ai aucune chance d'en battre ne serait-ce qu'un seul si on devait en venir aux mains… Enfin, par surprise, et avec mon couteau, mais ça ferait mauvais genre de tuer des mioches. Bref si besoin, j'ai une petite idée de truc à leur faire faire si besoin, mais c'est une idée à la con. Quoi qu'il en soit, je les ai défiés, leur honneur est en jeu, et mon âge passe au second plan. Le brun me regarde d'un air méprisant, mais je l'ignore. C'est Bludfire qui m'intéresse, c'est lui le meneur. Après une seconde de réflexion, il hoche la tête avec un sourire presque carnassier. « Très bien, j'accepte, suis moi, je sais ce qu'on va faire. Mais ne vient pas te plaindre après.  
-Même chose pour toi.  
-Mais c'est qu'il mordrait, le chaton ! » Fait le brun, sarcastique. Je l'ignore, et me contente d'ajouter : « Libérez Ewald, et je vous suis. ».

Le blond hoche les épaules et lance un finite sur mon ami qui ne baisse pas vraiment sa baguette, toujours prêt à se battre. Avant qu'il n'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit, je prends la parole : « Je suppose qu'on se verra demain pour les bouquins du coup ! ». Ewald hoche les épaules, puis me demande à voix basse : « Tu es sûre de toi ? Je peux encore en avoir un ou deux tu sais ? ». Un des gars de la dernière fois lui crie « Mais bien sûr, tu veux te battre ? ». Je l'ignore pour répondre : « Évidemment. C'est une affaire de Gryffondor maintenant, ne t'en mêle pas. On parlera demain. ». Le serpent hoche la tête, l'air indéchiffrable, et je me fonds dans le groupe de Gryffondor sans plus de commentaires.

Ils m'amènent à l'extérieur sous la direction de Bludfire. Pendant le trajet, je sens la colère brûler en moi, et je réalise avec une certaine stupeur que je me suis vraiment attachée à Ewald. Ils ont touché à l'un de mes amis. Ils vont le regretter. Je me retiens de les frapper. Je vais leur en mettre plein la vue, et si je ne suis pas satisfaite ce soir je trouverai un autre moyen de me venger.

Avec le temps qu'il s'est écoulé entre la fin du repas et l'altercation, il fait déjà nuit. On s'arrête auprès du lac, en haut d'un petit promontoire qui surplombe l'eau d'un mètre environ, et le blond me regarde avec un air de défi.

« Saute. »

Sans trahir la moindre hésitation, et rapidement, je pose mon sac de cours (les livres, c'est plus important que l'honneur) et ma cape au sol, vérifie que mes poches sont vides et saute du promontoire. L'eau glacée me coupe le souffle, et le lac est plus profond que je ne le pensais, mais je remonte à la surface assez rapidement. Les Gryffondor sont toujours sur la berge, alors je leur lance un « Bah alors, vous venez ou quoi ? Elle est bonne ! » en essayant d'empêcher mes dents de trop trembler pour ne pas gâcher l'effet. Bludfire est le premier à me rejoindre, et effectue un joli plongeon, suivi de près par ses amis qui se jettent à l'eau en hurlant et en se bousculant. Bonjour la discrétion... Le brun tente fait même un salto, et je ressens une pointe de jalousie à le voir réussir du premier coup. Et puis, il aurait mérité de se prendre un plat. Enfin, je suppose qu'ils n'en sont pas à leur première fois. Malgré le froid nous nageons un peu plus vers le centre du lac, et je suis fascinée un instant par la pâleur de ma peau dans l'eau noire. Plonger serait presque effrayant, on ne voit rien dès qu'on met la tête sous l'eau, mais je n'ai pas peur. Soudain, Bludfire m'éclabousse, et je riposte. Ça dégénère en bataille d'eau, et j'éclate de rire malgré le froid, oubliant pour un instant pourquoi je suis là et mon agacement envers ces abrutis.

Les autres me rejoignent, mais notre hilarité ne dure pas : un énorme tentacule s'enroule autour de mon corps, et avant que je n'aie le temps de réagir je me retrouve balancée sur la rive du lac. Un cri de surprise m'échappe, et je vole pendant un court instant avant de m'écraser dans l'herbe à une dizaine de mètres de mon sac. Par réflexe, je me tourne instantanément vers le lac, cherchant à tâtons le poignard à ma cheville, mais je ne fais que voir les Gryffondor pleuvoir autour de moi, balancés par le calamar. J'avais oublié qu'il y avait une telle bestiole dans le lac. Les hurlements des rouges et ors déchirent l'air un instant, puis un court silence s'ensuit, entrecoupés de grognements (certains ont atterri sur des graviers, heureusement personne n'a heurté de rocher). Je reprends mes esprits, renonçant à attraper mon arme. Et c'est plus fort que moi. J'éclate à nouveau de rire, un rire franc, libérateur, qui dégénère en fou rire lorsque je vois la mine perdue qu'arbore l'un des Gryffondor. Bludfire éclate de rire à son tour, et pendant quelques minutes il n'y a à voir qu'une bande d'ahuris en rouge et or rigolant à en perdre haleine devant un lac encore agité par quelques tentacules.

Lorsque nôtre hilarité s'apaise enfin, nous récupérons nos affaires lentement, et il y a un moment de flottement. Je remarque que les Gryffondor ont spontanément reformé leur groupe, et à nouveau je leur fais face. Ils me dévisagent néanmoins avec beaucoup moins d'animosité à présent. Bludfire me tend la main avec un sourire, rompant le charme.

« Et bien, nous sommes quitte je pense. » fait il, et les autres s'approchent à leur tour, bon gré mal gré, pour me serrer la main aussi. Sans surprise, le brun est celui qui a l'air le plus récalcitrant. Une fois ce rituel terminé, Bludfire sort un balais miniaturisé de sa poche et lui rend sa taille normale.

« Je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer, merci pour cette soirée, désolé, je connais pas ton nom.. ?  
-Vivian. Et nous ne sommes pas quittes. Je vous ai peut-être prouvé que j'avais du cran, mais vous, vous ne m'avez rien prouvé. »  
Le brun lâche un soupir agacé, et rétorque : « C'est bon, on foutra la paix à ton copain. Contente ?»  
Les autres grommellent un acquiescement, et sortent à leur tour des balais de leur poche pour leur rendre leur taille normale. Sérieusement ? C'est l'équipe de Quidditch ou quoi ?… ça me surprendrait même pas. Enfin, je note l'idée, ça pourrait être cool d'avoir toujours mon balai sur moi. Bludfire me propose de me ramener alors que les autres décollent déjà. Je le regarde et je répète, à son seul bénéfice : « Tu ne m'as toujours rien prouvé. ».

Il a un geste de dépit et crie aux autres : « On se voit demain ! ». Ils disparaissent sans attendre, pressés de retrouver leur dortoir sans doute, se fondant dans la nuit, et je me retrouve face au garçon. Sixième année, septième ? Je grelotte de froid, à cause de l'eau du lac. Les autres se sont séchés d'un sort, mais moi je n'en connais pas et aucun n'a pensé à le faire pour moi. Quoi qu'il en soit, ça ne me convainc pas de rentrer. Je me sens d'humeur folle, l'adrénaline court encore dans mes veines et je déborde d'énergie. J'ai envie de jouer avec ma vie. Et aussi, je veux plus. Ce mec là, Bludfire, je veux voir qui il est, le défier. Jouer avec lui, quelque part. Il m'intéresse. Je crois qu'il est davantage qu'une petite brute teigneuse. Il est resté alors que les autres sont partis. Il interrompt le fil de mes pensées avec impatience mais sans méchanceté : « Et maintenant ? ». Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps, je sais ce qu'on va faire. « On peut prendre ton balais ?  
-Euh, ouais… On va où ?  
-Tour d'astronomie, chauffeur ! »

Il hausse un sourcil surpris par la destination, je suppose, mais monte sur son balais et je m'installe derrière lui sans ajouter un mot. Il me recommande de bien m'accrocher et je laisse juste échapper un rire, sans resserrer la prise lâche de ma main droite sur le balai. Il a un haussement d'épaules, l'air de dire « Tu l'auras voulu », et il accélère d'un coup. Je me laisse un peu surprendre, mais je ne tombe pas, et bientôt nous volons au-dessus de Poudlard. Je ne saurai pas estimer la vitesse, mais on est plus proche de Ginny Weasley que de mes pointes de vitesse en cours de vol. Bludfire fait quelques virages, il s'amuse, et je m'amuse aussi, suivant ses mouvements instinctivement pour mieux tourner. Il sait voler, et bien. Vraiment un joueur de Quidditch alors.. ? Nous arrivons assez vite à notre destination, sans encombres, et j'ai encore le sourire aux lèvres quand nous nous posons. Lui aussi d'ailleurs, je le distingue à la clarté des étoiles.

Nous nous asseyons sur le parapet, les jambes dans le vide, lui avec son balai toujours à la main. Il rompt le silence presque instantanément :  
« Et maintenant ?  
-Maintenant, tu miniaturises mon sac de cours s'il te plaît, je fais.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Pour que je puisse le mettre dans ma poche. »

Il émet un soupir mi frustré, mi agacé, mais s'exécute. Aussitôt qu'il a fini, je me mets debout, face au vide, et il suit le mouvement, un peu incertain, son balais toujours à la main. Il y a peu de vent, la nuit est calme, et l'abîme devant moi obscur. Une nouvelle fois, je sens l'appel du vide. Je me demande si mes suppositions sont exactes concernant cette tour. Je suppose que je ne vais pas tarder à connaître la réponse.  
« Et maintenant.. ? »  
Sa voix est un peu moins assurée, mais je rétorque au tac au tac.  
« On saute. »

Et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, je bascule en avant, laissant échapper un bref cri de frayeur et d'excitation mêlées. Je l'entends crier aussi, brièvement, mais le vent de ma chute siffle fort à mes oreilles, me coupant de tout autre son. Je tombe pendant quelques secondes, et je vois le sol monter droit sur moi avec violence. Et, au moment où je crois que je vais vraiment m'écraser, ma chute s'interrompt d'un coup brusque. Tous les muscles de mon corps sont étirés, ma colonne vertébrale se cambre, comme si j'étais tombée dans un filet à plat ventre. Je reste immobile un instant à vingt centimètres du sol, et la fraction de seconde d'après mon menton heurte le sol dallé rudement, suivi instantanément du reste de mon corps. Ça pique, mais je suis vivante. Le temps qu'il me faut pour réaliser ça, j'entends un bruit à côté de moi et je tourne la tête pour voir Bludfire qui vient d'atterrir à côté de moi. Il descend de son balai et se précipite vers moi, alors je me relève lentement. Je pense que mes muscles seront courbaturés demain.

« Tu es complètement tarée, putain ! Je t'ai vu sauter, et j'ai essayé de te rattraper, mais j'avais aucune chance. Tu m'as fait flipper ! Comment tu savais qu'il y avait un sort ? Je suis là depuis des années et j'en avais jamais entendu parler ! » Il s'interrompt une seconde, puis ajoute : « Tu savais qu'il y avait un sort, hein.. ?

-À ton avis, pourquoi j'aurais sauté sinon ? » Je réponds, du tac au tac. Mes veines sont en fusion, l'adrénaline y tourbillonne comme jamais. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un sort. C'était une supposition raisonnable, mais pas une certitude. Enfin, maintenant ç'en est une. Mais je me disais, vu le nombre de préados mal dans leur peau qui doivent faire des tentatives de suicide à Poudlard, ce serait la moindre des choses de protéger les tours des chutes. Enfin, au moins cette tour là, justement, vu que Dumbledore est mort en en tombant, et que c'est la plus accessible. Bref, j'ignore ces considérations et me reconcentre sur mon interlocuteur.

« T'as quand même sauté du coup.  
-Pas le choix, c'était le défi, non ? Sauf que comme je savais pas pour le sort, je suis monté sur mon balais pendant la chute. Je suis peut-être Gryffondor, mais je suis pas suicidaire !  
-Et ça t'a plu ?  
-Carrément !, fait le blond avec un grand sourire.  
-Faudra que j'essaie, je sens que le saut sur balais va devenir l'un de mes sports préférés ! Ça compense pour le fait que j'ai jamais fait de saut en parachute…  
-Tu connais les parachutes ?, demande Bludfire, surpris  
-Euh, oui, je suis née moldue, contrairement à ce que pensent tes abrutis d'amis » Ma voix sonne plus froide, d'un coup, alors que je suis rappelée à ma colère.

« Désolé, hein, c'est juste que ton nom fait plutôt…  
-Snob ? Je demande, comprenant le problème. C'est vrai qu'avec un nom pareil…  
-...Ouais. Mais je t'accepte quand même, hein ? » Fait le blond en rigolant, soulagé de voir que je parais un peu plus calme. Je souris doucement, et je lui tends la main.

« On est quittes, Bludfire. Tu m'as prouvé que tu n'étais pas un lâche.  
-Tu peux m'appeler Al'. Et merci, mais tu as gagné je pense. Je n'aurais jamais sauté comme tu l'as fait.  
-Al', comme Albert ? Vivian, enchantée, ou Éris, c'est plus stylé. Si tu prononces mon nom complet, je te bute. On a un deal ? »

Le blond hausse un sourcil incrédule que je distingue malgré la nuit (merci la lune), et laisse échapper un ricanement. Il m'explique néanmoins que non, son surnom vient du prénom Alphonse. L'adrénaline retombe lentement, et je remarque que je grelotte à nouveau, mes vêtements étant toujours mouillés. Sans nous concerter, nous remontons sur son balais et il volons jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondor, pour nous séparer dans la salle commune sur une dernière poignée de main (virile). Je crois qu'il aurait bien bavardé plus, mais pour l'instant la priorité est au dodo.

Je me glisse silencieusement jusqu'aux douches pour me laver et par là même me réchauffer, et une fois que c'est fait je rentre dans mon dortoir. Je suis trop épuisée pour avoir la foi de retraverser les couloirs jusqu'à ma chambre, ou pour même imaginer miniaturiser mon matelas. Tant pis, je survivrai bien une nuit. Je me glisse dans mon lit, en tirant les rideaux, après avoir posé mes affaires en vrac dans ma malle (quand même, pas envie de me les faire piquer). Je mets du temps à m'endormir, en contrecoup de l'adrénaline qui retombe, mais me repasser le fil des événements de ce soir me fait un peu sourire. C'était drôle. C'est parti d'une bande d'abrutis, mais je me suis bien marrée. Et puis, Alphonse a l'air sympa. J'essaye de ne pas trop m'attarder sur tout ce que j'ai ressenti, et sur la révélation que j'ai eue sur la profondeur de mon attachement à Ewald, car si je commence à penser à ça, je ne vais jamais dormir. Enfin, je lâche prise.

xx

 _« Quand je parle de mes rêves, les gens me disent que j'ai des problèmes. Quelques uns que j'ai beaucoup d'imagination. Pourtant, je ne peux pas être la seule à faire des rêves comme les miens ! Mes rêves ne sont pas toujours comme ça, hein, bien sûr. Des fois je ne me souviens de rien, ou que de vagues images. Mais des fois,c'est passionnant, je vis des histoires entières de luttes ou de fuites, j'ai des pouvoirs, je peux voler, j'ai des amis… Je revois ceux qui me manquent, je les serre dans mes bras. Ou bien je tue parfois, et je ressens ce que ça fait. D'autres fois, je meurs, ou bien je défie des armées pour protéger les miens. J'explore des ruines couvertes de lianes, je respire sous l'eau ou je saute dans le vide pour m'arrêter à quelques centimètres du sol… ça m'inspire des histoires que je n'achève jamais. Mais un jour, peut-être... »_

-Extrait d'un carnet d'Aurore Berger, conservé par Quentin Lemage à sa mort-

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre! Alors, votre avis? Vous pensez quoi de Vivian au fait?

Je ne suis pas sûre de publier en Novembre, parce que je serai en Asie, mais si j'oublie pas je publierai plus tôt, en fin octobre, histoire que vous ayez quelque chose.

Je vais ptet faire l'inktober sinon (sans doute pas tous les jours mais bon...), y en a qui le font parmi vous?

à bientôt,

J'ai faim.


	24. Alphonse Bludfire

Hey les gens!

Comme je vous disais il y a quelques semaines, je poste un poil en avance histoire que vous aillez votre lecture de Novembre.  
À priori j'ai assez de chapitres en réserve (un quoi) pour être sûre de publier en Décembre (avec un bonus en plus!), après on sait jamais, si j'ai pas internet je pourrai pas, mais bref. Y a le temps de voir venir.

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir :)  
Dans le dernier chapitre, je vous parlais de l'inktober (pour les néophytes, internet est votre ami, y a vraiment de belles choses à voir!). Et bien, j'ai tenu 15 jours je crois. Mais mon rythme de vie hasardeux (bordélique, n'ayons pas peur des mots) rend assez difficile la tenue d'une routine quelconque. Bref. Je suis contente d'avoir au moins essayé, et je félicite ici ceux qui ont tenu jusqu'au bout! Dans tous les cas, ça m'a motivé à essayer de dessiner plus souvent. C'est toujours ça de pris.

Je parle, je parle, mais toujours pas du chapitre xD  
Enfin, si, en dessous du blabla quoi. D'ailleurs je vais vous laisser lire, quand même. J'espère que ça vous fera rire autant que ça m'a amusé à l'écrire.  
On se retrouve en bas!

* * *

Je me fais à nouveau réveiller à six heures du matin par les gamines du dortoir qui ont besoin de vingt ans pour se préparer. Cette fois ci, je ne me risque pas à la salle de bain, et me contente de récupérer discrètement mes affaires dans ma malle pour me changer dans mon lit, baguette à portée de main au cas où quelqu'un ouvrirait à nouveau les rideaux. Heureusement (pour tout le monde), ça n'arrive pas et je range rapidement mon pyjama avant de récupérer mon sac de cours et de me glisser hors du dortoir. Comme la plupart des gamines sont toujours attroupées dans la salle de bain, je ne rencontre aucun obstacle.

Après avoir trouvé des toilettes dans les couloirs, je vais comme les dernières fois dans une salle de classe abandonnée pour m'entraîner (ça commence à devenir une habitude…). Je retravaille les mouvements de l'expeliarmus, puis de quelques sorts que j'ai appris en classe ou en dehors, mais je me lasse assez vite. C'est plus drôle de faire de vrais sorts. Je finis un devoir de potions, puis rejoins la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner, un tempus m'ayant fait prendre conscience qu'il était l'heure. Comme je suis réveillée depuis un certain temps, j'ai assez faim. Ewald est déjà là, tout seul à la table de sa maison, et je le rejoins. Il relève la tête en me voyant m'installer en face de lui, et a un fin sourire.

« On dirait que tu as survécu. »

J'ai un moment de bug, puis je me rappelle de la veille. Oui, c'est vrai qu'il y a eu ces Gryffondors.

« Comme tu le vois. Bien dormi ?  
-À peu près oui. J'ai fait un rêve où Arthur me ligotait à un bûcher parce que tu avais tué Bludfire en le mettant au défi et que du coup le ministre de la magie t'avait condamné à devenir une citrouille. Mais sinon oui, tout va bien. Et Bludfire n'est pas mort, hein ?  
-Non, je fais en souriant. Mais buter l'autre teigne brune m'aurait pas dérangé.  
-Ah, Jordans ? Ne fais pas attention à lui. Il tente de compenser son manque de hauts faits guerriers Gryffondor et ses piètres compétences d'attrapeur par une agressivité six fois supérieure à la moyenne de ta maison, sans vouloir t'offenser.  
-Ce type est attrapeur ?  
-Comme je te dis. Et Bludfire est le capitaine et gardien de l'équipe de ta maison, si ça t'intéresse.  
-Donc, c'était vraiment l'équipe de Quidditch hier soir ?  
-Effectivement. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait réaliser ?  
-Il étaient tous cons, arrogants, et ils se promenaient avec leurs balais dans leur poches.  
-C'est ta définition d'un joueur de Quidditch ? Merci pour moi ! Réplique Ewald, d'un ton faussement blessé.  
-Juste celle de Gryffondor. Pour Serpentard, ce serait plus très arrogants, et avec toujours un balais… mais dans le cul pour eux. »

Ewald me lance un regard incertain et je lui retourne un sourire angélique. Il ne peut finalement pas s'empêcher de sourire devant l'air scandalisé d'un type en uniforme de vert et argent assis à trois places de moi, qui doit être en troisième année. Je hausse un sourcil dans sa direction, amusée, et mon camarade finit par hausser les épaules, avant de m'interroger :

« Il s'est passé quoi exactement d'ailleurs, après que vous m'aillez quittés hier soir ? »

Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais répondre, n'étant pas certaine de vouloir raconter l'épisode de la tour, mais je suis sauvée de l'embarras par nul autre qu'Alphonse Bludfire. Il vient d'entrer de la grande salle, et après un regard lancé à la ronde il se dirige droit sur nous. Je clos la conversation d'un « Secret de Gryffondor » associé à un mouvement de menton en direction du trouble fête. Qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut ?

La réponse ne tarde pas à arriver (littéralement), car le Gryffondor s'arrête à notre hauteur, du côté d'Ewald, et après un moment d'hésitation, il lui tend la main en disant : « Je suis venu m'excuser pour hier soir, j'ai eu tort, je suis désolé. ». J'ai le plaisir de voir une expression incrédule traverser brièvement le visage d'Ewald et je cache ma propre surprise. Il faut reconnaître que ce mec tient sa parole. Mon ami hésite un instant, puis serre la main tendue. Là, je m'attends à ce que Bludfire nous laisse tranquilles et aille s'asseoir avec ses amis. Au lieu de ça il tire une chaise à côté d'Ewald et s'assoit dans le plus grand des calmes, se servant une ration généreuse d'œufs brouillés avec un naturel déconcertant avant de se tourner vers moi.

« Salut Vivian du coup, comment ça va ?  
-Euh, ça va. Tu comptes vraiment te sociabiliser avec deux mangemorts ? »

Le blond s'assombrit. Les pieds dans le plat, Vivian, toujours les pieds dans le plat. Avec élan, si possible.

« Euuuh, sauf si vous voulez pas de moi hein ? Mais t'as l'air sympa, comme gamine, et après avoir serré la main à Slide je pense que je peux autant rester là pour manger, Jordans ne va pas me parler pendant au moins quelques heures. Pas que ça soit vraiment un drame, mais bon. Enfin, ça te dérange pas, Slide ?  
-Pas vraiment, fait Ewald d'une voix neutre. J'ai bientôt fini de manger de toute façon.  
-Tant mieux alors ! » lance Bludfire d'une voix enjouée, totalement indifférent à l'ambiance un peu étrange. Arthur arrive sur ces entrefaites et s'assoit à côté de moi, l'air encore à moitié endormi. Il faut le salut motivé du sixième année pour qu'il réalise que quelque chose est étrange.

« Salut, t'es ami avec Slide et Vivian c'est ça ? Moi c'est Alphonse, tu peux m'appeler Al', enchanté.  
-Arthur. », répond mon ami, machinalement, avant de relever la tête de son bol de lait. « Attends, t'es qui ?  
-Une… Connaissance de Vivian ? Fait Bludfire, incertain, me consultant du regard  
-Oui, on s'est rencontrés hier soir, il est cool. On a déjà inventé une discipline sportive révolutionnaire et totalement Gryffondor. Il est un peu stupide, mais c'est un chic type » je fais, espérant éviter une situation trop embarrassante. Ewald ne dit rien, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est un peu crispé. Arthur, lui, hausse les épaules, complètement à l'ouest, et Alphonse m'interroge :

« Par discipline sportive, tu veux dire le saut sur balais ou la propulsion par calamar interposé ?  
-… Bonne remarque. Les deux en fait, mais surtout la première. Je suis sûre que mon balai se prêtera à merveille à cette discipline. »

Ewald nous regarde un instant, sourcils froncés, l'air de vouloir poser une question, mais il finit par renoncer à comprendre et se tourne vers notre Poufsouffle préféré, toujours en mode zombie devant son bol.

« Et du coup, bien dormi Arthur ?  
-Pas assez, on a joué jusqu'à deux heures du matin hier, et j'ai mis une heure à m'endormir parce que j'avais une chanson stupide dans la tête… « Le tutu de voldemort ». Ne me posez pas de questions, c'est une invention de Greta, une fille de troisième… Bref. Encore heureux qu'on soit en week end… Vous avez des plans pour la journée ?  
-Pas vraiment, je suppose que je vais faire un peu mes devoirs, après on pourrait continuer à montrer à Vivian comment jouer à Dominaris, suggère Ewald. (Dominaris, c'est le jeu chelou auquel ils essayent de m'apprendre à jouer avec une persistance qui force l'admiration)  
-Moi, j'ai astronomie ! Lance un Alphonse enthousiaste, s'incrustant dans la conversation comme si il avait toujours été là. Je crois que je vais essayer de préparer une blague à faire à Urgalt, histoire que von Saxen me mette une meilleure note à mon dernier devoir… J'ai un peu foiré.  
-Sérieusement ? C'est une stratégie viable ? (moi, incrédule et émerveillée à la fois). Perso, je pensais essayer de voler un peu, vous savez où je pourrais aller pour ne pas me faire choper ?  
-Pas sur le terrain de Quidditch en tout cas, répond mon confrère Gryffondor. Aujourd'hui, y a les Serdaigles et les Pouffsouffles qui s'entraînent. Mais si tu veux, y a un coin sympa pas loin de la cabane d'Hagrid, tant que tu ne voles pas trop haut on ne devrait pas trop te voir depuis le château. Je pourrai te montrer.  
-Euh, merci Alphonse, on pourra en profiter pour chercher des spots de saut peut-être ? Genre après le repas de midi ? Et pourquoi pas Ewald, si il le faut absolument. Deux heures avant le dîner ? J'ai des devoirs à faire un peu.  
-Tu finiras par apprécier ce jeu », fait Arthur, l'air résigné devant mon manque d'enthousiasme. Ewald approuve gravement de la tête avant de sortir un livre de son sac, attendant que quelque chose se passe, tandis qu'Alphonse approuve ma proposition d'un clin d'œil enthousiaste. Je lui donne donc rendez vous après le repas, et je propose à Ewald de m'accompagner à la bibliothèque, histoire de l'éloigner un peu de Bludfire. Déjà, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il apprécie ce gars, et en plus, enthousiaste et Gryffondor comme il est, je suis sûre qu'il raconterait toute la soirée à mes amis de septième année si l'un d'eux posait des questions. Le Serpentard hésite, mais se joint à moi lorsque Arthur lui dit qu'il le rejoindra quand il aura fini de manger. Nous le laissons donc en tête à tête avec Bludfire qui a presque fini de faire un sort à ses tartines fromage-confiture (beurk) et nous sortons de la grande salle, indifférents aux regards vaguement surpris qu'on attire (même si tout le monde se mélange, c'est vrai que ça doit quand même être étrange, de l'extérieur, une gamine de première année à Gryffondor avec un Serpentard de septième année)…

Je passe un dimanche agréable. Je commence par finir mes devoirs à la bibliothèque en compagnie d'Ewald. Je ne suis pas vraiment le genre de personne qui travaille pour les cours, normalement, mais là c'est vraiment facile, vu que j'ai pris de l'avance, et c'est relaxant d'une certaine façon de rendre des devoirs parfaits. Après ça je le laisse avec Arthur et je passe quelques temps à me promener dehors et à écrire, puis je rejoins le château pour manger. Alphonse ne mange pas avec nous ce coup ci, mais vient me voir quand il a fini et me montre le spot pour voler, allant même jusqu'à m'accompagner. Il vole bien, vraiment, et il m'apprend à faire un salto. Il me juge assez bonne sur un balais, une « naturelle ». Et effectivement, tout ça me vient vraiment instinctivement. On rôde aussi un peu dans le château, en revenant, et on teste un spot de saut sur balais. Je pense que je vais finir par ne plus ressentir d'adrénaline, à force de me jeter dans le vide, mais pour l'instant je n'y suis pas encore accoutumée. Tomber, et au dernier moment enfourcher mon balais pour arrêter ma chute est grandiose, parce que flirter avec la limite est extrêmement excitant. Et encore, là c'est la première fois, et je n'ose pas m'arrêter si près du sol que ça, parce que je ne sais pas exactement à quoi m'attendre. Du coup, je m'arrête à peu près au même niveau qu'Alphonse, à approximativement deux mètres de haut. On freine vite, mais pas instantanément. Je me promets de réessayer, mais plus tard. Il y a un peu trop de monde dans les couloirs, et mon camarade me quitte pour aller faire des trucs plus productifs de sa vie.

Au cours des semaines qui suivent, Alphonse (que je me mets assez vite à appeler Al') tape de plus en plus l'incruste avec nous, et même si c'est un peu étrange au début, surtout en présence d'Ewald, il fait rapidement partie intégrante de ma vie. J'aime beaucoup passer du temps avec lui, parce qu'on se lance souvent dans des paris complètement débiles et que lui non plus ne me traite pas trop comme une gamine, sauf pour m'embêter. En cela, il rejoint le Serpentard. Arthur s'entend plutôt bien avec lui, même si il n'est pas fan du saut sur balais (rapidement devenu une institution au sein de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor). Ewald, lui, est plus distant, mais il semble tolérer la présence du Gryffondor, et même si ils se parlent rarement je les surprends une ou deux fois à parler Quidditch ou DCFM à l'occasion. En parlant de l'équipe, Al' me propose d'ailleurs de les rejoindre, mais je refuse dans un premier temps : je ne sais pas faire partie d'une équipe, et ça ne me rapproche en rien de mon objectif final. Pourtant, je finis par me laisser convaincre lorsque je comprends que ça me donnera l'occasion de voler davantage, et surtout l'autorisation d'aller voler sur le terrain de Quidditch lorsque je n'ai pas cours. Beaucoup d'élèves des différentes équipes s'y rencontrent pour y faire des matchs amicaux en équipes inter maisons lorsque la météo le permet, grâce aux emplois du temps étranges de Poudlard. Aussi, j'ai le poste d'attrapeuse remplaçante, et attrapeur est le seul rôle qui ne me demande pas trop de coordination avec mes coéquipiers. Enfin, en tant que remplaçante je n'ai pas vraiment à jouer. Je ne participe pas non plus à tous les entraînements, et ce n'est pas plus mal : mes relations avec les autres membres de l'équipe en dehors d'Al' sont au mieux neutres et au pire franchement hostiles. Jordans, en particulier, ne me pardonne ni mon amitié pour Ewald, ni le fait que je « monopolise » son capitaine d'équipe un peu trop à son goût. Moi, ça m'est égal. Enfin, c'est vrai que je ne suis pas certaine qu'Alphonse fasse un bon choix en passant autant de temps avec mon groupe d'amis et avec moi en général, mais au moins notre amitié est composée de choses légères, de défis et de jeux, et il ne sait pas qui je suis. Mais ça me permet de rester avec lui sans le blesser, alors c'est pas plus mal… Tant qu'il ne s'attache pas trop à moi….

En parlant de problèmes relationnels, j'ai plusieurs accrochages avec les filles de mon dortoir, le plus souvent avec Faith ou ses proches, mais j'arrive la plupart du temps à les éviter, et les filles qui sont dans mon groupe ne me provoquent jamais. Je retrouve parfois mes affaires abîmées, lorsque j'ai la distraction d'oublier de les mettre dans ma malle. Je ne mets les pieds dans mon dortoir qu'une ou deux fois par semaine pour prendre une douche ou récupérer mon matelas, mais autant que possible je le garde miniaturisé sur moi en permanence. Au bout de deux semaines, de toute façon, je reçois un hamac de mes parents (qui me l'ont envoyé même si ils ne savent pas pourquoi j'en avais besoin), et à partir de là je suis encore moins souvent dans mon dortoir. Si les filles l'ont remarqué, elles ne m'ont pas dénoncé, que ce soit parce que ça les arrange ou parce qu'elles ne veulent pas passer pour des balances. Lorsque je me promène dans les couloirs, beaucoup d'élèves de mon année ricanent, parfois des élèves plus âgés. Je ne suis pas populaire, et si je suscite majoritairement l'indifférence, certains me détestent franchement, que ça soit parce que je suis une asociale ou une je-sais-tout. Ou bien mon agressivité leur pose problème. Quoi que, je ne suis agressive qu'envers ceux qui ne me foutent pas la paix. Enfin bon, peu importe. Ils ne sont rien.

J'ai l'occasion, au cours des semaines, de faire une nouvelle séance de duel avec Ewald, une fois que je maîtrise le sortilège de désarmement. On fait un match où je dois essayer de le désarmer tout en esquivant des sorts de marquage lumineux. Ce n'est pas brillant (enfin, moi je suis brillante à la fin de la séance à cause des sorts de mon camarade), mais je réussis tout de même à le désarmer à deux reprises (j'ai perdu le compte du nombre de fois ou lui m'a touché). J'aime beaucoup la séance, même si elle me fatigue au point que je me repose une heure sans maintenir de sort de miniaturisation sur mes affaires histoire d'éviter que mes glamours ne disparaissent. Mais en contrepartie je peux me défouler et apprendre, et ça vaut le coup. Ewald a l'air d'avoir apprécié jouer les professeurs aussi, parce qu'on décide de faire ça plus régulièrement, et au bout d'un mois il m'a aussi enseigné le protego, et le sort lumineux, et nos duels se font plus variés. Je progresse, même si Ewald continue à se retenir et à me donner des avantages.

Du côté de Scorpius et son groupe, je passe peu de temps avec eux en dehors des cours, même si il nous arrive de réviser ou faire des devoirs ensemble. Non seulement ils forment un groupe uni et autosuffisant, mais je ne fais aussi aucun effort pour m'intégrer. Je m'entends surtout bien avec Scorpius, et il arrive une fois ou deux qu'on mange ensemble, mais ça se limite à ça. À ça, et aux séances de bâton de feu, que je mets en place chaque week end. Scorpius est toujours présent, vu qu'il me fournit la musique, et il amène les membres de son petit groupe avec lui, à tour de rôle vu que je fais payer le spectacle. Peu de gens sont au courant, mais il y a quand même une dizaine de spectateurs à chaque fois. La troisième fois, le dernier week end de Septembre, je convie même Al' a mon show, et il en ressort décidé à apprendre.

J'essaye de changer de lieu d'une séance à une autre, et d'innover un peu. Je commence même à apprendre un sort pour marcher sur l'eau dans l'idée de faire un show au-dessus du lac, mais c'est complexe. En revanche, le rituel est toujours le même : je commence par me débarrasser de mes affaires de classe, que je confie à Scorpius, puis j'enlève mes vêtements de sorte à me retrouver en débardeur et short sombres, pieds nus, pour rendre le spectacle plus impressionnant. Ensuite, j'allume mon bâton avec ma baguette, puis je la remets aussi à Scorpius, pour bien montrer que tout se fait sans magie. Enfin, il lance la musque (que je choisis toujours à l'avance), et je commence à danser avec le feu. J'attends toujours la nuit pour le faire, parce que c'est bien plus beau la nuit, majestueux presque. Ces moments sont une trêve, aussi, et je ne souffle mot lorsque je reconnais parmi les spectateurs des amies de Faith, ou Jordans. Ils ne me dérangent pas, et je ne fais rien pour les mettre mal à l'aise.

Oui, septembre est empli de nouveautés. Je passe toujours beaucoup de temps avec Arthur et Ewald en duo, aussi, et je commence à comprendre leur jeu, le Dominaris. De temps en temps nous avons des débats intéressants sur les maisons, des discussions sur le futur, ou même l'écologie, et même si je préfère souvent écouter de peur de dire des choses compromettantes je prends plaisir à ces discussions. On refait aussi de l'escalade une fois, car la température décroissante de la fin du mois n'arrête pas des sorciers, et mes amis m'apprennent un sort pour rester au chaud. Néanmoins, je persiste à passer beaucoup de temps seule, parce que j'en ai besoin, déjà, et aussi parce que même si j'apprécie mes amis c'est épuisant de toujours jouer un rôle, de leur faire croire que je vais bien, et de conserver mes secrets. Et puis, j'ai un objectif après tout, je veux toujours savoir comment j'ai pu me réincarner. Septembre ne m'apporte aucune réponse.

 _Je danse ma valse silencieuse avec la mort  
_ _Au cœur la morsure des remords  
_ _Crochets avides de mon sang froid  
_ _Les souvenirs d'autrefois_

 _Je danse comme une poupée vide  
_ _Mes yeux ne reflètent plus rien  
_ _Mes larmes me rongent d'acide  
_ _Que le néant se fasse mien_

-Poème écrit par Aurore Berger le 04/09/06-

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre!

Pour ceux qui savent pas quoi dire dans leur reviews (et les autres aussi, ça m'intéresse!), que pensez vous d'Alphonse Bludfire? Quelles sont vos suppositions quant à l'évolution de sa relation avec Ewald?

On se retrouve dans un mois donc à priori.

Puisse le chocolat chaud vous accompagner dans l'hiver naissant,

signé: la glandeuse qui s'enfuit découvrir un nouveau continent (rimes accidentelles mais bon c'est la classe)


	25. Troubles

Déjà le moment de publier! J'ai failli zapper xD

Je viens de commencer à écrire un bonus sur la rencontre d'Ewald et Arthur, j'étais inspirée tout à l'heure en m'ennuyant au boulot xD  
Donc, si je l'écris aussi vite que je soupçonne que je vais le faire, et que ça vous tente, je peux le publier aux alentours de Noël :D  
Sinon dans ce chapitre, plus d'incruste tapée (violemment) par Al', et des secrets pas si longtemps gardés. Aussi de la violence, qui aura des conséquences...  
Bref, je vous laisse profiter, moi je retourne à l'écriture, parce qu'en publiant ça j'ai plus du tout de chapitre d'avance... (bah oui, j'ai pas pu écrire pendant mon voyage..)

Merci aux reviewers (je finis de vous répondre en MP plus tard, déso, là je suis morte), on se retrouve en bas!

* * *

Lundi premier octobre. Ewald est déjà parti en cours de runes, et je suis en train de planifier une nouvelle séance d'escalade avec Arthur, pour le week end suivant, lorsqu'Al' se joint à notre tablée (nous en sommes au dessert, mais je suppose que le Gryffondor a déjà fini). Il décoiffe familièrement la tête d'Arthur (il a vite compris qu'il devait éviter ce genre de choses avec moi sous peine souffrir), tout en nous saluant : « Yo les andouilles ! Vous faites quoi ?  
-On… mange notre dessert ? Je fais, d'un ton ironique et interrogatif.  
-Haha très drôle. J'ai entendu le mot escalade, dites moi tout, je suis votre homme ! »

J'échange un regard avec Arthur. Ce n'est pas à proprement parler un secret, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit une bonne idée d'en parler à Al', parce que si on le fait, il voudra venir, et je suis pas certaine que ça plaise à Ewald. Néanmoins, Arthur hausse les épaules et explique :

« Tes oreilles de Gryffondor ne t'ont pas trompé. On va faire de l'escalade ce week end.  
-À Poudlard ? Laissez moi deviner, c'est encore une idée de Vivian ?  
-Hé !, je proteste  
-Même pas, on en faisait avec Ewald bien avant qu'elle n'entre à Poudlard. Mais elle se débrouille.  
-Vous en faites où ? Sur les murailles ou dans les arbres ?  
-Tours, en général, il faudrait aller dans la forêt interdite pour les arbres et peu sont aussi hauts que les tours. Et puis, on préfère devoir être discrets pour ne pas se faire punir que devoir être discrets pour ne pas mourir » répond Arthur, tandis que l'idée germe dans mon esprit. C'est vrai que je ne suis pas encore allée dans la forêt interdite.  
« Vous ne vous êtes jamais faits prendre ? Demande Al', admiratif.  
-Non, mais si tu continue à en parler aussi fort peut-être que ça va changer, rétorque Arthur, ironique.  
-Désolé…  
-Donc non, on ne s'est jamais fait prendre, même si une fois ou deux c'est pas passé loin. On fait ça à l'heure des repas, en général, ou quand il ne fait pas trop beau, même si ça rend la grimpe un peu plus risquée. Mais bon, on a un bon système d'assurage.  
-C'est cool, vous faites comment ? »

J'échange un nouveau regard avec Arthur et je réponds, pour clore le sujet :

« Secret professionnel, une création d'Ewald. Tiens sinon, en parlant de sports moldus, tu savais qu'on a découvert un sort pour faire glisser les pieds comme du patin à glace avec Scorpius et tout ? Je te raconte pas quand on a fait une démo en classe. Et ce matin on a parlé des moyens de transport, et ça a fini en débat pour savoir quel moyen de transport était le plus ridicule entre la trottinette et la cheminette. On en a profité pour observer la corrélation entre la terminaison des mots, au passage. » Arthur a un petit rire, et Al' lève les yeux au ciel, blasé.  
« Ils sont quand même courageux les profs. Pas une génération pour rattraper l'autre. » commente Arthur, et comme nous avons fini de manger nous sortons de la grand salle de concert (ça veut dire ensemble, hein, on a toujours pas de salle de concert à Poudlard) pour rejoindre nos salles de cours.

Le mercredi matin je retrouve Arthur sur le terrain de Quidditch et comme il n'y a pas grand monde nous faisons un petit concours de voltige. Lorsque nous nous posons, il me demande :

« Tu crois que je pourrais faire de l'escalade avec vous ? J'ai jamais pu essayer avant, j'habitais en ville et mon père allait pas m'inscrire à un club de sport si c'était pas du foot.  
-Perso, ça me dérangerait pas. Mais je sais pas trop si les autres voudront bien.  
-Je leur demanderai alors. »

Je me doute qu'Arthur sera d'accord, mais Ewald sera probablement moins enthousiaste à l'idée de laisser Al' voir ses inventions. M'enfin, je vais les laisser se débrouiller, ce n'est pas mon problème. En plus, je vais pas très bien aujourd'hui, j'ai pas vraiment de motivation pour quoi que ce soit et j'ai envie de me couper. J'épuise déjà toute mon énergie à faire bonne figure, donc c'est pas le jour où j'ai envie de prendre des initiatives… Et j'ai toujours peur qu'Ewald se rende compte de quelque chose si je traîne trop avec lui. Il est observateur. Dès que le repas est fini, je prends congé de mes amis, évite Scorpius et Albus qui me proposent une partie de bataille explosive (je n'ai pas encore trop essayé, mais ils sont avec un mec de notre année qui ne m'aime pas, et puis j'ai pas trop envie de compagnie). Je passe le reste de la journée à lire, finir mes devoirs, pratiquer un peu les sorts qu'Ewald m'a appris et à trouver le timing parfait pour aller me doucher sans croiser les filles du dortoir. Comme souvent, je n'arrive pas à dormir, et je me coupe sans que ça aide vraiment. Je n'arrête pas de repenser au passé, toujours.

Quand je m'endors enfin, je rêve que je suis de retour au lycée. J'y vois Arthur, Al', Ewald, Scorpius, mais aussi Quentin, Maeva, Élias et Florian, mes amis du lycée. Il y a d'autres gens que je connais de près ou de loin, mais quand je vais les voir ils m'ignorent. Tout le monde fait comme si je n'existais pas, même si je sais dans mon rêve que je ne suis ni invisible ni inaudible. Non, on m'ignore juste. Avec un peu d'amertume, au réveil, je pense que celle qui aurait été à sa place dans ce rêve aurait été Mélanie, et elle n'y était pas. Le rêve se finit quand je finis par me suicider. Et au réveil, je me souviens de mes amis d'avant avec une intensité douloureuse et je suis secouée par mon rêve. Je me sens fragile, et j'ai envie de pleurer en repensant à ce que j'ai ressenti en les revoyant alors qu'ils m'ignoraient. Je saute le petit déjeuner et je vais directement en cours lorsque c'est l'heure. Je suis distraite toute la journée, ailleurs. L'esprit dans mon monde parallèle, celui où j'ai vécu avant.

À midi je mange avec Scorpius et compagnie parce qu'on est sortis ensemble de cours, et qu'ils ne font pas trop attention à moi, c'est juste facile. Dès la fin des cours je rentre dans ma tour et j'enchaîne quelques sorts pour me défouler dans la salle déserte sous mon grenier, puis je remonte dans le grenier pour préparer mes affaires pour la douche et j'en profite pour me couper. Ça ne me ramène pas à la réalité, mais le bruit suspect que j'entends alors que je range ma lame, oui. On dirait que quelqu'un arrive ! Pourtant, personne ne sait que je suis là. Je me penche au-dessus de la trappe fermée en silence, pour écouter, et j'entends aussitôt quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce, puis s'immobiliser. J'ouvre la trappe le plus silencieusement possible et découvre Ewald, juste en dessous de moi, baguette pointée vers l'ouverture. Je me détends un peu, mais reste alerte. Comment a il trouvé cet endroit ? Je me suspends au bord de la trappe et saute, me rétablissant souplement devant le Serpentard avant qu'il lui vienne à l'esprit de monter, et remercie mentalement mon réflexe d'avoir réactivé mes glamours avant d'ouvrir la trappe.

« Ewald ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment tu m'as trouvée ?  
-Alphonse m'a raconté ce que tu as fait pour gagner le concours de cran.  
-Ah, et alors ? » j'ai pris un ton détendu, mais je suis inquiète. Je ne sais pas comment il va réagir, et la situation n'est pas normale.

« C'était complètement irresponsable. Le sort aurait pu céder, c'est pas fiable ce genre de trucs. Et est-ce que tu savais même qu'il y avait ce sort ? » Sa voix est calme, mais quelque chose me dit qu'il est en colère.  
« Bah, pourquoi j'aurais sauté sinon ? Je fais, pour essayer de noyer le poisson.  
-C'est à toi de me le dire. » Sa voix est mortellement sérieuse, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'en soucie autant. Je suis en vie, non ?  
« Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire. On s'amusait juste à faire des défis. Qu'est-ce qui te dérange ?  
-C'était extrêmement dangereux ! Tu aurais pu mourir ! » Ewald ne crie pas vraiment, mais l'agacement (ou la panique ?) monte dans sa voix « Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dit à Arthur ? Et Bludfire, tu crois qu'il l'aurait bien vécu ? Ç'aurait été ma faute.  
-Hé, relax, je ne suis pas morte, non ? Et on s'est bien amusés avec Al'. Ça sert à rien de s'inquiéter pour quelque chose qui n'est pas arrivé. Et ni toi, ni Al' n'êtes responsables de ce que je fais, encore heureux ! » J'ai voulu garder un ton détendu, mais les sentiments qui tourbillonnent en moi on fait un peu dérailler ma voix sur la fin. Pas des sentiments précis, juste un mélange d'inquiétude, et une réaction à ses sentiments à lui qui pour une fois ne sont presque pas dissimulés. Il garde le silence un instant, semblant prêt à renoncer, puis il me toise et plonge son regard dans le mien.  
« Très bien. Dis moi la vérité. Est-ce-que tu savais qu'il y avait ce sort ? »

Sa question me fige un instant, à l'intérieur, mais je réponds, totalement neutre, sans détourner le regard.  
« Bien sûr que je savais. »  
Ewald semble hésiter un instant, mais il laisse échapper un soupir soulagé.  
« Tant mieux alors. » Il a un petit sourire qui me paraît un peu triste, puis il regarde autour de lui. « D'ailleurs, c'est quoi cet endroit ?  
-Euuuh, mon repaire secret on va dire, donc si tu pouvais éviter de l'ébruiter… » je fais, un peu prise de court par le changement de sujet.  
« Un repaire secret ? Tu sais que c'est un truc de Serpentard ça ?  
-Je crois qu'on a ça en commun entre Gryffondor et Serpentard mec. T'as conscience du potentiel de fun des bases secrètes ?  
-Moui, j'imagine. » répond il en souriant, avant de lancer un tempus. Le repas du soir a déjà commencé. « Tu viens manger ?  
-Je prends mon sac et j'arrive ! » je réponds, et je remonte dans mon repaire sans attendre sa réponse. Je prends mon sac tout en m'empêchant au maximum de penser, je ne peux pas me relâcher, pas encore. En chemin vers la grande salle, on reparle d'occlumencie et il me promet de me passer les bouquins le lendemain, puis nous arrivons et mangeons chez les Serdaigles avec Al', pour une fois (généralement, il ne mange pas avec moi quand je suis avec Arthur et Ewald, même si ce n'est pas la première fois).

Le soir, lorsque je me retrouve enfin seule dans mon hamac, je me repasse la conversation avec Ewald dans ma tête. Je n'aime pas avoir eu à lui mentir comme ça, généralement je trouve toujours un moyen de détourner le sujet, de masquer la vérité, mais il ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Je me sens coupable quelque part, et ça m'attriste, mais bon. Il va falloir que je me méfie plus. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis soulagée qu'il ne m'aie pas percé à jour. Et je réalise que je ne sais toujours pas comment il m'a trouvée. L'idée m'inquiète un instant, mais je suppose qu'il a pu me suivre. Ou bien il a utilisé un sort… Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne vais pas prendre le risque de relancer le sujet, j'ai trop peur qu'il insiste à nouveau sur le sujet du concours de cran.

Deux jours plus tard, je vais me doucher après une session de combat avec Ewald. Je croise trois filles dans le dortoir, Faith et deux de ses amies dont je n'ai pas retenu le nom et qui ne sont pas dans mon groupe. Je me tends, mais elles se contentent de ricaner en chuchotant en me voyant passer et comme je suis de mauvaise humeurs je leur fais un doigt et me retiens de les insulter. Je me dépêche d'aller à la douche, et pose comme d'habitude mes affaires à l'entrée de la cabine, baguette à portée de main. Lorsque j'arrête l'eau, j'entends des rires dans la direction approximative du miroir et j'essaye de faire le moins de bruit possible en me rhabillant, lorsque ma baguette tombe par terre et glisse sous la porte. Je laisse échapper un « merde ! », et crie : « Quelqu'un peut me rendre ma baguette s'il-vous-plaît ? » pour toute réponse, j'entends quelqu'un la ramasser et partir en courant. Je suis encore à moitié nue, alors je saute dans mon pantalon et me précipite dehors. Il n'y a personne dans la salle de bain, et je me précipite vers la porte avant de réaliser que je ne peux pas laisser mes affaires là, on risque de me les voler. Je sais que si j'attends on va cacher ma baguette, mais dans le pire des cas j'en ai une deuxième, et je pourrai tenter un accio. Je prends mes affaires et je cours dans le dortoir. La moitié des filles de mon année sont là, mais je ne vois pas Faith et les filles qui étaient avec elle juste avant. Je crie « Qui a pris ma baguette ?! » et je ne reçois, pour toute réponse, que le silence. J'imagine que ça les fait rire. J'ignore ma colère le temps d'ouvrir ma malle à l'arrache et d'y balancer mes affaires, puis je me précipite en bas, dans la salle commune. C'est forcément un coup de Faith. Et puis, si c'est dans le dortoir, je pourrai y retourner. Mais ça peut très bien être ailleurs.

Lorsque j'arrive en bas la salle commune n'est pas très peuplée vu que c'est bientôt l'heure du repas. Je repère tout de suite Faith et ses deux copines assises près de la cheminée à faire semblant de jouer aux cartes. Je me précipite vers elles et elles lèvent la tête vers moi. Lorsque je suis assez près je remarque qu'elles sont essoufflées. Je me plante devant la rousse, et je lui dis, du ton le plus posé que j'ai encore en réserve :

« Rends moi ma baguette.  
-Je l'ai pas, ta baguette » elle proteste, avec un petit sourire qui me donne envie de la frapper. Je me retiens néanmoins, et j'insiste.  
« Dernière chance, rends la moi.  
-Je l'ai pas je te dis ! C'est pas faute si tu prends pas soin de tes affaires  
-Tu vas me dire où elle est…  
-Ou sinon ? Si tu m'attaques je le dirai aux profs, j'ai rien fait, pas vrai Alex ? »

Elle se tourne vers une de ses copines à laquelle je n'ai pas fait attention, une blonde un peu ronde qui contient un rire à grand peine. Elle réussit néanmoins à répondre, d'une voix haut perchée qui ajoute à mon agacement : « Ouais, elle a rien fait Faith. Maintenant dégage, on veut aller manger, t'as qu'à la chercher ta baguette! »

Les éclats de voix on attiré l'attention de quelques élèves qui se sont rapprochés, mais aucun ne fait mine d'intervenir. Le plus vieux doit être en quatrième année. J'ignore l'attroupement, et après un dernier regard à Faith qui a toujours son petit sourire, mais qui a sorti sa baguette, je lui écrase mon poing dans l'estomac. Elle se plie en deux avec un cri et ses amies essayent d'attraper leurs baguettes mais je ne leur en laisse pas le temps. Je donne un coup de pied dans le tibia de la brune qui n'a toujours pas parlé et un autre dans le ventre de la blonde, avant de me jeter sur Faith qui n'a pas eu le temps de se remettre, la faisant tomber par terre. Je m'assieds à califourchon sur elle et me prends un coup dans les côtes. Je réponds en bloquant un de ses bras avec une main, et l'autre avec un genou, en m'allongeant un peu sur elle, et je place mon avant bras libre sur sa gorge. L'action s'est déroulé très vite, et je crie : « Où est ma baguette ? ».

Faith ne répond pas, et d'un coup je reçois la blonde sur le dos qui me pousse de sur la rousse. Des gens nous crient d'arrêter mais je les ignore, et je me bats contre la blonde. Je lui mets un coup dans la figure qui la fait me lâcher. À ce moment, d'autres personnes se joignent à la mêlée, essayant de m'arrêter, mais je ne me laisse pas faire. Je ne veux pas qu'on m'immobilise. Je mords, je donne des coups de coude, mais ça ne suffit pas. Je n'ai pas mon poignard sur moi, mais de toute façon je ne l'aurais pas utilisé contre des gamins même si l'envie ne me manque pas. Je finis par ne plus pouvoir bouger. Deux garçons me tiennent les bras, ils doivent être en troisième ou quatrième année, et une fille plus âgée me menace de sa baguette. C'est le moment où le portrait s'entrebâille et Longdubat entre précipitamment en criant « Arrêtez ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?! ». Il est suivi par une petite foule d'élèves curieux, j'aperçois même quelques uniformes de Serpentard et Poufsouffle. On a dû aller le chercher en plein repas. J'arrête de résister, sachant que ça ne fera qu'empirer la situation. Longdubat arrive à nôtre niveau, et l'un des élèves qui me tient toujours lui répond : « On s'apprêtait à aller manger quand on a vu cette fille attaquer celles là », fait il avec un hochement de menton en direction du trio des connasses. La blonde et Faith saignent toutes les deux du visage, et la brune est agenouillée près d'elles, l'air inquiet. La blonde pleure. Longdubat ordonne sèchement à ceux qui me tiennent de me lâcher, ayant remarqué que je ne résiste pas, et à la fille qui me menaçait de ranger sa baguette. J'essaye de parler, mais le prof me coupe avant que j'aille plus loin que « Elles m'ont volé... », et ordonne aux élèves non concernés d'aller manger. Sa voix est autoritaire, et tout le monde s'exécute sans discuter, et bientôt il ne reste plus que Faith, ses copines, et les élèves qui ont arrêté la bagarre, mais ils partent à leur tour sur un nouvel ordre du prof.

Il m'ordonne de rester dans la salle commune pendant qu'il accompagne les filles à l'infirmerie, après s'être assurée que je suis calmée. Je suis toujours en colère, mais je le cache du mieux que je peux. Il reste absent un quart d'heure maximum puis en revenant m'amène jusqu'à son bureau. Enfin, j'ai l'occasion de m'expliquer.

« Et bien, Mademoiselle Mackson, puis-je savoir ce qu'il vous a pris ?  
-Elles m'ont volé ma baguette, et elles ne voulaient pas me la rendre, je réponds, essayant de contrôler le tremblement de frustration de ma voix.  
-On n'agresse pas ses camarades pour une plaisanterie, miss. Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait ?  
-Je comprends que de votre point de vue j'ai eu tort, et je conçois qu'il y a d'autres moyens de se défendre, mais voyez vous professeur, j'ai demandé poliment, et je n'avais pas ma baguette pour récupérer mon dû, justement.  
-J'ai parlé avec elles, et elles m'ont dit qu'elles ont voulu vous faire une blague, mais que vous ne leur avez même pas laissé le temps de s'expliquer.  
-Je leur ai demandé !» J'ai du mal à maîtriser ma voix, et je suis près de pleurer de frustration et de colère.  
« Baissez d'un ton. Vous les avez attaquées comme une sauvage au lieu d'aller voir un professeur. Moi, par exemple. Je suis votre directeur de maison. Avec vos résultats, je m'attendais à mieux de votre part. Vous aurez trois heures de retenue avec moi, et j'attends de vous que vous écriviez à chacune des filles une lettre d'excuses. Pas besoin de faire plus d'une feuille de parchemin par personne, mais je veux les lire avant que vous les leur remettiez. De plus, vous faites perdre trente points à votre maison. Maintenant, je vais vous donner un baume pour votre main, inutile de faire perdre du temps à madame Pomfresh, puis nous irons chercher votre baguette.  
-Et elles ?  
-Professeur.  
-Et elles, professeur ? Je répète, essayant au maximum de dissimuler ma colère.

-Et bien, elles s'en remettront, par chance vous ne leur avez brisé aucun os. Elles en seront quittes pour une certaine frayeur. Je suis certain qu'elles éviteront de vous faire des blagues, à l'avenir.  
-Professeur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, ce n'était pas une blague.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? » Le ton de Longdubat est patient, mais je sens son agacement sous-jacent.  
-Ces filles me détestent, et ce qu'elles ont fait n'avait rien d'amical. Ça ne devrait pas vous surprendre, quand même ? Je suis trop intelligente à leur goût, et Faith ne digère pas le fait que je n'appartienne pas à sa petite cour.  
-Après avoir vu le résultat de votre bagarre, j'ai un peu de mal à vous voir comme une victime. Mais rassurez vous, je garderai un œil sur elles. Et sur vous. Et si jamais quelque chose arrive à nouveau, venez me voir au lieu d'essayer de faire justice vous même. Les professeurs sont là pour vous aider. »

Je ne réponds pas à ça, ça ne servirait à rien. M'aider ? Mon cul oui, c'est pour ça que j'ai trois heures de colle alors que les pauuuuvres gamines que j'ai siiii injustement agressées s'en sortent sans rien. Longdubat fouille dans un de ses tiroirs et me tend un baume verdâtre qui dégage une bonne odeur de plantes. Il a dû le faire lui même. Il me laisse en appliquer un peu, massant mon poing blessé, puis le range et m'ordonne de le suivre. Nous retournons à la salle commune, où il y a cette fois beaucoup plus d'élèves. Longdubat va jusqu'au canapé où étaient assises les filles et tire ma baguette de derrière un coussin.

« Vous voyez ? Elle n'était pas loin. Contrôlez vous la prochaine fois. Je vous donnerai l'horaire de votre première retenue à notre prochain cours. »

Je ne réplique pas, et le prof s'éloigne, profitant de sa venue pour parler avec certains élèves, qui détournent leur attention de moi pour s'entretenir avec Longdubat en souriant. Il semble apprécié. Je serre ma baguette très fort dans mon poing, retenant ma colère, sentant sa feu glacé dans les moindres recoins de mon être. Je remonte au dortoir récupérer mes vêtements et finis de m'habiller rapidement dans les toilettes. Je n'adresse la parole à personne, et même si beaucoup de gens murmurent sur mon passage, personne ne fait mine de venir me parler. Jusqu'à ce que je redescende dans la salle commune. Là, Al' me rattrape et passe le portrait à ma suite.

« Attends, Vivian ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »  
Je poursuis ma route dans le couloir, en ralentissant un peu pour le laisser me rattraper.  
« On m'a volé ma baguette, et Longdubat a pas aimé ma façon de négocier.  
-Tu l'as récupérée ? Qui a fait ça ?  
-Faith et ses copines. Tu les connais sans doute pas, c'est des première année. Et oui, le prof me l'a rendu après m'avoir punie.  
-Qu'est-ce que t'as pris ?  
-Trois heures de colle, trente points en moins et je dois écrire des lettres d'excuses.  
-Quoi ? Mais t'as fait quoi ?  
-Je leur ai mis mon poing dans la gueule, vu qu'elles voulaient pas me rendre ma baguette. Je pensais que tu savais.  
-Je savais que des gens s'étaient battus, mais j'imaginais pas ça… Tu as bien fait de te défendre. Et elles ? Elles ont combien d'heures de colle ?  
-Aucune, voyons, ce sont de pauvres petites victimes après tout.  
-Comment ça aucune ? Elle t'ont volé ta baguette, quand même ! Fait Al', scandalisé.  
-Oui, sauf qu'apparemment le prof croit que c'était une « blague », et trouve que ma réaction a été bien trop violente et disproportionnée. Et oui, je leur ai fait bien mal. Et non, je ne regrette pas. Elles me font chier depuis la rentrée, et ça leur apprendra. Et je ne vais pas écrire ces putain de lettres.  
-Elles te font chier ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles font ?  
-J'ai pas franchement envie d'en parler maintenant, on peut pas aller voler un peu plutôt ?  
-Le couvre feu est dans une demi-heure.  
-Précisément.  
-Okay, excellent argument. », fait Al' en souriant.

Nous avons tous les deux nos balais sur nous, et nous sortons par une fenêtre du cinquième étage sans nous faire repérer. Nous volons une quarantaine de minutes et rentrons dans la tour Gryffondor en passant par la fenêtre de son dortoir qu'un de ses amis ouvre lorsqu'il y frappe. Pratique. Je lui souhaite bonne nuit, et je m'esquive par le trou du portrait avant de tomber sur une fille de ma chambre. Comme on est à Gryffondor et qu'aucun préfet n'est dans le coin, personne ne me fait de remarque. Je rejoins ma tour sans encombre et me glisse en boule dans mon hamac, un peu apaisée après le vol avec Al', mais toujours instable, dans une colère noire qu'on aie touché à ce qui m'appartient, et scandalisée par l'injustice de ma punition. Je suis satisfaite de les avoir frappées, et satisfaite de la peur que j'ai lu sur leurs visages. Je me suis très rarement battue, mais j'ai le sentiment que ça pourrait bien changer, ici, à Poudlard. Et pourquoi pas après tout ? Je veux juste avoir la paix, mais si on me la dénie alors je la prendrai par la force. Et puis, ça me permet de me défouler. Par la violence. Je suis un monstre après tout.

 _« Je suis une guerrière. J'ai toujours dû lutter pour montrer que je valais autant qu'un mec, que j'étais aussi courageuse, que rien ne me faisait peur. Je me suis crue forte. Avant, j'avais des idéaux. J'étais naïve et dans mes délires encore innocente. Maintenant, j'ai appris, et je suis brisée. Mais pourtant, je continue à lever la tête, à sourire, à plaisanter, parce que je suis une putain de guerrière. Je ne laisserai personne voir qui je suis. Je n'ai que moi. Je me hais, mais je suis aussi la seule à prendre soin de moi. La seule à voir sous tous ces masques. Oh, il n'y a qu'un champ de ruines. Mais ça, personne ne le saura jamais. »_

-Extrait d'un carnet d'Aurore Berger, écrit environ deux mois avant sa première rencontre avant Quentin Lemage-

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre.

Alors, qu'en pensez vous? Vivian a eu raison, tort?  
Pour ceux qui sont curieux, allez faire un tour sur "plus de jamais plus", je vais poster le bonus qui explique comment Ewald est au courant pour le saut de Vivian de la tour d'astronomie. C'est un bonus qui m'amuse beaucoup, juste parce qu'on y voit notre digne Serpentard perdre sa contenance.  
On se retrouve aussi à Noël avec le chapitre bonus sur Ewald et Arthur, si je le publie :p  
(oui, je vous supplie de m'en supplier :p)

Pour ceux qui s'en fichent des bonus, bonnes fêtes et bonne année je suppose!  
(pas sûr que je publie dans les temps le mois prochain, ça dépend de ce que je ferai du nouvel an).  
Des bisous,

Kuro.


	26. Discorde

Hey les gens!

Bon, je m'excuse, j'ai encore répondu à aucune review alors qu'il y en a auxquelles j'ai vraiment envie de répondre (coucou Cerf-pentard! et bienvenue d'ailleurs). Je suis un peu overbookée donc je le ferai jeudi (pour mes reviewers traditionnels que j'adore du coup ça fera deux jolis MP d'un coup! (ou un si je compresse tout xD)).  
Je publie vraiment à l'arrache xD  
Et pis aussi désolée, je voulais faire un jeu concours dans mon bonus de Noël pour vous faire gagner un OS mais j'ai zappé, et maintenant c'est trop tard vu qu'il fallait deviner avec qui Vivian va se disputer dans ce chapitre...  
Bref, si j'ai des idées de petit jeu concours, je les ferai xD  
(si vous avez des suggestions, les reviews et MP sont là pour ça)  
Bonne année au fait. Je vous souhaite de ne lire que des fics de qualité, de réussir à écrire, et de découvrir plein de choses!  
Sur ce, bonne lecture de ce chapitre ou Vivian se prend quelques conséquences dans la figure. On se retrouve en bas, et encore merci aux reviewers!

Ah! J'ai zappé le mois dernier, mais cette fois j'y pense. Petit rappel de qui et qui et de ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois:  
Vivian/Aurore: personnage principal qui s'est réincarnée contre son gré (bon, je pense que vous vous en rappeliez)  
Arthur Clifford: Pouffsoufle, septième année, ami avec Vivian depuis la colonie de vacances où ils se sont fait agresser par un pédophile (yeay)  
Ewald Carter-Slide: Serpentard, septième année, meilleur ami d'Arthur. Il a des relations amicales avec Vivian, même si il ne s'ouvre pas beaucoup  
Alphonse Bludfire: Gryffondor, sixième année, capitaine et gardien pour l'équipe de Quidditch. Il est devenu ami avec Vivian suite au concours de cran.  
Faith: fille de son dortoir (la rousse), plutôt populaire, qui déteste Vivian qui le lui rend bien  
Jordans: Gryffondor, cinquième année, attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch, assez hargneux (le plus agressif lors lors de l'attaque contre Ewald par l'équipe de Gryffondor)  
Résumé du dernier épisode: Ewald a confronté Vivian après avoir appris comment elle a gagné le concours de cran, et Faith lui a piqué sa baguette avec deux amies à elle, ce qui s'est soldé par une bagarre et des punitions pour Vivian.

* * *

Lorsque j'arrive au petit-déjeuner le lendemain matin, je vois Arthur se lever à mon arrivée, l'air inquiet. Je parie qu'il a entendu parler de l'histoire avec Faith… Et effectivement, ça ne rate pas :

« Salut Vivian, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? On t'a pas vue au repas et des Gryffondor sont allés chercher le professeur Longdubat. Et Al' a dit que tu t'étais battue... » La voix d'Arthur est un peu inquiète, mais avant de lui répondre je m'installe tranquillement face dudit rouge et or qui engloutit des œufs brouillés au bacon à une vitesse impressionnante, à côté d'Ewald qui lui se contente d'un verre de jus de citrouille qu'il avale posément. Lorsqu'il voit que je le regarde, il hausse un sourcil interrogateur dans ma direction et je soupire.

« Faith et deux copines à elle m'ont volé ma baguette quand je me douchais, et je me suis battue contre elles pour la récupérer. Longdubat est arrivé, et du coup j'ai des heures de colle.  
-Elles ne t'ont pas fait mal ?  
-Non, par contre elles, elles ont eu mal, je fais avec une pointe de satisfaction.  
-Longdubat les a envoyées à l'infirmerie, intervient Al'.  
-Ah ouais, quand même. Dis moi au moins que tu ne les as pas poignardées ? » Me demande Arthur, à moitié sérieux.

Je me contente de soupirer exagérément pour toute réponse et attaque enfin mon petit déjeuner pendant qu'Al' entame une discussion sur le Quidditch avec Ewald. J'ai l'impression qu'Al' a complètement oublié qu'il y a quelques semaines il l'agressait dans les couloirs. Et de son côté, Ewald ne semble pas rancunier, même si il n'est pas aussi ouvert qu'avec Arthur, ou même moi. Il sourit tout de même plus sincèrement que ce qu'il fait lorsque je le vois interagir avec des membres de sa maison, par exemple.

Après le petit déj, Arthur s'éclipse pour faire des jeux de société, et Ewald me fait un signe discret pour me signifier qu'il veut que je vienne avec lui. Je me tends légèrement, même si je suis curieuse, et regrette presque lorsqu'Al' s'éloigne après avoir demandé où et quand on se retrouverait exactement pour la séance d'escalade de l'après midi. Je suis donc Ewald un peu à contre cœur, et il nous amène jusque dans la salle dans laquelle on s'entraîne au duel d'habitude.

« Alors, est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire profil bas dans ta maison avec ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?  
-J'ai jamais cherché les ennuis, je veux juste qu'on me foute la paix. Mais si on m'attaque, je ne vais pas me laisser faire. » Je réponds tranquillement, même si je sens l'agacement monter un peu en moi. Est-ce qu'il va me faire la leçon, lui aussi ? Mais Ewald me surprend :

« Tu as conscience qu'après ce qu'il s'est passé hier, ça risque d'aller plus loin ? Là c'était des première années, et elles ne s'attendaient pas à ça. Mais si elles ont des amis ou de la famille plus âgés, ou si suffisamment de personnes qui te détestent se regroupent, tu risques d'avoir des ennuis.  
-Je sais.  
-En plus, si je ne me trompe pas, tu n'est pas franchement appréciée par les gens de ton année, non ?  
-Effectivement. Tu as d'autres évidences à lister ? » Bien sûr qu'il a remarqué. Ewald hausse les épaules, et répond sans paraître s'offenser de ma légère agressivité :

« Je pense que tu as eu tort d'agir impulsivement. Je sais que les Gryffondor sont réputés pour ça, mais tu es plus intelligente que ça je crois. Tu peux être plus subtile. Tu peux te venger plus tard. »

Je me crispe, la colère montant à nouveau en moi. Des reproches ? Pourquoi il saurait mieux que moi ce que je devrais faire ? De quel autorité prend il le droit de juger mes actes ? Je garde une façade neutre toutefois, et c'est tant mieux, parce que le Serpentard reprend :  
« Quoi qu'il en soit, tu devais avoir tes raisons, mais je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout. À ce rythme, tu vas essuyer des tentatives de meurtre avant noël.  
-Je peux me débrouiller, je fais, un peu froidement.  
-Oh, mais je n'en ai jamais douté. C'est plutôt pour ceux qui s'attaqueraient à toi que je crains. Et puis, si tu te fais virer de Poudlard on va s'ennuyer sans toi et je vais devoir gérer l'autre Gryffondor tout seul. Non merci.  
-Ah », je fais, surprise, avant de rire, ma colère oubliée pour le moment. Ewald me sourit, l'air satisfait, puis reprend la parole.  
« Si je t'ai amenée ici, c'est parce que je voulais m'assurer que tu comprennes ta situation, mais surtout pour te montrer quelques sorts qui pourraient t'être utiles.  
-ça, ça sonne bien ! Je suis prête !  
-Toujours prête pour la baston », soupire Ewald, en levant les yeux au ciel. Quand il me regarde à nouveau, je sais qu'il est redevenu sérieux, et je me prépare à l'écouter.

Une fois la leçon terminée, alors que je m'éclipse dans les couloirs, prétextant un objet à récupérer en salle commune avant le repas pour avoir quelques minutes de solitude, je me repasse ce qui vient de se passer. Je réalise déjà que cette leçon, c'est la façon d'Ewald de prendre soin de moi. Il ne l'a dit qu'à demi mot, mais c'est de ça qu'il s'agit. Il s'attache à moi. Il n'aurait pas agi comme ça il y a encore quelques semaines je pense. Ensuite, je réalise que ma colère de tout à l'heure vient du fait qu'il aie eu raison. J'aurais pu, et j'aurais dû me maîtriser, moi qui me targue toujours de me contrôler, de savoir tout cacher. Je sais, je n'ai pas agi comme je l'ai fait par manque de contrôle, mais parce que je me suis laissée perdre le contrôle. Mais je n'aurais pas dû. À partir de maintenant, je contrôlerai tout mieux. Personne ne doit voir au-delà de mon masque.

Lorsque je retourne dans la grande salle pour manger, je suis la première arrivée, et Scorpius et ses amis arrivent peu de temps après moi. Ils me rejoignent, et même si j'aurais préféré manger avec les septième année je les accueille quand même de bon cœur. Jusqu'à ce que le repas commence et que Scorpius me parle en fait.  
« J'ai entendu dire que t'as envoyé Faith, Alexandra et Eleanor à l'infirmerie hier ? »

Sérieusement, encore ça ? Les gens ont pas d'autre sujet de conversation ? En tout cas, ça m'apprend le nom des deux autres casse pieds… Quoi qu'il en soit, je soupire et je réponds, après un regard autour de moi qui me montre qu'au moins personne ne fait attention à notre conversation pour l'instant, si ce n'est Eva.  
« Oui, parce qu'elles m'avaient volé ma baguette.  
-Et tu n'avais pas d'autre moyen de la récupérer que ça ?  
-ça te pose un problème ? Je fais, agacée par le ton réprobateur de sa voix.  
-Je comprends que tu n'aies pas apprécié ce qu'elles ont fait, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour les attaquer comme ça.  
-ça c'est ce que tu crois. Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de toute façon, c'est tes potes ?  
-Pas les miennes, mais Eleanor est amie avec Eva, déjà » fait Scorpius, d'un ton qui se veut raisonnable. « Et toi, tu es mon amie, et c'est mon rôle de te dire quand tu vas trop loin.  
-C'est ça. J'ai entièrement tort et ces connasses sont des victimes.  
-J'ai pas dit ça. Calme toi Vivian, franchement. Je dis juste que tu aurais pu trouver une autre solution.  
-Tu sais quoi ? Je suis terriblement désolée de m'être défendue, et je vais vous laisser manger en paix parce que je ne voudrais surtout pas que vous traîniez avec une brute épaisse dans mon genre »

Je me lève sous les regards d'une bonne partie de la tablée, forcément, on est en plein repas. Je remarque aussi qu'un ou deux professeurs observent notre dispute… Génial… Scorpius rétorque amèrement :  
« Fais ça, va rejoindre des amis de septième année, tu es trop bien que nous de toute façon, on le sait.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je fais, prise de court  
-J'ai vraiment cru que les apparences étaient trompeuses, que tu étais quelqu'un de bien, mais en fait tu es vraiment ce que tu parais être. Une gamine tellement arrogante qu'elle se croit tout permis, tout ça parce qu'elle a pris de l'avance sur les cours et qu'elle connaît des septième année. Tu me déçois. » contre toute attente, ses mots me blessent, alors je réponds pour le blesser aussi :  
« Et moi, je croyais que tu étais le genre de personne à avoir un minimum de recul et à prendre le temps d'écouter tes amis avant de te faire une opinion. C'est toi qui me déçois.  
-Oh, parce que tu nous considères comme des amis ? Vraiment, je croyais qu'on était juste des bouche-trous. C'est trop d'honneur. » je vois comme une lueur d'incertitude dans son regard, comme si il regrettait un peu ce qu'il dit, mais il est allé trop loin. Je lui tourne le dos en empoignant mon sac, et quitte la table en lâchant un :  
« Mouais, en fait t'as raison, on a jamais dû être amis » que j'essaie de rendre le plus désinvolte possible. Aucun de nous n'a crié ni vraiment élevé la voix durant l'altercation, et personne n'est intervenu. Pourtant, je sens beaucoup de regards sur moi tandis que je quitte la grande salle, abandonnant mes soi-disant amis et mon repas à peine entamé sur la table. À l'arrière plan de ma colère plane une vague tristesse comme un fantôme qui me donne envie de pleurer. Tout le monde finit toujours par me laisser tomber de toute façon. Tant mieux. Quand je mourrai, il ne sera pas triste.

Je me retrouve dans le parc, et je m'allonge dans l'herbe, ignorant le froid qui me fait grelotter et l'humidité de l'herbe sous moi. Je pourrais utiliser le sort de chauffage, mais après quelques minutes je m'habitue, de toute façon. Je laisse mon esprit vagabonder, les yeux rivés au ciel gris. Je suis véritablement déçue par Scorpius. Il n'a pas eu ma version de l'histoire en premier, et ça lui a suffit pour se faire une opinion et me rejeter. Et malgré tout je suis consciente que je n'ai pas vraiment essayer de m'expliquer, parce que j'étais trop en colère, parce que tout le monde me parle de ça et parce qu'il me faisait des reproches avant d'essayer de comprendre... Autant pour la maîtrise de moi... Je n'ai jamais parlé des problèmes que me causaient ces filles auparavant et si j'en parle à présent, il croira probablement que c'est pour me justifier à posteriori. Tant pis, c'est un mal pour un bien. Au moins les septième année sont de mon côté, et Alphonse aussi.

En parlant d'eux, j'entends quelqu'un s'approcher de moi, et en me redressant, sur mes gardes, je vois que c'est Arthur. Il prend le temps de s'asseoir à côté de moi avant de demander :  
« Tu vas bien ?  
-Toujours, voyons. » ma voix sonne creux à mes oreilles. Même si je suis douée pour mentir, c'est quand même un des pires mensonges que j'ai débités dans cette vie. Arthur ne commente pas, mais semble hésiter, avant de dire :  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Scorpius ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?  
-Oui. » ça ne sert à rien de le nier, mon départ théâtral a rendu les choses évidentes. Je sais que la réponse ne suffira pas à Arthur, alors j'explicite :  
« Il considère que je suis une brute et que j'aurais jamais dû envoyer ces filles à l'infirmerie. Apparemment il estime que je suis une pimbêche arrogante qui croit que je suis trop bien pour eux.  
-Tu n'es pas une pimbêche arrogante ! Fait Arthur, indigné  
-Si tu le dis.  
-Pourquoi il croit ça d'ailleurs ?  
-Je sais pas vraiment. Mais je m'en fous un peu. » C'est la vérité, et c'est un mensonge. C'est surtout que ce n'est pas très important. Je suis déçue, parce que je le trouvais sympathique, mais c'est pas grave. Par exemple, quand Arthur, Ewald ou Al' me laisseront tomber (car ça finira bien par arriver, soyons réalistes), ça fera plus mal. Avec un peu de chance je mourrai avant.  
« Vraiment ?  
-Oui, vraiment. On peut parler d'autre chose ? Par exemple, est-ce que tu penses que je devrais écrire une lettre de non excuses à Longdubat, ou juste refuser vocalement d'écrire les lettres qu'il exige ? »  
Arthur reste un instant surpris par mon changement de sujet et la joie (forcée) dans mon ton, puis me demande, la voix un peu peinée :

« Pourquoi tu ne t'ouvres jamais à moi ? Ou même à Ewald ? »  
Je suis prise au dépourvue, mais je réponds :  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
-Tu détournes mes questions, tu les évites. Et tu ne parles jamais spontanément des sujets un peu importants. Je ne sais pas comment tu as rencontré Al', et j'ai dû demander à Ewald pour qu'il daigne me dire qu'il l'avait agressé dans un couloir, et que tu avais défié Al' a une espèce de concours pour qu'il lui fiche la paix. Et dieu sait qu'Ewald non plus n'est pas très causant. Sérieusement, on a même jamais reparlé de ce qu'il s'est passé quand on s'est rencontrés. Tu viens de te disputer avec un ami, mais ton réflexe est de t'isoler alors qu'on est là. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Vivian ?  
-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. »

Et c'est la vérité.

« Pourquoi ? »

Parce que ta question est trop large, j'ai envie de répondre. Parce qu'elle tape dans le mille. Parce que tu as compris ce que je fais, mais que je ne veux pas te blesser. Je ne peux pas te dire que je n'ai pas confiance en toi. Je ne peux rien partager avec toi, ça ne ferait qu'empirer ton attachement à moi. Ou bien je te dégoûterais et je suis faible, j'ai encore envie de rester un peu en ta compagnie, ça rend le temps qui me sépare de la mort moins pénible…

Je ne veux pas vraiment lui mentir, même si je ne pourrai jamais lui dire la vérité. Alors, j'opte pour un semi-mensonge, parce qu'il mérite quand même une réponse, et qu'il attend patiemment.  
« J'ai toujours vécu seule. Je n'ai pas eu d'amis en grandissant, et tu es la seule personne qui y a ressemblé avant que je n'arrive à Poudlard. J'ai l'habitude de me débrouiller par moi même, et mon indépendance est primordiale pour moi. Je te considère comme un ami, mais ce n'est pas naturel pour moi de parler, c'est tout, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas contre toi. »  
Arthur reste un long moment sans parler, puis finit par poser sa main sur mon épaule, la serrant doucement. Je ne me dérobe pas, pour une fois.  
« Merci pour cette réponse, au moins. Je peux comprendre, mais tu vas devoir t'adapter. Parce que maintenant je suis là. On est amis et je ne te laisserai pas t'enfermer. »  
J'estime que je lui ai accordé un quota émotion suffisant et je me relève, me dégageant de sa main (ignorant le pincement au cœur que j'ai en rompant le contact) en soupirant exagérément :  
« J'essaierai. Saleté de Poufsouffles… » C'est un mensonge, bien sûr. Mais c'est pour son bien.  
« Moi aussi je t'aime. »  
Je lui donne un coup de poing dans l'épaule, et Arthur se lève à ma suite en faisant semblant d'avoir mal.  
« Ewald devrait être à la bibliothèque. Si on le rejoint maintenant, on devrait avoir le temps de faire une partie de Dominaris avant le dîner !  
-Si il le faut... » je fais, pour la forme, mais ça me fait plaisir en vrai qu'il aie laissé tomber le sujet, et de passer du temps avec lui.

Le soir, je me souviens que je n'ai toujours pas récupéré les livres d'occlumancie, et je pèse le pour et le contre avant de glisser à Ewald, mon voisin de table, profitant qu'Arthur soit distrait par sa conversation avec Al' (qui mange de plus en plus avec nous, il s'est disputé avec Jordans apparement) :  
« Est-ce que tu pourras me prêter les livres dont on avait parlé ? J'avais oublié de te redemander la dernière fois.  
-Oh, c'est juste. J'irai les chercher après le repas, sinon on risque d'oublier à nouveau. On peut peut-être se retrouver dans ton repaire ?  
-ça va faire loin pour toi pour rentrer, peut-être plutôt la salle de réunion ?  
-ça me va. »

Une fois ce détail mis au point, je me reconcentre sur la conversation d'Arthur et d'Al', m'y intégrant avec Ewald sans difficultés.

Une fois le repas fini, je vais en salle de réunion (la salle où on se retrouve souvent avec les autres et qu'on a un peu aménagée) et j'attends Ewald. Il ne met pas beaucoup de temps à arriver, compte tenu de la distance qui sépare sa salle commune de là où je l'attends. Avant de me donner les livres, il me répète ses mises en garde : ne pas m'entraîner seule, autant que possible, et en aucun cas tenter quelque chose pour la première fois hors de sa présence (apparemment, il est mon mentor autoproclamé). Prendre mon temps. Connaître la théorie sur le bout des doigts avant de me lancer dans la pratique. Je ne promets rien de plus que la dernière fois, mis à part de le laisser être présent lors de mon premier essai pratique. Enfin, il semble avoir fini, mais alors que je tends la main pour enfin récupérer les ouvrages, il me demande :  
« Alors, quelle est ta vraie raison de vouloir apprendre l'occlumencie ? »  
Je ne suis même pas surprise qu'il se rappelle de poser la question, mais j'aurais préféré qu'il s'abstienne. Je vais encore devoir mentir.  
« Déjà, parce que je trouve ça intéressant. Mais surtout parce que j'ai lu que ça pouvait être utile pour gérer des traumatismes, organiser ses souvenirs… »  
Ewald me dévisage en silence, sérieux avec l'air de comprendre quelque chose.  
« Tu as pu voir un psychomage après ce qu'il s'est passé l'été où tu as rencontré Arthur ?  
-Bien sûr que non. Mes parents sont des moldus, ils ne savent pas ce qu'il s'est passé.  
-Mais comment les oubliators ont pu te laisser partir comme ça ? C'est complètement irresponsable ! » Ewald a l'air prêt à s'indigner, mais je le calme :  
« C'est moi qui leur ai dit de ne pas m'enlever mes souvenirs. Je pense qu'ils comptaient sur la mère d'Arthur pour m'amener en voir un. Ils ont juste tous sous estimé mon besoin d'indépendance. Et regarde, je ne m'en suis pas si mal tirée ! » je fais, avec un sourire. Ewald secoue la tête, mais il admet avec réticence :  
« Je suppose… Et je comprends mieux pourquoi ils ont laissé faire. Une sorcière avait ta garde, Arthur l'avait mentionné en plus. Tu sais, peut-être que tu pourrais en voir un maintenant, de psychomage, plutôt que d'essayer d'apprendre l'occlumencie. Ce serait sans doute plus efficace.  
-C'est hors de question.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Je n'en ai pas eu besoin pour me débrouiller, et cette histoire appartient au passé. Surtout, tout ça mis à part, ma vie ne regarde que moi. Et je ne veux plus aborder le sujet », je fais, sèchement. « Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ajoute avec un sourire qui a l'air sincère. Je vais bien. Mais depuis ces événements je m'intéresse au fonctionnement de l'esprit et à ses interactions avec la magie, et je pense que l'occlumencie pourrait m'apporter des bénéfices.  
-C'est vrai », admet mon vis à vis, l'air pensif.  
« Alors, tu me les passes ces livres ? »

Et enfin, Ewald me les donne lorsque je tends la main. Je suis toujours sur la défensive, mais je parviens à sourire encore un peu et à soutenir une courte discussion plus légère avec le vert et argent avant de regagner ma tour. Je jette un coup d'œil aux livres avant de me coucher. L'un parle surtout de l'histoire des magies de l'esprit, couvrant les différentes disciplines et leur utilisation, ainsi que les sorts qui y sont liés. C'est très théorique, mais c'est une mine énorme d'information. C'est le livre qu'Ewald ma recommandé de lire en premier. Les deux ouvrages qui restent sont plus fins, et beaucoup plus pratiques. L'un est plus avancé que l'autre, et les deux proposent plusieurs méthodes différentes pour protéger son esprit. Une bonne chose d'avoir enfin ces ouvrages, je vais pouvoir avancer.

 _« Faudrait il toujours oublier sa colère ?  
_ _Pour moi qui l'ai construite dans une cage de fer  
_ _Qui reste là, futile, attendant qu'on l'oublie  
_ _Comment devrais-je agir ?  
_ _Comme si j'avais le choix  
_ _Celui qui ose dire est une cible de droit »_

-Poème copié dans le recueil de poésies d'Aurore Berger-

* * *

Voilà voilà!

Pas mal de discussions sérieuses avec un peu tout le monde, dont la moitié... La quasi totalité en fait, étaient pas prévues. Vous trouvez ces interactions réalistes?  
Oui, Vivian est un peu en mode super dark, personne ne m'aime, etc. De l'extérieur, ça ne peut que sonner mélodramatique je pense. Mais elle est vraiment persuadée que tout le monde va la laisser tomber. C'est ce que son passé lui a appris.

Bref, va falloir que je me mette à l'écriture de la suite... à priori, le prochain chapitre sera surtout une transition avant un chapitre amusant qui va changer un peu. Sous réserve qu'aucun drama n'apparaisse de nulle part xD

Reviewwwws?

Signé: Une moucheuse compulsive (foutues allergies)


	27. Baby monster

Coucou tout le monde!

Je sais que je suis en retard sur la publication, et je m'en excuse, mais c'était où publier à temps un document d'environ quatre pages, ou finir d'écrire tout ce que je voulais mettre dans le chapitre, et j'ai décidé de faire la dixième option (j'ai quand même écrit 4000 mots en deux jours contre environ 2000 en un mois xD). Bref, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, même si je n'ai pas eu trop le temps de le retravailler du coup.

Encore une fois merci à tous ceux qui se donnent la peine de review, c'est infiniment précieux d'avoir du feedback.

Bonne lecture et à dans un mois! (cette fois ci en temps et en heure, j'espère!)

* * *

La semaine qui suit ma dispute avec Scorpius est déplaisante. C'est maintenant qu'on est en froid que je réalise la place qu'il avait dans mon quotidien. En histoire de la magie, son groupe m'ignore et Eva se met en groupe avec une fille de mon dortoir tandis que je me retrouve appairée de force avec Mike Brien, un serdaigle de sang mêlé qui n'a pas l'air ravi. En DCFM, à nouveau, je ne trouve pas de partenaire pour réviser les sorts.

Le pire de la journée du lundi arrive en potions, où les binômes sont fixes pour toute l'année. Scorpius m'ignore complètement, ce qui rend toute coordination compliquée. Nous sommes tout deux bons élèves, mais nous nous gênons mutuellement, ce qui résulte en des soupirs agacés qui ne sont rien face au sifflement qu'émet notre chaudron une seconde avant d'exploser. Par chance, Scorpius vient de sortir de la bulle de protection à ce moment là, et mon mouvement de recul est suffisant pour qu'il attrape mon bras me tire hors de la bulle juste à temps. Je heurte violemment la sol, mais au moins échappe aux projections de liquide probablement corrosif. Le professeur fait rapidement disparaître les résidus de potion et les ingrédients endommagés pendant que je me relève, une main crispée sur mon crâne endolori.  
« Merci. Tu n'as rien, ça va ? » Je demande, même si on est en froid. Scorpius explose :  
« Si je vais bien ? C'est ta faute si le chaudron a explosé ! Tu sais pas avec tout tes bouquins qu'il faut faire attention quand on met les ingrédients ? Y a un timing à respecter !  
-Comment ça c'est ma faute ? Je te signale que si tu ne m'avais pas ignoré pendant tout le cours, le timing aurait été beaucoup plus simple à suivre ! Mais non, monsieur boude. Pauvre con !  
-Sale veracrasse ! Tu te prends pour qui ? Je- »

Mon ancien ami, que la colère rend écarlate, ne peut pas aller plus loin, car von Saxen le coupe, sa voix grave claquant sèchement :  
« Malfoy ! Mackson ! Vous vous croyez où exactement ? »  
Je lève les yeux vers lui, détachant mon regard de Scorpius, et réalise que tout le monde a arrêté de travailler et nous regarde. Bien sûr, les amis de Scorpius l'ont déjà rejoint, formant clairement une ligne de front contre moi.  
« Je suis désolée monsieur. Malfoy et moi avons quelques difficultés relationnelles, et il n'a pas été capable de les mettre de côté pour travailler sur la potion.  
-Je me fiche éperdument de vos querelles de gamins. Vous allez apprendre à vous comporter avec décence et maturité ! Vous tous, mettez en fioles vos potions, rapidement. Si vous avez travaillé correctement, c'est fini, sinon tant pis pour vous. Vous deux ! Rangez vos affaires et allez sur l'estrade avec vos baguettes. On va régler votre problème à la mode de Durmstrang. »

Tout le monde obtempère rapidement avec des murmures mi-confus, mi agacés, et dès que c'est fait il dégage l'estrade d'un sort avant de m'ordonner, ainsi qu'à Scorpius, de nous mettre face à face, chacun à bout de la scène improvisée. Je commence à soupçonner ce qu'il a derrière la tête, mais sérieusement.. ? Oui. Il indique aux autres élèves curieux de se mettre en arc de cercle devant l'estrade, puis claque une fois des mains, saute sur l'estrade entre nous, l'air désormais plus enjoué que furieux. Il lance quelques sorts de protection avant de lâcher :  
« Celui qui ne peut plus combattre ou qui sort de l'estrade a perdu. Pas d'impardonnables. C'est parti ! »  
Il saute de l'estrade, et même si Scorpius a eu le réflexe de se mettre en garde, il est bien trop lent.

Je lance un expeliarmus qui touche du premier coup, merci les entraînements avec Ewald. Sa baguette vole à mi chemin entre nous. Je m'attends à moitié à ce qu'il se rende, mais il se jette dessus, et par réflexe je cours dans la même direction. Inévitablement, nous nous heurtons à mi parcours, mais mon expérience vague des arts martiaux et mon entraînement sportif ne lui laisse aucune chance. Il parvient à me donner un coup de poing mal ajusté à la mâchoire avant que je ne lui fauche les jambes avant de me mettre à califourchon sur lui en lui tordant sauvagement le bras dans le dos. Il essaye d'attraper sa baguette, malgré la douleur, mais j'y donne un coup de pied avant de tirer encore sur son bras.  
« Rends toi !  
-Va te faire mettre ! »  
Comme je ne veux pas lui casser le bras, quand même, monde sorcier ou pas, je me relève pour le laisser partir, récupérant sa baguette avant qu'il aie pu faire quoi que ce soit pour la reprendre. Il se relève péniblement, prenant la mesure de la situation, et crache avec dépit.  
« Rends moi ma baguette, c'est bon, t'as gagné, bravo »  
Son bravo sonne comme une insulte, et je me retiens très fort de jeter sa baguette sur le sol, préférant la lui tendre. Il me l'arrache des mains sans un remerciement. Le prof choisit ce moment là pour monter sur l'estrade, dissipant les sorts qu'il y avait posés.  
« Bien, j'espère que ça vous a calmé. Si vous recommencez, je serai votre prochain adversaire et je vous assure que vous le regretterez. Les châtiments corporels sont interdits à Poudlard, mais je vous assure que la législation me laisse tout de même une certaine liberté. Le cours est terminé. »  
Nous retournons à notre place récupérer nos affaires, et Von Saxen ajoute : « Vingts points de moins à chacun d'entre vous, et bien sûr ce sera un T pour cette potion. ». Je suis surprise de ne pas voir Scorpius me lancer de regard noir, vu qu'apparemment il considère que tout est de ma faute, mais bon, la plupart des enfants de mon groupe le font très bien à sa place.

Le dernier cours de la journée, soins aux créatures magique n'est pas brillant non plus, et je suis soulagée d'enfin finir les cours. Je rentre en courant au château et profite du début du repas pour me doucher en vitesse sans personne dans le dortoir. Ça ne me prend que cinq minutes, donc aucun adulte ne le remarque, et ça a le mérite de m'éviter de passer dans mon dortoir alors que tout le monde y est. Je mange avec les septième année et je leur raconte l'histoire du duel, gagnant un compliment déguisé d'Ewald : « Tu n'as pas honte d'abuser ainsi de ta supériorité ? ». Alphonse se marre, et nous dit et redit à quel point il est fan de ce prof et de ses méthodes d'éducation, et la conversation est lancée. Arthur me serre discrètement l'épaule, ayant sans doute senti ma déception vis à vis de Scorpius, et je réussis à ne pas me rebiffer. À vrai dire, ça me soulage un peu, il n'a pas maintenu le contact, c'est sans doute pour ça.

Le mardi, je saute le petit déjeuner et profite que tout le monde soit occupé dans la grande salle pour me diriger discrètement vers la forêt interdite. Hagrid est hélas dans sa chaumière, ce qui me force à faire un large détour pour éviter de me faire voir. J'arrive enfin à la lisière de la forêt et me glisse entre les arbres, respirant avec bonheur l'odeur d'humus. Ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas pu me promener en forêt. Là où j'habitais en France, il y en avait pas mal près de chez moi. Mais à Londres, pas l'ombre d'une. Il n'y a que quelques parcs aux arbres domestiqués et maltraités par les chiens et les passants. Ça m'avait manqué. Il fait sombre sous les arbres alors que le soleil est déjà levé. Je ressens la magie de l'endroit. Elle fait pression sur la mienne de façon similaire à celle de Poudlard, avec quelques subtiles différentes. Instinctivement, je suis davantage sur mes gardes. Cette terre n'est pas aussi protégée que le château. Malgré tout, j'aime être ici. Je me déplace silencieusement, autant que possible, me coulant entre les arbres, essayant de ne pas marcher sur des brindilles… Je m'enfonce dans les taillis sans rencontrer âme qui vive, pourtant je me sens observée. Je ne reste pas très longtemps, car si je rate aussi le repas de midi les autres pourraient se poser des questions. Aussi, il faut que je fasse mes devoirs. Alors, je me contente de retourner sur mes pas aux alentours de dix heures, après avoir passé quelques temps allongée dans une clairière. J'ai plus de mal que prévu à retrouver mon chemin, mais finis par atteindre le château un peu avant onze heures sans que quiconque ne me voie sortir de la forêt interdite.

J'ai rendez vous avec Longdubat pour une heure de retenue de treize heures trente à quatorze heures vingt cinq. Je mange avec Arthur et Ewald, et m'esquive rapidement pour arriver à l'heure. Le prof ouvre immédiatement lorsque je frappe à la porte, et me fait entrer. Son bureau est chaleureux, un peu désorganisé, et des pots remplis de plantes diverses sont suspendus ou posés un peu partout dans la pièce. L'endroit me plaît tout de suite, contrairement à la raison qui m'y mène. Il me fait asseoir face à lui, avant de me demander :  
« Alors miss, avez vous pris le temps de rédiger vos lettres d'excuses ?  
-Non professeur.  
-Dans ce cas, c'est ce que vous ferez maintenant. Vous avez de quoi écrire, je suppose ?  
-Oui professeur » je soupire « Mais je ne compte écrire aucune lettre d'excuse pour ces filles, donc vous gagneriez du temps à me faire faire autre chose.  
-Vous allez écrire ces lettres. Et vous faites perdre dix points à votre maison pour insolence.  
-Si vous le dites… » je marmonne, avant de m'installer à la place désignée. Je n'ai rien contre Longdubat, vraiment, mais c'est juste dommage qu'il soit comme tous ces profs que j'ai eus auparavant. Je reste un instant devant ma feuille, avant d'écrire :

« _Très chère Faith,_

 _Je suis désolée. Terriblement désolée en fait, si j'y pense, que ta vie soit d'un ennui tel que tu n'aies rien de mieux à faire que de pourrir la mienne. Désolée aussi que tu sois trop stupide pour te rendre compte qu'à me provoquer tu ne récolteras que de la douleur. Enfin, désolée aussi que tes amies n'aient pas plus de raison que toi et te suivent dans ta bêtise profonde._

 _Cordialement,_

 _Vivian-Eris Mackson_ »

Je repose ma plume avec lassitude. Ça ne m'amuse même pas en fait. Je ne me donne pas la peine de recopier le même genre de texte à destination des deux autres filles, de toute façon j'ai déjà oublié leur nom. Enfin, y en a une qui s'appelle Alexandra je crois. Bref, le prof voit que j'ai arrêté d'écrire, et se rapproche pour lire par dessus mon épaule. Le temps de comprendre ce que j'ai écrit, et il rafle la feuille de papier devant moi avant de m'ordonner:  
« Revenez vous asseoir devant mon bureau. » Dès que je me suis exécutée, il reprend la parole : « J'ai du mal à comprendre, Miss Mackson. Expliquez moi comment vous pouvez être une élève modèle au comportement irréprochable en classe, et attaquer ensuite ces filles avec autant de violence ?  
-Je vous ai expliqué, mais vous n'avez rien voulu entendre professeur.  
-Expliquez moi à nouveau. Et pas d'insolences.  
-Je n'ai jamais nié que j'ai des torts, mais ces filles me harcèlent depuis la rentrée, juste parce que je leur reviens pas, donc j'estime que mon comportement est au pire compréhensible et au mieux justifié.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous appelez harcèlement ?  
-Les classiques : insultes, moqueries, des « blagues » comme abîmer mes affaires…  
-Et pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé à un professeur ?  
-Je pense que vous savez très bien pourquoi, professeur. Personne n'a envie d'être une balance, et ça ne fait qu'aggraver les choses. Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'on me fiche la paix.  
-Il me semble que vous êtes quelqu'un d'intelligent, miss Mackson. Vous devez savoir aussi bien que moi qu'à partir du moment où on ne vous laisse pas en paix, c'est déjà trop tard. Oui, c'est bien de montrer à ses tourmenteurs qu'on peut faire face, mais il y a des situations dans lesquelles on ne peut pas tout gérer tout seul. Vous avez l'avantage de vos connaissances qui semblent comprendre le pugilat moldu, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il vous faut les exploiter de la sorte. Si vous continuez ainsi, vous n'aurez plus personne de votre côté car on ne pourra croire à de la légitime défense. Est-ce que vous me comprenez, Miss ?  
-Oui, professeur », je fais, surprise de sa franchise et de sa compréhension.  
« Bien. Pour cette fois, je vais vous accorder le bénéfice du doute, et vous dispenser d'écrire ces lettres. En revanche, vous effectuerez vos deux dernières heures de retenue malgré tout, car peu importe la justification, votre comportement a été inacceptable, et il est important que vous en aillez confiance. En contrepartie, je désire que vous veniez me parler la prochaine fois que quelqu'un vous harcèle, plutôt que d'essayer de résoudre le problème par vous même. Cela vous paraît il acceptable ? »  
Je regarde Longdubat, repoussant la pointe de colère que j'éprouve à l'idée que Faith et les autres ne seront pas punies. Il a fait un compromis, et je sais reconnaître mes torts. J'aurais dû être plus subtile et sur ce coup là appeler un professeur aurait été un bon plan, sans doute. Mais je sais que je ne peux compter que sur moi même au final, et que je ne vais pas aller courir sans les robes de Longdubat dès que quelque chose arrivera. Mais oui, dans certains cas, ça peut être utile. Ne serait-ce que pour me rendre la vie plus facile, éviter de me mettre les profs à dos en plus des élèves. C'est pour ça que je hoche la tête en disant : « Oui, merci professeur. ».

Après cette discussion, Longdubat jette ma lettre d'excuse au feu avant de me faire travailler sur les plantes entrant dans la composition d'un baume de soin pour les bleus. Quand il me laisse partir, je vais sur le terrain de Quidditch pour voler, et je participe à un match improvisé avec quelques élèves d'autres maisons. Comme nous n'avons pas de vif d'or à disposition, je suis batteuse, et même si le cognard d'échauffement est assez fatigué, c'est quand même sacrément marrant de l'envoyer sur les autres élèves à coup de batte. Ça défoule.

Le lendemain je suis censée avoir mes deux dernières heures de colle avec Longdubat, une entre midi et deux comme hier et l'autre le soir. Je passe la matinée à faire mes devoirs à la bibliothèque, rejointe par Arthur et Ewald après leur cours de métamorphose. Comme ils ont l'après-midi de libre comme moi, on prévoit de se faire un peu de Dominaris dans notre QG, et éventuellement un peu de vol. Arthur ne joue pas au Quidditch, et ce n'est pas son activité préférée, mais on réussit des fois à le convaincre de voler avec nous. Enfin, je réussis à le convaincre, parce qu'Ewald s'en fiche un peu. Au repas, Alphonse mange avec nous et avant d'aller en retenue j'ai le temps de lui proposer de voler avec nous, ce qu'il accepte avec empressement. La retenue se passe bien, cette fois ci je dois aider Longdubat à entretenir les plantes de la serre, et il m'apprend pas mal de choses en même temps. J'ai l'impression que notre discussion de la veille a vraiment été bénéfique.

Quand je sors de la serre, j'ai la surprise de voir Arthur qui m'attend.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-Je suis venu te prévenir que les autres sont déjà au terrain de Quidditch.. Du coup le Dominaris ce sera plus tard », répond mon ami avec un air de regret.

Je souris et sors mon balais de ma poche (j'ai pris l'habitude d'Al et des autres joueurs de Gryffondor) et offre à Arthur une place derrière moi. Il n'est pas très convaincu mais monte quand même, parce qu'il me fait confiance. Je démarre doucement, pour ne pas qu'il s'accroche à moi davantage que pour le mettre en confiance, et nous filons vers le terrain de Quidditch. Quand nous arrivons, Al' et Ewald sont en train de disputer un match improvisé avec une poignée de sixième et septième année. Je dépose Arthur qui va récupérer son balais posé aux vestiaires, et je rejoins Al', qui semble diriger l'une des équipes depuis les cages. Il me dit qu'il y a assez de batteurs et que je n'ai qu'à faire poursuiveuse, et je suis instantanément intégrée au jeu. Après deux minutes je réussis à récupérer une passe et file vers les buts adverses, évitant des cognars au passage. Ewald parvient à me rejoindre, et on alterne quelques passes (il est dans mon équipe). Je tente un but, rate mon coup (je suis plus douée pour attraper que pour lancer), et la partie continue. Au bout d'un moment une partie des joueurs déserte pour aller travailler, et comme nous ne sommes plus assez pour jouer je propose de faire une courses d'obstacles. Comme la plupart des gens sont curieux, j'improvise un parcours avec l'aide d'Alphonse. Il faut slalomer entre les tribunes, éviter des cognars, et traverser un petit bras de la forêt interdite le plus vite possible avant de revenir au point de départ. C'est pas grand-chose, mais c'est improvisé. Arthur et deux autres septième année qui ne sont pas très motivés acceptent de servir de juges, et deux sixième année se chargent de garder les cognars en mouvement, considérant que ce sera plus drôle que de faire la course. Pour ma part, je m'aligne avec les autres sur la ligne de départ improvisée. Nous sommes seulement cinq à participer, donc Al' et Ewald. Les deux autres sont un Poufsouffle, poursuiveur en sixième année, et Edward Jenkins, notre attrapeur.

Arthur donne le signal du départ avec sa baguette, et nous filons dans un ensemble presque parfait en direction des tribunes. Les autres concurrents on pris un peu d'altitude, mais je reste au ras du sol pour ne pas perdre de temps, à à peine deux mètres de haut. Le Pouffsouffle prend un peu d'avance, mais Ewald et Edward le suivent de près, et je suis juste en dessous-d'eux. Al' a un peu de mal, avec son poste de gardien il a moins l'habitude de ce genre d'acrobaties, mais il a moins de trois mètres de retard sur nous. Nous passons en terrain dégagé, et les cognars pleuvent. L'un d'eux déstabilise le Poufsouffle, qui se retrouve loin derrière nous, et un autre frôle Edward, ce qui doit faire mal, mais ne le ralentit pas beaucoup. Il n'y a que trois cognars, mais les deux batteurs les gèrent tellement bien que chacun d'entre nous doit effectuer des manœuvres délicates pour éviter de s'en prendre un. Ewald effectue une sorte de roulade spectaculaire pour en éviter un, et ça me distrait une seconde. Je me laisse un peu distancer et reprend un peu d'altitude pour aborder la traversée de la forêt. Je me retrouve au coude à coude avec Al' et nous échangeons un sourire débordant d'adrénaline avant de nous séparer pour éviter le premier arbre. Les arbres sont assez écartés dans cette partie de la forêt qui n'est guère qu'une bras d'une dizaine de mètres de larges pointant hors de la véritable forêt. Néanmoins, nous nous retrouvons tous séparés et contraints, pour ma part du moins, de ralentir significativement. Ma vitesse est toujours dangereuse, mais je veux gagner, et je me doute que les autres seront plus prudents que moi, donc c'est ma chance de refaire mon retard. Je prends plaisir à éviter les branches et les troncs à toute allure, même si je me fais quand même cingler le dos à la volée par une liane en frôlant une branche. Je me sens vivante, l'adrénaline submergeant mes sens. Je débouche d'un coup à terrain découvert, et remonte en chandelle vers le ciel pour faire demi-tour en une espèce de looping. J'aperçois du coin de l'œil Ewald qui débouche de la forêt à ma suite, et le septième année posté en sentinelle au-dessus des bois, et je fonce droit vers le terrain de Quidditch, essayant de faire corps le plus possible avec mon balais pour gagner de la vitesse. Ewald passe devant moi, et je sens que mon balais est de plus en plus dur à contrôler à cause de la vitesse. Le Poufsouffle surgit de nulle part et me dépasse, il ne va pas beaucoup plus vite que moi, mais c'est suffisant. J'essaye encore d'accélérer mais ça ne suffit pas, et nous arrivons en vue des tribunes. Nous nous engouffrons à la suite entre deux d'entre elles, le poursuiveur étant forcé de ralentir un peu pour négocier un virage, et nous nous retrouvons à nouveau au coude à coude, mais il finit par me dépasser. Nous atterrissons presque en même temps à la suite d'Ewald, puis Alphonse arrive une vingtaine de secondes plus tard.

« C'était génial ! Qui a gagné ?!  
-Ewald, j'indique avec un sourire. Quelqu'un sait où est passé Edward ?  
-Il arrive », fait Ewald en pointant le ciel du doigt.  
En effet, le dernier concurrent nous rejoint enfin, accompagné du juge de septième année qui surveillait la forêt. Apparemment, il a réussi à se prendre dans une sorte de nasse de lianes et de branchages, et il a dû faire appel au septième année pour l'aider. Tout le monde a l'air d'avoir aimé l'expérience, même si Arthur nous reproche gentiment de lui avoir donné une crise cardiaque quand il a vu la vitesse à laquelle nous sommes entrés dans la forêt. Nous décidons d'un commun accord de quitter le terrain au cas où des profs nous auraient aperçus et voudraient des explications, et Edward nous crie alors que nous nous éloignons :  
« Je réclame une revanche ! »

Et comme ça, je regarde Al', et la même idée nous vient. Ewald intercepte notre coup d'œil, soupire, et demande : « Vous allez recommencer, c'est ça ?  
-Carrément ! Mais faudra mieux s'organiser la prochaine fois. Je verrai bien plus de participants, plus d'obstacles…  
-Le bout dans la forêt était bien, ajoute Alphonse  
-Mais ça manquait un peu d'action… On pourrait autoriser les sorts !  
-ça va être beaucoup trop dangereux ! Objecte Arthur  
-Pas si on fait une liste autorisée à l'avance, répond Ewald, se prêtant au jeu. Mettons uniquement des sorts qui ralentissent, mais qui ne vont pas provoquer d'accident.  
-Tu penses à quoi ? Demande Arthur. Des trucs qui font pousser les cheveux par exemple ?  
-Ce genre de chose, oui, ou bien des sorts élémentaires d'eau ou de vent. Des trucs pour créer des filets. Ça peut sonner dangereux, mais on ne laissera participer que des gens qui savent bien voler, et qui prennent leur responsabilités.  
-On pourra mettre des bombes de peinture ! » Je crie, enthousiaste. Ewald sourit.  
« C'est une bonne idée.  
-Que Merlin nous vienne en aide, Ewald, tu prends ça comme un défi c'est ça ? Demande Arthur  
-Fréquenter des Gryffondor a une mauvaise influence sur moi, que veux tu ?  
-Allez Arthur, ça va être drôle ! » Je fais. Mon ami soupire, sourit, et explique :  
« J'ai juste peur que quelqu'un se blesse. Mais c'est vrai, ça peut-être drôle.  
-Tu voudras participer ? Je demande, malicieuse.  
-Tu sais que voler n'est pas mon truc. Mais je pourrai juger et m'occuper des blessés légers si besoin. J'ai des connaissances en médicomagie, après tout.  
-Génial ! Donc, Arthur, juge et médicomage. Ewald, tu t'occupes de lister les sorts autorisés, okay ? Et moi je vais réfléchir au parcours… » je fais, avec un sourire maléfique. Alphonse demande : « Et moi alors ?  
-Toi, mon cher, tu es notre responsable communication ! Je suis une première année, asociale de surcroît, et Ewald ne vaut pas beaucoup mieux que moi. Et entre Arthur et toi, tu es celui qui connaît le plus de monde susceptible de vouloir participer, ne pas cafter, et qui remplira les conditions nécessaires. Après, tout le monde peut recruter bien sûr, en cas de doute on fera passer un petit test de vols aux volontaires.  
-T'as déjà tout prévu dis donc ! On fait ça quand ?  
-Pas tout de suite, disons dans une à deux semaines sans doute, si ça va à tout le monde ? »  
Comme personne n'a d'objection, c'est décidé comme ça et nous nous dirigeons vers notre QG pour jouer à Dominaris, pendant qu'Alphonse s'en va vaquer à ses occupations. Le soir, j'ai ma dernière heure de colle avec Longdubat, qui se passe sans encombre, si on excepte le moment où il me redit de venir lui parler si il y a le moindre problème.

C'est le lendemain que tout se gâte à nouveau. En botanique, je ne trouve pas de partenaire, vu que Scorpius continue à m'éviter, et je finis avec George Davey, un serpentard sang-mêlé qui a au moins le mérite de ne pas trop discuter, même si il n'est pas très doué en botanique. Le cours de sortilège se déroule un peu mieux, vu qu'on doit travailler de son côté, et je réussis le sort tout de suite, vu qu'il s'agit de Wingardium Leviosa que je savais déjà exécuter avant d'entrer à Poudlard.  
Quand je sors de cours, dans les premiers, je remarque un groupe d'élèves un peu plus âgés, en deuxième ou troisième année, appuyés sur un mur près de la porte. Je n'y fais pas trop attention, mais lorsque je prends la direction de la grande salle, dans l'intention d'aller manger le repas de midi, ils m'emboîtent le pas, et je les entends parler à une fille de mon dortoir :  
« C'est bien elle, Vivian Éris ? »

Je me retourne, surprise d'entendre mon prénom. La fille ayant répondu affirmativement, ils se rapprochent de moi. Il sont trois, dont deux en uniforme de Gryffondor et le dernier en uniforme de Serdaigle. Autour de nous, les élèves de ma classe se dirigent vers la grande salle sans me prêter attention. Je glisse discrètement la main dans ma poche pour saisir ma baguette avant de demander :  
« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?  
-Je suis Carris Bolton, fait le Gryffondor qui a demandé qui j'étais.  
-Euh, enchantée, et donc ? Je demande, incertaine.  
-Tu as tabassé ma sœur samedi. Alexandra, ça te dit quelque chose ? » Oh. Ah. Hm.  
« Ta sœur m'avait volé ma baguette. Si elle me fiche la paix, je lui fiche la paix, c'est comme ça.  
-Tu traites pas ma sœur comme ça, pauvre tarée! On va t'amener dans la grande salle, et tu vas t'excuser à genoux devant toute la grande salle.  
-Mais oui, bien sûr. Et si j'ai pas envie ? » je fais, avec un sourire qui semble avoir le don d'horripiler mon interlocuteur.  
-On te demande pas ton avis. Dernière chance ! » menace il, en tirant sa baguette.

Il n'y a plus qu'une petite poignée d'élèves autour de nous (et je grogne intérieurement en reconnaissant Scorpius parmi eux), et aucun professeur en vue. Je me mets en garde, préférant les laisser attaquer même si c'est sans doute une idée à la con, dans l'espoir qu'au moins cette fois on ne m'accusera pas d'agresser les gens. Les deux amis de Carris tirent leurs baguettes à leur tour et les élèves s'écartent, histoire de ne pas se prendre de sorts perdus.  
« Alors ?, demande le gamin  
-Attaquez moi, qu'on en finisse » je fais, lassée.

Carris essaye de m'arracher ma baguette des mains, mais je m'écarte et profite de son élan pour lui faire un croche pieds, tout en le poussant dans le dos. Je suis contre trois adversaires, je suis obligée d'être violente. Je me tourne vers les prochains, qui n'ont pas encore réagi, au moment où Carris tombe derrière moi. Contre toute attente, j'entends un craquement qui fait monter une nausée instinctive en moi, suivi d'un hurlement de douleur. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder là dessus car le Gryffondor me lance un expeliarmus, et je sens ma baguette m'échapper des mains pour atterrir dans les siennes. Le Serdaigle me lance un Furonculus, et ma peau se recouvre de pustules douloureuses. Je me précipite sur le Gryffondor, écrasant mon pied dans son entre jambes et nous gémissons tous les deux de douleur (faire exploser des furoncles, ça fait mal). Il a le réflexe d'attraper ma jambe et de tirer, et, déséquilibrée, je vais faire coucou au sol, ma tête heurtant rudement le pavé. Il essaye de me lancer un aquamenti, mais il le contrôle mal, et plutôt que de me causer du dommage l'eau froide éclaircit mes idées. Je fais une roulade sur le côté, me relève, et cette fois ci attrape les deux jambes du Gryffondor, réussissant à le faire tomber à son tour. Nous roulons près du Serdaigle qui a l'air d'hésiter à lancer un sort, de peur de toucher son copain sans doute. Je réussis à arracher ma baguette des mains de mon adversaire, et lui lance à bout portant un flipendo, que je viens à peine de commencer à utiliser avec Ewald. Heureusement pour lui, il était au-dessus de moi à ce moment là, parce que je n'ai pas réfléchi, et en le voyant s'envoler à deux mètres de haut je réalise que j'aurais pu le tuer si il avait été côté sol. Je n'ai pas le temps d'y penser, néanmoins, car le Serdaigle me lance un Stupéfix qui me frôle et m'engourdit tout le corps, ralentissant mes mouvements (sans doute le Serdaigle ne maîtrise pas vraiment ce sort, une chance pour moi). Comme on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, je délaisse ma baguette pour aller au corps à corps. Contrairement à mon adversaire précédent, celui là ne sait pas du tout se battre sans sa baguette. C'est pour ça que lorsqu'un « Arrêtez tout de suite ! » retentit, je suis dans son dos, en train de l'étrangler. Je lève la tête pour découvrir Longdubat et Von Saxen, menés par Scorpius qui contemple la bataille bouche bée.

Mon directeur de maison prend une seconde pour considérer la scène sous ses yeux, et je relâche innocemment le Serdaigle. En me reconnaissant, il prend une expression mi furieuse-mi résignée, avant d'ordonner :  
« Tous ceux qui n'étaient pas impliqués, allez manger immédiatement. Ceux qui seront toujours là dans trente secondes, je les confie aux bons soins de Simon ! » le prof de potions a un sourire carnassier qui a pour effet de rendre le couloir désert en très peu de temps. Dès qu'il ne reste plus que Carris, ses amis et moi (et Scorpius, pour une raison inconnue), Von Saxen va examiner Carris, qui est appuyé contre un mur, serrant son bras droit contre lui, pendant que Longdubat ordonne : « Pour commencer, tous à l'infirmerie. Mais je vous préviens, vous avez intérêt à avoir de bonnes explications, n'est-ce pas, Miss Mackson ? »

Sachant qu'il est vain de protester, je n'essaie même pas, réalisant plutôt avec effroi que qui dit infirmerie dit potentiellement examens. Ils ne faut pas que quelqu'un découvre mes coupures. Mais je ne vois pas d'échappatoire, alors je suis sans rien dire, espérant pouvoir me débrouiller pour que personne ne me lance de sort de diagnostic. Arrivée à l'infirmerie, Longdubat me fait asseoir à côté du Serdaigle et du Gryffondor, sous la garde dissuasive de Von Saxen, qui n'a toujours rien dit. Scorpius est envoyé dans le bureau de Longdubat pendant que celui-ci amène Carris à Pomfresh, qui, après nous avoir jeté un coup d'œil appelle « Ethan ! ». Un jeune sorcier que je n'ai jamais vu surgit d'une pièce adjacente, et Pomfresh lui ordonne « Va jeter un coup d'œil aux jeunes gens sur la chaise, je crois que le bras de celui-ci est cassé. ». Il opine, et se rapproche de nous. Je lui donne peut-être une vingtaine d'années, et il porte des robes blanches. Il a des cheveux longs, noués en arrière, et a l'air un peu stressé. Arrivé vers nous, il se présente rapidement tout en me lançant des sorts pour faire disparaître mes furoncles et sécher mes vêtements : « Bonjour, je suis Ethan Colis, j'apprends la médicomagie et vous me retrouverez ici assez souvent. Bien entendu, je vous souhaite de ne pas venir ici assez régulièrement pour me croiser. ». Il lance un sort de diagnostic sur moi, mais qui ne vise que ma tête, à mon grand soulagement. Il a l'air satisfait du résultat et agite sa baguette en direction de mon crâne, m'expliquant que je n'ai rien de grave, et qu'il fait juste disparaître le sang qui a coulé de ma blessure avant de la refermer d'un autre sort. Il me demande ensuite si j'ai encore des douleurs quelque part, ce à quoi je réponds par la négative bien que ma jambe me fasse mal là où j'ai frappé le Gryffondor et explosé des furoncles. Je ne veux pas qu'il ressente le besoin de lancer un sort de diagnostic sur mon corps entier, vraiment pas. Rassuré, il se tourne ensuite vers mes adversaires qu'il soigne à leur tour, en leur expliquant ce qu'il fait au fur et à mesure. Aucun d'eux n'a grand-chose de grave, même si le Gryffondor a des bleus majestueux sur les côtes, causés par sa chute suite au repulso.

Longdubat nous rejoint lorsque que l'apprenti médicomage va faire son rapport à Pomfresh. Après s'être assuré qu'aucun de nous ne soit gravement blessé, il ordonne aux garçons d'aller manger, après leur avoir fait promettre de se présenter dans son bureau dès qu'ils auraient fini, et me demande de le suivre, ce que je fais sans discuter. Le trajet est court, et ni moi ni Longdubat n'entamons la conversation. Il a l'air furieux. Scorpius attend devant son bureau, et il le fait entrer, m'enjoignant de rester dehors. Je m'assois par terre pour attendre, remarquant au passage que je suis affamée. Je ne ressens pas grand-chose, si ce n'est de la lassitude et un brin de colère. Quoi que je fasse, je n'aurai jamais la paix tant que je vis.

Lorsque Scorpius sort après une dizaine de minutes, il ne m'accorde pas un regard avant de se diriger vers la grande salle. Pour ma part, j'entre dans le bureau désormais familier de Longdubat et m'assois face à lui.  
« Miss Mackson… Vôtre camarade m'a expliqué que ces garçons vous ont attaquée à la sortie du cours de Sortilèges. Pouvez vous me dire pourquoi ?  
-L'un d'eux a dit qu'il était le frère d'Alexandra, l'une des filles qui m'ont volé ma baguette samedi.  
-Et ils vous ont attaqué comme ça, directement ?  
-Non professeur. Ils voulaient que j'aille faire des excuses à Alexandra à genoux devant la grande salle. Ils m'ont attaquée quand j'ai refusé.  
-Et il ne vous ai pas venu à l'esprit de, je ne sais pas, aller parler à un professeur comme vous avez promis de le faire si il y avait un problème ?  
-Je doute fort qu'ils m'auraient laissé faire », je fais, sarcastique.  
-Car bien sûr ils n'avaient pas l'intention de vous amener dans la grande salle, là où tous les professeurs étaient justement présents pour le repas ?  
-Je n'ai pas pensé à ça, professeur, j'admets à contrecœur. D'un autre côté, rien ne dit qu'ils l'auraient vraiment fait.  
-Pourquoi ne l'auraient il pas fait ? Miss Mackson, je crois surtout que vous avez un problème sérieux pour faire confiance aux autres. Les professeurs sont là pour vous aider, mais si vous ne nous laissez rien faire comment pouvons nous remplir nôtre rôle ?  
-Et moi, comment je peux faire confiance aux adultes ? C'est toujours la même chose ! Que je sois victime ou bourreau, c'est toujours moi qui paie les pots cassés ! Demandez à Faith, ou Alexandra, ou tous ces connards qui m'ont harcelée avant !  
-De quoi parlez vous ? »  
Je m'aperçois que j'ai fait une gaffe. Il faut improviser, vite  
« Comment croyez vous que la magie accidentelle soit reconnue par les moldus ? Je fais quelque chose d'inexplicable et hop ! Punition ! Facile de me mettre tout sur le dos quand je suis différente.  
-Vous aviez des problèmes à l'école ?  
-Évidemment professeur. Je suis une fauteuse de troubles, vous le savez bien. Alors punissez moi, qu'on en finisse.  
-Miss Mackson. J'essaye de vous aider. Si vous ne faites confiance à personne, vous allez finir seule. Il faut que vous vous ouvriez aux gens ! Je ne vais pas vous punir pour vous être faite agresser par des troisième année ! Mais je dois vous prévenir que cette fois encore vous aurez du mal à faire passer ça pour de la légitime défense. Vous n'avez presque rien et vous les avez envoyés à l'infirmerie, l'un d'eux a le bras cassé et va passer la nuit sous poussos. Vous n'allez pas vous faire d'amis comme ça.  
-Ils m'ont aussi envoyé à l'infirmerie, au cas où ça vous aurait échappé.  
-Ils étaient trois, en troisième année et vous êtes une première année. Les gens vont finir par vous prendre pour un apprenti mage noir.  
-Si comme ça il me foutent la paix…  
-Vous ne pouvez pas vous enfermer comme ça. » Devant mon silence, il finit par soupirer et ajoute : « Vous comprendrez quand même que je dois vous retirer des points pour vous être battue dans les couloirs, et au prochain incident vous venez. Me. Chercher. Tout. De. Suite. C'est compris ?  
-Oui professeur.  
-Bien. Ça fera donc quarante points en moins pour Gryffondor. Vous pouvez aller manger. »

À mon grand soulagement je ne croise personne dans les couloirs. Je me glisse à une table discrètement dans la grande salle déjà à moitié vide pour avaler un truc rapidement, espérant que personne ne va me remarquer mais évidemment Ewald et Al' me voient et foncent droit sur moi. Je me rappelle qu'Arthur a divination.  
« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Al', évidemment  
« Je suis arrivée en retard au repas » je fais, pince-sans-rire. Devant sa mine frustrée, je réprime un sourire avant de rendre les armes et de raconter l'incident. Je sens qu'Al' a envie de leur dire sa façon de penser, mais il se retient, parce qu'il sait que ça ne servirait pas à grand-chose, et Ewald m'annonce d'un air sombre qu'on va doubler les entraînements au duel, puisque je passe mon temps à m'attirer des ennuis. Évidemment, Alphonse décide de se joindre à nous et rendez-vous est pris pour le dimanche suivant, vu que le samedi, c'est Quidditch pour les Gryffondor et les Serpentard.

Le reste de la journée se déroule plus calmement jusqu'au repas du soir où lorsque j'entre dans la grande salle plusieurs têtes se tournent vers moi et j'entends pas mal de murmures précipités. Apparemment, l'histoire a fait le tour de l'école. Assis avec Arthur et Ewald, Al' m'appelle « Par ici, baby monster ! ». Je les rejoins, et jette un regard interrogatif au Gryffondor.  
« C'est comme ça que la moitié de l'école te surnomme maintenant, pas mal, hein ? »  
Arthur me serre l'épaule, avant de soupirer « Je suis content que tu t'en sois tirée aussi bien, mais est-ce que tu pourrais essayer de passer une journée sans exploits mettant en danger ton intégrité, pour une fois ?  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux, c'est ça qui fait mon charme, je suis le baby monster après tout ! » je fais, pas mécontente de mon surnom si je dois être honnête. Arthur me donne un petit coup à l'épaule, et nous mangeons ensemble en nous chamaillant, dans une camaraderie me rappelant douloureusement le lycée, ignorant les regards des autres, et je suis heureuse de les avoir malgré tout. Je me doute bien que rien n'est terminé.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre!

Alors, pas mal de petits trucs se passent, hein? Oui, les gens vont commencer à la remarquer un peu, parce qu'une première année qui gagne une baston contre des troisième année, ça court pas les rues. Et oui, les actions ont des conséquences, et elle a clairement pas vu venir tout ça lorsqu'on lui a volé sa baguette.  
Reviews? Alleeeez!

Des bisous

Signé: Mommy Monster


	28. Partages

Salut les gens!

Cette fois-ci, je publie en temps et en heure, mais ça a été chaud xD  
J'ai écrit quasiment tout dans la dernière semaine, et presque la moitié entre dimanche et aujourd'hui xD

 _Cette fois-ci avant d'oublier, voici le résumé de l'épisode précédent et le rappel des personnages (par contre vous m'en voulez pas, je repousse la réponse aux reviews à demain)._  
 _Vivian: bon, j'espère que vous savez qui c'est_  
 _Arthur: Poufsouffle, septième année, ami avec Vivian depuis leur rencontre folichonne avec le pédophile._  
 _Ewald: Le Serpentard trop coool (qui a dit que je devais rester pro?) qui se trouve être le meilleur ami d'Arthur, aussi en septième année._  
 _Alphonse (Al'): Gryffondor, sixième année, les concours de cran ça rapproche._  
 _Scorpius Malfoy: Poufsouffle, première année, s'est brouillé avec Vivian (pour des raisons somme toute compréhensibles)_

 _Résumé du dernier épisode: Vivian et Scorpius se disputent en potions, donc le prof les fait se fritter devant toute la classe. Logique. Vivian effectue ses retenues avec Longdubat, et finalement il est plutôt sympa comme prof, quand il prend le temps d'écouter. Une mini course d'obstacles est improvisée sur le terrain de Quidditch, qui donne naissance à un projet plus ambitieux. Trois abrutis (dont le grand frère d'une des filles qui lui avaient volé sa baguette) l'attaquent dans un couloir. Pas de chance, ils savent pas se battre à la moldue. Logdubat est pas ravi. Toute l'école commence à la surnommer baby monster._

Voilà voilà, bonne lecture, et à bientôt! (pour ceux qui me laissent des reviews)

* * *

Le vendredi, je n'ai qu'une heure de cours, heureusement, parce que les regards en coin de la moitié des élèves me tapent sur les nerfs et que j'ai envie de m'isoler. Bien sûr, je suis à nouveau ignorée par Scorpius et son groupe, mais je le vois me dévisager à une ou deux reprises, et je me demande pourquoi. Le samedi passe vite, à l'entraînement je vole contre l'attrapeur officiel et je fais gagner ma moitié de l'équipe (on s'est répartis en deux groupes pour s'entraîner) parce que j'ai repéré le vif en premier. Je suis assez contente de mon succès, mes séances de vols m'ont bien aidée à faire des progrès. Al' profite de l'entraînement pour recruter quelques joueurs pour le parcours d'obstacles. Le soir, je tiens à contrecœur ma promesse et fais ma première séance d'occlumencie avec Ewald, vu que j'ai fini de lire les livres.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, nous prenons le risque de nous glisser dans la salle sur demande, parce qu'on ne sait pas de quoi on va avoir besoin et qu'on veut être sûr de ne pas être dérangés. Quand nous y entrons, nous trouvons une petite pièce éclairée par un globe magique qui diffuse une lumière douce. Une bibliothèque couvre un mur, et des coussins sont posés sur une couverture du côté opposé. Ewald jette un coup d'œil aux livres et sourit, alors je regarde aussi, curieuse. Ce sont tous des traités sur l'occlumencie ou la magie de l'esprit en général. On s'assoit sur les coussins, puis Ewald me demande :

« Tu es sûre de vouloir essayer, du coup ?  
-Évidemment.  
-Bon, je ne vais pas à nouveau insister sur le fait que ce soit dangereux, tu n'es pas stupide… Est-ce que tu sais comment tu comptes défendre ton esprit ?  
-Je pense… je fais, un peu incertaine  
-Je ne vais pas essayer d'y entrer tout de suite, je vais me poster à la limite, en quelque sorte, et voir déjà si il est bien délimité, et observer les défenses que tu réussiras à construire. »

Pour toute réponse, je hoche la tête, crispée. C'est un effort incroyable pour moi de le laisser faire ça, mais c'est nécessaire pour jauger mes défenses. Les livres parlaient de plusieurs méthodes pour occluder, par exemple en utilisant des éléments, des pensées écran… Je n'ai rien de tout ça. Pas de subtilité. Mon esprit est juste entouré d'un mur, une sorte de sphère impénétrable qui me sert de bouclier. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu de mal à la mettre en place. Il y a toujours eu en moi une sorte de mur me coupant de mes émotions, un blocage qui me vient de mes traumatismes et j'ai découvert que je pouvais imiter ça avec de la magie, plus ou moins. C'est compliqué à expliquer, je me sers de la sensation de blocage, que j'infuse avec de la magie, et je la repousse autour de mes pensées toutes entières. Et vu qu'Ewald tend sa baguette dans ma direction, je suppose que je ne vais pas tarder à savoir si ça fonctionne.

« Tu es prête ? »

Je hoche la tête, pour qu'il ne puisse pas déceler la peur dans ma voix, et me concentre sur mon mur. Il prononce distinctement « Legilimens », et l'instant d'après j'ai une sensation étrange sur laquelle je n'arrive pas vraiment à mettre de mots. Je suppose que c'est la présence d'Ewald, mais je n'ai pas de certitude, puisque je suis retranchée derrière mon mur. Je tends ma volonté pour essayer de mieux la percevoir, et mes défenses volent en éclats. Ewald rompt le sortilège.

« C'est intéressant. Tu as vraiment réussi à créer une défense, qui pour ce que j'en ai vu ne comportait pas de faille, mais elle s'est brisée. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
-Je n'arrivais pas vraiment à ressentir ta présence alors j'ai voulu voir en dehors du mur.  
-Ah… C'est un problème, effectivement. Il faut réussir à protéger ses souvenirs et ses pensées, tout en gardant sa conscience et ses sens magiques libres de passer les protections, si on veut être à même de détecter les intrusions et de voir ce que les potentielles consciences ennemies cherchent à faire. Le problème, c'est qu'on crée souvent des failles en faisant ça. Je suppose que c'est là dessus que tu vas devoir travailler. »

En l'écoutant parler, je me dis que ça va pas être évident. Je me prends aussi à imaginer ce que ce serait de réussir à occluder de façon à rendre mon esprit invisible. Je me demande si c'est possible de faire en sorte qu'en me sondant on ne voie rien, juste une énergie magique, ma conscience, mais rien, pas de mur, pas de souvenirs ou de pensées, pas de porte d'entrée. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'écoute encore Ewald me recommander de relire certains chapitres en particulier, et me parler d'astuces pour réussir à garder ma conscience et ma force magique hors de mes murailles. Imaginer par exemple que qu'elles peuvent me transmettre des sensations, comme le toucher. Je lui demande si les imaginer avec plein de caméras et de détecteurs de mouvement pourrait marcher, et me vois contrainte de lui expliquer ce que c'est. Mais oui, il me confirme c'est une idée qui pourrait fonctionner. Néanmoins, j'y renonce presqu'aussitôt parce que si les caméras ont des angles morts, ça créerait une faiblesse dans mes défenses, probablement. Je préfère imaginer le mur comme un organisme vivant, qui sent et ressent par le toucher et la magie. On refait un test dans cette configuration, et cette fois ci je parviens à percevoir la présence du serpentard, mais ma concentration se brise très vite et je m'emmêle les pinceaux. C'est extrêmement difficile d'à la fois confiner une partie de soi tout en étendant au contraire une autre. Néanmoins, Ewald a quand même l'air de trouver que je ne me débrouille pas trop mal. Il me dit que c'est normal de ne pas y arriver du premier coup, mais j'avoue que je suis quand même frustrée. Je lui demande d'essayer une dernière fois, même si je suis déjà fatiguée, pour voir si ma muraille « aveugle » peut résister à un assaut. Il accepte un peu à contrecœur, jugeant qu'on en a déjà assez fait pour aujourd'hui, mais l'essai se conclut très vite : il parvient à briser mon mur en une poignées de secondes. C'est comme une pression immense un peu partout et pouf, ma muraille qui éclate en mille morceaux. Il n'essaie pas de pousser son avantage toutefois, et arrête le sort dès que je suis sans défense. Il se rapproche de moi et me demande si ça va, et bien qu'un peu secouée je me contente de lui dire que oui. Nous attendons encore quelques minutes de récupérer avant de quitter la salle sur demande. Vu que l'heure du couvre feu est passée, il m'ouvre une fenêtre pour que je rentre à ma tour en balais avant de la refermer et de se glisser dans le passage secret qui mène vers sa salle commune. Une fois certaine qu'il ne se fait pas surprendre, je vole jusqu'à ma tour et remonte dans mon grenier secret aménagé pour dormir.

Le lendemain, après le petit déjeuner, j'ai la surprise de voir que même Arthur a choisi de se joindre à nous pour notre petite séance de duel, en plus d'Al'. Nous nous rendons à notre QG, et Ewald lance quelques sorts de silence, histoire de s'assurer que personne ne va remarquer notre petite leçon. Al' a l'air très motivé, Arthur surtout curieux, et plutôt que de me donner un cours comme à son habitude avant de s'entraîner en pratique Ewald propose que nous fassions quelques duels, où on n'a le droit d'utiliser que le sort de marquage lumineux et le sort de bouclier dans un premier temps. Arthur ne connaissant pas le sort, le serpentard lui montre rapidement, et nous commençons les duels. Ewald contre Alphonse, et moi contre Arthur. Ça se passe bien approximativement dix secondes, puis Al' m'envoie un sort à la dérobée, illuminant mon épaule en bleu (apparemment, il sait donner de la couleur à la lumière). C'est comme ça que tout dégénère en baston générale où plus grand monde ne se soucie d'utiliser un bouclier, préférant utiliser le mobilier comme défense, et le chaos dure cinq bonnes minutes. Lorsqu'une vingtaines de secondes se sont écoulées, Arthur sort prudemment la tête au-dessus du bureau du professeur dont il s'est servi pour s'abriter et propose : « Trêve.. ? ». Nous nous retrouvons au milieu de la classe, hilares, et j'éclate de rire avec Alphonse en prenant la mesure de l'étendue des dégâts : Nous resplendissons tous à cause de tous les sorts qu'on s'est pris ainsi que le sol, le plafond, et le mobilier. Alphonse est le seul à avoir été épargné par les lumières colorées, vu qu'il est le seul à savoir les produire. Pendant qu'on fait tout disparaître à l'aide du contresort, il me vient une idée beaucoup trop grandiose pour que je la garde pour moi.

« J'ai une idée.  
-Oho... fait Arthur, mi-amusé, mi-inquiet  
-À savoir ? » s'informe Ewald, prudent.

Al' ne dit rien, mais son sourire m'indique qu'il est impatient de savoir.  
« ça s'appellera la chasse aux lucioles.  
-Tu veux utiliser le sort de marquage, comprend Ewald.  
-À la sauce Alphonse, je confirme. Et donc, comment on fait pour plonger la grande salle dans le noir ?  
-Poudre d'obscurité instantanée du Pérou, suggère le Gryffondor.  
-Les effets durent combien de temps ?, je demande  
-Tout dépend de la quantité, mais vu la taille de la salle pas plus de cinq minutes, je dirais. »

Je fais la grimace. Ça ne va pas suffire pour ce que j'ai en tête. Heureusement, Arthur intervient, demandant à Ewald si il pense que des runes pourraient aider. Il suppose que oui, mais que l'obscurité ne serait pas aussi totale sans doute, ce qui n'est pas trop gênant. Il faut voir nos cibles après tout. Mais la poudre d'obscurité pourrait donner le coup d'envoi, si on réussit à s'en procurer en grande quantité. Tout le monde se prend au jeu, même si il y a pas mal de choses à mettre en place et de recherches à faire. Al' et Arthur sont assez enthousiastes, Ewald un peu moins, il n'est pas persuadé que ça soit la meilleure des activités pour des septième années soucieux de leur carrière, mais je crois qu'il va finir par se motiver, lui aussi. Il faudra juste lui présenter ça comme un défi. Une fois les bases de la chasse aux lucioles posées, nous redevenons sérieux. Ewald propose de faire de vrais duels cette fois, où pour équilibrer les choses mes adversaires ne pourront utiliser que des sorts que je sais effectuer. J'en dresse une liste rapide, et Alphonse hausse un sourcil :

« Je comprends mieux comment tu as pu étaler des troisième années, baby monster ! C'est Ewald qui t'a appris tout ça ?  
-En grande partie, je fais, un peu gênée. Il m'a surtout appris à réagir vite et à me comporter en situation de duel. »

Nous tirons au sort les duels. Au premier round Arthur affronte Ewald et je me retrouve contre Al'. Le duel entre les deux septième années est un peu court pour être qualifié d'intéressant, même si je vois un ou deux sorts assez cool fuser. Arthur réussit à se défendre un peu, mais on sent qu'Ewald est beaucoup plus expérimenté et à l'aise. Ensuite, je fais face à Alphonse. Je sais que ça ne va pas être facile, mais il n'a pas le droit d'utiliser des sorts que je ne connais pas, alors sur un malentendu, ça peut marcher… ou pas. Il commence par un expeliarmus, que j'évite en sautant sur le côté et je rétorque par un sort de lévitation, qui ne le perturbe pas. Il me lance un aquamenti que je pare à grand peine avec un bouclier, mais je n'arrive pas à le tenir suffisamment longtemps pour les cinq sorts qu'il enchaîne derrière et je finis fort glorieusement terrassée par mon sort de patinage, m'explosant au sol après que mes pieds se soient dérobés sous moi. Arthur me lance un sort de soin pour éviter que des bleus apparaissent sur mon menton endolori, et lorsqu'Alphonse s'étonne de ses connaissances il avoue qu'il veut être médicomage. Une fois mes graves blessures soignées (je l'ai vraiment laissé faire pour avoir la paix, et parce qu'il ne me touchait pas pour les soins) je l'affronte en duel pour la troisième place. Il me domine moins qu'Alphonse, et je réussis presque à lui arracher sa baguette, mais je perds quand même. Je crois qu'il a davantage été mis en difficulté par les restrictions sur les sorts que par moi, en y songeant. Ce qui est assez vexant, mais logique, il faut bien que les sept ans d'études servent à quelque chose. Enfin, c'est au tour d'Alphonse d'affronter Ewald. Leur duel dure plus longtemps que celui d'Arthur et du Serpentard. Al' se défend pas mal. Il semble avoir une préférence pour les sorts élémentaires, et je remarque en particulier un sort de bouclier additionné de vent qui a l'air très intéressant et qui parvient à déséquilibrer Ewald. Finalement, le Serpentard réussit à faire glisser Al' sur une plaque de verglas, puis à le désarmer. On dirait que c'est la mode, aujourd'hui. Arthur vérifie que le Gryffondor ne soit pas blessé, et il lui demande :

« Au fait Arthur, qu'est-ce qui t'a donné envie d'être médicomage ? Tu n'as pas une famille à laquelle succéder au Magenmagot ou un truc comme ça ?

-Je pourrais, mais la politique ne m'intéresse pas trop, et ma grand-mère n'est pas prête de céder sa place ! Je ne suis pas sûr de devenir médicomage en fait, peut-être que je m'orienterai plutôt vers la psychomagie. C'est à cause d'un truc qui s'est passé quand j'étais en deuxième année... » explique Arthur, en l'aidant à se remettre sur pied. Il me regarde, hésitant, et Al' insiste, curieux :

« Il s'est passé quoi ?  
-Est-ce que tu es d'accord pour que je lui dise, Vivian ? demande Arthur en se tournant vers moi.  
-Attends, Vivian était là ?» Demande Alphonse, surpris. Personne ne lui répond. J'hésite. Mais de toute façon, si ça rebute Al' que j'aie tué quelqu'un, tant mieux. Il se détachera de moi comme ça. Je jette un regard furtif à Ewald. Il ne dit rien, remet la salle en état, mais il m'observe. Embarrassée d'avoir croisé son regard, je réponds :  
« Tu peux. »

Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir rester là pour écouter ce qu'Arthur va dire, mais je ne veux pas être faible, je ne veux pas leur montrer que ça me touche. Aussi, je suis curieuse de voir la réaction d'Alphonse. Alors, je m'assois en tailleur sur une table et j'écoute. Le poufsouffle commence par parler de James, de la colo, pour expliquer comment il s'est retrouvé là. Il parle de notre rencontre, de l'escalade (là, Al' lâche un « Ah, c'est pour ça ! »), puis du dernier après-midi, et du moment où on a retrouvé le gamin manquant.  
« Un homme le ramenait chez lui, et il nous a proposés de venir aussi.  
-Un pédophile ? Demande Al'  
-Oui… Je ne savais pas trop ce qui était normal, vu que je connaissais très mal le monde moldu. Vivian était la seule à vraiment insister pour qu'on n'y aille pas, et personne ne l'a écoutée parce qu'elle n'avait que six ans. Elle nous as suivis quand même. Quand on est entrés dans sa cabane, le pédophile a fermé avec un collaporta, et j'ai réalisé que c'était un sorcier. Il a utilisé un petrificus totalus sur les autres, mais il voulait me violer en premier parce qu'il avait compris que j'étais un sorcier aussi. Il m'a mis sous imperium parce qu'il trouvait que je mettais trop de temps à me déshabiller. Vivian a fait de la magie accidentelle et a réussi à se libérer, alors il s'en est pris à elle. Il lui a lancé un imperium aussi, mais il a oublié que je n'étais plus sous son contrôle, alors je l'ai frappé avec une chaise. Ça a rompu le sort. Vivian avait un couteau et elle l'a tué. Après, on a appelé les oubliators et ils ont fait perdre la mémoire aux enfants moldus. Vivian est venue chez moi. Après ça, j'ai eu des rendez-vous réguliers avec un psychomage, et ça m'a beaucoup aidé. C'est grâce à ça que je me suis rendu compte que j'aimais aider les gens, que je voulais me rendre utile.  
-Je vois. Oh merde. Ça va ? Demande Al', sous le choc.  
-Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est du passé. » le rassure Arthur en souriant. Pour ma part, je plante mes ongles dans mon poignet, discrètement, en repoussant mes émotions. Je saute de la table, brisant l'atmosphère pesante d'un :  
« On va manger ? J'ai faim et je crois qu'il est temps. » Je sens le regard d'Ewald posé sur moi, et Al' me regarde d'un air inquiet.  
« Tu vas bien ?  
-Toujours »

Je force un sourire qui fait illusion, et nous rangeons rapidement les reste du désordre engendré par les duels avant de rejoindre la grande salle. Nous mangeons tous ensemble à midi, à la table des Serpentard, et au moment où les autres ne font pas attention Ewald me serre l'épaule sans rien dire. C'est tellement surprenant venant de lui que je ne réagis pas, mais ça soulage un peu. Puis je remarque son regard posé sur mon poignet et réalise que mes ongles ont laissé des marques. Je rabats ma manche dessus discrètement en espérant qu'il n'aie rien vu, mais je pense que c'est trop tard. Heureusement, il ne fait pas de commentaire. Nous ne parlons que de sujets légers, notamment de la course d'obstacles qu'on prévoit de faire le vendredi suivant en dernière heure, vu que personne n'a cours et que c'est l'heure du club de vol, dont beaucoup de membres participeront sans doute (Ewald doit encore leur demander). Je remarque tout de même qu'Alphonse m'observe de façon assez insistante, mais il ne dit rien. Après le repas, je prends congé de tout le monde, prétextant des devoirs à faire. Ewald n'a pas encore fini de manger, mais il me dit qu'il me rejoindra sans doute plus tard. Arthur discute avec Alphonse et je ne suis pas sûre qu'il m'aie entendu. Je vais dans ma tour et je me coupe un peu avant de récupérer mes affaires. Quentin me manque. Lorsque j'arrive à la bibliothèque, après avoir remis mes glamours en place, je trouve Ewald déjà installé. Il a l'air intrigué que je n'arrive que maintenant, alors je lui dis que j'étais allée chercher mes livres. Il hoche la tête, et nous nous plongeons dans nos devoirs. Une fois que j'ai fini, je remarque qu'Ewald travaille sur les runes des bracelets d'escalade, et qu'il a aussi un brouillon sur les runes de luminosité. Je souris à part moi, et lui demande de m'expliquer un peu les bases. Je ne comprends pas grand-chose, mais quand je sors de la bibliothèque un quart d'heure plus tard, je suis moins ignorante. Ewald reste encore un peu pour discuter avec deux Serdaigles de son groupe, qui me lancent un regard intrigué avant de m'ignorer.

Je m'engage dans le couloir dans l'intention de poser mes affaires à ma tour puis de chercher un sort pour me nettoyer qui m'éviterait de prendre le risque d'utiliser la salle de bain des filles de Gryffondor, surtout en weekend, lorsqu'on m'interpelle :  
« Vivian, attends ! »

Je me retourne surprise. Scorpius est derrière moi, immobile sur le seuil de la bibliothèque. Il est seul. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-On peut parler ? » il demande, sans agressivité. Je reviens sur mes pas, un peu sur mes gardes. On ne s'est pas parlés depuis notre dispute dans la grande salle. Il me fait signe de le suivre, et je m'exécute en enroulant discrètement ma main sur la poignée de ma baguette. Ça sent le piège à plein nez… Pourtant, il ne parcourt qu'une dizaine de mètres avant d'ouvrir la porte d'une salle de classe, un peu au hasard, j'ai l'impression. J'entre, prête à me battre, mais personne ne me saute dessus. Scorpius referme la porte derrière moi, et s'explique :

« Je voulais qu'on soit tranquilles. Je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre jour, j'ai été injuste avec toi.  
-En cours de potions ?  
-Oui, et avant aussi. J'ai sans doute parlé trop vite. J'ai discuté avec ton ami Arthur tout à l'heure, et j'ai réalisé que je ne savais pas grand-chose de tes problèmes, j'aurais dû écouter tes raisons avant de te rejeter. » Je soupire intérieurement. Pourquoi Arthur s'est senti obligé de me rabibocher avec Scorpius ? Le blond interprète assez bien ma moue puisqu'il se sent obligé de préciser :  
« C'est moi qui suis allé lui parler, il m'a juste écouté.  
-Je vois. J'accepte tes excuses. Et je suis désolée, je sais que je ne t'ai pas vraiment bien traité, j'ai eu tort.  
-On redevient amis alors ? » me demande Scorpius, qui sourit avant de me tendre la main. Une partie de moi voudrait la prendre, mais j'ai trop conscience de mes torts, et du fait qu'on aurait jamais dû être amis en premier lieu. Je souris aussi, avant de m'excuser :  
« Désolée, je n'ai rien contre toi, au contraire, mais je pense que c'est mieux qu'on garde nos distances. Je suis vraiment une gamine arrogante qui se trouve meilleure que les autres, du moins en ce qui concerne les études et le développement intellectuel. Tout ce que tu m'as reproché, ou presque, est vrai, et ça ne sert à rien de nous réconcilier maintenant pour que je te blesse à nouveau. C'est mieux pour tout le monde que je reste dans mon coin. Et tu as bien vu, je suis un aimant à ennuis.  
-Je suis un Malfoy, c'est pas beaucoup mieux », fait Scorpius avec un sourire désabusé. « Je suis désolé, d'accord ? Tu comptes pour moi, même si tu as tes défauts. Depuis qu'on s'est disputés j'ai réalisé que je ne voulais pas ça. Je ne veux pas laisser tomber.  
-C'est mieux comme ça, pourtant, crois moi. » Je vois sur son visage qu'il est blessé, mais mieux vaut ça que pire plus tard. J'ajoute quand même : « On peut toujours travailler ensemble en cours, je n'ai rien contre toi. Mais ça s'arrêtera là. Ne fais pas l'erreur de penser qu'on peut être proches. Je n'ai rien à t'apporter, et je te décevrai encore si tu attends trop de moi. »  
Scorpius a l'air triste, mais il serre quand même la main que je lui tends. Puis, il réfléchit une seconde, et me sourit : « C'est un début ! Tu finiras par te rendre compte que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi ! » puis, plus sérieux : « Ne t'enferme pas. Je suis content qu'Arthur soit ton ami, il a vraiment l'air d'un type bien. »

Et il me plante là, sortant de la salle sans me laisser répliquer, ce qui est probablement pour le mieux vu que je ne sais pas quoi dire. Saleté de poufsouffle. J'ai un petit pincement au cœur, mais je l'ignore, et me dirige vers ma tour. Avec un peu de chance les cours de la semaine prochaine seront moins déplaisants.

xx

 _« Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'attacher à moi. Je n'apporte rien de bon. J'espère que tu as compris maintenant, que tu me détestes. Parce que je ne mérite rien de mieux. Mais là encore, peu importe. L'essentiel, c'est que tu saches que rien n'est de ta faute et que tu sois conscient que je suis heureuse d'être morte, que c'est ce que je voulais. »_

-Extrait de la lettre d'adieu laissée par Aurore Berger à Quentin Lemage-

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, il me tarde de lire vos retours!  
Il y aura sans doute un bonus ce mois ci (selon comment ira ma motive) sur la discussion entre Scorpius et Arthur.

à bientôt,

Kuro le poulpe des neiges


	29. La course d'obstacles

Hey hey tout le monde!

Voilà de quoi lire, c'est un de mes plus longs chapitres. Grâce au confinement, j'ai encore plus de temps pour glander que d'habitude, ce qui fait que ce chapitre que j'aurais dû couper en temps normal a pu se finir à temps. Disons que vu qu'au bout de cinq pages, j'avais toujours pas commencé à écrire la course d'obstacles (malgré le titre), je pensais que ça allait être chaud. En plus, j'ai déjà écrit des bouts du chapitre suivant!  
Comme d'habitude, je remercie mes fidèles lecteurs/reviewers.

J'espère que vous tenez bien le coup avec le confinement/travail pour ceux qui bossent encore.

En espérant donc que vous appréciez le voyage, je vous laisse avec le chapitre et mes supplications: laissez moi des reviews!

Ah oui, avant d'oublier quand même, résumé de qui est qui est du chapitre précédent:  
 _Vivian: bon, j'espère que vous savez qui c'est. Surnommée Baby Monster par une partie des élèves._  
 _Arthur: Poufsouffle, septième année, ami avec Vivian depuis leur rencontre folichonne avec le pédophile._  
 _Ewald: Le Serpentard trop coool (qui a dit que je devais rester pro?) qui se trouve être le meilleur ami d'Arthur, aussi en septième année._  
 _Alphonse (Al'): Gryffondor, sixième année, les concours de cran ça rapproche._  
 _Scorpius Malfoy: Poufsouffle, première année, ami avec Vivian jusqu'à leur dispute et qu'elle refuse de renouer avec lui._

 _Dans le chapitre précédent, Ewald donnait sa première leçon d'occlumencie à Vivian, puis l'idée de la chasse aux lucioles (une baston générale de sorts de marquage lumineux dans le noir) naissait dans l'esprit dérangé de Baby Monster. Al' apprenait un bout du passé tragique d'Arthur et Vivian, et Scorpius tentait de se réconcilier avec elle, sans grand succès._

* * *

Ma discussion avec Scorpius a effectivement le mérite de rendre les cours de la semaine suivante plus agréable. Au repas, le lundi, Arthur nous demande si on reste au château pour les vacances, et je réalise qu'on a plus qu'une semaine de cours avant qu'on y soit. Je n'ai rien prévu, mais apparemment tous les autres retournent chez eux.  
« Tu ne veux pas rentrer chez toi, Vivian ? Me demande Arthur, surpris.  
-Pas vraiment, j'ai la flemme de me faire harceler de questions par Mrs Winston, et je ne pourrai pas faire de magie là bas.  
-Mrs Winston ? Relève Alphonse  
-La gouvernante, je soupire. Elle est gentille, mais beaucoup trop envahissante  
-Attends, vous avez une gouvernante ? T'es une gosse de riches en fait ?!  
-Pas vraiment, mais mes parents ont quand même les moyens. Ils bossent tellement qu'ils sont jamais à la maison, donc ils l'ont engagée pour faire le ménage et s'occuper de moi.  
-La pauvre… fait Al', sarcastique.  
-Donc tu restes à Poudlard ? Relance Arthur  
-Pas trop le choix… » je fais, sans enthousiasme. « J'aurais aimé voyager, mais je suis trop jeune, blablabla…  
-Je t'aurais bien proposé de venir chez moi, mais j'aurais dû prévenir mes parents bien plus tôt » fait Arthur l'air désolé. J'entends aussi ce qu'il ne dit pas, que sa mère est toujours mal à l'aise avec moi.  
« Tu peux venir chez moi par contre, si tu veux pas rester dans ce château poussiéreux ! Propose Al'. Pas de magie, mais mon père nous fichera une paix royale tant qu'on ne l'empêche pas de regarder ses matchs de foot.  
-Oh, c'est gentil. J'y réfléchirai, si je peux te donner la réponse plus tard.. ?  
-T'inquiète ! Mon père s'en fiche, je lui enverrai un sms quand tu sauras.  
-Ton portable fonctionne à Poudlard ? Je demande, étonnée.  
-Non, mais de l'autre côté de pré au lard y a une barre ou deux. J'ai un balais et y a une fenêtre qui reste ouverte toute la nuit dans mon dortoir » ajoute Al' avec un clin d'œil. Arthur et Ewald nous regardent avec un air vaguement paumé. Je secoue la tête en souriant, puis relance la discussion sur la course d'obstacles, qui aura lieu le vendredi à partir de 16h45, car personne n'a cours à ce moment là. Le problème, c'est que les profs non plus, du coup. Mais comme on ne sera pas trop nombreux normalement, et que les vacances commenceront, ils seront sans doute occupés ailleurs, et puis le risque fait partie du fun. Avec les vacances en vue, je charge aussi Arthur et Ewald de nous procurer de la poudre d'obscurité instantanée du Pérou en aussi grosse quantité que possible en vue de la chasse aux lucioles.

Le mardi matin, j'ai la surprise de voir un hibou me délivrer une lettre. Dans notre groupe, seul Arthur reçoit souvent du courrier, et écrit régulièrement à ses parents. J'ai dû voir Ewald écrire une lettre une ou deux fois à la bibliothèque, et il reçoit une lettre toutes les deux semaines, avec une régularité curieuse. Al', lui, ne reçoit jamais rien, mais si il a un téléphone et du réseau, ça me surprend moins, d'autant que pour autant que je sache, il est né moldu, comme moi. Pour ma part, j'ai fait passer une lettre à mes parents par le biais de Miss Aster, la prof de CD2M, qui a aussi pour rôle d'être un lien avec les parents moldus. Je prends le pli avec prudence, n'ayant pas l'habitude de ce genre d'interactions, et craignant un coup de bec mal placé. Je reconnais avec un brin de surprise l'écriture de ma mère sur l'enveloppe. Le hibou repart, l'air content de lui, après qu'Arthur l'aie gratifié d'un remerciement et d'un morceau de viande. Je n'ai pas trop envie d'ouvrir mon courrier devant tout le monde sans savoir à quoi m'attendre, alors je range la lettre dans mon sac. Je passe la matinée avec tout mon groupe de comploteurs pour que nous travaillons sur le parcours d'obstacles. Nous attendons une trentaine de personnes, quarante au maximum. J'ai réussi à me procurer un bon stock de ballons de baudruche et de peinture moldue, et je travaille sur des cerceaux enflammés géants. Ewald a trouvé quelques enchantements de métamorphose qui couplés à des runes devraient lui permettre de créer quelques obstacles, voire même un tunnel de terre, ce qui serait sacrément cool, mais il doit s'entraîner, et le jour J sans doute travailler en équipe avec un ou deux autres septième années spécialistes dans ces domaines. Il part d'ailleurs les voir après nous avoir exposé son idée et que nous l'aillons approuvée. Alphonse part repérer le segment de la forêt interdite qu'on va traverser, histoire de réfléchir au balisage et aux pièges éventuels qu'il pourra rajouter, tandis qu'Arthur et moi nous repassons le reste du parcours. Le Poufsouffle sera à nouveau arbitre (et secouriste), et a réussi à recruter quelques personnes motivées pour lui donner un coup de main, ce qui porte le nombre de staff à cinq et le nombre total de personnes impliquées à presque cinquante, ce qui est déjà un septième de la population de l'école. Et dire que la chasse aux lucioles est un projet encore plus ambitieux…

L'après-midi, Ewald et Arthur profitent du club de potion pour fabriquer une sorte de liquide fluorescent qui permettra de marquer le parcours pour éviter qu'on perde trop de monde dans la forêt et le tunnel (Ewald et ses alliés ont trouvé un bon endroit pour le faire, en sortie de forêt interdite, où la terre est meuble). Pour ma part, je vais à la bibliothèque faire mes devoirs, comme d'habitude, et Arthur me rejoint après le club de potions pour me montrer le résultat de leur production. On se trouve une salle un peu à l'écart, et il se sert de sa baguette pour dessiner un smiley sur un mur. Dès qu'il éteint la lumière d'un nox, le dessin sur le mur se met à briller d'une belle lueur verdâtre, et je le félicite pour le travail. Il rallume la lumière et remet la potion dans le flacon, avant de me jeter un regard bizarre. Je hausse un sourcil et lui demande :  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Arthur rougit légèrement, et admet :  
« J'aurais aimé ton avis sur un poème que j'ai écrit pour une amie…  
-Bien sûr, je fais, intriguée. Tu l'as avec toi ? »  
Mon ami acquiesce et après une petite hésitation, sort un parchemin soigneusement plié qu'il avait rangé dans un livre.  
« Tu ne te moques pas de moi hein ?  
-Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est pour qui ?  
-Cian… » répond Arthur, avec un rougissement plus marqué. Voyant que le nom ne me dit rien, il ajoute « Elle est en sixième année, à Serdaigle, et… je l'aime bien. Je vais lui demander si elle veut bien sortir avec moi.  
-D'accord, fais voir » je fais, avec un sourire, même si en moi mon cœur se serre en pensant à Quentin. Arthur lui ressemble un peu, et puis, il écrivait des poèmes, lui aussi. Je ne l'aime plus, plus vraiment, mais je ne peux pas l'oublier, et il me manque toujours autant. Je repousse mes pensées fermement au fond de moi, derrière mes murailles, et je verrouille mon esprit avec une pointe d'occlumencie, pour plus de sûreté. Je lis.

 _« C'est peut-être fou mais tu es la seule que je vois  
_ _J'ai une vie à bâtir, que ça soit avec toi  
_ _Le temps que je passe en ta compagnie  
_ _Est le plus brillant et précieux de ma vie_

 _J'aime ta curiosité et ton air sérieux  
_ _J'aime ton sourire distrait quand tu lis  
_ _Ton rire efface mes soucis  
_ _En un mot comme en cent je suis amoureux »_

Me voyant relever la tête, Arthur me demande, anxieux :  
« Alors, tu penses que ça lui plaira ?  
-C'est bien écrit, on sent tes sentiments qui transparaissent. Je ne la connais pas, mais je ne vois pas de raison pour qu'elle n'aime pas. »  
Je rends le poème à mon ami qui le range à nouveau soigneusement en souriant. Il relève ensuite la tête, et me demande d'un ton faussement léger :  
« Tu ne t'es pas encore réconciliée avec Scorpius ? » J'aurais dû m'y attendre. J'étouffe mon agacement, et je réponds honnêtement, pour une fois.  
« Non. Il est venu me parler, on s'est expliqués, mais on ne redeviendra pas amis.  
-Mais pourquoi ?  
-Ce qu'il me reproche est fondé, et ce sont des problèmes qui continueront à se poser, donc ça sert pas à grand-chose de se réconcilier avec lui pour se disputer à nouveau aussi sec. Je t'ai toi, j'ai Ewald et Alphonse, et ça me suffit largement. Je n'ai pas besoin de lien avec d'autres gens.  
-On est tous beaucoup plus âgés que toi, ce serait bien que tu aies des amis de ton âge, non ?  
-Je suis beaucoup plus mature que les gens de mon âge, et je suis très bien avec vous. Mais si tu n'as pas envie d'être ami avec une gamine, je ne te retiens pas. »  
Sur ce, je tourne les talons, et me dirige vers la porte. Elle me claque au nez. Je me retourne. Arthur a sa baguette à la main. Il soupire, se rapproche de moi.  
« Je n'ai aucun problème avec notre amitié, et je ne te considère pas comme une gamine, loin de là ! Tu était plus intelligente que moi quand tu avais six ans, et quand je te parle j'ai l'impression de parler à une égale, si ce n'est pas à une adulte, des fois. Ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que… Tu ne devrais pas exclure des gens de ta vie comme ça, et je pense que tu n'as pas besoin de te limiter à nous. »  
Il me fixe avec intensité, espérant que je comprenne.  
« Je sais ce dont j'ai besoin, je fais froidement. Mais merci du conseil. »  
Il me regarde avec un certain étonnement, et j'ai juste envie de partir. Je gâche toujours les choses. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'être gentille. Pourtant, il soupire encore, et finit par hausser les épaules.  
« J'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire. » Il déverrouille la porte, et me sourit avant d'ajouter :  
« Bon, on va manger ? J'ai faim et je pense qu'il est l'heure.  
-Bien sûr ! » Je fais, avec un enthousiasme de façade.  
Le silence retombe entre nous pendant qu'on descend les escaliers, et je contiens mon envie de m'enfuir à nouveau, me repassant la conversation dans ma tête. Finalement, je m'arrête, avant qu'il y aie trop de monde autour. Arthur fait de même, l'air interrogateur.  
« Je suis désolée d'avoir réagi comme ça, je n'aurais pas dû. Je suis contente de vous avoir et je suppose que j'ai peur que vous vous lassiez de traîner avec une première année. C'est tellement frustrant de devoir discuter avec des gamins et d'être traitée comme un bébé tout le temps ! Mais je sais, là dessus j'ai réagi comme une gamine.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne va pas te laisser tomber, sourit Arthur. C'est pas grave »  
Il me serre dans ses bras rapidement, et je remarque qu'il a besoin de se baisser un peu. Ça fait bizarre. Je me tends, comme toujours, mais ça ne dure pas longtemps, et dès qu'il me relâche je me hais d'avoir envie de me serrer contre lui, pour me rassurer, me sentir mieux. Je pense encore à Quentin.

Nous reprenons notre route jusqu'à la grande salle, et rejoignons Ewald à la table des Serpentard. Il sourit en nous voyant, et je m'assois à côté de lui. J'ai l'impression de faire plutôt bien illusion, mais Ewald nous observe curieusement, et finit par demander :  
« Il s'est passé quelque chose ?  
-N-on » je fais, prise de court. « Enfin, Arthur a écrit un poème, et il voulait que je lui donne mon avis. » je fais, pour détourner son attention, sans pour autant étaler les sentiments du Poufsouffle. Ewald est sans doute au courant, mais je n'en suis pas certaine, et ce n'est pas mon secret. Heureusement, ça a l'air de suffire, et je laisse les septième année se taquiner entre eux, laissant mon esprit vagabonder.

Le soir, je me souviens de la lettre que j'ai reçue, et je la sors de mon sac pour la lire.  
« _Ma chérie,_

 _J'espère que cette lettre te parviendra bien. Comme tu as pu le voir, nous avons acheté un hibou afin de pouvoir communiquer directement avec toi plutôt que de_ _devoir embêter ton professeur ou attendre que tu penses à nous écrire_ _. Ton père a insisté pour_ _l'appeler_ _Batman._ »  
J'interromps ma lecture pour laisser échapper un petit sourire. Mon père, dans cette vie, est fan de comics, et on dirait que comme les chauve-souris volent, il s'est dit que c'était le nom parfait pour un piaf.  
 _« Je t'écrivais pour prendre quelques nouvelles, ç_ _a fait longtemps que tu ne nous a pas écrit_ _. Tu as déjà dévalisé la bibliothèque, j'en suis sûre._ _Néanmoins, et je ne sais pas trop comment aborder le sujet, il est nécessaire que nous aillons une discussion sérieuse avec toi. En effet, Mrs Aster nous as informé des problèmes que tu as rencontrés à Poudlard. Je sais que tu es indépendante, mais c'est quand même le genre de choses que nous sommes en droit de savoir ! Nous sommes tes parents, et nous n'allons pas te punir pour t'être défendue, même si pour ma part en tout cas j'aurais aimé que tu résolves tes conflits sans recourir à la violence (ton père est toujours bloqué sur ses histoires de super-héros et semble croire que la magie, c'est pareil. Il te rappelle tout de même qu'un grand pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilités)._

 _Mon véritable souci est ailleurs, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose à propos de quoi nous devrions discuter par écrit._ _Il faut que nous nous voyons le plus tôt possible, e_ _t même si je suppose que tu n'avais pas prévu de rentrer ces vacances, je pense qu'il ne faut pas attendre._ _Envoie moi une lettre de confirmation s'il-te-plaît._ _Je veux juste que tu saches que je t'aime, que nous t'aimons_ _et que nous sommes fiers de notre fille._

 _E_ _n espérant te voir bientôt,_

 _Maman »  
_ Je replie la lettre, inquiète et agacée à la fois. Ma vie ne les regarde pas, même si je comprends intellectuellement pourquoi ils pensent que c'est le cas. Mon inquiétude vient du fait que ma mère aie eu l'air si secouée dans la missive alors qu'elle est d'habitude plutôt directe et efficace. Tandis que là, c'est comme si elle avait peur. Qu'est-ce qui a pu la mettre dans cet état ? Le plus simple est de demander, sans doute. Je prends une plume et du parchemin, et je rédige une courte réponse :  
« _Bonjour maman,_

 _J'ai bien reçu ta lettre. Tu pourras dire à papa que son choix de nom est super._

 _Pour ce qui est des vacances, j'aimerais savoir de quoi il en retourne avant de prendre ma décision, je ne comptais pas rentrer à la maison, et un ami m'a invité._

 _Bisous,_

 _Vivian_ »

Il est un peu tard pour la poster, mais je fais ça le lendemain matin avant même d'aller manger. Je reçois la réponse le mercredi matin, à nouveau via Batman. Cette fois-ci, Arthur demande d'où vient ce hibou, et je lui dis que mes parents l'ont acheté pour communiquer avec moi. Al' trouve le choix de nom très amusant. Je lis rapidement ma lettre, pressée de savoir ce qu'il se passe, pendant que les autres se lancent dans un concours d'anecdote sur les noms de leurs animaux de compagnie.  
« _Ma chérie,_

 _J_ _e sais que tu es têtue, mais j'aurais vraiment préféré aborder le sujet en vrai. Quoi qu'il en soit, la raison pour laquelle je voudrais que tu rentres est que nous avons appris_ _par Mrs Aster_ _ce qu'il s'est passé lorsque nous t'avons en envoyé en colonie, il y a cinq ans. Et nous voulons en discuter avec toi._

 _Un ami ? Qui est-ce donc ?_

 _En espérant te voir bientôt donc, nous t'embrassons très fort._

 _Maman »  
_ « Vivian ? Ça va? » demande Ewald.  
Sa voix me ramène à la réalité. Je repousse au plus loin que je peux le choc et toutes les émotions que la lettre ont provoquées en moi et la range de la façon la plus dégagée possible dans mon sac. Je sors mon plus beau faux sourire pour affirmer :  
« Bien sûr, et toi ?  
-Tu es pâle, fait remarquer Arthur  
-ça va.  
-C'est à cause de la lettre ? » insiste le Poufsouffle  
« Je vais bien » je fais, un peu sèchement. Je vois Ewald qui me fixe du regard. Heureusement qu'Alphonse n'est pas là, il aurait sans doute insisté lui aussi. J'avale une ou deux bouchées, et remarque qu'Arthur a l'air mécontent. On sait tous que quelque chose se passe, alors je vois plus l'intérêt de faire semblant. Je ramasse mon sac et je pars.  
Je suis à peine sortie de la grande salle qu'Arthur me rattrape. Il tend la main pour m'attraper le bras mais je me retourne vers lui, évitant son mouvement.  
« Quoi ? » cette fois ci, la colère s'entend dans ma voix que je ne maîtrise plus.  
« Cherchons un endroit plus tranquille, puis on va discuter.  
-Je ne veux pas discuter  
-J'ai cru remarquer. C'est ça le problème. »  
Je vois que les quelques élèves ayant fini leur petit déjeuner nous dévisagent en sortant de la grande salle, alors je me laisse entraîner un peu plus loin.  
« Tu te rappelles de la conversation qu'on avait eu, sur le fait que tu ne parlais jamais ?  
-Oui, je fais, à contrecœur.  
-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y avait dans ta lettre, mais c'est clair que ça t'a bouleversé. Et toi, tu te refermes et tu nous mens ? Nous sommes tes amis, on est pas là juste pour s'amuser quand tout va bien.  
-Je sais. Mais ce sont mes affaires, et j'avais d'abord envie d'assimiler l'information.  
-Alors tu aurais dû être honnête. Ton premier réflexe, ça a été de cacher ce que tu ressentais.  
-Ma mère a appris ce qu'il s'est passé avec le pédophile » Je crache. Ça a le mérite de faire taire le Poufsouffle, qui me regarde un instant.  
« Comment ?  
-C'est là toute la saveur de la chose. C'est Mrs Aster qui lui a dit apparemment. Ça veut dire que des profs sont au courant et je vois pas comment.  
-À l'époque, madame Pomfresh était au courant de quelques choses, comme je devais voir un psychomage régulièrement, mais elle est tenue au secret médical. Mac Gonagall était au courant mais je vois pas pourquoi elle en aurait parlé, et je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle aie su ton nom… » réfléchit mon ami à voix haute, sa colère oubliée. La mienne couve toujours un peu, mais elle s'éteint peu à peu, je le sens.  
« Je vois. Je suppose que j'en saurai plus quand je verrai mes parents.  
-ça va aller ? Me demande Arthur avec sollicitude  
-Évidemment » je fais, faussement enjouée. Arthur secoue la tête, pas dupe, et souffle.  
« Tu vas vraiment devoir apprendre à partager tes problèmes. »  
Je fais comme si je ne l'avais pas entendu et le quitte pour aller travailler un peu à la bibliothèque. À midi, je dis à Alphonse que j'irai chez lui pendant les vacances. Arthur me jette un regard intrigué, mais semble sentir que ce n'est pas le moment de discuter. Al' habite à Oxford apparemment, donc je me débrouillerai pour aller voir mes parents une journée. Mais je ne veux vraiment pas passer les vacances avec eux.  
Le reste de la journée, et des deux suivantes, est consacré à la préparation de la course d'obstacles. Je ne reparle pas vraiment avec Arthur de l'épisode de la lettre, et nous faisons principalement comme si rien ne s'était passé, même si je remarque qu'il me surveille un peu. Ewald aussi, mais Ewald fait toujours ça.

J'ai le vendredi après-midi de libre et je l'exploite pour finir les préparatifs. Les septième année et Ewald ont installé le tunnel à la pause déjeuner. Il n'est pas très long, juste sur quatre mètres, avec un diamètre de trois mètres environ, mais c'est un obstacle intéressant, un goulot d'étranglement qui rendra la course plus intéressante. Mon idée de cerceaux enflammés a été abandonnée, car un peu compliquée et trop voyante. Dommage. Je ramène le matériel dont on aura besoin peu à peu sous les gradins de Quidditch, où à priori personne n'a de raison de fouiller, puis je fais le parcours une fois à pied, histoire de finir de tout mettre en place. Le début est simple, c'est juste une longue étendue d'herbe qui court jusqu'au lac. Ça sera pimenté par les bombes à eau/peinture, et les sorts autorisés. Les gens pourront voler haut, parce que ce sera l'heure du club de vol, et les profs s'attendront à voir des gens voler à cet endroit. Ensuite, il faudra survoler le lac noir, sur un plus gros tronçon que la dernière fois. Les sorts entre participants seront interdis, mais pas les projectiles. Deux juges sont censés s'occuper de l'animation de l'endroit, et comme je compte participer à la course, je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire exactement. Un septième année spécialise des runes a installé à la pause de midi des petits piliers matérialisant les points de passage obligés, qui permettront de contrôler que chaque participant y passent, justement. Il a expliqué assez vite fait le principe de son système, et je crois que c'est grosso modo comme les dossards électroniques dans le monde moldu. Chaque participant aura un petit bracelet avec une rune, qui s'activera à chaque point de passage franchi entre les poteaux, pour changer la couleur du tissu une fois le bon nombre de points atteints. Sans ça, la participation du candidat ne sera pas valide. Ce serait possible d'activer le bracelet plusieurs fois avec le même point de passage, sauf que les juges sont là pour ça, pour surveiller le terrain, et ce ne serait pas très discret de toute façon.

Les poteaux sont bien en place de mon côté du lac, que je franchis à l'aide de mon balais, prenant plaisir à frôler l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'un tentacule géant manque de m'y faire tomber. Je reprends instantanément de l'attitude. Le calamar ! Ceux qui vont vouloir voler bas risquent d'avoir une surprise, tout à l'heure. Je rigole à cette pensée tout en survolant les poteaux de sortie du lac qui sont eux aussi bien en place. La suite du parcours se passe dans la forêt, où les sorts seront là aussi interdits (éviter les arbres à pleine vitesse sera déjà suffisamment tendu). Je dois utiliser la potion fluorescente pour indiquer les limites. Il fera encore jour pendant la course, mais dans la forêt suffisamment sombre pour la peinture, et on a pas très envie que des gens s'égarent et tombent sur les créatures mystérieuses qui peuplent l'endroit. Ni de se les mettre à dos d'ailleurs, c'est pourquoi le tronçon est vraiment en bordure de forêt. Même à l'aide de la magie et malgré le fait que le tronçon ne soit pas long, à peine une centaine de mètres, je mets presque une heure à délimiter le parcours, et il ne me reste pas très longtemps pour finir d'inspecter le reste du parcours. Le tunnel consomme le peu de potion fluorescente qui me restait. La fin du parcours consiste à voler jusqu'au saule cogneur, en faire le tour, puis à revenir au terrain de Quidditch. Évidemment, dès le retour en terrain découvert, l'usage de sorts est autorisé jusqu'au saule cogneur. Après, nous voulons quand même une vraie course de vitesse, et la fin se jouera à la loyale (à l'exception des projectiles, quand même, et des surprises des juges), jusqu'à la ligne d'arrivée qui sera matérialisée par une ligne enflammée sur le sol entre deux tribunes.

Les premiers participants finissent par arriver, Al' parmi eux, avec trois joueurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Les membres du club de vol (une dizaine de personnes entre la troisième et la septième année), arrivent juste après, ainsi qu'Ewald et quelque septième année, dont deux joueurs de Serpentard, apparemment. Arthur se ramène avec Scorpius, à ma grande surprise. Sérieusement ? Il a même ramené Albus ou Severus en bonus. En me voyant, mon collègue de première année me fait signe avec un sourire, et je soupire intérieurement. Je lui souris tout de même en retour, parce que je n'ai rien contre lui.

Les participants forment une ligne, et Arthur nous fait face avec un quatrième année, une sixième année et les deux septième année qui ont aidé Ewald avec le tunnel. Ce seront les juges. Arthur respire un bon coup, puis présente rapidement le parcours, le système de runes et les règles du jeu. Les sorts autorisés ne doivent pas être dangereux au point de faire tomber quelqu'un de son balais. Sont autorisés uniquement les sorts qui déconcentrent, comme ceux qui font pousser les cheveux par exemple, ou changer de couleur, etc. Les sorts de bouclier sont aussi autorisés. Concernant les jets d'objets, les seuls autorisés seront la bombe à eau remise au départ, ainsi que celles éparpillées sur la course avec quelques balles en mousse. Je fronce les sourcils. On ne m'avait pas prévenue pour ça. Mais je trouve que c'est une idée stylée. Arthur nous dit aussi de nous méfier des juges, qui auront le droit de nous préparer des surprises et de lancer des sorts non autorisés pour nous. Ils veilleront au grain, mais aussi à nous compliquer la course. Enfin, il conclut ses explications et demande à quiconque veut laisser tomber de le faire maintenant, puis demande si il y a des questions tandis que les autres juges distribuent les brassards runiques et une bombe à eau par personne. Je range la mienne dans ma sacoche que j'ai vidée pour l'occasion. D'autres font comme moi en lâchant leurs manuels un peu à l'arrache, d'autres refusent la bombe à eau ou la gardent à la main. Une voix s'élève à ma gauche sans que je puisse identifier celle qui a posé la question : « Qu'est-ce qu'on gagne, si on arrive premier ? ». Arthur répond « Rien n'est prévu », mais presque personne ne l'entend parce qu'Alphonse crie avec enthousiasme : « La gloire éternelle ! ». Les gens éclatent de rire. Il ajoute : « Dernière consigne : Si les profs arrivent, c'est chacun pour sa peau ! Vous vous êtes retrouvés là par hasard et vous n'avez reconnu personne ! ». On hurle notre approbation de façon plus ou moins exubérante, et Arthur conclut : « À vos balais ! Et bonne chance ! ». Je souris à part moi. Il a presque oublié à quel point il était stressé de parler devant plein de gens. Je reprends pourtant rapidement mon sérieux pour me concentrer. Tout le monde est monté sur son balais maintenant, et les juges gagnent les airs. Seul Arthur reste à proximité pour donner le départ.

Ewald est à quelques places sur ma gauche, et Scorpius et le jumeau sont à ma droite, près d'une serdaigle aux cheveux noirs plus âgée qu'ils ont l'air de connaître. Je crois que son balais est le dernier modèle sorti d'ailleurs, mais je suis pas certaine, je m'y connais pas encore trop. Scorpius me sourit et on se souhaite bonne chance. Arthur s'élève dans les airs et commence le compte à rebours. À ce moment, j'arrête d'observer mes adversaires pour me concentrer sur mon départ. Il va falloir passer entre deux tribunes pour accéder à la plaine, et de ma place je ne vois pas trop à quoi ça ressemble là bas. Je vais garder ma bombe à eau pour plus tard, pour le lac, là où les gens risquent d'avoir déjà utilisé la leur. Idéalement, il faudrait que j'en ramasse sur la plaine, mais je ne veux pas perdre de temps. Arthur lève le bras, fait partir une petite lumière qui explose avec un bruit sec… C'est parti !

Je démarre instantanément, filant à ras du sol, ce qui ne m'empêche pas d'être bousculée par d'autres qui ont eu la même idée que moi. J'envisage de prendre de l'attitude, mais le ciel au-dessus de moi est rempli de capes et de balais, et je regrette mon choix de position. J'aurais dû voler plus haut. Je suis même presque forcée à m'arrêter à cause d'un abruti qui descend en piqué devant moi. J'entends des exclamations surprises et je vois des éclats de lumière déchirer les airs. Les hostilités ont commencé. Peut-être que le sol était une bonne idée, finalement, parce que je ne reçois pas de sort. J'arrive sur la plaine, et je reprends un peu d'altitude pour avoir un meilleur point de vue. Le groupe est toujours assez resserré, mais j'ai réussi à me placer dans le peloton de tête, ce qui me laisse une bonne marge de mouvement. Il y a cinq ou six personnes à mon niveau, avec en tête la Serdaigle qui était près de moi sur la ligne de départ. Elle vole bien, évitant avec souplesse le… cognard qui allait la faire tomber ?! Oh les cons. Je réalise vite qu'il n'y a pas un, mais trois cognards en liberté sur la plaine, et que deux juges enthousiastes armés de battes les envoient valser sur nous autant qu'ils peuvent. Bien sûr, ni les sorts ni les bombes à eau n'ont cessé de pleuvoir et je m'en ramasse une en pleine poire qui me fait perdre de précieuses secondes. Je ralentis le temps de sortir ma baguette (heureusement dans un étui accessible à mon poignet) et de me nettoyer rapidement histoire de pouvoir y voir, et je profite d'avoir ma baguette sortie pour lancer un sort de désarmement vicieux au concurrent devant moi. Entre sa dignité de sorcier et la course, il fait son choix et plonge à la rescousse de sa baguette. J'ai un rictus narquois, qui s'élargit en voyant une table sur laquelle reposent une dizaine de bombes à eau. Deux concurrents essayent d'en récupérer sous mes yeux, mais ils passent trop vite, et je ne veux pas ralentir. Du coup, je tente un accio, qui fonctionne un peu trop bien, et deux bombes explosent sur mon balais, me ralentissant à nouveau. Je me fais dépasser par au moins trois personnes que je distingue mal, et je reçois en plus un sort qui commence à allonger mes ongles démesurément, tellement que j'en lâche presque ma baguette. Heureusement, j'ai le temps de prononcer un finite en catastrophe qui me tire d'affaire, même si mes ongles ne reprennent pas leur taille normale. J'utilise un diffindo pour libérer ma main droite, histoire de pouvoir tenir à mon manche de balais, et m'entaille méchamment le pouce. Je jure. Autour de moi, les gens me dépassent, mais je prends le temps de couper mes ongles à la main gauche aussi, perdu pour perdu. Et puis je réalise deux choses. Je suis presque à l'arrêt et il y a encore des bombes à eau pas loin, et je connais la formule du sort de désillusion.

J'ai pris du retard, mais quand je repars mon sac est alourdi de six bombes à eaux qui dépassent un peu, et surtout je suis assez difficile à voir. Mon sort de désillusion laisse beaucoup à désirer, mais les gens ne m'identifieront pas du premier regard comme une joueuse. Je suis à présent dans les derniers du groupe du milieu, et j'aborde la seconde partie de la course : le lac. Devant moi, deux participants se font éjecter de leur balais par des tentacules enthousiastes, et un juge lance un sort à quelqu'un qui vole trop haut à son goût. Je décide de prendre de l'attitude pour éviter le calamar, et ma stratégie fonctionne plutôt bien. Je lance une bombe à eau qui éclate en rouge sur la tête d'un gars que je dépasse en trombe alors qu'un tentacule interrompt sa course. Je réussis à remonter le peloton à coup de bombes à eau si bien qu'en arrivant à la forêt j'ai presque rattrapé le groupe de tête, où je reconnais Al' qui me lance une bombe à eau avec un rictus démoniaque. Mon sort de désillusion n'aura pas fait long feu. Mon ami est presque à ma portée, mais les autres s'engagent déjà dans la forêt, et je ne peux pas me permettre d'hésiter. Je balance mon sac bien dans mon dos avant de me pencher sur mon balais pour accélérer encore. Je sais que je vais trop vite, mais c'est une bonne chance de refaire mon retard. Je m'engouffre entre les arbres à mi-hauteur, pour éviter un maximum de branches et de broussailles. Je suis très concentrée, et mes veines pulsent d'adrénaline. Des rameaux me fouettent les bras mais plutôt qu'un cri de douleur c'est un rire qui sort de ma gorge. Je vais peut-être me crasher contre un tronc, me faire décapiter par une branche, et je me sens libre, vivante, et mon rire ruisselle de folie. Soudain, me voilà à l'air libre. Je ne vois que deux personnes devant moi, qui débouchent en même temps de la forêt, et encore deux autres, plus loin. Les sorts sont à nouveau autorisés. Je sors ma baguette presque sans ralentir, et vise le dos de la fille qui me précède. Mes deux expeliarmus échouent. Elle se retourne et me lance un sort qui lui fonctionne. Tous mes poils commencent à pousser à une vitesse folle. Je lance un finite, ça s'arrête. Je m'engouffre dans le tunnel, un peu près d'une paroi, et l'adrénaline continue à pulser. Je n'ai pas ralenti.

Je débouche du tunnel, j'ai presque rattrapé les deux personnes devant moi. Je passe au-dessus d'eux. La fille m'a vue, et brandit sa baguette dans ma direction, ce qui contribue à la ralentir légèrement. Je sécurise ma position en sacrifiant mon avant-dernière bombe à eau/peinture, qui lui explose en pleine face, faisant ruisseler de la peinture jaune sur ses lunettes. Je l'oublie. La prochaine personne à rattraper, c'est Al'. On dirait que lui aussi a gagné du terrain dans la forêt, et n'a pas perdu de temps à cause des autres joueurs. Il se débrouille bien en espace dégagé, et nous arrivons presque au coude à coude au saule cogneur. Il a plus de technique que moi, je suis plus légère. Nos vitesses se valent. Devant nous, il n'y a plus que la serdaigle brune du début, et un serpentard blond qui sous nos yeux tente un virage serré qui se conclut en une interruption brutale lorsque le saule décide de montrer pourquoi il est qualifié de « cogneur ». La Serdaigle, prudente, a pris une plus grande distance de sécurité. Je vois ma chance, et plonge en direction du tronc. Al fait de même après s'être lancé un sort hâtif de bouclier. Il est juste derrière moi. Un instant, je crois que ça va passer. Faire un virage autour de la base de l'arbre est périlleux, mais ça me fera gagner beaucoup de temps. L'arbre a attaqué le serpentard plus loin, et ses branches sont éloignées. J'entends Al' me crier de faire attention, il me lance un sort que je n'ai pas le temps d'identifier, et je vois une branche arriver de face. Je n'ai plus le temps de l'éviter, juste de minimiser le coup. Al' lance un juron. La branche heurte le sort de bouclier qu'il m'a lancé, le brise, mais ça suffit à me permettre de m'échapper. Je lance un regard derrière moi. Al' est contraint de faire un looping bizarre qui lui fait perdre de précieuses secondes, mais s'en tire aussi. Néanmoins, il a perdu trop de temps et n'est plus un danger pour moi. En revanche, je suis presque au niveau de la Serdaigle. Il me reste une bombe à eau. La plaine n'est pas totalement dégagée, car je vois encore un cognard rôder, mais il ne s'intéresse pour l'instant pas à nous. Je fais mon possible pour faire corps avec mon balais. La serdaigle me jette un coup d'œil. Elle m'a repérée. Elle semble néanmoins se concentrer sur sa posture plutôt que sur trouver un moyen de m'arrêter. Je suppose qu'elle n'a plus rien à me lancer. Il nous reste encore la moitié de la plaine à parcourir. Le cognard fonce sur nous. La fille l'évite avec aisance, comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie. Heureusement pour moi, le cognard ne me cible pas, parce que je pense que je n'aurais pas pu l'éviter. La fille vole mieux que moi, mais je suis à rien de réduire l'écart et de la dépasser. Je pourrais presque la toucher. On arrive en vue de la ligne d'arrivée. Si je dois faire quelque chose, c'est maintenant. Je glisse une main dans mon sac pour attraper ma dernière bombe à eau. Je prends le temps de viser, et je la lance. Elle atterrit dans les cheveux de mon adversaire, ruisselant en bleu dans ses yeux. Le lancer me déséquilibre un peu, mais elle ralentit davantage que moi, de peur de heurter une tribune. Bien lui en prend, parce que nous les dépassons à l'instant, et qu'on les frôle. Je commence à la dépasser. Elle s'essuie les yeux d'un geste rageur. La ligne d'arrivée est là. Dix mètres. Elle remonte. Cinq. Je reste en tête, mais de très peu. La ligne est franchie !

Je fais un large demi-tour pour m'arrêter, et Arthur court vers moi pour me serrer dans ses bras « Tu as gagné ! ». Je cherche la Serdaigle des yeux, je vais peut-être enfin savoir qui sait. Elle se fait féliciter par le deuxième juge présent, et me regarde avec un air crispé. Je veux me diriger vers elle pour la féliciter, quand quelqu'un à moitié invisible franchit la ligne d'arrivée. Il se rend entièrement visible. C'est Ewald ! Je lui souris et on il me rejoint pendant qu'Arthur et le juge se reconcentrent sur la ligne d'arrivée.  
« Tu as fait tout le parcours invisible ? Je demande à mon ami  
-Oui, même si mon sort n'était pas parfait ça a suffit à ce qu'on me fiche la paix. Le pauvre Alphonse n'a pas compris d'où venait la bombe à eau qu'il s'est pris à la sortie du saule cogneur… » fait Ewald avec un sourire beaucoup trop satisfait, reflet du mien sans doute.  
La serdaigle s'approche de nous tandis qu'un nouveau participant (la fille que j'avais vue près du tunnel) franchit la ligne d'arrivée, suivie de près par Alphonse. Nous applaudissons, et pendant qu'Alphonse ralentit j'en profite pour féliciter ma concurrente :  
« Tu voles super bien, je ne t'aurais jamais battue dans une course traditionnelle ! Tu t'appelles comment ?  
-Effectivement. » lâche la fille, un peu froidement. « Tu m'excuseras, mais je l'ai encore mauvaise pour cette bombe à eau. À dix mètres de l'arrivée, sérieusement ? Lily Potter, enchantée. Toi, tu es la fille qui traîne avec Scorpius et mes frères serviteurs du chaos, c'est ça ?  
-Vivian Éris. Tu choisis un des prénoms, et tu oublies l'autre à jamais, sinon je passe à plus agressif que les bombes à eau. D'ailleurs, je suis désolée hein, mais à la guerre comme à la guerre.  
-Je ne t'en veux pas vraiment, soupire mon interlocutrice, mais faut me laisser le temps de digérer. Tu voles vraiment bien pour une première année !  
-C'est nôtre attrapeuse suppléante ! » Intervient Alphonse, qui nous rejoint avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. « Alors, miss Potter, je n'ai pas pu voir la fin de la course, qui a gagné ?  
-Elle.  
-Je sens comme un peu de tension dans l'air.. ?  
-Bombe à eau à rien de l'arrivée, alors que jusque là j'avais fait un perfect. C'est assez frustrant.  
-Je n'aurais pas pu la battre sans ça, je rajoute. Elle vole vraiment bien.  
-Poursuiveuse chez Serdaigle depuis sa première année, maman prof de vol et joueuse professionnelle, et on ne présente plus son popâ » énumère Alphonse.  
Lily lui donne un coup de poing sur l'épaule. Comme elle est plus petite que lui, ça a l'air un peu bizarre, mais elle ne retient pas son coup, et je ne suis pas sûre que la grimace de mon amie soit entièrement simulée. Elle me tend ensuite la main, que je serre, alors qu'elle conclut.  
« Sois sûre de voler quand nos maisons s'affronteront au Quidditch. Je te battrai, et à la loyale cette fois. Et je t'appellerai Éris. Le nom de la déesse de la discorde sied bien à quelqu'un qui utilise des techniques aussi déloyales.  
-Un plaisir » je fais, me fendant d'une révérence ironique  
Lily s'éloigne avec un sourire en coin, se joignant à un autre groupe de participants qui vient d'atterrir et qui s'installe près de la ligne d'arrivée pour applaudir les suivants. Ewald pose sa main sur mon épaule et je me retourne, dissimulant au mieux ma tension.  
« Fais moi voir ton pouce. Je ne suis pas aussi efficace qu'Arthur, mais je devrais pouvoir soigner ça. Et à moins que tu sois fan de ton nouveau look, je peux aussi raccourcir ces cheveux et ces ongles. »  
Oh. J'avais oublié. La plupart des élèves font disparaître eux-mêmes les marques laissées par la course, mais pour moi c'est plus compliqué, je ne connais pas trop de sorts de soin, et mon sort de nettoyage n'est pas très performant. Sans parler des contresorts divers. Alphonse est en train de faire disparaître des pustules violettes de sa nuque par exemple, ce que je serais incapable de faire. Bref. Ewald me fait asseoir, et commence par me nettoyer, me débarrassant des marques de peintures et de tâches de sang. Il soigne ensuite mon pouce, que je ne sentais même pas à cause de l'adrénaline, avant de rendre à mes ongles et mes cheveux leur aspect habituel. Alors qu'il finit les soins, un Gryffondor que je reconnais pour l'avoir vu aux entraînement de quidditch arrive en criant :  
« Les profs arrivent ! Les profs arrivent ! »

Alors qu'un vent de panique commence à souffler, Ewald place sa baguette sur sa gorge pour amplifier sa voix et dit :  
« Seuls les membres du club de vol restent sur place. Les autres, dispersez vous et faites disparaître les preuves et vos balais ! Juges ! Que l'un de vous surveille la zone d'arrivée, Arthur, vu que tu peux soigner les blessés. Jared et toi, de gryffondor, occupez vous des piliers runiques. Hannah avec moi, on doit faire disparaître le tunnel ! »  
Et juste comme ça, tout le monde se calme et s'exécute. Comme je fais partie du club de vol, je reste aux côtés d'Arthur, et je l'aide à faire disparaître la ligne enflammée de l'arrivée à l'aide d'un aquamenti. Il ne reste plus grand monde en jeu de toute façon. Peut-être trois ou quatre personnes, d'après Arthur, qui m'annonce que quatre ont été contraints à l'abandon dès le début de la course ou sur la plaine, sans compter les trois que le calamar a sortis.

Moins d'une minute après le branle-bas-de-combat, Ginny Weasley arrive en volant, suivie de près par Archibald Lewis, le concierge, et Séléna Magster, la prof de défense contre les forces du mal.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demande la prof de vol, s'adressant au septième année responsable du club  
-On a club, professeur. » répond il avec une pokerface admirable.  
« On a vu depuis le château des gens se poursuivre et se lancer des sorts en vol. Donc à moins que le club aie bien changé, il y a plus que ça. Ne me prenez pas pour une imbécile !  
-Oh, vous parlez sans doute des gens qui ont décidé de faire une course… Je n'ai pas bien vu qui s'est, mais un groupe de cinquième année a lancé une course poursuite avant mon arrivée, mais je ne sais pas trop de quoi il en retourne, vu que je ne les ai pas vu partir… »  
Weasley soupire.  
« ça fera deux heures de colle avec Archibald pour vous.  
-Mais pourquoi, professeur ?  
-Voyons voir… Je suppose que « me prendre pour une débile » n'est pas un motif réglementaire, donc nous dirons pour ne pas avoir empêché cette petite course dès que vous en avez eu connaissance, ni n'avoir prévenu de professeur. C'était irresponsable. Bien ! Vous autres, je suppose que vous ne savez rien ? » demande la prof, m'englobant dans son regard avec les trois quatre autres personnes présentes. Personne ne pipe mot. La prof dévisage Arthur.  
« Tu ne fais pas partie du club de vol toi, pourquoi tu es là ? »  
Connaissant les compétences désastreuses de mon ami en matière de mensonge quand il s'agit de se protéger lui-même, je réponds à sa place:  
« J'essayais de le convaincre de s'enrôler, professeur.  
-Oui, mais du coup c'est un peu trop animé à mon goût par ici, ajoute Arthur, nerveux.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?  
-Ju-juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que des gens fassent des bêtises et à me faire interroger par un professeur lors de ma première séance. » bégaie mon ami, qui rougit un peu.  
La prof soupire à nouveau, et ordonne à ses collègues de monter à balais et de l'aider à fouiller la zone. Je croise les doigts pour que personne ne débarque à ce moment là, et qu'Ewald ne se fasse pas choper. Après le départ des profs, on a un soupir collectif de soulagement, et Arthur s'excuse auprès du responsable du club, qui balaie tout d'un geste de main, affirmant qu'on s'en sort pas trop mal et que lui aussi s'est bien amusé pendant la course. Nous nous dispersons rapidement, histoire de ne pas être là si les profs reviennent pour poser plus de questions. Je me porte volontaire pour rester, histoire de pouvoir prévenir les éventuels participants restants si j'en croise. Comme je suis en première année j'aurai l'air plus innocente que les autres, et je fais partie du club de vol donc j'ai le droit d'être là.

Jusqu'au repas je ne vois plus grand monde, mis à part les profs au loin qui encadrent deux élèves, mais je ne peux pas voir qui à cette distance. J'espère juste qu'Ewald ne s'est pas fait prendre. J'en ai le cœur net au repas lorsque je retrouve mes amis à table. Personne ne s'est fait choper parmi nous. Nous décidons de nous retrouver au QG après le banquet pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement de la course. Une fois là bas, j'apprends qu'Ewald et les autres ont réussi à faire disparaître le tunnel à temps, et à se dissimuler dans la forêt interdite au passage des profs.  
« Du côté des participants, la course a été un succès, déclare Arthur. Il y en a eu un qui est rentré dans les gradins au début, mais il n'a rien de grave, trois se sont fait attraper par le calamar, mais le seul blessé grave est un cinquième année de Gryffondor qui s'est pris un arbre à l'entrée de la forêt, les profs l'ont attrapé avec son meilleur ami. Il sera sous poussos toute la nuit.  
-À ce sujet, interrompt Ewald. Vivian, je t'ai vue foncer dans la forêt, c'est là que tu m'as dépassée en fait. Tu allais beaucoup trop vite !  
-Pas tant que ça, je proteste. Je sais voler, et je ne me suis pris aucun arbre. »  
Le serpentard secoue la tête, mais n'insiste pas, sauf qu'Alphonse prend le relais.  
« Et au saule cogneur ? Si je t'avais pas protégée, tu te serais au minimum fait casser des côtes. Même moi, je me suis mis un sort de bouclier!  
-Tu as fait quoi ? Demande Arthur, l'air prêt à s'affoler.  
-Et tu sais utiliser les sorts de bouclier en plus, rajoute Ewald. Très bien même pour une première année...  
-J'y ai juste pas pensé, okay ? Je fais. Merci beaucoup Al', d'ailleurs, tu m'as sauvée.  
-Ouais, bein ne refais pas de coup pareil. J'ai pas autant flippé depuis la tour d'astronomie. En parlant de trucs à ne pas refaire, Ewald, c'est toi que je dois remercier pour la bombe à eau en sortie du saule cogneur ?  
-On ne peut rien te cacher » fait le serpentard avec ironie.  
« La tour d'astronomie ? » Demande Arthur  
Oh putain. Je sens que si je m'attarde je vais pas aimer la suite. Déjà, les reproches ont gommé beaucoup de mon amusement, et je décide de partir avant que ça ne s'aggrave.  
« Je vais dormir » je coupe Alphonse, qui ouvrait la bouche pour répondre à Arthur.  
« Il est même pas vingt heures, fait remarquer le poufsouffle.  
-La journée a été mouvementée, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, je fais avec un sourire forcé. Et j'ai une douche à prendre. »

Les garçons me souhaitent bonne nuit, et je me hâte de retourner à ma tour. Je me lave sommairement avec un aquamenti (l'eau est froiiiide) et quelques sorts avant de regagner mon hamac pour dormir. L'un dans l'autre, c'était une bonne journée, la course d'obstacles était géniale. Mais j'ai peur que les autres commencent à remarquer trop de trucs. Ewald me fait flipper. Et demain, je vais chez Al'… J'espère que ça va bien se passer. Je malaxe mes bras pour me détendre. Ewald n'a pas vu ou pas eu le temps de soigner les blessures que j'ai reçues des branches que dans la forêt, et elles me brûlent.

 _« I was born to burn  
_ _Like a flame, high and bright  
_ _Fast and shiny light  
_ _Consume my bones, it's my turn_

 _Cause I was born to disappear  
_ _I have no right to live  
_ _And no will to breathe  
_ _D_ _eath_ _I will never fear »_

-Extrait du carnet bleu de Vivian Eris-

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre! Il s'en passe des choses, hein?  
Il me tarde de savoir ce que vous aurez pensé de la course. J'ai pas su qui allait gagner jusqu'à la fin, Lily a failli y arriver! En plus en continuant à écrire j'ai réalisé que ç'aurait été super drôle qu'Ewald invisible gagne. Sauf que lui est pas suicidaire, et il a abordé la forêt plus lentement que Vivian. Alphonse a tracé, mais avec un sort de protection autour de lui. Vivian a gagné parce qu'elle a employé à fond les règles assez larges de la course, et qu'elle a pris de risques assez grands.

Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera "Je vais t'offrir un secret, Alphonse". J'ai en ce moment l'espoir fou de le finir en moins d'un mois, mais bon, faut que je l'écrive quoi. Et même si je finis vite, je publierai probablement pas (à part si je reçois plein de reviews qui boostent ma motivation et que je suis pas bloquée sur le chapitre d'encore après), mais voilà. Je suis contente! Les choses avancent. Et le prochain chapitre promet d'être sympa aussi.

Allez, jeu concours bonus, mettez moi vos prédictions pour le prochain chapitre: quel(s) secret(s) va révéler Vivian à Alphonse? Un drabble offert à la personne qui tombe le plus juste (si quelqu'un tombe juste).

Comment vous vous occupez vous sinon?

à la prochaine,

Kuro


	30. Je vais t'offrir un secret, Alphonse

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous et bienvenue dans ce nouveau chapitre.

Okay, à nouveau en retard mais hey. C'est un monstre ce chapitre. Le plus long que j'aie jamais écrit. 19 pages! 19! xD  
Au bout de cinq pages, ils étaient toujours pas dans le Poudlard Express, alors que ce chapitre est à la base censé couvrir les vacances de Vivian chez Al'.  
Le week end dernier j'en étais à 9/10 pages. Mardi, à 12, mais je pouvais pas couper le chapitre comme ça!  
Donc euh, voilà.  
Y a pas mal de dialogues, de discussions sérieuses, et j'espère avoir vos avis là-dessus!  
Un remerciement aux trois personnes toujours fidèles qui ont review (si seulement ils pouvaient inspirer les autres... C'est précieux les reviews, vous savez? C'est ça qui motive, et c'est la seule gratification qu'on reçoit en tant qu'auteur de fic).

Bref, j'espère que tout le monde tient le coup avec le confinement, et que vous n'avez pas perdu de proches à cause du virus...  
Bientôt la liberté, on espère.

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le résumé de l'épisode précédent et de qui est qui. Puis le chapitre aussi, quand même.

 _Vivian: bon, j'espère que vous savez qui c'est. Surnommée Baby Monster par une partie des élèves._  
 _Arthur: Poufsouffle, septième année, ami avec Vivian depuis leur rencontre folichonne avec le pédophile._  
 _Ewald: Le Serpentard trop coool (qui a dit que je devais rester pro?) qui se trouve être le meilleur ami d'Arthur, aussi en septième année._  
 _Alphonse (Al'): Gryffondor, sixième année, les concours de cran ça rapproche._  
 _Scorpius Malfoy: Poufsouffle, première année, ami avec Vivian jusqu'à leur dispute et qu'elle refuse de renouer avec lui._

 _Résumé de l'épisode précédent: La course d'obstacles. La course d'obstacles quoi, l'anarchie, le bazar, les bombes à eau qui volent... Et puis une lettre inquiétante des parents de Vivian aussi, qui ont l'air de savoir des trucs qu'ils devraient pas, et une discussion avec Arthur sur la Serdaigle de ses rêves et sur Scorpius._

Enjoie!

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Arthur arrive en retard au repas. Quand il me voit, il se dirige droit sur moi, l'air décidé.  
« Il faut qu'on discute Vivian. Maintenant.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Je pense que tu vas préférer qu'on parle en privé.  
-Tu ne manges pas ? » je demande, dans l'espoir vain d'échapper à une conversation que je suis à peu près sûre de vouloir éviter.  
« Je mangerai là bas. Viens, on a pas beaucoup de temps avant le départ du train. » Il attrape une pomme sur la table et je le suis à contrecœur, sous le regard songeur d'Ewald. Je suppose qu'il est au courant. Al' ne mange pas avec nous ce matin et nous passons derrière lui, installé à la table des Gryffondor, en sortant de la grande salle. On va s'asseoir dans notre QG. Je suis extrêmement tendue et j'essaye dans bien que mal de le dissimuler. J'appuie mes coudes sur la table et mon menton dans mes mains, pour me mordre aussi discrètement que possible à la jointure du pouce. Arthur me regarde droit dans les yeux avec intensité.  
« ça ne peut pas continuer, Vivian.  
-Qu'est ce qui ne peut pas continuer ? » Je demande, avec un ton qui se veut ennuyé et calme, alors que je suis prête à m'enfuir.  
« Tu gardes pour toi tout ce qui est important, tu ne te reposes sur personne. Tu fais des choses beaucoup trop dangereuses, bordel, tu n'es pas immortelle ! »  
C'est plus fort que moi, je laisse échapper un rire. Pas immortelle ? Si il savait ! Je me reprends vite, néanmoins, parce qu'il a l'air furieux. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état auparavant, et j'avoue que si l'expérience est intéressante je n'apprécie pas le voyage. Ça prouve juste que je me suis trop rapprochée. Je savais qu'il était attaché à moi pourtant. Et vas y que je me laisse prendre à devenir amie avec lui, à baisser un peu ma garde. Négligent. Dangereux. Je ne peux pas le contrôler. Si je veux des amis, okay, c'est une bonne distraction. Mais pas si ça veut dire m'exposer. Bref. Je demande, avant qu'il n'explose.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Arthur ?  
-Je veux que tu me dises ce qu'il t'arrive. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu fais des trucs risqués tout le temps. Je ne veux pas continuer comme ça, à passer l'éponge avec le sourire. Je ne te sous estime pas, je sais que tu n'es pas ordinaire, que tu es extrêmement mature et intelligente, je ne dis pas ça parce que je te considérerais comme une gamine ou quoi. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, comment je pourrais ? Mais si on est amis, ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça.  
-Et toi tu m'as sauvée en retour, Arthur. Je tiens à toi, je te l'ai dit, tu es mon premier ami ici, tu es mon meilleur ami. » (j'ignore la pointe de douleur que je ressens en disant ça, parce que mon meilleur ami, ça a toujours voulu dire Quentin, depuis que je l'ai rencontré) « Mais je veux que tu respectes ma vie privée et mon indépendance. Tu vas trop loin. Il ne m'arrive rien de plus qu'être en vie, et je trouve que tu exagères.» (Il ignore à quel point je dis la vérité. Je suis en vie et c'est tout le problème.)  
« Et ta vie est importante, mais tu agis comme si elle t'était égale ! La magie ne ramène pas les morts ! Si tu t'étais écrasée au pied de la tour d'astronomie, aucune poussos n'aurait pu te sauver ! Il ne s'agit pas de respecter ta vie privée, Vivian. Arrête de me prendre pour un imbécile, on sait tous les deux que tu te sur-protèges ! On sait tous les deux que ce n'est pas normal, mais que tu refuses de l'admettre ! C'est mon rôle en tant qu'ami, de te dire que tu as tort. C'est mon rôle d'être là, même si tu veux pas de moi. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber !  
-Pas de problème, c'est moi qui le ferai puisque c'est nécessaire. Adieu, Arthur.  
-Non. »  
Sa voix est calme, à l'opposé de tous les sentiments dont il a fait étalage jusqu'à présent. Il murmure un sort. J'essaye d'ouvrir la porte. Fermée. (il faut vraiment que les gens arrêtent de faire ça) Je respire profondément.  
« D'abord, tu vas m'écouter. Tu ne vas pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement, Vivian. Là, je vais te laisser sortir d'ici, profiter de tes vacances. Mais tu vas réfléchir à tout ça. Et j'espère qu'à la rentrée tu seras plus disposée à discuter avec moi, parce que tu n'auras pas le choix. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu joue avec ta vie comme ça, et aussi comment ça ce sera passé avec ta famille, si tu la vois. Bon sang, Vivian ! Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si c'était moi ?  
-Tu as fini ? » je demande, pour ne pas avoir à lui mentir. Parce que malgré tout, je sais que je l'aiderais autant que je pourrais si les rôles étaient inversés. Enfin, je ferais pas comme lui, à attaquer de front. J'observerais, je rassemblerais des indices, je me renseignerais auprès d'autres gens, j'empathiserais avec lui, j'étudierais ses réactions, quitte à les provoquer…  
« Pour l'instant. »

La porte se déverrouille. Je m'enfuis, d'abord en marchant, puis dès que je me suis un peu éloignée, je cours, comme si je pouvais m'échapper. J'emporte l'image d'Arthur, les poings serrés, dans la salle de classe vide, que j'ai vue en me retournant. Je vais chercher mes affaires, parce que le train arrive. Je regrette presque d'aller chez Al', juste parce que je sais que je risque de croiser Arthur dans le train, et avant ça, dans les calèches. Je me coupe, deux rapides traits rouges sur mon cou, un délicat mélange de péril et de douleur, je bois un peu de sang, je réactive mes glamours, je cours vers les calèches. Je me cache dans un groupe de deuxième années enthousiastes et monte avec eux, jetant au passage un coup d'œil au sombral que tous les gamins autour de moi ne voient pas. Je me sens triste pour Arthur, qui s'est attaché à moi. Triste pour son affection inutile, puisque je vais mourir. C'est quelqu'un de bien, et dans une autre vie on aurait pu être proches. Mais je suis ce que je suis, et je ne peux rien oublier. Il vaut mieux que je me distancie maintenant, à vrai dire, même si j'aurais dû le faire bien plus tôt. Mieux vaut maintenant que plus tard, limiter les dégâts autant que faire se peut. Je l'aperçois justement, il aide une serdaigle à monter dans une carriole avec un large sourire. La mystérieuse Cian, sans doute ? Ewald est déjà installé, l'air un peu guindé entouré des amies de la serdaigle, sans doute. Arthur fait un commentaire, ils rient tous. Je souris aussi, et mon sourire a le goût de la tristesse. Je me rappelle d'une fois, où j'ai aperçu Quentin qui mangeait avec Florian et Élias, au lycée. Il souriait brillamment, comme il ne souriait jamais avec moi parce que je n'apportais que de la souffrance. Je m'étais sentie exclue à ce moment là, douce-amère parce qu'il était heureux, mais pas grâce à moi. C'est un peu ce que je ressens en ce moment, à Poudlard, mais en bien moins fort parce que j'étais amoureuse de Quentin, mais je ne le suis d'aucun des septième année.

Enfin, j'arrive au train. Je veux me glisser tout au bout, comme le jour de la rentrée, mais Al' me voit entrer dans le wagon et me traîne derrière lui, dans un compartiment encore inoccupé, en jacassant sur la course d'obstacles. Nous sommes rejoints assez vite par Ewald, et je me tends, mais Arthur n'est pas avec lui.  
« Il est avec son amie Serdaigle, Cian. Je crois qu'il ne voulait pas partir en vacances sans lui faire sa déclaration.  
-Arthur a une copine ? » demande Al'  
« Si tout se passe comme il l'a prévu, ça ne devrait plus tarder » répond Ewald.  
Ils discutent un peu, et je suis bien contente de les laisser faire, parce que j'ai peur qu'Ewald évoque ma discussion avec Arthur, et je commence à appréhender un peu mon séjour chez Al. Aller chez lui, ça implique quand même une certaine dose de confiance. Ou de résignation je suppose, à vrai dire. J'essaye de me dire que rien de mal ne va arriver, c'est comme ça la plupart du temps après tout, non ? Et si il ne se passe rien, c'est le meilleur choix que je pouvais faire, parce qu'aller chez mes géniteurs aurait été hors de question, et rester à Poudlard pas génial. Je vais pouvoir découvrir une nouvelle ville, j'essaye de me concentrer là-dessus plutôt que sur mes peurs liées à Alphonse. Et à vrai dire, la dispute avec Arthur m'aide bien, dans le sens où elle m'a suffisamment impactée pour m'obnubiler un peu. Je plante mes ongles dans ma peau. Deux filles assez jeunes entrent dans notre compartiment, s'excusent parce qu'elles n'ont pas de trouvé de place ailleurs. Les garçons leur font de la place et se rapprochent de moi, formant un groupe distinct d'avec les deux gamines, un peu intimidées. Al' nous laisse tomber, disant qu'il veut passer un peu de temps avec les membres de l'équipe avant de les abandonner pour deux semaines, et je le regarde partir avec un certain soulagement, même si ça me laisse seule avec Ewald. Lui au moins ne s'attendra pas à ce que je sois joyeuse ou exubérante. Et avec les deux gamines, je suppose qu'il ne me posera pas trop de questions.

Je suis très vite déçue lorsqu'il lance un assurdiato. Ça m'apprendra à espérer tiens. Je souris intérieurement, amusée par l'ironie, même si je suis tendue. Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin que quelqu'un me fasse à nouveau la leçon, Arthur m'a suffit, merci. Mais comme souvent, le serpentard me surprend :  
« Détends toi, Vivian, je ne compte pas te parler d'Arthur, à moins que tu veuilles le faire, évidemment. J'ai une idée de comment la discussion s'est passée, et je suppose que tu as conscience qu'il s'inquiète pour toi, même si il est maladroit.  
-Oui, c'était assez clair, je fais, un peu sèchement.  
-Je voulais savoir si t'as retravaillé un peu sur l'occlumencie depuis notre séance.  
-Pas beaucoup, j'admets. J'essaye de défendre mon esprit de temps en temps, mais j'ai du mal sur la durée, surtout en essayant de garder mes perceptions en dehors de mes barrières.  
-Si tu continues à t'entraîner ça va venir, sourit Ewald. À ce propos, s'il-te-plaît, tu voudras bien ne pas tenter de nouvelles expériences en la matière tant que tu seras chez Alphonse ? Vous serez dans le monde moldu, et je doute fort qu'il aie la moindre notion en occlumencie, et j'apprécierais pouvoir continuer à avoir une partenaire de duel miniature à la rentrée.  
-Merci pour le miniature, je fais, faussement indignée. Et quoi, tu penses que je ferais de la magie en dehors de Poudlard ?  
-Vivian… Tu insultes mon intelligence, c'est une vengeance pour l'allusion à ta taille ? Ne crois pas que j'ai oublié ta deuxième baguette. Et ne détourne pas le sujet aussi, tu veux bien ? »  
Je soupire, un léger sourire aux lèvres malgré moi. Je dois reconnaître qu'il me comprend bien, à défaut de bien me connaître. C'est pour ça que je l'apprécie aussi. Il est raisonnable.  
« Si tu veux. Je n'avais pas trop d'idée d'expériences de toute façon. J'aurai déjà toute une ville à explorer sur les bras, je serai bien occupée ! »  
Ewald a un petit sourire.  
« Merci. Puisqu'on en a parlé, tu accepterais de me montrer la baguette en question ? »  
Je suis un peu surprise, mais après un regard aux deux serdaigles qui ne nous prêtent pas la moindre attention je sors la baguette de son étui à ma cheville. Je vois les yeux d'Ewald accrocher le poignard juste à côté, mais il ne fait pas de commentaire. Il prend plutôt la baguette pour l'observer, avant de me demander avec curiosité si elle me répond bien, et si je sais quelle est sa composition. Le trajet se passe agréablement ensuite, partagé entre la lecture et des discussions autour de théories magiques, d'occlumencie… Je réussis à lui demander un peu ce qu'il pense de la réincarnation, et des possibilités de faire revivre quelqu'un à l'aide de magie, et même si il a l'air un peu surpris par mon choix de sujets il répond de son mieux. Hélas sans me pointer vers une piste intéressante, vu que le seul moyen connu de prolonger une vie est les horcruxes, et que je suis plutôt certaine de ne jamais en avoir fait. Alphonse revient une dizaine de minutes avant l'arrivée, le temps de ranger sa robe de sorcier et histoire de ne pas me perdre. Le train finit par s'arrêter, et Ewald nous quitte pour essayer de croiser Arthur avant de partir. Alphonse semble un peu étonné que je ne suive pas le mouvement, mais il ne pose pas de question.. Nous devons attraper un train pour Oxford qui part d'une autre gare, et miniaturiser nos malles avant de passer côté moldu. Al' est surpris que je sache le faire, mais pas tant que ça.

Une fois dans le train pour Oxford, nous avons une heure devant nous. Au début, on ne parle pas trop, on échange juste quelques banalités sur le début des vacances, sur ce qu'on pourra faire pendant la semaine, puis on garde le silence un moment, et on sort spontanément nos téléphones portables. Ça me fait sourire. Al' semble avoir pas mal de nouveaux messages, moi je profite de mon reste de batterie (comment il fait pour charger son téléphone à Poudlard, d'ailleurs?) pour écouter de la musique. Ça fait du bien, ça m'avait manqué ! Un peu de sonata arctica, nostalgique, du icon for hire, plus vitaminé, du Eisbrecher… ça fait longtemps que j'avais pas entendu d'allemand. Quand je vois Al' relever la tête, je lui demande quel genre de musique il aime, et étonnamment il écoute un peu du métal/rock. J'aurais cru qu'il était plus du genre pop, mais tant mieux. Après, il écoute surtout du rap, mais bon, tout n'est pas à jeter dans ce style, loin de là.

Dans le bus, Alphonse me prévient :  
« Tu verras, mon père n'est pas très bavard, et pas toujours aimable. Le canapé et la télé lui appartiennent, pour le reste, fais comme chez toi. Il ne sera pas beaucoup là de toute façon, il travaille sur des chantiers en journée, il est grutier.  
-Et ta mère ? Je demande avec curiosité  
-Elle est morte. Répond Al'.  
-Oh. Désolée..  
-T'inquiète, c'est arrivé quand j'avais cinq ans… Je l'ai pas beaucoup connue. Elle est morte de maladie, on a eu le temps de voir venir, et elle a eu le temps de me dire tout ce qu'elle voulait que je sache. Je sais qu'elle m'a aimé, et je garde son héritage. C'est d'elle que je tiens ma magie, et elle était française, tu vois ? Je sais parler sa langue, c'est quelque chose que j'aurai toujours d'elle. » Alphonse sourit avec une douceur inhabituelle chez lui. Ça explique son prénom, en tout cas.  
« Je pense que je comprends ce que tu veux dire. » je réponds, et j'ajoute en français, obéissant à mon impulsion « Merci d'avoir partagé ça avec moi.  
-Attends, tu parles français ? Depuis quand ? Comment ? » me demande Alphonse, son vague à l'âme oublié aussitôt. Son air complètement choqué amène un rictus sur mes lèvres.  
-Alors, oui, depuis un certain temps, et comme je parle anglais : en faisant vibrer mes cordes vocales » je réponds, toujours en français parce que ça fait une vie que je n'ai pas parlé ma langue natale, et ça fait bizarre d'y revenir, étrange d'entendre un léger accent anglais dans ma voix, et en même temps je réalise que ça m'a manqué.  
« En tout cas, changer de langage n'améliore pas ton caractère » lâche mon ami, un peu frustré, en français, avant de me donner un petit coup de poing.  
« Par contre il faudrait qu'on évite de parler français devant mon père, si tu veux bien. Il peut le parler aussi, mais il refuse de le faire, et n'aime pas que je le fasse. Je crois que ça lui rappelle ma mère, et elle lui manque toujours. »

La maison d'Alphonse est située en bordure de la ville, dans un quartier avec pas mal d'HLM. La bâtisse est assez petite, même si il y a deux étages, serrée entre deux autres maisons, et la façade est décrépite. L'intérieur non plus ne paie pas de mine. Alphonse crie : « Papa, c'est moi ! » en entrant, et un homme dans la cinquantaine vient nous accueillir. Il a le front haut et les cheveux grisonnants au tempes. Il est assez grand, et un peu rond, et porte une moustache. Une vague odeur de bière flotte autour de lui. Il a l'air heureux de revoir son fils, qu'il serre brièvement dans ses bras.  
« Content de te revoir, fils ! Et elle, c'est l'amie dont tu m'as parlée ? Elle est pas bien grande, dis donc. Bienvenue dans la ville aux clochers rêveurs, jeune fille. Comment tu t'appelles ?  
-Vivan monsieur. Merci de m'accueillir.  
-Pas de problème, pas de problème. Je laisse Alphonse te montrer la maison, si vous avez faim servez vous, y a de quoi faire au frigo. »

Et juste comme ça, il disparaît dans le couloir et je me retrouve seul avec Al'. Effectivement, il a pas l'air embêtant le bougre. Mon ami me dit qu'on a qu'à commencer par déposer nos malles, et je le suis jusqu'au premier étage. Il m'indique ce qui se cache derrière les portes fermées. Toilettes, chambre de son père, sa chambre. C'est là que nous déposons mes affaires. Il installe un matelas sur le sol pour moi, avec une couverture, et je réalise que nous allons partager la même chambre. J'essaie de dissimuler la peur que cette idée instille en moi, et le suis en bas une fois qu'il a fini d'installer. Il me montre encore la salle de bain, la cuisine, et la salle à manger où son père regarde la télé avec une bière. Nous retournons à la cuisine ou mon ami fait réchauffer une pizza au four en affirmant que la cuisine des elfes lui manque déjà. Pendant qu'il s'affaire, son téléphone sonne et il me dit que je peux monter, et qu'il me rejoindra avec la nourriture. Je regagne la chambre d'Alphonse. Elle est bien plus petite que celle d'Arthur, ou même que la mienne. Toutes les pièces sont petites, dans cette maison. Les murs tapissés d'un jaune vieillot disparaissent un peu sous des posters de basketteurs et de quelques photos moldues, où je reconnais un Alphonse plus jeune posant avec des gamins de son âge, dont un noir avec un sourire éclatant, qu'on retrouve sur la plupart des photos, sur une autre Alphonse avec un couple âgé, sans doute ses grands parents, en train de manger un croissant, et sur une autre encore, un enfant que je suppose être mon ami, tout jeune, sur les genoux d'une dame aux cheveux blonds comme les blés qui doit être sa mère. Il y a une fenêtre qui donne sur la rue, et un lit au châssis en métal. Un bureau, dont le bois est abîmé par des gravures et des dessins maladroits, sur lequel reposent un globe et un pot à crayon à moitié plein. Une poubelle, un placard, et un ballon de basket qui traînent complètent le tableau, avec mon lit.

Faute de mieux, je m'assois sur mon matelas. Je n'arrive pas à faire taire ma sensation de malaise, même si j'essaye, en me plongeant dans un roman. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Alphonse n'est toujours pas venu et je n'arrive plus à faire semblant. Je prends mon carnet bleu, et je me coupe rapidement. Ça ne m'apaise pas, alors je prends le risque de faire des coupures plus profondes, en guettant des bruits qui indiqueraient que quelqu'un vient. Ma cuisse reçoit deux marques profondes, et j'attends qu'elles arrêtent de trop saigner en buvant un peu de sang. Je suis toujours sous tension, mais je suppose que ça m'a aidé un peu. Après une dizaines de minutes, j'entends des pas dans l'escalier. Je lance un glamour rapide, grogne lorsqu'il s'avère inefficace, retente un coup, ça fonctionne. Je remets mes vêtements bien en place, mais je n'ai pas le temps de cacher la baguette car Alphonse entre déjà en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche, la pizza dans l'autre main. Il voit la baguette dans la mienne, et me demande d'un ton alarmé :  
« Attends, j'espère que tu n'as pas fait de magie ?! On risque d'avoir de gros ennuis !  
-Sauf que ce n'est pas ma baguette. » je fais, tranquillement. Ewald est déjà au courant après tout, et avec la magie à portée de main, Al' et moi auront sans doute pas mal de trucs cool à faire à Oxford.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Elle est à qui ?  
-Je vais t'offrir un secret, Alphonse. »  
Il s'assoit sur son lit, et me regarde, impatient. Je souris.  
« Je t'écoute.  
-Tu te rappelles de l'histoire du pédophile ? » Il a un rire jaune.  
« C'est difficile à oublier.  
-C'est sa baguette.  
-Comment ça se fait ? » Il secoue la tête, et ajoute : « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, ce jour là, exactement ?  
-Il n'y a pas grand-chose de plus à dire que ce que tu sais déjà… Après que le connard soit mort, j'ai compris que si la magie existait, il fallait que les enfants moldus ne racontent rien, alors on leur a dit d'aller dans la cuisine en attendant les secours. On a contacté la mère d'Arthur avec son portable, et le temps qu'elle arrive on s'est rhabillés, et j'ai remarqué la baguette de l'homme près de son corps. J'ai réalisé que je devais la récupérer, pour avoir accès à la magie en attendant d'entrer à Poudlard. Arthur m'a vu la voler. Heureusement, les aurors ne m'ont pas vu faire, et la mère d'Arthur m'a fait transplaner chez eux. Sa famille m'a hébergé pour une nuit… En fait, les aurors voulaient me faire perdre la mémoire, mais je me suis battue pour la garder, et la mère d'Arthur s'est portée garante de moi pour me remercier d'avoir sauvé son fils.. Alors que bon, sans son aide on serait tous les deux morts, sans doute. Bref, on a caché la baguette le soir même, au cas où, et on a bien fait, parce que le lendemain un auror est venu nous demander si on savait où elle était. Je n'avais pas pu trouver d'excuse vraisemblable, mais Arthur a sorti un mensonge crédible, et le mec l'a cru. Plus tard, quand j'ai estimé que c'était safe, j'ai récupéré la baguette, et tadaa ! Une baguette non bridée, avec laquelle j'ai appris la magie.  
-Putain… » parvient à articuler Alphonse. « Je pensais pas qu'Arthur avait ça en lui, je l'ai sous estimé je crois… Et toi… T'es un peu flippante, tu sais ?  
-Mais on pourra faire de la magie cette semaine. Ça compense, non ? »  
Alphonse fait mine de réfléchir, et l'ambiance se détend beaucoup, même si il y a un reste de tension en l'air. Ça m'a fait bizarre de parler de tout ça, et je crois qu'Al' a été un poil secoué, malgré tout. Il n'a tout de même pas l'air d'avoir trop peur de moi, parce qu'il acquiesce avant de se rapprocher de moi d'un coup. Ma peur est de retour, mais j'enveloppe mon geste de recul spontané sous une couche d'humour, alors qu'il demande :  
« Je peux l'essayer ?  
-Plus tard, on a une pizza à manger, crétin. J'ai attendu assez longtemps, non ? » je fais, dans l'espoir de l'éloigner un peu, et aussi parce que je commence vraiment à avoir faim.  
« Oh, désolé ! J'ai eu Lucian au téléphone, c'est mon meilleur ami, on va se voir demain, et j'ai pas vu le temps passer... »  
Al' a vraiment l'air contrit, mais il me tend un bout de pizza, alors je lui fait un signe de main qui veut dire « t'inquiète » et je commence à manger. Il fait de même, et pendant quelques temps on n'entend plus que des bruits de mastication dans la pièce. Alphonse s'est rassit sur son lit, et je me détends un peu. Une fois que nous avons enfin l'estomac plein, il reprend la parole.  
« Du coup comme je disais je vais voir Lucian demain, mais je préférerais que tu ne viennes pas, au moins le matin, ça fait longtemps que je l'ai pas vu et on a plein de choses à se dire, et il te connaît pas… Il sait même pas que t'es là pour l'instant. Désolé, je sais que c'est pas cool…  
-Non, t'inquiète » je fais, avec un sourire. « C'est normal. Il est pas au courant pour Poudlard, j'imagine ?  
-Non… Il croit que je vais à une école privée internationale, pour pouvoir parler français.  
-On pourrait lui raconter que je suis ta cousine peut-être ? Ça expliquerait pourquoi je squatte chez toi alors que je suis plus jeune, et comme je parle français ce sera crédible.  
-C'est une bonne idée. » admet Alphonse. Néanmoins, il a pas l'air ravi, mais je devine assez facilement pourquoi.  
« Tu n'aimes pas ça, hein ? Mentir…  
-Je déteste ça » crache mon ami avec dépit. « C'est facile pour les sang purs, les gens qui ont grandit et qui vivent du côté sorcier, mais pour les nés moldus, ceux qui vivent à cheval entre les mondes.. ? On est obligé de mentir, d'inventer des excuses, et j'ai l'impression qu'au final il faut choisir entre les deux, sinon on est condamnés à une vie où l'on ment à ceux qu'on aime… Je comprends que le secret magique doive être maintenu, mais je voudrais au moins pouvoir être honnête avec ceux dont je suis le plus proche… Parce qu'avec le temps, ça fait comme un mur entre nous, qui nous sépare de plus en plus à chaque nouveau mensonge. »  
Je reste un instant silencieuse, surprise par l'éclat un peu inattendu d'Alphonse. Mais je le comprends. J'ai déjà ressenti ça, je crois, même si à l'époque je l'exploitais pour m'éloigner des gens.  
« Ce serait bien d'avoir un sort qui permettrait de parler aux gens tout en les empêchant de partager cette connaissance avec d'autres, pour pouvoir être honnête avec les gens de confiance.  
-C'est vrai… soupire Alphonse. Mais le monde magique n'accepterait jamais ça je pense. »  
Je ne réponds rien, parce qu'il a sans doute raison. Mais au final, qu'est-ce qui empêche les gens de parler aux moldus ? Rien. Maintenant que j'y pense, ça doit sans doute être le principal boulot des oubliators, de limiter les dégâts lorsque quelqu'un mis dans la confidence trahit le secret. Et beaucoup plus de gens doivent être au courant qu'on ne le croit.

On finit de manger tranquillement, puis je laisse Alphonse essayer un peu la baguette du pédophile. Il a pas mal de difficultés à la maîtriser, et moi aussi, ce qui confirme ce que j'ai remarqué en remettant mes glamours, tout à l'heure. Deux mois avec ma baguette, qui me correspond, et celle là m'est beaucoup plus difficile à maîtriser. Pas impossible, mais les sorts sont plus compliqués à lancer. Enfin, nous nous préparons à dormir, et mes inquiétudes reviennent en force. Je m'allonge sur mon matelas, et je lis en écoutant de la musique pendant qu'Al est sur son portable. Après quelques temps, il éteint la lumière et je reste allongée, les yeux ouverts dans la pénombre, tendue comme la corde d'un arc. Le silence s'étire, brisé seulement par les bruits des voitures, lorsqu'Al' demande :  
« Qu'est-ce que ça fait… de tuer quelqu'un ? »  
Surprise, je mets quelques secondes à répondre.  
« Ce que ça fait... » je rassemble mes pensées. Je peux répondre honnêtement à cette question. « C'est étonnamment facile. C'est presque choquant la rapidité à laquelle ça s'est passé… Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait, et je le referais sans hésiter. Mais… ça laisse des traces. Je ne m'en veux pas de l'avoir tué, mais je m'en veux d'avoir tué tout court, je sais pas si ça a du sens pour toi. Mais si c'était à refaire, ou si j'étais à nouveau dans une situation semblable, je tuerai sans hésiter. Je fais ce que j'ai à faire. »  
Un long silence suit à nouveau ma déclaration, puis Al' me dit, avec un sérieux auquel il ne m'a pas habitué :  
« Merci d'avoir partagé ça avec moi. Je comprends je crois. Je pense que je le ferais aussi, si je n'avais pas le choix. Tu es forte, Vivian. »  
Je ne réponds pas, et il me demande :  
« ça va ?  
-Toujours, t'inquiète » j'affirme, souriant par réflexe même si il ne peut pas le voir dans le noir. Finalement, il me souhaite bonne nuit et après un temps qui me paraît très long il finit par ronfler légèrement, et je me détends un peu. Je malaxe nerveusement mes cicatrices fraîches, mais finis enfin par trouver le sommeil au bout d'un moment. Je dors très mal, me réveillant à chaque bruit provenant du lit d'Alphonse, mais je dors un peu, et il ne me fait rien.

Je me réveille avant lui, à cause de la lumière du soleil, et même si il est encore tôt et que je n'ai clairement pas assez dormi je sais que je vais rester réveillée, alors je prends un livre aussi silencieusement que possible et je lis, adossée contre le mur. Alphonse n'est pas trop bruyant en dormant, et je le regarde un peu, à la dérobée. Il dort sur le dos, bras écartés, une jambe sortant du lit, totalement détendu. À l'aise comme toujours, même en dormant. Mais beaucoup plus calme comme ça, quand même.

Plus tard, il finit par se faire réveiller par son réveil. Il est huit heures et demie. En me voyant debout, il me demande si je suis réveillée depuis longtemps, et j'élude sa question d'un geste vague de la main accompagné d'un « Pas tant que ça... ». Il hausse les épaules, et passe un tee shirt rapidement (il dort torse nu) avant de me guider vers la cuisine pour qu'on prenne un petit déjeuner. Je n'ai pas très faim, mais j'arrive quand même à avaler un truc vu que ça fait quelque temps que je suis debout. Son père est déjà parti travailler. Al' me donne un double des clés de la maison, et me recommande de ne pas me perdre avant de partir rejoindre son ami, non sans avoir promis de revenir vers midi. Enfin seule, je fais le tour des pièces en silence, observant le décor, curieuse, mais ne touchant que peu de choses, que je remets méticuleusement en place comme je les ai trouvées. Deux habitudes que j'ai, visiter les maisons où je suis, quand je suis livrée à moi-même, et ne laisser aucune trace de mon passage. Je finis par retourner dans la chambre d'Alphonse, le seul endroit où je me sente à peu près à l'aise, moins étrangère et déplacée. Je lis un peu, mais très vite la fatigue me gagne, et je dois m'endormir parce que je me réveille en sursaut en entendant des voix dans la maison.

J'entends Alphonse m'appeler et je descends les escaliers, curieuse. Je le trouve dans le salon en compagnie d'un jeune que je devine être le gamin qu'il y avait sur beaucoup de photos dans la chambre de mon ami. Al' fait les présentations, rapidement :  
« Vivian, je te présente Lucian, mon meilleur ami. Lucian, Vivian. »  
Je serre la main à l'adolescent, remarquant qu'Al' ne m'a pas vraiment présentée comme sa cousine. Je suppose qu'il l'a soit déjà dit, soit qu'il préfère éviter de mentir aussi longtemps que possible. Apparemment, ils sont rentrés pour manger. Ils ont ramené des fish and chips, et on mange dans le salon, devant la télé qui diffuse un match de basket. Les deux garçons sont apparemment assez intéressés, mais malheureusement pour eux on n'assiste qu'au dix dernières minutes du match. Lucian me demande :  
« Tu aimes le basket ?  
-J'ai rien contre, j'ai toujours trouvé que c'était un sport sympa. Après, jouer en équipe n'est pas trop mon truc. Je suppose que toi oui ?  
-Absolument ! J'en fais depuis que je suis gamin, c'est à cause de moi qu'Alphonse aussi d'ailleurs.  
-Oh, cool, je savais pas ! Et tu fais quoi dans la vie sinon ?  
-Je passe mon A-level à la fin de l'année, après ce sera l'université…  
-Tu sais ce que tu veux faire ?  
-J'aimerais vraiment bosser dans le basket, passer pro, mais si j'y arrive pas je ferai sans doute éducateur, j'ai envie d'aider les jeunes du coin.  
-Je vois. Tu pourrais devenir entraîneur, sinon, vu que ça mêle le basket et le social, non ? »  
Lucian a un sourire un peu triste.  
« Si je n'arrive pas à passer pro, je vais laisser tomber le basket complètement, être entraîneur me rappellerait trop que j'ai échoué. »  
Un silence s'installe, que Lucian rompt à nouveau.  
« C'est marrant, à t'entendre on croirait qu'on a le même âge. Je suis moins surpris qu'Alphonse t'aie invité chez lui.  
-Tu n'as pas idée, soupire Al'. Tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises avec cette gamine. »

Lucian rigole un peu, et après quelques temps nous décidons d'aller nous promener un peu dans le quartier. Al' amène son ballon de basket, et nous nous lançons dans des un contre un sur un terrain voisin. Bon, je perds tout de suite et je comprends que même avec mon corps de dix-sept ans je n'aurais pas eu une chance. Même si Al' ne pratique pas à Poudlard (je pense), il a un très bon niveau, et Lucian met des paniers à trois points sans paraître faire des efforts, même marqué par Alphonse. Après quelques temps, quelques jeunes se rassemblent et un vrai match s'organise spontanément. Je me retrouve dans l'équipe de Lucian contre celle d'Alphonse, étant la pire joueuse (supposée du moins, au vu de mon âge), et le noir étant le meilleur joueur à priori. On ne compte pas trop les points de toute façon, sauf quelques jeunes qui se disputent toujours pour savoir où on en est exactement. Pour ma part, j'apprécie l'exercice, même si à ma grande frustration presque personne ne me fait de passe, parce que je suis petite, etc. Enfin, à la fin au moins je réussis à avoir plus souvent le ballon, une fois que j'ai fait mes preuves, même si il est hors de question de me laisser shooter. Ma spécialité, c'est plutôt les passes avec rebond, et éviter les gens qui veulent m'empêcher d'avancer en dribblant.

Le soir, après s'être séparés de Lucian et avoir pris une douche, je prépare un truc à manger avec Al', et il est s'étonne un peu de voir que je sais AUSSI cuisiner, même si il en est content. Apparemment, ce n'est pas son point fort. On s'installe à nouveau dans sa chambre pour manger, et on discute des plans pour le lendemain et de la journée écoulée.  
« Il est sympa, Lucian » je fais. Al' sourit, et acquiesce :  
« C'est pas mon meilleur ami pour rien !  
-Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?  
-Houlà, oui ! On s'est rencontrés quand on avait cinq ans. Je venais de perdre ma mère, et j'étais nouveau à l'école. Lucian est le premier à être venu vers moi. Il m'a convaincu de rejoindre l'équipe de basket en même temps que lui, et ça m'a sauvé d'avoir ça pour me défouler, et de me faire des amis. Sans ça, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu. Je me serais renfermé. En plus, pas mal de gamins se moquaient de moi en m'appelant la grenouille, parce que j'arrivais de France. » Al' reste songeur quelques temps, et je garde le silence, parce que je sens qu'il n'a pas fini de parler. « Tu sais… Je ne t'ai jamais expliqué ce que je faisais dans ce couloir à harceler Ewald, ce jour là. Avant d'entrer à Poudlard, j'ai pas mal souffert des moqueries des autres, et aussi de tous les connards de racistes qui cherchaient des embrouilles avec Lucian juste à cause de sa couleur de peau. J'aurais jamais pensé être de l'autre côté de la barrière, un jour. Quand je suis arrivé côté sorcier et que j'ai entendu parler des mangemorts et de leurs idées, j'ai été dégoûté. Les mangemorts étaient vaincus, même si quelques élèves partageaient encore encore leurs idéaux, ou venaient de familles alliées à Voldemort. Pas mal de gens savent qu'Ewald est le fils d'un mangemort, quand je suis entré à Poudlard plusieurs personnes lui menaient la vie dure pour ça, dans les plus vieux. Je le sais parce que j'ai voulu savoir de qui me méfier. Je suis entré dans l'équipe de quidditch, et ça m'a fait du bien, parce que le basket me manquait. Enfin… Ce soir là du coup, j'avais passé une mauvaise journée, et je venais de parler à Lucian. Il s'était fait tabasser par une bande de connards juste parce que sa tronche leur revenait pas. Du coup, quand on est tombés sur Ewald avec l'équipe, que Jenkins a commencé à l'insulter, et qu'il s'est défendu, j'ai vu une occasion de passer ma frustration. Je ne connaissais pas Ewald à l'époque, et je pensais qu'il croyait en les mêmes choses que sa famille. En plus, il était dangereux pour mon équipe. Je ne t'apprends rien en disant qu'il sait se défendre. J'ai été très con, je sais. J'ai une explication pour mes actes, mais c'est pas une excuse. Je crois que même pendant que ça arrivait je savais que c'était une connerie, mais on était déjà allés trop loin. Heureusement que tu es intervenue. »  
La voix d'Alphonse est amère, et je me sens obligée de répondre :  
« Ça se voyait que tu n'étais pas dans le même état d'esprit que Jenkins et la plupart des autres. C'est pour ça aussi que je t'ai défié. Instinctivement, j'avais l'impression que tu valais mieux que ça. » je marque une pause. « Merci de m'avoir expliqué en tout cas. Ça a du sens. Je suis contente de pouvoir comprendre. »  
Al' a un sourire soulagé, et on passe le reste de la soirée à tester quelques sorts débiles en échangeant des anecdotes sur notre vie et Poudlard. C'est surtout Al' qui parle, vu que je peux difficilement sortir des anecdotes sur ma vie d'avant. Néanmoins il se montre assez intéressé par tout ce que je lui raconte côté urbex et exploration urbaine, infiltration de chantiers…

J'ai un peu moins de mal à m'endormir ce soir là, même si je suis toujours sous tension, prête à réagir au moindre geste d'Alphonse. Je me réveille en même temps que lui, cette fois. On a mis un réveil vers neuf heures pour aller visiter la ville. On passe la matinée au centre ville, et je suis immédiatement charmée par l'architecture ancienne et désuète de ce quartier au style victorien, qui me fait rêver à l'ancien temps. Nous visitons le marché couvert qui me rappelle un peu camden town à Londres, et j'adore vraiment cet entrelacs de ruelles mi-souterraines mi-ouvertes. Nous trouvons à manger là bas, puis continuons la visite par quelques églises, l'université et plein de monuments historiques et pleins de dignité. Je repère deux trois endroits que je reviendrais bien escalader.

Les jours suivants se passent plutôt bien. Alphonse voit Lucian tous les jours pour quelques heures, et je me joins parfois à eux. Lucian est plutôt cool comme type, et je ne le mets pas trop mal à l'aise je crois. En même temps, je suppose que mon intelligence est moins inquiétante maintenant que quelques années en arrière, vu que le contraste est moins violent avec mon apparence physique. Avec Lucian, on fait surtout du basket, et on joue à des jeux vidéos. Ça fait une vie que ça m'était pas arrivé, et on s'amuse bien sur mario kart. Je me défends plutôt bien, ce qui n'est pas le cas au basket, où mes deux aînés essayent de m'enseigner quelques bases. J'ai de bons réflexes (je suis attrapeuse quand même), mais je manque de précision dans mes lancers, et de puissance tout simplement. Le troisième jour, je fais la connaissance de deux autres amis d'Alphonse, Rakin et Azmi, qui sont frère et sœur. Azmi est basketteuse, elle aussi (comme c'est original…), et je l'apprécie tout de suite. Grande, élancée, elle a des cheveux bruns et raides qu'elle attache toujours en queue de cheval, et ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds. Son frère est moins remarquable. Il a un tempérament plus doux, et un début d'embonpoint qui ne l'encourage pas à participer à nos jeux sur le terrain de basket. Quand je ne me joints pas à eux, je fais mes devoirs, j'écris, ou je fais des recherches comme il y a internet chez Alphonse. Quand il est là, on se promène le plus souvent. Il y a pas mal à faire, avec les activités que propose la ville, et on explore quelques bâtiments abandonnés qu'Al' connaît. On fait aussi des jeux, ou on s'occupe chacun de notre côté selon l'humeur. Je lui apprends aussi à cuisiner quelques trucs. Le soir, quand je n'arrive pas à dormir, je sors discrètement et je me promène, je fais un peu d'escalade sur les toits, même si je ne vais jamais trop loin.

xxx

Le cinquième jour, je vais à Londres pour voir mes parents. Je n'en ai pas envie, mais j'ai besoin de savoir, et j'ai pas totalement le choix de toute façon. Alphonse reste à Oxford, mais il m'accompagne quand même jusqu'à la gare. J'ai du mal à me montrer sociable ce matin là, mais mon ami ne me fait de remarque. Lui même a l'air un peu dans les nuages de toute façon. Dans le train, je suis tendue. Je finis par prendre mon poignard discrètement, et je le passe sur mon bras. Je coupe plus profond que prévu. Merde. Au moins, à mon grand soulagement, le saignement finit par se calmer et je peux dissimuler tout d'un glamour. Mais bordel, un peu plus et j'allais devoir trouver un truc pour faire bandage. Pas super discret. Je suis une abrutie.

Quand j'arrive à la maison, c'est ma mère qui ouvre la porte, elle a l'air rassurée de me voir. Mon père aussi est là, c'est exceptionnel qu'ils soient là tous les deux, en semaine. Après les salutations d'usage, mon père me propose de manger un truc. J'accepte, nerveuse, le poids de la discussion à venir qui n'a pas encore commencé pesant sur chacun de nous. Mon père va préparer lui même un en cas à la cuisine, et ma mère explique :  
« On a donné une journée de congé à Mrs Winston. Ce sera plus simple pour parler de magie… et du reste. »  
Je hoche la tête, et quand mon père revient la discussion commence pour de bon. Ma mère me prend la main et j'ai un mouvement de recul instinctif qui semble la blesser, mais elle se force quand même à sourire.  
« Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer… On est inquiets pour toi. On s'en veut de ne pas avoir compris que quelque chose s'était passé, quand tu es rentrée de colonie.. Tu avais six ans ! Six ans ! » Elle se cramponne à ma main, et mon père a le regard fermé.  
« Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit, ma puce ? On aurait pu t'aider  
-Vous êtes des moldus, je n'avais pas le droit. Et de toute façon, je vais bien, et je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour là… C'était horrible, c'est sûr, mais ç'aurait pu être bien pire. Donc ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce que je voudrais savoir, moi, c'est comment ça se fait qu'une prof soit au courant. Vous savez combien de personnes le savent, et comment ça se fait ? »  
Mes parents affichent un air un peu surpris, et vaguement scandalisé pour mon père, mais ma mère répond malgré tout :  
« Ce n'est pas la priorité ! On s'en fiche, non ?  
-Pas moi ! » je crie, exprimant mon angoisse malgré moi « J'ai besoin de savoir QUI est au courant !  
-Ton professeur d'études des moldus m'a dit qu'à part elle, seuls la directrice, l'infirmière et ton directeur de maison sont au courant. Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait par contre, c'est peut-être une procédure normale.. ? Le mieux sera sans doute que tu leur pose la question.  
-Je vois… » je fais. Au moins tout le monde ne sait pas, à priori. Je n'ai pas honte ou quoi, mais je déteste que les gens aient des informations sur moi alors que ma vie ne les regarde pas.  
-Quoi qu'il en soit, intervient mon père, c'est complètement scandaleux qu'on t'aie laissé ainsi livrée à toi même alors que tu avais six ans. Ces sorciers sont complètement inconscients ! Si ils voulaient t'interdire de parler, alors ils auraient dû s'occuper de toi !  
-Ils voulaient m'effacer la mémoire, je coupe. Comme aux enfants moldus. »  
Mon père arrête de tempêter, stupéfait.  
« Mais alors… Pourquoi ils ne l'ont pas fait ?  
-J'ai refusé. Je me suis battue pour la garder.  
-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que ces souvenirs m'appartiennent. Ils m'auraient influencée, même si je les avais oublié, de façon inconsciente, et ç'aurait été mauvais pour moi. Tandis que comme ça, j'ai pu mettre ces événements à la place qui leur convient. La mère d'Arthur s'est portée garante de moi jusqu'à ce que j'entre à Poudlard, elle était chargée de m'aider si besoin » j'ajoute, pour les rassurer. Vu la tronche que mon père tire, ça marche qu'à moitié, ce qu'il ne tarde d'ailleurs pas à confirmer.  
« Je continue à penser que c'est n'importe quoi, ce qu'ils ont fait. En tant que parents, ont aurait dû savoir bien plus tôt.  
-En tant que moldus, vous n'avez aucun droit, je siffle. Vous n'avez pas lu les Harry Potter ? La situation a l'air d'avoir pas mal évolué depuis, mais ils pensent toujours pas aux parents moldus, vous avez bien vu. D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas pourquoi ils vous en ont parlé maintenant.  
-Aucun droit ?! » mon père s'étouffe de rage, mais ma mère le calme en posant sa main sur la sienne.  
« Ce n'est pas l'important maintenant chéri. Maintenant, on est au courant, et on peut faire quelque chose. Nous ne connaissons pas très bien le monde dans lequel vit Vivian à présent, mais son professeur comprend qu'on a le droit d'être au courant au moins. Et toi, » ajoute elle en se tournant vers moi. « Ne nous cache plus jamais des choses comme ça. Nous respectons ton indépendance, mais un enfant n'a pas à porter des choses comme ça. Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir, tu comprends ? Cet homme, ce salopard qui t'a attaquée, il n'avait aucun droit de faire ce qu'il a fait, et il est en tort. Et j'ai conscience qu'on est fautifs aussi dans cette affaire. Tu es tellement indépendante qu'on ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas suivre les inconnus, alors qu'on aurait dû ! Je suis tellement désolée, ma chérie !  
-Pas de honte à avoir ? » J'ai un rire distordu, tellement ma mère est à côté de la plaque. « Je n'ai honte de rien ! Je suis fière d'avoir su me défendre, et d'avoir pu défendre mon ami ! Je ne vais pas avoir honte de m'être faite attaquer par un pervers détraqué ! » ma mère me fixe, la bouche entrouverte, et je poursuis. « Et j'y suis allée en sachant que c'était dangereux, parce que les autres le savaient pas et que je voulais pouvoir les aider ! » je reprends la maîtrise de ma voix, et ajoute : « je n'aurais juste jamais pu deviner que c'était un sorcier. Mais en tout cas, ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais qu'il ne faut pas suivre les inconnus et vous avez fait votre travail de parents. »  
Un silence suit ma déclaration. Mes parents se regardent, l'air un peu confus. Finalement, c'est mon père qui prend la parole, sa colère de plus tôt oubliée pour le moment.  
« Et bien… Tu es forte, Vivian. Je suis impressionné. » il marque une pause, et je l'imagine un instant comme l'antagoniste d'un manga. Il sort les même répliques. Néanmoins, j'attends le mais, qui ne tarde d'ailleurs pas à arriver. « Mais malgré ça, une enfant de ton âge n'aurait jamais dû avoir à affronter ça, personne n'aurait dû, d'ailleurs. Et nous avons failli à notre rôle de parents.  
-J'ai pas mal discuté avec ta prof, ajoute ma mère. Nous pensons que tu as besoin de pouvoir discuter de ces événements avec quelqu'un de confiance, et j'ai bien conscience que nous ne sommes sans doute pas les plus adaptés, avec ton père, même si nous aimerions que tu puisses te confier à nous. C'est pourquoi ton infirmière scolaire pourrait te permettre de voir une sorte de psychologue sorcier... »

La colère tombe sur moi d'un coup, étrécissant ma vision. Un psy ? Ils m'ont écoutée au moins ? TOUT ÇA NE LES REGARDE PAS ! Et je n'ai PAS besoin d'un putain de psy ! Ils semblent sentir la tension grandissante de la pièce, parce que je les vois se raidir un peu. Je réponds d'une voix tendue qui finit en cri, lorsque je perds mon contrôle de moi-même.  
« Je vous dis que je n'ai pas honte de ce qu'il s'est passé, que je me débrouille, que je suis en règle avec les événements. J'ai défendu un ami. Je suis restée en vie. Je suis mature, je sais où je vais, je suis indépendante. Je vous dis tout ça, et vous me répondez que j'ai besoin de soutien ? Vous devriez être fiers de moi ! Vous dites que je suis forte, que vous êtes impressionnés, mais vous ne m'écoutez pas ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide !EST-CE QUE VOUS M'ÉCOUTEZ SEULEMENT?!  
Encore le silence. Mes parents me regardent à nouveau d'un air un peu saisi, puis mon père m'ordonne :  
« Calme toi Vivian. On ne nie pas ton indépendance ou quoi que ce soit, mais on s'inquiète pour toi. C'est normal d'avoir besoin d'aide, beaucoup de gens vont voir des psys, tu sais ? » il me fait un sourire qui se veut encourageant, mais que je ressens surtout comme condescendant. Je ne suis pas une putain de gamine. Ma mère esquisse un geste vers moi, mais se reprend lorsque je retire violemment ma main.  
« Ma chérie, on t'aime, mais on voit bien que tu as besoin d'aide. Ce n'est pas normal de ne pas supporter le contact physique comme ça, par exemple. Le psy pourrait t'aider avec ça… »  
Je pleure de frustration à présent, mais ma voix est froide et maîtrisée. Sous la table, mes ongles sont plantés dans mon bras.  
« Normal ? J'ai jamais aimé le contact physique, c'est pas à cause d'une saloperie de pédophile. Non, figurez vous qu'il y a des gens comme ça, dont c'est pas le truc. Et vous me parlez de normalité, alors que vous avez toujours su que je ne suis pas une enfant ordinaire. Ça vous allait très bien de me laisser tranquille jusqu'à présent, et tout d'un coup vous apprenez un truc qui s'est passé il y a des années et vous vous rappelez que vous êtes mes parents ?  
-Tais toi ! m'ordonne mon père.  
-JE N'AI PAS FINI ! Je le coupe. Je ne suis pas une psychopathe, même si vous allez finir par vous en convaincre, sans doute. Je ne suis pas non plus une pauvre gamine traumatisée. Je suis en règle avec ce que j'ai fait. Oui, j'ai tué un homme. Je l'ai fait pour défendre un ami, et je le referais sans hésiter, parce que c'était nécessaire. Et il est hors de question qu'un inconnu vienne me poser des questions parce que je n'ai besoin de personne pour ça. J'ai grandi seule, et je tiens debout sans aide. Ma vie ne regarde que moi, et ce n'est pas parce que je suis votre enfant que vous avez le droit de vous mêler de ma vie privée. Je vous aime, mais on ne me forcera pas à partager ou à donner ce que je n'ai pas envie de partager ou de donner. Il y a des limites, et si vous ne pouvez pas les accepter vous n'aurez plus rien de moi.  
-Tu es notre fille, notre responsabilité, et tu nous dois le respect. Nous ne voulons que ton bien ! » ma mère. Elle pleure. Je me demande si, comme moi, c'est de la frustration.  
« Je vous respecte ! Mais vous, vous ne m'écoutez pas vraiment. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! Je suis surdouée, et magique, et je comprends que ça soit dur à vivre et accepter. Je suis désolée de ne pas être la petite fille mignonne et modèle dont vous rêviez sans doute, avec qui vous auriez pu vous émerveiller. Mais vous devez l'accepter ! »

Je ne vois pas venir la claque de ma mère. C'est la première fois de ma vie qu'elle me gifle, et même si la douleur est faible, le choc lui est bien réel. Elle se tient debout devant moi à présent, et elle me dit d'une voix mal maîtrisée :  
« Tu vas monter dans ta chambre pour te calmer. Tu es notre fille, et tu nous dois le respect, nous n'allons pas tolérer cette insolence. Tu veux être traitée comme une adulte ? Alors très bien, comporte toi comme telle. Ne descends pas tant que tu en seras incapable. »  
Un peu choquée, je me laisse pousser vers la sortie du salon, encore incrédule. J'entends ma mère tomber dans les bras de mon père, et je monte les escaliers presque en courant, claquant la porte de ma chambre avant de pousser un cri de rage. Comment osent ils ? Je pleure toujours de rage, et je me hais de manquer à ce point de self-control. Je dois me contrôler. Me contenir. Me calmer. Je donne un coup de poing dans le mur qui fait saigner mes phalanges, puis je me mords profondément, encore et encore. Je dissimule tout avec la baguette du pédophile, repensant à sa provenance tout en m'imaginant effacer la mémoire de mes parents. Mais peu importe à quel point je suis en colère, je sais que je ne ferai pas ça. Par contre… La pensée m'effleure qu'avant de me tuer je pourrais leur faire oublier mon existence. Ce serait miséricordieux, sans doute. Mais c'est leur mémoire, et elle leur appartient. Certains préfèrent se contenter de chimères, de demi-vérités, mais d'autres sont comme moi, et veulent toujours la vérité, peu importe à quel point elle blesse. Et je ne sais pas ce qu'ils veulent. Je ne le saurai jamais.

Lentement, je reprends mes esprits, je respire profondément. Je me repasse la conversation dans ma tête et je me mets à leur place avec réticence. Si j'étais parent (okay, l'idée est absurde, mais bon, disons que l'empathie ça sert), comment je réagirais si j'apprenais un truc comme ça ? Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre mon point de vue, ils ne savent pas qui je suis. Ils me prennent pour une enfant, indépendante certes, mature, mais ils ne savent rien. Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir pour ce qu'ils font, ce qu'ils veulent faire. Néanmoins, ma vie ne les regarde pas, et je ne vais certainement pas aller voir un psychomage. Je ne peux pas les affronter de front, ça ne marchera pas. Je dois être calme, posée, les rassurer. Sinon, je vais me faire piéger. Les moldus n'ont théoriquement pas de pouvoir sur les sorciers, mais ce sont mes parents, et surtout, les profs sont au courant. Si je ne convaincs pas mes parents, alors qui m'assure qu'on ne me forcera pas à coopérer ?

Quand ma mère frappe à la porte, une heure plus tard, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir. Elle frappe doucement, et demande presque avec timidité :  
« Vivian ? Je peux entrer ma chérie ? » je reconnais son ton de voix, celui qu'on prend après la tempête, quand on marche sur des œufs, quand on sait qu'on est allé trop loin. Bien. Ça veut dire qu'elle aussi est plus calme. Je sais que je l'ai blessée. Quand je lui réponds, j'ai la même vague dans la voix, les mêmes précautions.  
« Oui, maman. »  
Elle entre avec hésitation, et je prends sur moi pour aller la voir et lui prendre la main en baissant la tête :  
« Je suis désolée de vous avoir parlé comme ça…  
-Et moi je suis désolée de t'avoir giflé. Tu n'as pas mal ? » Elle me relève le menton, et observe ma joue. Elle a l'air soulagée de ne pas y trouver de marque. « Tu avais raison ma chérie, on ne t'a pas vraiment écoutée.  
-Moi non plus, je ne vous ai pas vraiment écoutés, je soupire. Vous vous faisiez du souci et je vous ai dit des choses horribles… Je… Ce que je vous ai dit est vrai, que je suis en règle avec le passé, tout ça, mais ça reste un sujet sensible, et je pensais pas l'aborder comme ça, et vous entendre parler de psy, pour moi, c'est comme si vous niez mes efforts et le chemin que j'ai fait pour en arriver là… Alors que pour moi c'est du passé, c'est comme si vous vous acharniez à vouloir trouver quelque chose de travers, parce que vous voulez pouvoir m'aider » tout en disant mes mots, je réalise ce que je dis au fur et à mesure. Au début, je voulais juste utiliser la bonne vieille stratégie de désarmer les gens en offrant des confidences qui donnent l'impression que je m'ouvre. Mais en fait, je réalise que ce que j'ai compris en parlant est vrai. Ma mère soupire, puis répond, d'une voix toujours fragile :  
« C'est vrai… C'est difficile aussi pour nous de croire que tu puisses t'en sortir aussi facilement, après ce que tu as vécu, toute seule.  
-Mais je ne suis pas seule, maman » je fais, en la regardant dans les yeux avec un sourire sincère dont la tristesse doit lui échapper. « Ce jour là, j'étais avec Arthur. Et on a toujours été amis depuis. Il est plus âgé que moi, c'est vrai, mais il me traite comme son égale, et on passe notre temps ensemble à Poudlard, quand on a pas cours. Il y a aussi son meilleur ami, Ewald, et Alphonse, le gars d'Oxford avec qui je passe mes vacances. Je suis bien entourée ! »  
Ma mère sourit et m'entoure de ses bras, et pour une fois je laisse faire, dissimulant mon déplaisir qui ne ferait que me desservir. Elle m'entraîne en bas des escaliers, et on rejoint mon père pour s'asseoir à nouveau autour de la table. Je m'excuse aussi auprès de lui, pour faire bonne mesure, et lui aussi a l'air plus calme déjà.  
« Mais du coup, tous tes amis sont beaucoup plus âgés que toi ?  
-Non, j'ai aussi des amis dans mon année, Scorpius par exemple, on s'est rencontrés dans le train » je fais en souriant, omettant prudemment le fait qu'on soit brouillés. Mon père s'étonne :  
« C'est quoi ce prénom ?  
-Famille d'aristocrates » je fais.

La conversation se poursuit comme ça sur un ton plus léger, et je pense qu'entendre parler de tous ces amis à moi les rassure beaucoup. Ils finissent par laisser tomber l'idée du psy, à mon grand soulagement, et même si mon père est toujours très remonté contre les sorciers en général et leur gestion de crise en particulier, je me contente de ce que j'ai. Quand j'estime avoir passé suffisamment de temps avec eux, je rebondis sur le sujet Alphonse pour rappeler que je dois retourner à Oxford. Mes parents semblent un peu déçus que je ne passe pas la nuit chez eux, mais ont du mal à dissimuler leur sourire devant mon impatience affichée de retrouver mon ami. Je conclus la conversation, pour les rassurer:  
« Vous voyez, je suis bien entourée ! Je suis très reconnaissante pour la façon dont vous m'avez élevée, et pour la liberté que vous me laissez. C'est vraiment précieux pour moi que vous me traitiez selon ma maturité et pas selon mon âge. » je souris. Mon père répond, l'air un peu soucieux :  
« Et nous sommes heureux d'avoir une fille intelligente comme toi. Mais plus jamais de coup comme ça. Promets nous de nous parler tout de suite si il se passe à nouveau quelque chose comme ça. Il faut qu'on se fasse confiance.  
-Je promets que vous serez les premiers que j'informerai si je me fais à nouveau attaquer par un pédophile », je fais, d'un ton mi sérieux-mi ironique.  
« Vivian…  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, maman. C'est promis. »  
Ça semble suffire à mes parents, pour cette fois en tout cas. J'éprouve une pointe de satisfaction à avoir esquivé la promesse, même si je ne m'y serais pas tenue. Mais comme ça, à moins de me refaire attaquer par un pédophile, ce qui est quand même sacrément improbable, je ne leur dois rien.

Enfin, ils me laissent partir, et mon père me raccompagne à la gare. On reste silencieux la plupart du temps, même si je profite du moment pour lui dire à quel point j'apprécie le nom de la chouette qu'ils ont achetés, et qu'il me pose quelques questions sur les cours. Ce n'est que dans le train que je réalise avec soulagement que j'ai échappé à toute la partie « harcèlement scolaire et baston contre les autres élèves ». Heureusement, je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais pu me contrôler, selon ce qui aurait été dit. J'ai déjà plutôt mal géré la conversation… Je me mords discrètement. Ça ne me fait tellement plus rien de me couper, de me mordre… Si peu d'effet. Mais peu de choses le font. Peut-être que je devrais me brûler ? Je l'ai jamais fait, dans mon ancien corps, puisque les brûlures ne disparaissent pas. Mais comme dans celui ci, il est facile de cacher les cicatrices… Sauf que j'aime le goût du sang. Enfin, à voir.

Quand j'arrive chez Al', il m'accueille avec un grand sourire et un plateau de sushis.  
« Désolé de ne pas être venu te chercher à la gare.  
-T'inquiète, t'as pas idée à quel point ça fait plaisir de voir que certaines personnes me fassent confiance pour me débrouiller toute seule » je fais, avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix  
« Y a eu un problème avec tes parents ?  
-T'as pas idée, je grogne. Et toi, passé une bonne journée ? »  
Le regard d'Al' se fait un peu rêveur, et il sourit largement.  
« Génial ! J'étais avec Azmi... »  
Je ne fais pas de remarque, mais j'ai bien l'impression qu'il l'aime. On mange en regardant un anime (ça aussi, ça faisait longtemps…), puis je propose à Al' de sortir se promener. J'ai besoin de me défouler, et j'ai bien envie d'escalader quelque chose.

Pas très loin de chez lui, à deux ou trois kilomètres, il y a de grands immeubles en construction avec des grues sur le toit. Nous nous dirigeons vers le plus grand d'entre eux, moi guidant mon ami. Nous marquons une pause devant les bâtiments, le temps que j'inspecte les lieux et que je trouve les angles morts des caméras de sécurité. Al' a l'air enthousiasmé par le défi, mais un peu nerveux. Il ne manque pas de remarquer mon aisance :  
« Tu as déjà fait ça ?  
-Toute ma jeunesse ! » Je fais avec un grand sourire. « C'est ta première fois ?  
-Oui... » avoue mon ami.  
« Rhooo, un grand Gryffondor comme toi ! » je me moque, avant d'ajouter « On triche un peu, vu qu'on aura la magie, donc t'auras pas l'expérience complète. Mais ça devrait être sympa quand même.  
-Tant qu'on se fait pas prendre… Et au fait, t'inquiète pas pour les caméras. Mon père m'a expliqué que dans la plupart des chantiers y a personne qui surveille, c'est que si les détecteurs de mouvements détectent quelque chose que l'alarme est donnée.  
-Et pas tout le monde s'en équipe... » je fais, forte de mon expérience. « Tu sais à quoi ressemble un détecteur de mouvement exactement ?  
-À peu près, oui. » Sourit Alphonse.

L'infiltration dans le chantier ne pose pas de problème. Nous ne voyons pas de garde, et nous trichons un peu pour éviter les détecteurs de mouvement quand c'est nécessaire, en nous faisant léviter grâce à la baguette du pédophile. Un échafaudage court sur la façade des dix premiers étages, et nous nous en servons pour pénétrer dans le bâtiment sans passer par la porte. Je suis plus habituée à l'exercice qu'Al', mais il est plus grand que moi, ce qui lui rend la tâche plus facile, et nous progressons à peu près au même rythme. Je suis plus silencieuse que lui, quand même. Les échafaudages, c'est un peu l'enfer niveau discrétion, dans la plupart des cas. Nous parcourons les escaliers éclairés par des lampes de chantiers jusqu'à atteindre, enfin, le toit. On prend un instant pour apprécier la vue, puis je m'attaque à la grue qui lance son bras au-dessus de la ville. Al' ne le réalise qu'après quelques secondes, et même si il a l'air moins sûr de lui, il me suit. Je ne lui prête pas trop attention, à part m'assurer qu'il ne tombe pas. Lorsque nous commençons à évoluer au-dessus de la ville, et plus juste au-dessus du toit de l'immeuble en construction, il s'arrête brièvement.  
« Wow, j'ai pas le vertige mais même pour moi ça commence à faire haut !  
-Tu n'es pas obligé de me suivre », je souris. Il se contente de laisser un « tsss », avant de poursuivre l'ascension. Une fois en haut, je me mets debout sur la rambarde de l'espèce de plateforme au bout du bras, rendue horizontale par l'inclinaison de la crue. Je tends les bras en croix, savourant l'adrénaline qui court dans mes veines, et me ferai presque trembler. Alphonse me rejoint, et même si les jointures de ses poings sont blanchies par la force avec laquelle il se cramponne aux barres de fer, il sourit. On reste quelques minutes à contempler la ville, et il me désigne quelques endroits qu'il reconnaît. Aucune voiture de police ne se dirige vers nous. Personne ne nous a repérés. Ensuite, le silence tombe, et demeure jusqu'à ce que nous sentions qu'il est temps de redescendre.  
« On bouge ? Demande Al'  
-Pars devant, je veux faire une dernière chose, je fais  
-Quoi ?  
-Me suspendre tout au bout, j'ai jamais pu essayer  
-Comment ça ? T'es sûre de toi ?  
-Mais oui, t'inquiète.  
-Donne moi la baguette alors, que je puisse essayer de te rattraper si tu tombes.  
-C'est pas la peine. Je ne vais pas tomber. Mais si j'ai besoin d'aide pour remonter, je te dirai.  
-Pourquoi prendre des risques pour rien ?  
-Mec, on est montés jusque là et c'est maintenant que tu as un problème ?  
-C'est différent.  
-En quoi c'est différent, s'il-te-plaît ? Au sol, tu ne douterais pas une seconde de ma capacité à me suspendre à une barre en fer sans lâcher prise. Que je sois suspendue à la barre ou debout dessus le résultat est le même si je tombe. »  
Alphonse soupire. Je suis un peu agacée, mais bon, c'est de ma faute d'y être allée avec lui. Et puis, si quelqu'un peut comprendre dans mes amis, c'est sans doute lui. J'ai sans doute quelques mauvaises raisons de faire ça, comme mon besoin de me mettre en danger pour me calmer après la discussion avec mes parents. Mais ce n'est pas la principale raison, ni même la plus importante. C'est juste une motivation supplémentaire.  
« Okay… Pourquoi tu veux faire ça ? Demande Al'  
-Parce que c'est important de se lancer des défis, ça aide à construire sa confiance en soi, savoir qu'on est capable est une chose, mais des fois il faut se le prouver. J'aime l'adrénaline, j'aime défier la mort, je vais pas te mentir. Je fais ça pour moi. »  
Mon ami garde le silence quelques secondes, et lâche enfin un :  
« Arthur va me tuer si il t'arrive quelque chose… Et Ewald. T'es sûre que tu veux pas me donner la baguette ? »  
Cette fois-ci, j'y réfléchis sérieusement, mais je secoue la tête.  
« Je la garde. Mais je te promets que si j'ai l'impression que je vais glisser, je te le dis et je t'autorise à m'aider »

Je vérifie que je n'ai rien dans mes poches qui risque de tomber, et je confie mon téléphone à Alphonse, puis je m'accroche fermement à une barre et je descends mon corps le plus doucement possible. J'ai confiance en mon grip. J'ai confiance en mes bras. Je me retrouve suspendue au-dessus des lumières qui scintillent, des milliers de vies qui à l'instant ne m'oppressent plus de leur nombre, perdue comme je suis entre ciel et terre. Si j'ouvre les mains je meurs, mais je sais que je ne le ferai pas. Pas ce soir. Pas maintenant. Je reste quelques instants comme ça, à m'emplir du vide, puis je lève la tête. Alphonse est prêt à saisir mes poignets, accroupi au-dessus de moi. Je lui souris, puis chuchote :  
« Je vais remonter. »  
Je remonte mes jambes en me balançant un peu jusqu'à crocheter la barre, puis me hisse en sécurité (toute relative) avec une grâce assez discutable. Sans plus parler, nous redescendons jusqu'au toit. Je sors une bouteille d'ice tea (enfin, l'approximation anglaise, parce qu'il n'y a. Pas. D'ice. Tea. En. Angleterre. JE HAIS CE PAYS DES FOIS) et des biscuits de mon sac, et on mange en silence. C'est marrant, quand je l'ai rencontré je n'aurais pas cru qu'Alphonse faisait partie de ces gens qui savent savourer la nuit, spontanément je l'aurais mis avec ceux qui savent pas se taire. Mais il se fond dans l'ambiance, et je savoure le moment, repoussant au fond de moi mon envie de faire plus de conneries, d'aller flirter avec la mort. Finalement, c'est lui qui rompt le silence.  
« Je suis heureux d'avoir fait ça, Viv. Je crois que je comprends ce que tu voulais dire par repousser ses limites, se lancer des défis. Merci de m'avoir emmené.  
-Un plaisir. »  
J'ai un petit sourire en coin en prenant À nouveau, nous laissons quelque temps passer avant de recommencer à parler. Je repense à la dispute avec mes parents, à Arthur, à Quentin, et à leurs copines respectives, et je demande :  
« Azmi, c'est qui pour toi ? »  
Al' laisse échapper un petit rire un poil dépité :  
« Je suis si facile à percer à jour, hein ? C'est la fille que j'aime.  
-Tu l'aime depuis longtemps ?  
-Je ne sais pas exactement. J'ai réalisé l'été dernier, mais je crois que ça fait plus longtemps… Elle est courageuse, intelligente, et on a pas mal de choses en commun...  
-Et elle est au courant ? »  
Il soupire.  
« Non. Enfin, je lui ai pas dit, mais je suppose qu'elle s'en doute...  
-Pourquoi tu lui as pas dit ? J'aurais pas cru que tu étais le genre de personne à aimer les gens en secret pendant si longtemps. »Al' a un grognement de dépit.  
« Ce n'est pas mon style normalement, mais… Ce que je ressens est sérieux, mais je n'ai pas envie de lui dire pour disparaître à Poudlard juste après en lui mentant sur l'endroit où je me trouve. Il y a plus sain pour débuter une relation. Et puis, j'ai besoin de réfléchir à ce que je veux faire après Poudlard, de quel côté je veux vivre… Le problème, c'est que j'ai envie de passer pro en Quidditch, et si j'y arrive pas devenir auror. J'ai besoin d'action et de dépassement. Mais faire ça, ça voudrait dire exister côté sorcier, même si je pourrais vivre côté moldu quand même. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'autorise la loi par rapport aux moldus et au Secret magique, mais au moins dans un couple mixte je sais qu'on peut révéler le Secret à son copain ou sa copine… Mais je connais pas les modalités. Il faut que je me renseigne. Mais aussi, si jamais elle m'aime aussi, et que je lui révèle le Secret, elle aussi sera dans la même situation que moi, et je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre de ça. En même temps, je me vois mal travailler dans le monde moldu, avoir une famille moldue ordinaire jusqu'à ce que mes enfants entrent à Poudlard, etc. Je veux dire, je comprends pourquoi les sorciers se marient surtout entre eux. Sauf que je l'aime vraiment... »  
Je reste un instant surprise par l'avalanche de mots qui sortent de la bouche d'Alphonse, mais je comprends son dilemme.  
« Wow… ça fait beaucoup. Je comprends, je crois, même si j'ai jamais étée dans ta situation. Je pense que la première chose à faire, c'est de se renseigner sur les lois en vigueur, effectivement. Savoir ce qu'on peut faire et de quelle façon, et aussi quelles sont les peines encourues si on transgresse la loi. Ça peut être intéressant, aussi pour tes amis. Peut-être que si on lance un sortilège de blocage aux gens qui les empêche d'en parler, on a le droit de briser le Secret ? Okay, sans doute pas mais on peut rêver…  
-Tu as raison, sourit Al'  
-Il faut procéder étape par étape. Au final, tu auras toujours des choix à faire, mais tu as tellement de chance d'avoir quelqu'un que tu aimes et qui t'aime peut-être en retour ! En vrai, je pense que tu ne devrais pas attendre pour lui dire…. Je.. Je suis tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un dans le temps, qui s'appelait Quentin » je fais, avant même de réfléchir à ce que je dis, et je ne m'arrête pas : « Sauf que le temps que je trouve le courage de lui avouer, il a commencé à sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et le pire, c'est que j'aurais pu avoir ma chance, peut-être. On était très proches. Tout ça pour dire que si tu es sûr de tes sentiments et de vouloir être avec elle même si tu es un sorcier, ça ne sert à rien d'attendre, les problèmes ne vont pas disparaître avec le temps mais elle c'est pas impossible. Et puis, elle a le droit d'avoir le choix. Faut juste te renseigner sur les lois du Secret avant, histoire de savoir ce que tu peux révéler, ou si c'est pas trop risquer de les contourner. »

Même dans la pénombre, je peux voir qu'Alphonse me regarde bizarrement. Oops. Je me suis laissée emporter.  
« Tu parles comme si tu avais mon âge, voire plus, sérieusement. T'est pas censée penser comme ça, tu as onze ans !  
-Non. » je lâche, sans réfléchir.  
« Comment ça, non ? »  
Une part de moi à envie de se cogner la tête contre le mur. Tu peux pas fermer ta grande bouche des fois, Vivian ? Une autre part de moi s'amuse, et se réjouit de jouer, tandis qu'un frisson de danger me parcourt. Je réponds :  
« Je vais t'offrir un nouveau secret, Al', et j'aimerais que tu le gardes pour toi. »  
Il hoche la tête.  
-Promis.  
-Tu as déjà vu Esther ? Le film ?  
-Tu veux dire que… ?  
-Je suis beaucoup plus âgée que mon apparence le laisse suggérer. »  
Al' garde un instant le silence, puis rigole :  
« ça expliquerait bien des choses. Sérieusement ?  
-Oui.  
-Mais tu as quel âge en vrai ? »  
J'hésite. Quel âge lui donner ? Toutes vies cumulées, j'ai vingt-sept ans, techniquement. En pratique, je n'ai pas l'impression d'être beaucoup plus âgée que dix-sept ans, l'âge que j'avais à ma mort. C'est pour ça que je lui réponds ça, et aussi parce qu'il se sentira sans doute plus à l'aise.  
« Dix-sept ans.  
-On a quasiment le même âge alors ?  
-Hé, je suis ton aînée, gamin ! »  
Il me donne un coup de poing amical, puis redevient sérieux.  
« Et ce Quentin, c'est qui ? »  
Sa question me fait mal, en ravivant la douleur, mais juste pour ce soir, en haut de cette immeuble, je veux bien laisser sortir un peu de moi.  
« Je veux bien t'en parler, mais que si tu me promets de ne jamais en parler à personne ni de me poser de question. Il y a des choses que je ne peux pas t'expliquer. »  
Il sent que je suis sérieuse, parce qu'il ne répond pas instantanément, même si il finit par acquiescer.  
« D'accord, je te le promets. »  
Je prends le temps de rassembler mes idées avant d'évoquer la seule personne que j'aie aimé :  
« Quentin.. Quentin Lemage. Il était français. » (peut-être qu'Alphonse supposera que c'est pour ça que je connais la langue, qui sait?) « Je l'ai rencontré grâce à un autre ami. On a commencé à discuter assez vite, tous les jours, toute la journée. On se parlait de nos vies, et il m'aidait pas mal avec les problèmes que j'avais. Il était très doué pour écouter, mais il ne parlait pas souvent de lui. Il était généreux, et c'est la personne la plus altruiste que j'aie jamais rencontré. Par contre, il était pire qu'Arthur quand il s'agissait de me harceler pour me faire parler » j'ai un rire bref. « Il a fait tant pour moi… Et j'ai fini par tomber amoureuse de lui. Mais comme je suis une abrutie, j'ai mis beaucoup trop longtemps à réaliser… Et je l'ai perdu. Fin de l'histoire. »  
Je me mords discrètement le poignet en faisant mine de s'appuyer dessus, en me souvenant de lui. Quentin… Alphonse rompt le silence, la voix grave :  
« Je sais que tu m'as demandé de pas te poser de question, mais je peux juste t'en poser une ? T'es pas obligée de répondre.  
-Vas y…  
-Quentin, tu en parles au passé… Il est mort ?  
-C'est moi qui suis morte » je fais, sèchement. Al' n'ose rien répondre. Je me secoue un peu avant de me relever :  
« On devrait peut-être y aller, non ?  
-Effectivement », répond Al' en se redressant d'un bond pour me suivre.  
Le soir, quand nous nous sommes douchés et que la lumière est éteinte, je lui demande timidement :  
« Tu me crois du coup ?  
-Par rapport à ? Ton âge ?  
-Oui... »  
Il prend vraiment le temps de réfléchir, puis finit par admettre :  
« C'est un peu dur à avaler, mais curieusement, oui. Je te fais confiance, tu as l'air sincère, et sans vouloir te vexer il y a plein de choses dans le monde sorcier bien plus étranges qu'une ado dans un corps d'enfant. Et puis, ça explique beaucoup de choses avec toi. Donc jusqu'à ce que je trouve une meilleure explication, je suis convaincu ! »  
Je souris, même si il ne peut pas le voir dans le noir. Et bien, cette journée aura été intéressante à vivre. Avant de me décider à sombrer dans le sommeil, je chuchote :  
« Al' ?  
-Oui ?  
-Merci de m'avoir écoutée.  
-Merci de m'avoir emmené là-haut. Et pour les conseils aussi. »  
Je cherche quelque chose à répondre, mais je glisse dans le sommeil sans avoir trouvé mes mots. J'ai beaucoup plus confiance en Al' qu'au début du séjour, et c'est un soulagement de ne pas garder les yeux ouverts dans le vide des heures durant en me demandant si je vais me faire violer. Bon, je garde un sommeil très léger, mais comme Alphonse ne ronfle pas, c'est pas trop gênant.

La suite des vacances se passe sans encombre. Nous ne reparlons pas vraiment de tout ce qu'on s'est dit le jour où je suis allée voir mes parents, ce qui est pour le mieux. Alphonse m'a toujours traitée à peu près en égale, mais j'ai l'impression que ça s'est encore renforcé maintenant. Il me dit davantage de choses qu'avant, et a l'air aussi plus à l'aise pour lancer des blagues vaguement sexuelles quand il est avec ses amis d'Oxford. On s'habitue l'un à l'autre. On fait plein de petites activités ensemble, mais on a aussi aucun problème à s'occuper de notre côté. Il joue au basket, fait ses devoirs, et moi je bosse sur mon occlumencie, j'écris... On peut pas toujours faire des choses ensemble, de toute façon. Il passe toujours pas mal de temps avec ses amis, mais ça ne me dérange pas. À le voir interagir avec Azmi, j'aurai tendance à croire qu'elle aussi ressent quelque chose pour lui. Je me demande pourquoi elle ne dit rien, si c'est la cas, mais c'est pas franchement mes affaires. Nous allons tous ensemble au bowling, voir un film au cinéma, et je me sens à la fois intégrée et à part, même si ça n'a pas de sens. Ils sont accueillants, mais inconnus et je n'ai pas les références de leur groupe d'amis. Ma sensation d'isolement tient aussi à moi, de toute façon. Être avec eux ravive mes souvenirs du lycée, une soirée JDR chez Élias, avec Florian comme MJ, et Quentin et Maeva, ou bien quand on mangeait tous ensemble dans un parc pour ne pas avoir à manger au self du lycée… Je me demande ce qu'ils sont devenus, des fois. Entre les souvenirs et la discussion avec mes parents, je suis assez instable, et je dors assez mal. Quand je n'arrive pas à dormir, je sors ou je me coupe. Les deux des fois. C'est étrange, mes sentiments semblent moins atténués que d'habitude, et même si ça me permet d'apprécier sincèrement le temps passé ici, ça amplifie d'autant plus tout ce qui est négatif. Malgré tout, je suis contente lorsque les vacances se finissent et que nous repartons pour Poudlard. Ce sera cool de revoir Ewald, et même si je sais que je devrai être plus prudente avec Arthur désormais, et que j'appréhende de le revoir, je suppose que ça me fera plaisir quand même. Et surtout, le plus important, j'ai des recherches à terminer.

xxx

 _« Rien n'a de sens. Je ne saurai pas dire depuis quand j'en ai conscience. Peu importe ce qu'on fait, tout sera effacé. C'est tellement vain de vouloir la gloire ou la fortune, ou même d'aimer. Parce que l'amour ne sauvera rien, parce que nous seront tous cendres demain. En vrai, c'est réconfortant de se dire que tout va disparaître. On peut être qui on veut. Mais cette voix dans ma tête qui veut avoir du sens me plonge dans la peur. La plupart du temps, je peux la faire taire, et me voiler les yeux. Apprécier un sourire, le temps passé avec un ami… Du moins, je le pouvais, avant Jérémie. Maintenant, je ne voix plus l'intérêt de faire semblant, de continuer. La vie ne vaut la peine d'être vécue que si on peut l'apprécier, mais puisqu'elle ne sert à rien à quoi bon se forcer à exister si on a pas envie de le faire ? »_

-Extrait d'une lettre envoyée par Aurore Berger à Quentin Lemage fin Octobre 2007-

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre! Pas mal non?  
Qu'est ce que vous avez pensé de tout ça? Son interaction avec ses parents, avec Al'?  
Et qu'est-ce que vous pensez d'Al', d'ailleurs, vu qu'on en apprend quand même davantage sur lui?

Bon, je vous promets pas de refaire des chapitres aussi longs, on verra bien xD

Personne n'a réussi à tomber juste sur les révélations de Vivian, donc pas d'OS offert.

à la prochaine,

Kuro.


End file.
